<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tourney of Victory by VaporWaveFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639041">Tourney of Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporWaveFan/pseuds/VaporWaveFan'>VaporWaveFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporWaveFan/pseuds/VaporWaveFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight at the Larusso house the valley is at war between two dojos. But Kreese's Cobra Kai may appear to be a new terror on Los Angeles. My take on Season 4. Focuses on Tory, Miguel, and Robby. Season 3 Spoilers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene/Tory Nichols</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tourney of Victory</p><p>Lucas: 01</p><p>Cobra Kai was just what I had imagined it would look like from what my mom told me. Apparently, Mom and Dad left me on my own after I dropped out of Denver Community College, so LA's homeless shelters seemed like a good place to go. I just heard that Dad wouldn't support my book writing idea either, and neither would mom, so I left Denver to go find mom just before Christmas.</p><p>Needless to say this did not go well. Mom and I got into a fight after she heard I had dropped out. So I was out of luck, out of money, and no one to look after me but myself. Guess I can see why Mom and Dad divorced each other.</p><p>If you don't know who I am, I am Lucas Schwarber. Pretty screwed over. I played some soccer and wrote and stuff, but mostly I decided to box. And I was really good at it. I graduated from Denver High just around my 17th birthday. The only fun or good years of my life when my parents weren't divorced was when my mom used to raise me on stories of how her old boyfriend Johnny Lawrence was the talk of the town.</p><p>After being homeless and abandoned for a month, it was time to strike back. The badass looking snake on the front door was looking just like my style.</p><p>Now that LA was my new home, I decided to pay a visit to see the place where this dojo was at.</p><p>The bell to the dojo ran as I opened it, seeing a square of white GI'd karatekas sparring.</p><p>This Asian kid was wailing on his redheaded counterpart. By the time it was over, the guy was still beating him up. This surprised me, I knew Cobra Kai was brutal but still. I was liking it so far, boxing was just as tough and I liked this place.</p><p>"Nice work," he said scratching his chin as the ginger guy began to rise from the ground. "Chambers. You disappoint me. Don't do so again."</p><p>"Yes Sensei Kreese." the redhead said rising holding his bloody nose.</p><p>"Can I help you?" this man named "Kreese" said looking at me.</p><p>"Uh yeah. My name's Lucas Schwarber." I cleared my throat. "Heard this place was a good place to fight. Boxing places seemed too expense around here."</p><p>"Are they? Well this place isn't free kid. But why does boxing interest you?"</p><p>"I boxed since I was twelve. Got a few medals here and there."</p><p>"Oh so you're a boxer?" Kreese nodded his head. "Not a bad way to learn how to fight. But we don't use gloves here, protection is for the weak. Wanna try out this class?"</p><p>"Sure, I'd love to." I smiled.</p><p>"Shoes off, get on the mat." Kreese said to me. Turning around he spoke to the rest of the class. "Make room."</p><p>"Yes Sensei." this brutal looking Asian guy moved aside, the blood still dripping off his knuckles and onto his palms.</p><p>"Keene. You've done well today. Wish to initiate this new student of ours? Er-Schwarber?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei." the blonde boy jumped up from his spot on the mat.</p><p>Keene looked very angry like the Asian guy but he seemed to be a lot more focused.</p><p>I got into my stance, looking at the kid in the GI. "En garde!" Kreese yelled. "Fight."</p><p>I had boxed many times before, but this was much different. I had hands sure, but I was not prepared for these low leg kicks and throws. Soon I found myself on my back after Keene dodged a few punches. I copped a direct punch to my nose, damn it hurt.</p><p>I didn't need to be told to get up again, raising my hands to fight. This time I got closer, but my blows were a lot more expected. Keene began blocking really quickly, and then he didn't take much to strike me back with a good rib shot.</p><p>Grunting, I fell to my ground. Denver Boxing Champ or not, Cobra Kai was tough. But I had to be tougher, I was down two hits.</p><p>In the third exchange, I did much better. I predicted his movements and got two strong body blows, landing a clean uppercut to the jaw as well. Keene dropped quickly, still tough enough to get back up after that. Chuckling, Kreese watched as Keene struck back harder, nearly knocking me out with a strong hook kick. When I fell, I took a full power karate chop to the stomach, and that pretty much finished me.</p><p>Wheezing for breath, I recovered slowly. Rubbing the blood off my lip I stood up, Kreese shook his head. "You've got spunk. But we don't want to beat you raw on your first day. You've got a whole class ahead of you."</p><p>"I can take it."</p><p>"Suit yourself." Kreese liked this answer.</p><p>Keene soon taught me the meaning of pain, but I kept getting back up, still putting a lot of power between the sharpness of my punches. Keene still was good, beating me again and again, as I landed a few decent punches here and there that packed enough strength to catch Kreese's attention.</p><p>"Very nice Keene. You've done well for today." Kreese said as I stood dazed from Keene and I beating each other up basically.</p><p>"Thank you Sensei."</p><p>"You on the other hand. Disappoint me. You're strong and fast but predictable, even for a boxer. It's not enough, you're outta here." Kreese said throwing a thumb over his shoulder to the door.</p><p>I nodded beginning to leave for the door.</p><p>Keene tried not to wince, but my body punches were still leaving a mark.</p><p>Kreese noticed this, speaking out to me. "Wait." he walked closer to Keene. "Keene. Remove your GI."</p><p>"Sensei?"</p><p>"You heard me."</p><p>Nodding, Keene began to remove the upper part of his GI. His upper body was covered in bruises, the class noticing as I had landed much more cleanly and sharply than it had appeared. Keene was just tough as nails and had weathered the storm.</p><p>"You've got a lot of strength to take all that and beat your opponent down," Kreese admitted as Keene put his GI back on.</p><p>"Thank you Sensei."</p><p>"You can stick around for a few more classes. But if you show any more of that weakness, and I'll throw you out of here faster than our trash." Kreese said to me. "But remember. This is no boxing place, you're gonna learn to use those legs. No matter what it takes, you will become Cobra Kai or fail."</p><p>"Yes Sensei." I said entering the mat.</p><p>"Bow when you enter the mat," Kreese told me.</p><p>Nodding, I bowed as I stepped onto the mat as Kreese spoke. "Nichols. Lead them in drills."</p><p>Bowing her head, a very hot blonde chick took Kreese's place at the front of the class. "Yes Sensei."</p><p>"Fighting positions!" she yelled.</p><p>I tried to mimic everyone else's stances at the back of the class.</p><p>"Forward strike kiya!" she yelled.</p><p>As the class began to yell and practice attacks, Kreese walked around the class speaking. "We are fighting in this upcoming tournament for the very soul of Cobra Kai!" Kreese yelled as the class continued to kiya and strike. "Our enemies are out there gathering strength. They still want to fight. They want to win, and take what makes Cobra Kai strong away from us. We're not going to let them, are we?"</p><p>"No Sensei!" I yelled with the class as I struck.</p><p>...</p><p>Tired, I panted after the class had kicked my ass in more ways than one.</p><p>Keene walked up to me holding a water bottle. "Thanks for showing up. You have some skill newbie."</p><p>"Thanks," I said taking it.</p><p>Keene chopped my arm as the two teens following him chuckled at this. Grunting in pain, I used my other hand to pick it up. "You don't just bruise me and get away with it. Keep your mind sharp. Striking is your greatest weapon."</p><p>I nodded as I sipped from the water bottle.</p><p>"Name's Robby. This is Tory and Kyler." Robby said as the two Cobra Kais with him nodded to me.</p><p>"You got your ass kicked Shitber," Kyler said to me. "Got some strength to withstand that butchery and still put up a fight."</p><p>Tory seemed to like this nickname. "Shitber. That was your name right?"</p><p>"No. It's Schwarber."</p><p>"You say something Shitber?" Robby said right after I said this.</p><p>"Nah I said nothing."</p><p>"Thought so." Robby nodded to me. "We were gonna sneak some beer off a truck nearby. Wanna come with?"</p><p>"Yeah sounds dope." I shrugged.</p><p>...</p><p>Passing me a beer, Robby sat down watching Tory turn down Kyler harder than I hit Robby's chest. "So Tor. You doing anything Friday?"</p><p>"Yeah, working. Don't get any hand me downs like a pansy-ass rich kid like you." Tory said with a strong hint of anger.</p><p>Seeing the look in Tory's eye, Kyler backed off. "Damn, sorry."</p><p>"So bring me up to speed. The hell was Sensei talking about when he said we were fighting for the soul of Cobra Kai or whatever?"</p><p>Robby sighed as he sipped his beer. "Damn I really do still hate this. You really owe me one Ky."</p><p>"Whatever," he said as he took out his phone.</p><p>"Yeah he's talking about a bunch of stuff that's been going on. I used to be trained by this dick named Larusso. I-"</p><p>"It shows."</p><p>"Don't interrupt me Shitber." Robby flicked my forehead. "Anyway. Larusso got my ass arrested and then left me basically homeless and alone. I have to train with Sensei Kreese now and sleep in the dojo."</p><p>"Life's been hard to all of us, we have no choice but to strike back," Tory said sipping her beer as she leaned on a pillar in the parking garage. "What about you?"</p><p>"Can't say it's been much easier. Got left on the street by my own parents too. Assholes. Even though they're both super-rich doctors, they both left me on the street just like you." I said to Robby.</p><p>"Doctors?"</p><p>"Yeah, I got into an argument with my mom at some country club. Security had to toss me on the street."</p><p>"Pissed me off too. Apparently, my mom got into a ton of trouble back in the day with this other guy who used to come to this dojo."</p><p>"What was your mom's name?" Tory wondered.</p><p>"Ali Mills. Bitch." I muttered under my breath. "Great dojo. I basically am just homeless now, so I pretty much got nothing to do all day but train for the next class."</p><p>I had to admit. Things were looking pretty bleak for ol' Lucas Schwarber. But I had to make things right for this dojo. Mom could go fuck herself.</p><p>A/N: This kid's Lucas Schwarber, Ali's son played by Dylan Minnette. Next chapter up soon, thanks for reading y'all!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tourney of Victory</p><p>Lucas: 02</p><p>He would've felt bad for her if he even knew her name, but that was the way Lucas "Luke" Schwarber treated life in Reseda. He had recently managed to sleep with a lonely divorced mother of two who had her kids out of town for the weekend after earning a few bucks cleaning her house and doing chores. Normally she would've hired a proper cleaning service but since Lucas was broke and barely charged a thing, he was a cheaper option to her. He also would've felt bad as he lied to her about still being only 17 and a few months, but he could honestly doubt there'd be any repercussions for that.</p><p>Leaving her bedside, Lucas noted her wallet on her nightstand, carrying some decent cash. Lucas didn't even have an ID, and they were both drunk for most of the night. It might have been worth the risk to rob her, but he needed a place to stay even if it was temporary, but more importantly, he needed money for food and Cobra Kai. Shaking his head, Lucas decided not to rob her, leaving her apartment quickly and quietly while still putting his clothes back on.</p><p>As Lucas began to leave the apartment complex, he saw Johnny taking out the trash. Seeing his face caught Johnny's attention. "Do I know you? You look familiar," he said closing the lid to the dumpster.</p><p>Putting his hood up and beginning to walk away, Lucas shook his head. "Nope."</p><p>Johnny took out his phone as Lucas tried to leave a bit quicker. Checking Ali's Facebook page, he remembered Lucas correctly. "Hey wait! Stop."</p><p>He held Lucas' shoulder. "You're Ali's kid right? What're you doing out here?"</p><p>"None of your business. Just finding a good place to train before class tonight," he said.</p><p>"Train? What're you talking about?" Johnny asked.</p><p>Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry, who're you? And how do you know my mom?"</p><p>"I'm Johnny. I'm a friend of hers."</p><p>"A friend? Sounds like you two were more than that." Lucas said putting his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.</p><p>Johnny raised an eyebrow. "You look like shit kid, smell like it too. I wanna hear more about how you ended up like this."</p><p>"You got beer?"</p><p>Chuckling, Johnny shook his head. "Not for you."</p><p>"Got food?"</p><p>"Not really. But I can still help you work out or whatever."</p><p>"I am flat broke."</p><p>Johnny chuckled again. "So am I. But come on in, I was just watching Rocky again."</p><p>...</p><p>"So Ali just told you that you were a failure. Straight up?" Johnny sipped his beer. "Dang was not expecting that."</p><p>"Yeah right after you left and stuff. She was not thrilled about me dropping out of college."</p><p>"Yeah, school's bullshit," Johnny said as he watched Rocky. "But I'm sorry about what happened with your mom though. Guess she has high standards for you being her son and all."</p><p>Lucas sighed. "Forget her."</p><p>Johnny raised an eyebrow. "So what's this training all about?"</p><p>"I'm behind everyone at Cobra Kai. Sensei says I'm still weak and-"</p><p>"Wait you train at Cobra Kai? Why?"</p><p>Lucas shrugged. "Best place around I guess. Seemed like they had strong fighters."</p><p>"Strength isn't everything kid. You should take my word for it, I was a Cobra Kai."</p><p>"Yeah mom told me you used to be the best. We could use you at Cobra Kai."</p><p>"LaRusso and I have a thing going on, we're training everyone."</p><p>Lucas' eyes widened, connecting the dots since earlier in the week. "It's you. You're against Sensei! He said so."</p><p>"What?" Johnny put his beer down.</p><p>"You're the enemy. You're my enemy." Lucas stood up. "No mercy."</p><p>Johnny stood up slowly. "Kid. I'm not your enemy, I'm trying to help you-"</p><p>"I'd rather be dead than trained by the enemy." Lucas turned around. "Thanks for the fuckin' movie."</p><p>Johnny held the side of his doorframe seeing Lucas walk away. "Hey wait-"</p><p>"You heard me!" Lucas said as he left.</p><p>Closing his door, Johnny sighed. </p><p>...</p><p>Seeing Robby and the other Cobra Kais practice tricks on their skateboards, Lucas sighed as he sat next to Tory on the edge of the skate park. "You did the right thing. Sensei'd never approve. Lawrence's a traitor, like Miguel and the rest of 'em."</p><p>"I trained though before class. I'm nowhere near your guys' levels, gotta catch up." Lucas said.</p><p>"You're ok Luke. Cobra Kai needs you. You're tough, and you're strong enough to live off the streets. Even if you smell like shit."</p><p>"So I've been told." tutting, Lucas shook his head as Tory dangled her legs off the edge of the skate park. "Should've showered before I left. I-"</p><p>"Wait showered? You had a place to stay?"</p><p>"Slept with some milf on the upper east side of town. It's where I ran into Lawrence." Lucas explained.</p><p>"Really?" Tory chuckled. "You look like something a truck ran over. How'd you do that?"</p><p>"Well she caught me sneaking some food off her dumpster and threatened to call the cops before she told me that she felt bad for me and stuff. Said I was too young to be on the streets, took me in, paid me for some work, and then we got drunk together." Lucas shrugged.</p><p>"Huh. At least you found a place to stay." </p><p>Robby pulled up after doing a fantastic heel spin. </p><p>"Nice moves Rob." Tory chuckled. "Sensei'd be proud."</p><p>Robby handed his board to Lucas. "Come on Shitber. Your turn."</p><p>"Hey I might be in Cobra Kai but I can't-"</p><p>"What? You scared?"</p><p>"Hell naw!" Lucas grabbed the skateboard. Robby waited until he joined Kyler, Rickenberger and the others before speaking. "I wanted to talk to you."</p><p>"Wassup?" Tory leaned back on her hands. </p><p>"Sensei's been training us even harder lately. He's getting us geared up for something really important."</p><p>"Yeah this tournament means everything to us."</p><p>Robby shook his head. "Tory that's not what I meant. We should be getting ready to attack again, strike before Miyagi-Do can recover from the fight at the LaRusso's at Christmas."</p><p>"Sensei made a deal with 'em. We can't fight them before the tournament."</p><p>Robby crossed his arms. "We don't wait for the enemy to attack."</p><p>"So? This tournament is our priority."</p><p>"Winning is everything. But that doesn't mean we have to win on their terms. Remember what Sensei said. If you strike an enemy?"</p><p>Tory brushed her hair aside. "Don't let them get back up. You're right."</p><p>"It'd be a good initiation for Shitber and a couple of the other new people."</p><p>"What'd you have in mind?" Tory wondered. </p><p>Robby explained. "We don't do a pussy ass move like wait until they're gone to ruin the dojo. We wait until LaRusso and my deadbeat old man leave 'em, and then we strike."</p><p>"There's gonna be a lot of them if that bitch is training them. Should be Miguel, her, Demitri, and Hawk. Think we got what it takes?"</p><p>Robby nodded, looking at Kyler laugh as Lucas failed a trick. The homeless kid complained as the other Cobras laughed. "Hey it's my first time doing this all right?" whined Lucas.</p><p>"Shitber and everyone else have to learn that this isn't some stupid tournament. It's war." Robby said before turning back to Tory. "And you know we can beat them."</p><p>She smiled. "Like your style. We're gonna light 'em up."</p><p>"Hell yeah." the two went for a Cobra Kai high five followed by a fist bump.</p><p>...</p><p>Kreese watched as the class struck. Lucas' kicks were coming along all right, but he could tell the class wasn't as focused as they should have been. </p><p>"Nichols. Break out for a presentation."</p><p>Tory stopped leading the class in drills. "Yes Sensei."</p><p>Everyone formed a collective square as Kreese stood in the center of it explaining. "LaRusso revealed something interesting to me the other night. That ol' slope musta taught him how to attack pressure points. So today we're going to be learning a perfect counter for that. Elbows and knee attacks."</p><p>"But elbows aren't allowed in a tournament Sensei." Robby said as he knelt along with the other Cobras.</p><p>"Tournaments are important, especially this one. But tournaments aren't everything. Out there in the street, your enemy will not wait for you to attack and will be merciless. And neither should you. But if you're so Keene on its lack of importance." Kreese said with an added pun. "Allow me to demonstrate with you."</p><p>Kyler tried not to snicker knowing Kreese would strike him.</p><p>"Forward strike, full power Cobra Bite." Kreese ordered.</p><p>"Yes Sensei." </p><p>Kreese glanced Robby's punch aside before knocking him aside with a solid elbow to the temple. Grunting as he almost fell over, Robby bowed as Kreese gestured for him to return to the square. "Break off into pairs, make sure your elbow techniques are effective but quick."</p><p>As the class began practicing, Kyler and Lucas began hitting each other with very solid elbows. </p><p>"Come on Shitber, toughen up." Kyler egged him on. </p><p>"You shouldn't talk either." Kreese walked by as Lucas knocked him to the ground with an elbow thrust to the solar plexus. "You couldn't even beat a cripple at half strength. You're fast Song, but you lack stamina. Don't mistake your arrogance for bravery."</p><p>"Yes Sensei." Kyler said as he traded blows with Lucas.</p><p>...</p><p>The night class was simple, Chris and the others sitting down on the floor as Sam sat in front of them. </p><p>"Why're we doing this again?" Mitch complained. "Shouldn't we actually practice?"</p><p>"Meditation is key to inner focus," Sam said. "Without focus, you can't learn proper technique in a fight."</p><p>"Seriously though? Meditation? What're we? Karate people or monks?" Bert said, earning a few snickers from the other Eagle Fang members.</p><p>Chris looked at him. "At least we don't jump around pretending like we know shit but still get whooped. Just listen man."</p><p>"Fat ass," Hawk said.</p><p>"Butt head." Nate insulted.</p><p>Seeing Miyagi-Do and Eagle Fang begin to bicker Miguel sighed holding the bridge of his nose as he spoke to Sam. "This is never gonna work."</p><p>"Hey! Everyone listen up!" Sam struck the gong next to her stopping the arguing. "Cobra Kai will trample us if we never work together!"</p><p>"Got that right princess." a familiar voice said.</p><p>Sam grew shocked, seeing Tory and the other Cobra Kais enter the Miyagi-Dojo. "Get out of here now."</p><p>"You never would've won if Hawk hadn't betrayed us." Tory crossed her arms as the other Cobra Kais began cracking their knuckles. "But we got a few recruits of our own."</p><p>Sam gasped, seeing who walked out from behind Tory. "Robby?"</p><p>"Shouldn't have gone behind my back. I knew you and Miguel always were together."</p><p>Hawk stepped forward. "Get out of here before we kick your asses again."</p><p>"Pussy ass lip kid." Kyler taunted.</p><p>"Enough talk. Let's get this over with." Tory withdrew an improvised molotov cocktail.</p><p>Igniting it with a lighter, Eagle Fang Miyagi-Do ran as Tory tossed it onto the floor. As the liquor spread out and caught on fire, Tory walked over it as Sam fell back in fear. Tory crossed her arms standing over Sam, fearless from the fire, she appeared like a demon in hell. "Still not scared of me?"</p><p>"No!" Sam screamed before Tory struck her before she could react. </p><p>Miyagi-Do caught on fire, soon, the fire began to spread as the Cobras fanned out, beating up everyone as they ran. </p><p>Miguel tried to escape but Kyler kicked him down. "Rematch Rhea come on!"</p><p>Lucas stopped Demitri from striking back against another Cobra Kai, socking him in the gut before landing a beautifully practiced boxing hook punch to the liver. Dropping down, Demitri was overwhelmed by kicks. Hawk turned Lucas around, missing his punch as head punches were Lucas' specialty, outboxed from every possible angle. Soon Cobra Kai overwhelmed Miyagi-Do with their strength, sending everyone on the run.</p><p>"Come on man, let's get outta here." Hawk helped up Demitri from the ground as Lucas roared in laughter. </p><p>"Pussies!" Lucas said as the other Cobra Kais chuckled.</p><p>Robby threw off the covers to Miyagi's old cars as Miyagi-Do and Eagle Fang ran off. After breaking all of them as much as they could, Kyler, Robby, Tory, and Lucas lead the other Cobra Kais away before they could escape.</p><p>...</p><p>Holding back his tears, Daniel couldn't bring himself to look at Miyagi-Do in its completely destroyed state. "Dad?" Sam looked at him.</p><p>He ran to his car, this needed to stop.</p><p>Daniel ran into Cobra Kai very angry. "A dozen kids burned and beaten! A whole dojo burnt down! I knew you were low. But a liar?"</p><p>Holding the belt to his GI, Kreese turned around. "Class we have a visitor."</p><p>Daniel didn't take off his shoes when he ran onto the mat. "You sociopathic bastard! First you lose, and then you go and do this!?"</p><p>"I never went and did anything." Kreese shrugged. "What are you referring to?"</p><p>Kyler and the others had guilty looks on their faces. "See they know what they did!" Daniel pointed to them. "Not the first time you attacked me!"</p><p>"I said I never sent them anywhere." Kreese repeated himself. "But it seems we did never leave that part out of our little deal."</p><p>"No." Daniel ground his teeth. "No we didn't."</p><p>"So then here's what I propose. Until the tournament, no more outbursts. No more fighting between us. Just like last time."</p><p>"Deal." Daniel said before turning around.</p><p>"No one touches the prima donnas before the tournament! Is that clear?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei!" the class echoed as Daniel was stopped by Kreese's hand before he left.</p><p>"But then it's open season on all of you. If you lose."</p><p>"You heard us before. We won't lose." Daniel threw his hand off before leaving.</p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tourney of Victory</p><p>Tory: 03</p><p>"Come on Shitber one more!" Kyler said as the other Cobras egged Lucas on. They were all doing weights in the back of Cobra Kai's dojo, Tory watching quietly as she texted her mom on her phone.</p><p>Robby saw the look on her face as Lucas kept raising the bar, pushing it despite how much weight the Cobras stacked on, grunting loudly as he went.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Robby said.</p><p>Tory put her phone away. "My mom's dialysis clinic just closed."</p><p>"Will. Will she be all right?"</p><p>Tory shook her head as she crossed her arms. "Don't worry about me. Luke's getting killed over there." she flicked her nose towards the new Cobra Kai being egged on even louder.</p><p>"Rrrahhh!" the boy grunted as he finished his last set, laughing and clapping his hands together with the other Cobra Kais.</p><p>Robby nodded to her. "Let me know if you need anything 'kay?"</p><p>"Whoo!" Kyler chuckled and nodded, clapping and holding Lucas' arm. "That's what I'm talking about. We showed those fools last night wassup!"</p><p>"Yeah dude!" Doug shoulder bumped him back. "Luke definitely can lift man!" Rickenberger laughed.</p><p>Nodding back, Tory decided to focus on training to get her mind off things. "You guys call that weightlifting?"</p><p>"You think you can do better big mouth? You think you can do better?" Lucas said.</p><p>"Sounds like a challenge," Tory said as the other Cobras laughed and hooted.</p><p>"Ohhh!" Doug said.</p><p>Holding his gym bag, a familiar face to Robby appeared. "Uh. Saw the snake on the door, this is Cobra Kai right?"</p><p>"Who the hell is this guy?" Kyler raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I can vouch for him," Robby said. "We were in Juvie together."</p><p>"I'm Shawn. Shawn Payne," he said. "Just got out y'feel me?"</p><p>"He can fight. He can do well here." Robby added.</p><p>Kreese appeared in the backroom too. "Being able to fight and knowing how are two completely different things."</p><p>"Sorry, Sensei we were just finishing up here," Tory said.</p><p>He shook his head as he finished his cigar. "So you were the one beating on Robby in prison? He's my top student."</p><p>"Sorry about that sir." Shawn gulped seeing the look on his face. "He beat my ass though, made me learn to respect him the hard way."</p><p>Chuckling, Kreese bowed his head slightly. "If you pass initiation, you can call me Sensei."</p><p>"Initiation?" Shawn smiled and snickered a little. "What's that? Like some sort of test?"</p><p>"Sort of. You'll see." Tory said to him.</p><p>"Everyone get ready for class. We start in five minutes." Kreese said before the rest of Cobra Kai except for Robby followed him out of the backroom.</p><p>Seeing Tory walk off, Shawn rubbed his chin before speaking to Robby. "Damn!" he laughed. "You tap that?"</p><p>"What? Dude this isn't Juvie." Robby said. "You don't have to show me much respect, but you gotta respect Sensei."</p><p>"You take orders from an old ass dude in pajamas? What kinda fighting is that?" Shawn looked at him.</p><p>Still holding his arms, Robby turned to Shawn. "Hey, without Karate I never would've beat you."</p><p>"Whatever man. Only you and I know the streets." Shawn said holding his gym bag straps.</p><p>"Not really. The guy you just saw lifting weights, his parents left him homeless. Tory's mom is sick, we all know strength in different ways."</p><p>"Seriously? I uh, take it back then." Shawn said.</p><p>...</p><p>"We have a new student among us. And while Mr. Keene can vouch for him." Kreese said as Robby nodded, the Cobras in their usual square, "He still needs to prove himself. Davis, initiate him."</p><p>The boy with the dreads who always wore his Cobra Kai headband out of class jumped up, rolling his neck loudly while stretching his arms. "Putcha hands up."</p><p>Raising both his eyebrows as he got into his fighting stance, Shawn smiled.</p><p>"Fight!"</p><p>In a few short blows, Shawn showed off his fighting prowess, bobbing and weaving under most kicks or jabs before landing a solid hit on Davis' chin. Almost knocking him down, Shawn followed this up with a ruthless knee to the head the whole class nearly winced at. Completely beaten, Davis dropped to the ground with a groan nearly knocked out.</p><p>Nodding, Kreese spoke to his newest student. "What was your name again son?"</p><p>"Shawn Payne sir."</p><p>"Appropriate last name. It's Sensei," he said to Shawn before throwing his head to the side as Davis began to get up. "You know the drill." the boy with the dreads walked off.</p><p>Taking Davis' spot on the mat Shawn watched as Kreese took the center of the square again. "You're all tough fighters. Natural athletes," he said as he looked between Tory and the other Cobras. "And I know you're all more than capable of winning in this upcoming tournament. However, despite your talent, you're teenagers. Because you haven't seen much of life, you don't have the reflexes I did when I had already enlisted in the army."</p><p>Shaking his head, Kreese sighed. "But perhaps that's my fault. No matter how hard you may try, there lies a human being behind every Cobra Kai. Today we are going to remove every ounce of hesitation that makes one still a civilian, not a soldier. You might find it could save your life. Nichols, Schwarber, prepare for combat."</p><p>Knowing his arms were somewhat tired from weightlifting, Lucas knew he would have to use his legs.</p><p>Still Tory put up a good fight. Despite her speed, Lucas had more upper body strength and far better head movement and boxing reflexes. Eventually, Lucas managed to grab Tory at close range and toss her aside. Learning quickly from the few drills he had on grappling, Lucas held the lapel of her GI preparing to strike. Not closing her eyes from constant practice, Tory saw Lucas' elbow hover over her nose.</p><p>"What are you waiting for? Finish her!" Kreese said.</p><p>"I-I can't, she's a girl!" protested Lucas.</p><p>Yelling loudly, Tory made Lucas almost double over from a very strong kick to the stomach. Raising his elbow in time to stop a punch, Lucas grabbed Tory again before throwing her aside. Both of them still in their stances, Lucas kept using his longer arms and legs to stay out of Tory's range, eventually fighting Tory for a solid two minutes. Lacking her stamina, Lucas was eventually out-struck, taking a full power body kick.</p><p>Still able to fight, Lucas wanted to keep going before Kreese stepped in. "Stop."</p><p>"Am I gone Sensei?" Lucas said to him.</p><p>Kreese shook his head as he scratched his chin. "No. It takes time to remove your mercy, especially since this is only your fifth class. And Ms. Nichols here has been here long before you." he continued speaking as the whole class listened attentively. "However, you are making amateur mistakes. Ms. Nichols, round kick."</p><p>"Yes Sensei." Tory said before attempting to kick Kreese in the ribs.</p><p>Holding her leg, Kreese explained as the class watched. "See, Nichols has demonstrated very excellent form." letting go of her Kreese nodded to her. "Great job."</p><p>"Thank you Sensei," she said before bowing and returning to the square.</p><p>"But you on the other hand." Kreese turned to Lucas. "You raised your hands expecting a blow to the head, leaving your body exposed to round kicks. You have to get rid of those boxing reflexes, if you hesitate for even a second. Your enemy will kill you. You're lucky we're in class, had we been in the streets, Ms. Nichols would not have waited for you to react. And she might have hurt you, severely."</p><p>"Yes Sensei." sheepishly, Lucas bowed and returned to the square.</p><p>"That concludes sparring. But I did want to mention one last thing before drills." Kreese looked at the class again. "You fought smart last night. But you attacked your enemy when their guard was down. While usually, I'd commend this, you knew their Senseis would stop you. I understand the ways of war class. Don't hesitate to let me know the next time you have plans."</p><p>"But I thought you told LaRusso there'd be no more fighting Sensei," Robby said.</p><p>Kreese turned to him. "I did. But like you all I know how to find loopholes. I don't stop striking first either." he smiled, moving his eyes to the rest of the class. "A fight isn't the same thing as a beatdown. Hawk was excellent, in my opinion, the best student Johnny had, better than Diaz. But, he stabbed me in the back. Which means, he stabbed you all in the back. He needs to be taught a lesson for betraying us. Our failure at the LaRusso house cannot be forgotten by the victory at Miyagi-Do. Is that clear?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei!"</p><p>"What are the words of this dojo?"</p><p>"Strike first! Strike hard! No mercy sir!"</p><p>"I expect you to live and fight by these words. Don't let our enemies ever forget this." Kreese said. "You caught those traitors by surprise. But don't ever think that a shocked enemy is one at their full strength." Kreese made Kyler look away in shame when he reached out and held his bruise. "Mr. Song here was taught this the hard way, by a weakling who had just come out of a coma. I will punish you all severely if you ever think a proper fight means lighting them on fire before beating them down. A tournament might have rules, but it is an even match based purely on ability, not numbers."</p><p>"Yes Sensei!"</p><p>...</p><p>After class, Tory spoke to Lucas as he chatted with Shawn and Robby. "Hey Shitber, you got a minute?"</p><p>"What's up?" Lucas said as he nodded to Robby and Shawn holding his gym bag.</p><p>"Rickenberger's throwing a kickback tonight. It's a Saturday, wanna come?"</p><p>"Sure, what for?"</p><p>Tory chuckled as she leaned forward a bit. "For beating those losers last night."</p><p>"Uh yeah, thanks. I'll see you there." Lucas watched as Tory walked away before turning back and joining Robby and Shawn again.</p><p>"Damn man! She's one hot tamale. Mm!" Shawn chuckled. "What is she? Like a D cup?"</p><p>"I uh, I wouldn't know." Robby shrugged.</p><p>"You sure about that? Rickenberger told me you had your hand on her chest for a solid five seconds during the fight at the school." Lucas pointed out.</p><p>Shawn turned to Robby. "For real?"</p><p>Robby tutted while shaking his head. "Goddamnit Doug." Robby cursed under his breath before looking up at his friends. "Look guys that didn't mean anything. If I really was copping a feel she would break my hand."</p><p>"So you were touching her up?" Shawn said making Lucas laugh.</p><p>"You two are the worst." Robby muttered.</p><p>...</p><p>Where Them Girls At by David Guetta blasted as Rickenberger raised his cup to his party. "Let's have fun tonight!" he roared as the party cheered and raised their cups.</p><p>Lucas watched Robby and a few of the other Cobra Kais arm wrestle as everyone began to dance and drink having a great time.</p><p>"What you doing sulking over here?" Tory said with a beer in her hand as she appeared at his side.</p><p>"Oh, just watching Keene whip everyone," he said as he slammed Kyler's hand into the table. Kyler got frustrated, banging his fist against the table. "One more time man! One more time!"</p><p>"Ok, your loss!" Robby said getting back in his chair to arm wrestle him.</p><p>Lucas turned to Tory as Robby defeated Kyler again in the background of their conversation. "What took you so long?"</p><p>"Had something to take care of at home," Tory said. "You actually changed clothes today."</p><p>"Knew there'd be chicks here. Who's that?" Lucas said throwing his nose towards a girl.</p><p>"That's Moon. She's bi but she's seeing someone."</p><p>Lucas spoke as he sipped his beer. "Is she cool?"</p><p>"A total hippy. I actually have no idea why she's here." Lucas snickered as Tory kept talking to him. "Hey if you actually cared enough, why didn't you change clothes around me?"</p><p>"You're a Cobra Kai like the rest of us."</p><p>"Yeah!" Robby roared loudly and bumped chests with Rickenberger as he sipped his beer and threw it on the ground. "Who's next!? Who's next!?"</p><p>"I'm next," Shawn said.</p><p>The party hollered and howled as Shawn raised his arms getting ready to arm wrestle him. The two were mostly tied, Tory laughing with Lucas as Shawn just barely lost.</p><p>...</p><p>"Look at this." Hawk showed everyone at Sam's house on his phone. "They burn down our dojo and they throw a party to celebrate. Assholes!"</p><p>Miguel looked at Hawk strangely. "You still follow Rickenberger on Instagram?"</p><p>"No." Hawk looked aside. "Maybe."</p><p>"What total douchebags," Demitri said as his new sort of blonde girlfriend spoke up after him.</p><p>"I actually want to go." Yasmine said.</p><p>Everyone in the room balked. "You crazy?" Mitch scoffed. "They don't even know what true Cobra Kai is."</p><p>"I mean, they kinda kicked our asses." Demitri sighed.</p><p>"Defeat does not exist." Hawk shook his head. "We gotta show everyone what Eagle Do is all about. Let's go over there and show them we aren't afraid of them."</p><p>"But, we are afraid of them," Demitri said.</p><p>"I said defeat does not exist," Hawk repeated himself. "Oh are you chicken?"</p><p>As everyone quietly went off in agreement, Sam spoke to Miguel. "Eagle Do?"</p><p>"I dunno doesn't sound too bad. Better than our last name for sure."</p><p>...</p><p>Lucas watched as Doug held his bottle yelling. "I'm gonna do it. I swear I'm gonna do it!"</p><p>"You're drunk man shut up!" Robby laughed along with everyone else.</p><p>"Watch!" Doug flipped his beer bottle onto his forehead, making everyone cheer as he balanced it perfectly.</p><p>"Pssh!" Shawn grabbed his beer bottle and smashed it onto his head, the party cheering louder as the tricks scaled up.</p><p>Lucas put his beer bottle on a nearby table, jump round kicking it into a bunch of glass.</p><p>"Guys guys guys." Robby flicked his bottle into the air with his foot before chopping it into glass.</p><p>Tory laughed. "Oh yeah?" she held three bottles on her arm, spinning around and kicking all of them into glass.</p><p>"Hey!" Doug saw who just walked into his party. "What're you all doing here?"</p><p>"Just thought you owed us a few beers after what you did last night." Hawk scowled at him.</p><p>Moon as always tried to be a peacekeeper. "Hey guys remember. Hugs not hits."</p><p>"Shut the hell up!" Lucas laughed with Tory and a few others before he spoke to Doug. "Seriously though Rickenberger chill. It's not like they actually think they can fight."</p><p>"Ohh!" most of the party went.</p><p>"I'm sorry, who're you?" Hawk said.</p><p>"Some homeless guy. Saw him picking up food out of a dumpster by my apartment." Miguel scoffed.</p><p>Tory stopped Lucas from moving towards them. "Save it for the tournament. You heard Sensei."</p><p>"What about." he lowered his voice as the party's tension seemed to lower down to speak near Tory's ear. "What about Hawk?"</p><p>"That can wait. First, let them get drunk." Tory scowled glaring in anger towards Sam and Miguel. "Then we strike."</p><p>"What're you two whispering about?" Robby appeared.</p><p>"Nothing," Lucas said with an excuse. "Uh! My drink's empty," he said with an almost full beer bottle. "Gotta go get some more!"</p><p>"What's up with him?"</p><p>Tory smiled. "Think he might be embarrassed from what Miguel said." she swigged her beer and leaned on Doug's fireplace. "Why do you care?"</p><p>Robby turned to all the beer bottles next to her. "You drink all of those?"</p><p>"Hey I'm no lightweight. Besides, can't let you and everyone else have all the fun."</p><p>Robby sighed as he stood next to her watching Miguel and Sam talk with Mitch.</p><p>"So our exes are here," Robby said sadly.</p><p>"Yup." Tory frowned.</p><p>"Together."</p><p>"Yup." Tory repeated.</p><p>Robby rubbed his eyes. "God this is. Bullshit."</p><p>"I know right? I never went behind Miguel's back. And then he goes and does this?" She shook her head. "Some people have no shame."</p><p>"Seriously. We never cheated on anyone. Ever."</p><p>"Word." Tory threw her empty beer bottle in the trash nearby.</p><p>"I need a drink." Robby finished his too.</p><p>At the drink table Robby poured himself some beer from a keg while someone there spoke. "Hi there."</p><p>Robby saw how pretty the blonde girl was. "Hey. Enjoying the party?"</p><p>"It's all right." Yasmine leaned on the table. "I'm Yaz."</p><p>"Robby." he shook her hand. "You came here with anyone?"</p><p>"Sort of. Still working out the details." Yasmine shrugged glancing quickly at Demitri. "What about you?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>Yasmine looked towards Tory. "Seemed to be getting along fine with her."</p><p>"Oh Tory? We're just friends." Robby shook his head. "We go to Cobra Kai together."</p><p>Kyler appeared putting his arm around Yasmine. "Yazzz! Where've you been at?"</p><p>She threw his arm off her. "You never picked me up." she pushed him away. "Get out of here. Come on go!"</p><p>As Kyler walked away he muttered. "Sorry sheesh."</p><p>"Sorry about that." Yasmine said turning back with a smile.</p><p>Robby leaned on the wall as he spoke. "What was that about?"</p><p>"Well after um. Aisha wedgied me, Kyler was supposed to pick me up. Guess he never did."</p><p>"I would have. If I still had a car." Robby sighed.</p><p>"Hey Yas I-" Demitri saw who she was talking to. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"</p><p>"What?" Yasmine asked.</p><p>"These are the people we're at war with. They burnt down our dojo!" Demitri said.</p><p>"You guys started it. Never should've pulled that bitch head kick at the end of the '84 tournament." Robby said.</p><p>Demitri scoffed. "Right. Because you're so loyal to your dad."</p><p>Robby's expression changed instantly from jokingly smug to completely serious. He stood up and walked up to Demitri. "Okay dude. You have five seconds to take that back. Way outta line."</p><p>"Or what?" Demitri made a cry babyface. "You're gonna back crying to your Sensei? He got his butt whooped by ours. And he had to make a deal to save it!"</p><p>Rickenberger bumped into Demitri spilling some beer onto his jacket. "And then I told him- Oh! Sorry dude." he chuckled and high fived Kyler.</p><p>"Ugh!" Demitri grunted. "Neandrathal!"</p><p>"What does that even mean?" Doug asked.</p><p>"You know you never apologized for twisting my arm." Demitri turned to him.</p><p>Doug shrugged sipping his drink. "Why? No mercy pussy."</p><p>"You don't know shit about Cobra Kai." Hawk appeared, shoving Doug back. "Stop acting like it."</p><p>"And you do? Traitor!" Kyler said.</p><p>Before it looked like a fight would break out, Lucas changed the song on Doug's phone. Footloose by Kenny Loggins blared as Robby turned to him. "Luke? What are you doing?" he said almost laughing.</p><p>"Dancing! You know since, we can't fight." Lucas said.</p><p>Mitch started busting a move. "Okay then," he said.</p><p>Hawk watched as Tory glared at him before taking Robby by the shoulder and moving him away. "You got lucky. Backstabber."</p><p>"Thot." Hawk threw his hands up as both her and Tory faked moves.</p><p>Tory watched as Doug pushed Lucas. "What do you think you're doing changing my playlist? It's my party."</p><p>"Hey just trying to keep you from ruining it. Tory's right, we can't fight them."</p><p>Doug bumped Lucas back with his chest. "You should know your place Shitber. I was about to kick his ass again!"</p><p>"Maybe I should kick yours." Lucas dropped into his stance.</p><p>Doug and Lucas almost started trading blows before Tory grabbed them by the tops of their heads and knocked them together. The boys fell, groaning as they held their heads as Tory spoke. "Idiots! Just because Sensei said we can't fight them doesn't mean we should fight each other!"</p><p>"Ugh! Ow!" Doug groaned with Lucas on the ground.</p><p>"Nitwits. So immature." Tory sighed as she left them on the ground.</p><p>"Great! Now you got her mad at me!" Lucas shoved Doug before Doug shoved him back on the ground.</p><p>Robby was leaning on the balcony overlooking Doug's pool as Sam walked out. "Hey..." she said awkwardly.</p><p>"Hey." Robby sipped his drink. "Been a while since we've been to one of these."</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah it has." Sam said.</p><p>"Shame you had to show up with him."</p><p>Sam sighed, brushing her hair back. "At least I didn't get buddy buddy with Tory of all people."</p><p>"Hey, she knows the way the real world works."</p><p>"So what? Now you're with her?"</p><p>Not choosing to share the details Robby turned to her. "What? You jealous?"</p><p>"No. As if." Sam crossed her arms. "I'm just mad that you joined Cobra Kai."</p><p>"Yeah. You seem like it." Robby chuckled.</p><p>Miguel appeared. "Everything okay over here?"</p><p>"We're the best around. Just you two don't forget it." Robby scowled.</p><p>Miguel sighed seeing Robby walk off. "What's his problem?"</p><p>"Nothing. So?" Sam noted how nice the music was. "Want to dance?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Miguel said.</p><p>...</p><p>Later on in the night when everyone was much drunker, Doug and Tory were out drinking each other.</p><p>"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" everyone said as Doug fell off his chair.</p><p>"Get wrecked Dickenberger!" Lucas laughed as the other Cobra Kais laughed with him.</p><p>Robby laughed at this. "Ha! Dickenberger!"</p><p>"Sh-Shut up man!" Doug slurred as he slapped Lucas' shoulder drunkenly.</p><p>"You talk a lot of talk." Tory said. "Get up here, let's see how much you can drink."</p><p>"Nah." Miguel stepped forward. "My turn."</p><p>"Hey!" Sam held his arm. "Are you su-"</p><p>"No fear." Miguel glared towards Lucas. "No mercy. Come on homeless guy!" the party howled and cheered as he took Tory's spot.</p><p>Kyler laughed with Robby and the others. "Yeah get him Rhea!"</p><p>"Chug chug chug chug!" the party cheered them on.</p><p>Being taller and bigger than him, Lucas outdrank Miguel easily. The other teen slipped off, holding his head as Lucas chuckled. "So much for you guys knowing real Cobra Kai! Whoa, whoa!" he said slipping off too.</p><p>Sam ran to Miguel's side. "You okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine," he said seeing Lucas stand up. "Arrogant dirtbag."</p><p>Seeing Miguel stumble Sam spoke. "Hey careful. Remember what happened the last time you got drunk."</p><p>"What? You ran off with Robby?" Miguel said. Seeing her walk off angrily, he reached out after her. "Wait-"</p><p>"You really showed him," Hawk said. "What happened man?"</p><p>"I ugh!" Miguel cringed. "I don't know, let's get out of here guys. This party sucks!"</p><p>Robby was about to stop Tory from getting even drunker but Kyler stopped him. "Yo Robbs. They're about to leave. Should we do it or not?"</p><p>"What?" Robby tried to look around his group of Cobra Kais. "Do what?"</p><p>"Kick Hawk's ass. For betraying us, like Sensei said." Rickenberger said sipping his beer.</p><p>Robby slapped the beer out of his hand. "You all got way too drunk. You couldn't kick the right side of a cow."</p><p>"Hey it's a party all right?" Kyler complained.</p><p>Shawn chuckled. "Yeah dude chill. It's a party."</p><p>"Yeah! It's a party, which means you chose the wrong night to pull this shit!" Robby flicked his red cup off Big Red's head before walking off. "Idiots."</p><p>...</p><p>"Whoa there." Lucas caught Tory as she almost dropped her drink. "You drank way too much."</p><p>"Not as much as you. At least I didn't lose!" Tory laughed.</p><p>"Hey I won!" Lucas said. "See, I'm way more sober!"</p><p>"No way!" Tory chuckled. "Get off me Shitber! Get off me! You got lucky today in sparring you hear that? I destroyed you right after!"</p><p>"I didn't hit you 'cause you're a girl. I'm tired of getting stepped on by you all, I grew up richer than all of you!" Lucas said.</p><p>Miguel appeared. "Everything okay over here?"</p><p>Tory sighed and held her head as Lucas turned to him. "Thought you guys were leaving."</p><p>"Just wanted to make sure Tory was okay." Miguel looked at her clearly quite drunk.</p><p>"I'm fine," she said on the staircase to Doug's house.</p><p>Miguel wanted to keep talking to her but Lucas interrupted. "Well, we're fine. So bye! Bye bye!" Lucas waved his hand.</p><p>As Miguel began to walk away he spoke. "Guess I'll see you at the tournament. You know, whenever you're not getting your dinner out of the dumpster."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll beat your ass there." Lucas said as he turned to Tory on the verge of passing out. "Tory. Tory you with me?"</p><p>Seeing the state she was in Miguel felt bad, but he saw the crowd she began to hang around with. He turned to see Kyler and the other Cobra Kais make fun of Demitri outside. He spoke to Hawk. "Yeah guys, let's get out of here."</p><p>Tory looked up to Lucas. "I'm fine! I'm fine I swear!"</p><p>"You kicked Dickenberger's ass but you're not. Let's get you home okay?"</p><p>Tory scoffed as Lucas helped her up. "You're drunk too!"</p><p>"Yeah but not as bad. Come on!" Lucas spoke to Doug on his way out. "Shit party man. See you in class."</p><p>"See you!"</p><p>...</p><p>Tory's little brother saw Tory carried by Lucas. "Uh? What happened to her?"</p><p>"Go to bed Henry! Go!" Tory said as she held her head.</p><p>Lucas apologized. "You'll understand when you're older. But go to bed kid."</p><p>"Tory?" her mom said from her room. "You home?"</p><p>Sighing loudly, Tory yelled. "I'm home mom! I'll catch up with you in the morning!"</p><p>Lucas winced as she yelled right into his ear. "Ow!"</p><p>"This is all your fault y'know." Tory complained as Lucas carried her into the apartment and closed the door behind him.</p><p>"Mine? How is it all my fault?"</p><p>Lucas stopped at the door. "Is this your room?"</p><p>"Yes! Just let me in asshole!" Tory tried to turn the doorknob but couldn't, falling in and almost hitting her head on her bed.</p><p>"Whoa! Easy there!" Lucas helped her up from the ground, helping her onto her bed. "Ugh. Things are so fucked Shitber."</p><p>Smiling, Lucas holding the edge of Tory's bedframe as he spoke. "I'd appreciate it if you guys stopped calling me that."</p><p>"My mom is...god she's dying," Tory said.</p><p>"Is that why you drank so much tonight?" Lucas looked at her.</p><p>"What're you my therapist?" Tory flopped back onto her bed.</p><p>Lucas chuckled. "No. But what was with you tonight?"</p><p>"No, I saw Miguel. And Robby is-"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He was. Talking to Sam."</p><p>Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You think he'll turn rogue like Hawk and all the others did."</p><p>"What? No, no! He. He and Sam used to date, and they were talking-"</p><p>"So you like him?"</p><p>"Yes. I mean." Tory blew her hair out of her face. "I don't know! I'm really drunk okay."</p><p>"Doug said he touched your um." Lucas made a gesture towards his own chest.</p><p>Tory glared at him for a moment before relaxing. "Oh? Oh at the school. Yeah that was nothing, I've had guys be way handsier than that."</p><p>"Welp. I gotta go find a fine dumpster to sleep behind. Nice talk." Lucas tapped her foot.</p><p>Tory leaned her hand out drunkenly. "Wait. You're good." she hiccuped. "Company. Let's keep talking."</p><p>"Fine. About what?" Lucas said.</p><p>"About life man!" Tory chuckled. "About life."</p><p>"Fine. What about life?"</p><p>"About your life. Why'd you join Cobra Kai?"</p><p>"I don't know." Lucas sighed as he looked away. "I don't really have much going on in my life. My mom and I got into a fight, and my dad threw me out and cut me off. Things are just-"</p><p>"Fucked?" Tory asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Lucas threw his hands up in the air chuckling a little. "That's the thing about you. You kick everyone's asses in class, you're so tough. How'd you get so drunk tonight?"</p><p>"I miss Miguel," Tory admitted. "I can't admit it to him. Or Robby. Or anyone else. He was sweet, he was funny, he was strong. And now he just...stabbed us in the back. Over what? That stuck up prissy rich girl?"</p><p>"She was pretty hot. Saw her tonight at the party," Lucas admitted.</p><p>"Complete bitch. It's her fault any of this happened."</p><p>"Yeah I bet. Good night Tory."</p><p>"You have nice arms. For a smelly homeless guy."</p><p>Lucas smiled. "Thanks? I guess?"</p><p>Tory reached out and held them.</p><p>"H-Hey. What're you doing?" Lucas said as they made eye contact.</p><p>Tory leaned in for a kiss but Lucas backed off. "Hey! Whoa!"</p><p>"What?" Tory asked.</p><p>"You're drunk all right? You're heartbroken. And it's not even over me!" Lucas stood up off her bed. "You know what Sensei'd say? He'd tell you to put your chin out there and confess. Tell him you're sorry."</p><p>Tory spoke. "But it's not even my fault!"</p><p>"Whatever. You should-"</p><p>"What's up with you?" Tory asked.</p><p>"Look you're cool but if you were anyone else who wasn't in Cobra Kai. Yeah, I'm a scumbag I do that kind of thing."</p><p>"What thing?" Tory looked at him.</p><p>Lucas began to leave. "Night."</p><p>"You can sleep on our couch. It's the least I owe you after tonight."</p><p>"No prob," Lucas said sighing.</p><p>Closing the door, Lucas was already passing out as he began to walk towards Tory's couch. By the time he fell on it, he was blacked out.</p><p>...</p><p>"Tonight was bullshit all right?" Hawk said leaning out and holding Miguel's shoulder at Applebees. "Forget about that stupid party."</p><p>"No man." Miguel was looking sad, seeing Sam hadn't responded to his texts. He had messed up again and he knew it. He rubbed his eyes. "It's happening again."</p><p>"You're sad about Sam again? Dude, forget about her." Hawk said.</p><p>Mitch spoke up. "He's right. We got bigger problems than her. The hell are we gonna do about Cobra Kai?"</p><p>Hawk pushed his chair out as he began to walk towards the bathroom.</p><p>Standing over the urinal, Hawk spoke over his shoulder knowing someone stepped behind him. "Just one second. Show's almost over." Turning around after pulling his fly up, Hawk spoke. "Okay buddy, it's your." Hawk looked up, growing pale at who it was. "Turn?"</p><p>"Hey Lip," Kyler said quietly. "Guess Big Red and I didn't get drunk enough to beat you up."</p><p>Hawk stood strong. "I can take both of you."</p><p>"Good thing you won't have to," Robby said as he left a stall cracking his knuckles as Mikey and Shawn appeared as well.</p><p>Before he could strike, Kyler and Red pinned his arms, kicking his knee to lower him.</p><p>After Robby socked him in the stomach, Hawk grunted. He looked up in anger at Robby. "Thought you guys weren't gonna fight us."</p><p>"Oh, we're not." Robby punched him across the face. "It's just gonna be a beatdown."</p><p>The five of them ganged up on him, beating him as hard as they could.</p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tourney of Victory</p><p>Tory: 04</p><p>"Sensei Kreese sends his regards." Robby knocked Hawk out with a solid reverse punch. "Come on guys let's get out of here."</p><p>Miguel saw a group of Cobra Kais leave the bathroom. "What're they doing here?"</p><p>Chris saw this too, his eyes growing wide as the Cobra Kais picked up the pace. "Hawk," he said before everyone nearly sprinted to the bathroom.</p><p>Sure enough, he was lying on the ground almost knocked out. Miguel turned around completely enraged. "Hey!" he roared as he ran to Applebee's parking lot.</p><p>"You pieces of fucking shit!" Miguel spat on the ground.</p><p>Kyler turned around. "What you want seconds Rhea-"</p><p>Miguel had already socked Kyler in the mouth before he could finish his sentence. Cobra Kai and Eagle-Do duked it out, Big Red battling Demitri as everyone broke off into pairs. Dodging a punch, Mitch fired back, landing clean on Mikey's chin.</p><p>Robby absolutely schooled both Nate and Bert before the fight had even started, simply dodging a kick and slamming their heads together to knock them out.</p><p>A car honked loudly trying to leave the parking lot. Catching his opponent off guard as Miguel was distracted, Kyler jump kicked him in the stomach. Blocking his strike, Miguel and Kyler went toe to toe. Miguel was very angry over Hawk, burying shot after shot into Kyler's stomach before he grabbed him and threw him on the ground in front of a car. Dodging in time, Miguel moved as Kyler's kick made a dent in the fender.</p><p>Before he could slip away, Robby shoved Miguel back onto the ground, as both Kyler and Robby's kicks just barely missed as Miguel dodged in time. Robby ganged up on Miguel with Kyler, still having the speed to slip away, Miguel mostly stayed on the defensive and avoided getting hit.</p><p>Shawn scrapped well with Chris, bruising his eyes and stomach with very strong blows, winning his fight almost instantly. Because Chris was out effectively, Shawn ganged up on Demitri with Big Red and won the entire fight quickly. Knowing they were beaten, Kyler kiya-ed loudly as he blackened Miguel's eye, holding his arm blocking his punch before kneeing him in the stomach.</p><p>Gasping for breath, Miguel fell onto the ground as Kyler laughed. "That's for what happened at Sam's." Unloading a full power kick to the cheek, Miguel spun backward after the kick. "That's for being a pussy. No mercy." he spat on the back of Miguel's jacket. "Rhea."</p><p>Robby kicked Miguel in the ribs as hard as he could as he began to crawl away, making him double over on the ground in pain. "That's right no mercy. You steal my girl, you get taught." Robby chuckled. "What was that you told me? She loves you not me?"</p><p>"Yeah, All Valley chump!" Kyler clap-hugged slash shoulder bumped Robby. "So much for actually knowing Cobra Kai."</p><p>This hurt way more than anything Robby or Kyler could physically strike him with. Miguel had lost. In every way. He was beaten, his squad was beaten, his best friend was beaten, his dojo was burnt down, and Sam wasn't talking to him.</p><p>"That's what I'm talking about!" Shawn shoulder bumped Red and then Mikey, both winning their fights with barely a scratch.</p><p>"Get dunked on!" Shawn laughed out of Kyler's car window as Kyler drove away laughing.</p><p>As the Cobras left Robby sighed. "Shame we had to break the deal. Sucks we'll have to do more knuckle pushups in class or whatever."</p><p>"Hey Rhea started it," Kyler said as he pulled away. "Plus you remember what Sensei said. Right guys?" the whole car laughed as they spoke in unison. "A beatdown is not a fight."</p><p>"Good times man, good times." Robby bumped fists with Kyler.</p><p>...</p><p>The next morning, Tory woke up with a splitting headache and an instant need to vomit. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she watched as Lucas passed his rag over her kitchen table. "Morning Tor. Want breakfast?"</p><p>"You. You cleaned my house?" Tory said holding her head as she sat down.</p><p>"Yup. Least I could do after you took me in for the night."</p><p>"God I'm so hungover." Tory closed her eyes after wincing.</p><p>Passing her a Gatorade, Lucas smiled. "Here you go. Better get take an Advil or something, Sensei's got us training early."</p><p>"Wait, it's Sunday isn't it?" Tory cursed under her breath. "Shit!"</p><p>"I make a mean steak Quesadilla. You want one?"</p><p>"Sure." Tory sipped her Gatorade. "Why're you being so nice? I was a total bitch to you last night."</p><p>"Nah, I've seen worse. This one time." Lucas chuckled as he started cooking. "My mom caught me sneaking some liquor after I won my boxing tournament, grounded me for a whole ass month. No discussion said I was 'An Ace Degenerate.' Wonder what that meant."</p><p>"Means your mom's a narc! God, no wonder you hate her so much." Tory watched as Lucas breezed through his Quesadilla. "Whoa, you're adding sauce?"</p><p>"Yeah, I worked at Taco Bell for like a year. You pick up on these things. Trust me you'll love it."</p><p>After Tory started eating it, she smiled. "Damn this is really good."</p><p>Lucas sat down across from her as he started talking. "Glad you like it. Hope that means you'll do me a favor."</p><p>"Sure what is it?" Tory wondered.</p><p>"You have to confess to Miguel. You told me you still liked him last night."</p><p>"Last night sucked total ass okay?" Tory said as she kept chewing. "I think Doug and Red were the only ones who had any fun."</p><p>"Yeah but you were honest with me. You have to at least talk to him."</p><p>Tory sighed. "What? Screw that, Miguel can date that rich bitch if he wants to."</p><p>"Okay." Lucas faked a cough. "Jealous!"</p><p>"Seriously?" Tory tutted. "Look even if he wanted to talk to me, we've been trashing him and LaRusso all winter break. He'd be mad trust me." Tory said as she finished the Quesadilla.</p><p>Lucas looked at the clock. "Hurry up, we gotta go to class."</p><p>...</p><p>Robby chuckled as he worked out his arm with a weight. "Seriously we caught him good. He looked like a deer in headlights."</p><p>"Caught who?" Tory said already in her GI.</p><p>"Hawk," Doug said. "They got him at Applebees."</p><p>Kyler laughed. "Yeah, then we clapped their whole crew."</p><p>"Damn straight." Robby high fived and gripped Kyler's hand with his weight free hand. "What're you and Shitber doing showing up to class together?"</p><p>"None of your business. You all were fighting last night?" Tory said with a strong tinge of anger.</p><p>"Barely a fight. We stomped them." Robby explained still working out his arm. "Besides, don't get all hissy about it, a fight isn't a beatdown," he grunted, trying to work out his arm faster. "You know that."</p><p>"Hissy?" Tory gasped. "You blatantly ignored Sensei."</p><p>"Nichols is making a bold claim. What is she talking about?"</p><p>Everyone stopped what they were doing in the backroom, Robby dropping his dumbbell and standing up. "Sensei we didn't mean-"</p><p>"Stop." Kreese walked forward speaking. "Tell me. What happened last night?"</p><p>"Well we found some of those idiots at Applebees using Red's Snapchat. We were hungry too, and Kyler's dad was-" Robby started.</p><p>"The short version," Kreese said.</p><p>"Right." Robby knew he was in trouble, looking aside. "We knew LaRusso's group had Hawk with him. And we felt the time was right."</p><p>"So you attacked him in a group of his allies?"</p><p>"No, no!" Robby said. "We waited until Hawk was alone and went to go to the bathroom. And then-"</p><p>Kreese crossed his arms. "So what if Hawk hadn't gone to the bathroom? What would you have done then?"</p><p>Robby couldn't meet his Senseis eyes. "Probably waited for another night."</p><p>"So you all planned it poorly. And could've just wasted your own time." Kreese said.</p><p>Doug chuckled. "Yeah nice going guys." Tory nudged him.</p><p>"Let me get this straight. You prayed that Diaz or whoever was with Hawk wouldn't notice a group of?"</p><p>Robby frowned. "Five of us."</p><p>"Five of you. And you just hoped they wouldn't stop you." Kreese chuckled. "Poor planning is putting it mildly. For all you knew it could've been an ambush. Diaz could've been expecting retribution and have hidden a few of his men."</p><p>"We're sorry Sensei." Robby gulped.</p><p>Kreese walked forwards, making the group around Robby begin to spread out and give them space. "So then what happened?"</p><p>"Diaz." Robby cleared his throat. "Diaz got mad after he found out. He took his group and then we-"</p><p>Looking aside, Kreese sighed. "Enough."</p><p>"But we beat-"</p><p>"Stop," Kreese said. "You could've hospitalized all of them and it wouldn't have mattered. Why did the attack need to occur last night?"</p><p>"Well Kyler-"</p><p>"Kyler this, Kyler that. Kyler was not leading the attack. Kyler didn't directly disobey me."</p><p>Robby still kept trying to give excuses. "It was barely a fight."</p><p>"I could imagine. What if the entire dojo was sitting there waiting for you? I would've lost my best fighters. Then who would I have to win the tournament? Schwarber? Rickenberger? You would've left me with mostly newcomers." Kreese walked forward.</p><p>Robby winced in preparation, seeing Kreese raise his hand. The whole class knew what was coming, a few even looking away.</p><p>Chuckling, Kreese patted the side of Robby's face. "You remind me so much of your father. He was brash but strong. Just like you." Kreese looked around the room. "Class starts soon. You should all get ready," he said leaving.</p><p>Tory turned to Lucas. "Did Robby just get off scot free?"</p><p>Lucas laughed quietly. "No. Sensei strikes when you least expect it, and how you least expect it. Robby will probably be doing knuckle pushups till he vomits."</p><p>...</p><p>During class in preparation for sparring, Kreese gave his usual small speech before speaking. "Class I have an announcement to make. Mr. Keene has successfully ambushed Hawk, and defeated his comrades in the process."</p><p>Everyone smiled and gave handshakes to Robby while Kreese spoke. "And while usually I'd condone the reckless manner in which he did this. The results speak for themselves. Well done Robby."</p><p>Smiling, Robby bowed his head. "Thank you Sensei."</p><p>"But since fighting is mostly out of the question. That doesn't leave us without options. Psychological warfare is the best tool one may have in their arsenal. I want you all to humiliate our enemies. They cannot defend themselves, but we can. But that doesn't mean we can't put them in their place. Crush them without your fists, use your minds. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei!"</p><p>"On that note. I want to take this moment to acknowledge improvement where improvement has been made. I've watched Ms. Nichols grow as a Cobra since she was but a hatchling. She took down our champion, Diaz, when he still was in this dojo, on her very first day of class. And yet, she has yet to disappoint me. Which is more than what I can say for some of you." Kreese made Doug and Kyler look away in shame with only his gaze. "However, there is another student that has also impressed me. He's never failed me in the short time he's been my student and is a shining beacon to guide you all just like his father was when he was loyal. Class, we are going to have our first yellow belt test."</p><p>The dojo quietly muttered and spoke in excitement. "Nichols. Keene. Prepare for combat."</p><p>Robby and Sam took their stances as Kreese stood in between them.</p><p>"Get 'im Tor!" Lucas said.</p><p>"Break her leg Robby!" Doug cheered. Mikey looked at him for this. "What?" he said.</p><p>Kyler cheered too. "Sweep her leg man! Get her!"</p><p>"Fight!" Kreese said.</p><p>Robby breathed in quietly, focusing without needing to close her eyes. Circling each other, Tory and Robby struck. Kicking, Tory watched Robby move out of range to release his counter. Tory dodged, standing up out of her crouch to headbutt Robby in the jaw. Everyone stood silent, seeing Robby roar, releasing blows so powerful even Tory barely weathered them.</p><p>Raising her leg to avoid a leg sweep, Tory landed a jab to the eye only to be popped with a very solid hook kick to the jaw. Robby did not let up after being struck twice in a row, tough enough to do a very flashy yet efficient sweep. Grabbing Tory's arm as she tried to punch, he did a front flip, grabbing Tory's arm as he threw her onto the ground in an arm lock.</p><p>Not giving up, Tory slithered away before reverse punching Robby in the stomach. Knowing his first two kicks would be blocked, Robby threw an elbow so tight he nearly knocked Tory to the ground. Trying to turn the tide of the fight, Tory was stopped at every turn, Robby showing no mercy behind every strike. Beaten completely, Tory fell after a very strong leg sweep as Robby successfully timed a throw.</p><p>Stuck in an arm lock, Tory tried to slither away again but Robby put his leg behind her head, completely stuck.</p><p>"Finish he-"</p><p>Before Kreese could even finish his sentence, Robby cracked Tory clean across the cheek with a very strong reverse punch. He was tired of seeing people like Lucas coddle her for being a girl, she was a Cobra Kai, only until now was it assumed she was stronger than everyone else.</p><p>Robby turned to Kreese who smiled. "Congratulations son. You both passed."</p><p>"What?" Robby and Tory said at the same time. Shocked, Tory could hardly believe it, despite being dazed on the ground.</p><p>"That's right. You both did very well. If Mr. Keene could withstand blows like that from Schwarber, Everett, and even Payne, without stopping, he could definitely take them from you. At the same time, you were tough as well, you didn't just drop after taking one hit. It took him a lot of careful strike planning to sweep you. Well done both of you." Kreese said.</p><p>"Yeah that's my girrrlll!" Lucas roared with the rest of the class as everyone applauded and cheered.</p><p>Kreese watched everyone congratulate both Tory and Robby before walking out from his office holding two old yellow belts.</p><p>"Class. Roll call positions."</p><p>"Yes Sensei!" they responded.</p><p>"Line up!" Tory echoed as she and Robby stood at the front of the class.</p><p>"These gentlemen returned all their belts to me shortly before leaving my dojo for good. These yellow belts used to belong to my top two students, and now they will belong to my top two. New ones." Kreese nodded to Tory and Robby. "Remove your belts please."</p><p>Taking off their white belts, Robby and Tory stood proud in front of him.</p><p>Kreese reached out and tied the yellow belts around Tory and Robby's waists. "Congratulations."</p><p>Tory and Robby spoke together as they bowed to Kreese. "Thank you Sensei."</p><p>Kreese turned around. "Your Winter Break is almost over. Which means you will be seeing our enemies in the halls of your school. Show them no mercy, even out of combat. It's time for this fragile, narcissistic, weak, world to see who you all really are. Take these two for example, life showed them no mercy. And they struck back so hard, they made life sob at their feet."</p><p>The class nodded quietly.</p><p>"Shed your human skin like they did. And become Cobra Kais. Is that clear?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei!"</p><p>"We do not train to be merciful here!" Kreese yelled as he walked in between the lines of his students. "Mercy is for the weak! A man confronts you, he is the enemy. An enemy deserves no mercy. Is that clear?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei!"</p><p>"I can't hear you is that clear?"</p><p>The class spoke louder. "Yes Sensei!"</p><p>"Fear does not exist in this dojo does it?"</p><p>"No Sensei!"</p><p>"Pain does not exist in this dojo does it?"</p><p>"No Sensei!"</p><p>"Defeat does not exist in this dojo does it?"</p><p>"No Sensei!"</p><p>Kreese yelled again. "You are all Cobra Kai! You are all meant to sink your fangs into the mice of this world and release the venom that is the truth! That the weak are meant to be crushed not celebrated! This tournament will decide the future of Karate and how it is viewed by the public for an entire generation! Cobra Kai is not an art, Cobra Kai is not a fighting style, it is a way of life! Will you uphold this now and always class!?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei!"</p><p>"That's what I like to hear!" Kreese said. "Fighting positions!"</p><p>...</p><p>After class, Tory watched Doug taunt both her and Robby with a head bow. "Gentlemen. We have royalty among us, Sensei's new favorites."</p><p>"Stop it Dickenberger," Lucas said before turning to them. "You both were amazing."</p><p>Shawn laughed with Kyler. "Yeah guys careful," Kyler said. "They carry the golden belts of power!"</p><p>Doug ignored Lucas' playful jabs. "We are not worthy to walk among them!"</p><p>"Will you two quit it?" Robby said. "Last night we got really lucky that Sam or anyone else wasn't there. We're lucky Sensei didn't punish us."</p><p>"You mean to punish you." Shawn pointed out. "You lead that ass whipping."</p><p>"What the hell happened last night anyway?" Lucas wondered. "You guys planned that so badly I'm surprised Hawk's beaten face didn't show up on Red's story or something."</p><p>"How would you even find out? Like you even own a phone." Doug taunted.</p><p>Lucas squinted at him. "I own a phone asshole. Don't pretend like I don't."</p><p>"Oh yeah, how come I've never seen it?" Kyler said.</p><p>Showing it to them as they walked off, Lucas raised his middle finger at the rest of the group that left Robby and Tory behind.</p><p>"Ohh." Doug laughed. "There it is."</p><p>Robby looked at Tory. "Hey so what happened between you and Shitber last night?"</p><p>She chuckled. "Nothing happened. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Cause we were gonna sneak some burgers off a food truck to celebrate our new belts. Wanna come with?" Robby said holding the strap to his gym bag. "Didn't want to you know. Intrude on anything."</p><p>"There's nothing to intrude on. I'll catch up with you in a sec. Gotta take or something first."</p><p>"Congrats. You almost kicked my ass." Robby pointed at her.</p><p>"Almost," Tory said. "I'll see you guys at our usual hangout spot at 8."</p><p>"What're you thinking? Throwing tennis balls at joggers? Sabotaging a yoga class?"</p><p>Tory smiled. "You'll see. Let's just say it puts Sensei's plan into action."</p><p>...</p><p>Miguel rubbed the bruises on his eyes. He was getting sick and tired of getting beat up by Kyler and Robby. The second he stood up out of his wheelchair it seemed the world had told him to sit down again.</p><p>"Ma what is it?" he said when his mother came into his room.</p><p>"It's your ex-girlfriend Miggy," Carmen said holding the door.</p><p>"What does she want?" Miguel waved a hand. "Tell her to go away!"</p><p>"Miguel. Do you remember how sweet she was? How could you say that?"</p><p>Sighing, Miguel stood up and brushed past his mom. "You don't know everything about Tory." Seeing her standing in the doorway, Miguel frowned. "What?" he threw his hands up in exasperation.</p><p>"Is it wrong for me to try and talk to you? We did use to date."</p><p>"Yeah!" Miguel exasperated as he leaned on his doorway. "We used to. And then you tried to kill Sam and started a massive fight."</p><p>"A fight you started when you kissed her at Moon's party."</p><p>Miguel held his face. "Goddamn," he said under his breath. "Are we gonna go over old history or are you actually here for something?"</p><p>"I'm extending an olive branch."</p><p>Laughing and looking at Tory Miguel deadpanned. "An olive branch? Yeah, tell that to my whole face. And the dojo. And all my friends. And Hawk."</p><p>"Look that's what I'm talking about," Tory said. "You guys are 0 for 3 and the semester hasn't even started yet. You don't have a dojo, your Senseis haven't been able to be there for you guys, the guy who runs your dojo isn't even alive anymore."</p><p>"Great talk, you're so fun to be around!" Miguel started to close the door in Tory's face.</p><p>"It's not too late for you Miguel. We need you." Tory said holding his door.</p><p>Miguel shook his head. "You are. Mindblowingly crazy if you think I'll join you. Join Kyler! Join Robby! Join Kreese."</p><p>"Hey they understand the way of the fist. The true way. You do realize the only people at the tournament on your team who can fight is literally just you, Sam, and Hawk. All of whom we've beaten."</p><p>"Okay first." Miguel raised a finger. "You guys pulled a cheap one. Two cheap ones actually! You decided to burn down our dojo and then beat us up when we tried to run from the fire. Then you jumped Hawk five to one, and then expected me to beat both Kyler and Robby when I've just gotten out of a wheelchair."</p><p>"See? You don't stand a chance. And this is under a truce still. Imagine what happens after we win."</p><p>"After you win." he deadpanned.</p><p>"The writing is on the goddamn wall Miguel!" Tory raised her voice. "Excuse me for trying to help. What even is the name for your dojo?"</p><p>"Eagle-Do." Miguel said.</p><p>"You just. Come up with that on the spot?"</p><p>"No. Hawk did, before you guys made his attack on Nate look like a picnic." Miguel looked at her. "If you think for even a second I'll join you you're crazy."</p><p>"So you think you, Sam, and Hawk can beat all of us. Can even beat Robby?"</p><p>Miguel looked at her. "Why because he's been to Juvie? What is he like your new boyfriend now or something?"</p><p>"No. You saw what he could do last night. You fought him at the tournament."</p><p>Miguel started to close the door again. "Yeah. I won."</p><p>"You cheated. Hawk cheated. Wait until you two get into a fair fight again, I promise you the result will not be pretty." Tory said as she left.</p><p>Slamming the door, Miguel turned around as Carmen spoke to him. "She's right Miguel. What are you going to do?"</p><p>"Were you there this whole time?" Miguel said as she stood in her kitchen.</p><p>"Miguel," Carmen said as she approached him. "You don't stand a chance. You saw what happened to you again last night."</p><p>"You have to believe in Sensei Daniel and Sensei Johnny. Sensei Daniel beat them when he was just learning karate, and Sensei Johnny was a Cobra Kai. He knows how to beat them."</p><p>"Miguel. Karate almost took your life I-"</p><p>"We don't have a choice ma! Either we give up and let them bully everyone until we go to college. Or worse let Kreese take over Cobra Kai for good and keep beating us up even more. I've won the All Valley before, and I'm going to get even better."</p><p>Looking after him as he walked away, Carmen grew in intense worry.</p><p>...</p><p>Tory put her hands in the pockets of her skeleton jacket as she walked up to where Robby was practicing a few kicks in the parking garage.</p><p>"Took you long enough." Robby said. "Where were you?"</p><p>"You guys ready to sink your fangs?" Tory said. "You heard Sensei."</p><p>"You read my mind." Lucas chuckled.</p><p>Tory, Doug, Robby, Kyler and Lucas, walked down the street together under the night's sky. They caused havoc wherever they went, putting Kreese's words into action. They believed that "mice" were everywhere, and they only had to find them.</p><p>Tory chuckled to herself seeing Robby and Kyler steal a few falafels off a cart, Doug flipping off the vendor as they ran. As he ran after them, Kyler tripped him. "Night's just getting started!" Robby laughed seeing this.</p><p>Not long after they found a quiet place to eat. "See?" Tory said to Lucas. "This semester's ours. This tournament's ours. Sensei's right, they don't stand a chance."</p><p>Lucas chuckled as he ate his falafel. "That's right. No mercy."</p><p>"No mercy." the group echoed chowing down on their stolen food that they took easily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tourney of Victory</p><p>Tory: 05</p><p>Chuckling, Tory opened the door to her home leading the rest of Cobra Kai in. "God did you see that guy's face?" she laughed.</p><p>"He was like no, no please don't take my money!" Robby imitated him.</p><p>"I need it I need it for my family!" Doug laughed.</p><p>Tory saw her brother standing in the hallway. Henry Nichols was crying and pale. "Henry what's wrong?" she ran to her little brother.</p><p>"It's mama." he said. "She won't wake up."</p><p>Everyone in Cobra Kai instantly stopped laughing.</p><p>"We should call an ambulance." Robby suggested gravely.</p><p>Standing up, Tory shook her head. "No. No that'd be too expensive."</p><p>"But your mom-"</p><p>With a glare, Tory silenced everyone. After checking her mother's room, Tory closed the door behind her. "She's dead, probably has been for an hour or so. An ambulance won't change anything."</p><p>"They'd still take care of the body." Doug suggested. "It'd be respectful of her."</p><p>"Tory I-" Robby started.</p><p>"Whatever. I knew she was dying anyway." she shrugged.</p><p>"Tory." Robby said. "We're here for you."</p><p>Kyler nodded. "Fo sho." he muttered in agreement with everyone else.</p><p>Tory took a deep breath, puffing out her chest. "Cobras don't cry."</p><p>"Tory." Lucas looked at her. "It's okay."</p><p>Crying, Tory wrapped her arms around Robby before Lucas joined in too. Even Kyler dropped his tough exterior and made it a group hug.</p><p>"Are you serious though?" Doug asked.</p><p>Slapping his chest slightly, Kyler threw his head towards the group hug. Reluctantly, Doug joined.</p><p>…</p><p>After an ambulance took Tory's mom away, Robby stood outside with Kyler and Doug behind him. "You sure you'll be okay?"</p><p>Tory wiped aside her tears. "I'll be fine."</p><p>Lucas nodded slowly. "Don't worry, we'll see you in class tomorrow guys."</p><p>Tory held her head after Lucas closed the door. "You sure you want me to stay? I can always find somewhere else to sleep?"</p><p>Sniffling, Tory sat on her couch. "Where like some ditch?"</p><p>"Yeah probably. It beats overstaying my welcome here."</p><p>"Everyone else has somewhere to go. Even Robby has the dojo. You're fine." Tory insisted.</p><p>Sitting down next to her, Lucas rubbed her back. "You'll get through this Tor. You're tougher than all of us."</p><p>"No, I knew her kidneys would give out at some point. She was way too far down the donor list. Mine wouldn't match, and we didn't know anyone else." Tory wiped her tears.</p><p>"Tell me about your mom. Who was she?"</p><p>Sighing, Tory leaned back on her couch. "She was… a country girl. She grew up outside of Savannah, she always told me she wanted to go out west and join a rodeo. Then she had me." shaking her head. "My dad fucked off long before I ever met him. Then she sort of moved around place to place until we ended up here in LA."</p><p>"A rodeo. Sounds nice." Lucas smiled. "My mom paid for my guitar lessons back when I was about eleven or twelve. I'm a bit rusty but I'm sure she's still got a guitar laying around right?" Lucas said.</p><p>"Yeah. Why?"</p><p>"I know a song that I could play at her funeral."</p><p>"A funeral? We couldn't afford that."</p><p>Lucas explained. "We could lay her ashes to rest. We wouldn't need a preacher or anything like that, just us, your brother and Cobra Kai. Very small ceremony."</p><p>"Thank you Luke. It means a lot."</p><p>"Thanks for not calling me Shitber."</p><p>Tory smiled through her tears. "We call you that until you earn your GI. It's how we initiate newbies."</p><p>"We should let Sensei know tomorrow. I'm sure he knows a priest or two."</p><p>…</p><p>"Thank you." Bobby Brown shook hands with another church goer, smiling and bowing his head.</p><p>John Kreese appeared in his peripheral vision. Instantly when he saw him he grew fearful. "J-John Kreese."</p><p>"Hello Bobby. Fine church you have here." Kreese looked up. "I heard Johnny stumbled in here drunk recently. Shame he had to desecrate such a fine place."</p><p>"Yeah I'm sure you helped Johnny a whole lot. Spreading your lies to those poor children, even-"</p><p>Kreese raised his hands. "I'm not here to stir up more bad blood between us Bobby. You were the first to leave my dojo, and I can't remember being sadder than losing one of my favorite students."</p><p>Bobby crossed his arms. "What after you nearly killed Johnny? After you slapped Tommy?"</p><p>"Again. I'm here to ask a favor."</p><p>"Why would I ever help you in God's good name?"</p><p>Kreese explained. "A student of mine lost her mother. Normally we'd hire a preacher, but she's quite poor you see. She has no father to look after her."</p><p>"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Bobby asked.</p><p>"It's no lie. You can meet the girl herself. Tory Nichols. Fine young lady. No one to have her back."</p><p>Bobby crossed his arms. "No one but you. I pity her. And all those children you lie to."</p><p>"I'm no better than LaRusso or Johnny. I just teach Karate differently than they did. As far as I can tell, things were in no better shape before I showed up. Fighting, clawing, cheating. Lying. Tell me Bobby, is the world in such a bad place with me around?"</p><p>"Yes." Bobby said. "You were the man that convinced me evil was real. That there was such thing as a devil."</p><p>"There is no good and evil. Only-"</p><p>"Weak and strong." Bobby tutted, putting his hands on his hips. "Third day of class I heard that lie. I'm not a child anymore John."</p><p>"Exactly. Which is why I hope you'll be willing to help this young lady out."</p><p>Bobby shook his head. "Well here's my answer. No. Never. I pity this girl, Tory Nichols, whoever she is. And I pray that under God's blue heaven she may be able to find peace from you."</p><p>"Tell me Bobby. Does it say anywhere in your precious Bible why God left Tory without parents. Left her and her little brother helpless, cold, and alone in the world? Does it explain why God is so needlessly cruel to those who don't deserve it."</p><p>Bobby squinted at his old teacher. "You wouldn't understand it. You'd take it as another excuse to beat children, or make them hurt each other."</p><p>"Last I heard you swept poor Johnny Lawrence's leg when he stumbled drunk into your sermon. Where was that forgiveness God needs to give all of us? Needs to give Tory, her mother, or her brother? The world is hard, and it deserves hard people."</p><p>"Yes it is hard." Bobby said. "I agree with you there. It's very hard. And here's my answer to your question about cruelty. God is hard on us to teach us to be better people. To do better things. And you don't even need to be religious to do this. Anyone can find forgiveness and seek salvation."</p><p>"In the glory of Jesus Christ?"</p><p>"No. In any way they see fit. Jesus is just one way people can find peace." Bobby crossed his arms. "But then there's people like you that teach us how not to be good people. To not lie, cheat, and steal. That no mercy nonsense, is the kind of thing that got us into wars and degeneracy."</p><p>"So I take it you won't help this girl."</p><p>Bobby laughed in disbelief. "I won't ever help you. I also pray that the children you're lying too see the truth as well." curling his nose in disgust at Kreese he held his lips together. "And leave you for the joke of a man that you are. Get out of my church John Kreese. And never ever come back."</p><p>Chuckling, Kreese turned around leaving the aisle. "You're still a Cobra Kai Bob. You never would've swept Johnny if you hadn't. I also heard about a bar fight you got into. Not very religious thing to do eh?"</p><p>"That's all your teachings are good for. Senseless and meaningless violence."</p><p>"Here's one lesson your oh so precious God will never teach you. And one last lesson from your old Sensei. There is no such thing as mercy in the real world." Kreese said raising a finger. "If there had been, then Tory Nichols' mother would still be alive, and her father would still be with her too."</p><p>"Your version of mercy is different from mine. Than the real one."</p><p>Kreese said one last thing before he left. "I take it you found this light of yours only to end up blinder. Congratulations on being so kind to leave this poor young girl with no one to lead her funeral. Bravo Bobby." Kreese applauded sarcastically before he left. "Bravo."</p><p>…</p><p>Tuning Tory's mother's guitar, Lucas began strumming slowly. Shaking his head he tapped his foot, cursing under his breath.</p><p>Tory left her room looking at him. "How's it coming along?"</p><p>"Might take more than I thought." Lucas admitted. "I haven't touched a guitar or even sung for like. Five years. But it still somewhere in my head." Lucas smiled over his shoulder. "That's for sure."</p><p>"Thanks for doing this Luke." Tory began to walk towards the door hearing a knock.</p><p>Robby saw Lucas playing on the guitar on Tory's couch. "What's he still doing here?"</p><p>"I couldn't just leave him outside in the cold."</p><p>"Why not? You saw him in class, he's tough as nails." Robby said. "Besides that's what he wants. Didn't he tell you what he does with all those divorced moms all over town?"</p><p>Tory looked back at Lucas. "I thought that was a one time thing."</p><p>Raising his shoulders, Lucas kept trying to remember how to play his song. "I did too. Turns out I do good work and word got around. Started making a decent amount of money. Figured after I stayed here two nights in a row I should start helping pay rent." he looked back down at his guitar. "Cash is on the counter."</p><p>"Thanks." Tory said.</p><p>"No prob." Lucas said with a guitar strum.</p><p>Robby looked into the door. "So wait, you slept with all of them?"</p><p>"Some of them. At least the ones that had decent enough booze." Lucas brushed back his dark brown hair as he chuckled quietly. "What can I say? Moms love me."</p><p>Tory turned back towards Robby who spoke. "Everything all right here with you and Casanova?" he asked.</p><p>"Everything's fine." Tory smiled at this. "We're planning the funeral."</p><p>"Great. I need to find a suit. Might need to get some help from Kyler, guys loaded. Did you know he has a whole closet full of expensive clothes?"</p><p>"Yeah I already knew that. Spoiled rotten, at least he can fight. Somewhat." Tory shrugged a little.</p><p>Robby laughed a bit at this. "Well I came here to check up on you."</p><p>"Thanks for stopping by. I'll see you in class today."</p><p>"See you." Robby smiled back as Tory closed the door.</p><p>"Uh oh!" Lucas strummed the guitar. "Love is in the air."</p><p>"God stop it." Tory said as she walked to the counter. "Damn this is a lot of money! Those must've been some rich cougars."</p><p>"Some of them were."</p><p>Tory turned to Lucas still holding a large wad of bills. "Is this. Legal?"</p><p>"Eh." Lucas tuned the guitar. "I noticed that too. The ones I put a bit more effort into always gave me a bigger tip. I...didn't say anything. Didn't want to be rude."</p><p>"So how did you even start working like this?"</p><p>"Well." Lucas put his hands on top of the guitar. "Most of these women are divorced. They're very nice people, but they're really busy working full time and they're super lonely. They don't have time to cook or clean like they used to so I brush up their skills, help 'em out, teach 'em a few things while working."</p><p>"Taco Bell actually helped you get laid. Huh, who would've guessed."</p><p>"Nah I wouldn't call it getting laid. Laid is when you sleep with someone you really wanted to screw. Like someone really hot or really close to you."</p><p>"These women weren't hot?"</p><p>"No, but still. After the first three they all felt the same. Not the best, not the worst."</p><p>Tory mumbled a bit. "Guess I wouldn't know." she slid the money into a drawer.</p><p>"What was that?" Lucas pushed forward his ear lobe with his guitar free hand. "Wait are you." he laughed loudly. "Are you a virgin?" he said hearing what she said.</p><p>Tory opened the fridge. "I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"Wait but you're so...cool. Our class is only guys and you kick our asses like all the time."</p><p>"Robby beat me."</p><p>"Just barely! You can submit a guy six different ways on the mat but you never closed the deal with one?"</p><p>"It's really none of your business. Besides it's not like I'm the only one."</p><p>Lucas pointed to her. "Nope. Kyler did. Then Doug did one time. Even Big Red and freaking Mikey did. Michael Lees had sex before you did!" Tory slapped a laughing Lucas on the shoulder.</p><p>"Can you shut up? I have Rickenberger and Kyler laughing at me now for getting a yellow belt and now I have to deal with this in my own house?"</p><p>"Hey. No mercy means no mercy. Sensei's right, it's a way of life."</p><p>Tory started walking towards her room. "Yeah, have fun learning that song on your own. Asshole."</p><p>"Whatever." he said hearing Tory slam the door behind him. "If you want somebody to lo-ove. Yay, I got the first part!" he said strumming the first few notes.</p><p>He slightly regretted making fun of her considering her mom passed, but then again. He remembered in class how Robby hit her mercilessly. Tory was tougher than all of them, and Lucas refused to make the same mistake twice about coddling her.</p><p>…</p><p>Out of class, Sam, Moon, and Yasmine were all studying together in a small gazebo in the park. Tory was walking nearby on her way to class before seeing them.</p><p>Yasmine saw her walking and coughed under breath. "Skank!"</p><p>Tory stopped instantly and turned to her. "What did you just call me bitch?"</p><p>Yasmine gulped and cleared her throat. "What? That wasn't me, that was Moon."</p><p>"What no that wasn't-"</p><p>"Hey." Sam saw how intimidated Yasmine and Moon were by her and stood up to her. "Leave them out of this!"</p><p>Tory looked at Sam up and down. "Why? What've you been telling them?"</p><p>"The truth." Sam said looking up at the taller girl. "You burnt down our dojo and assaulted Hawk."</p><p>"Yeah, and your new boyfriend. Which you stole from me."</p><p>"You don't own anyone. Miguel told me what happened. You and Robby are meant for each other." Sam said.</p><p>Tory smiled seeing the bruises on Sam's face. "See you haven't recovered from our last tea party. Shame I forgot to bring the china princess."</p><p>"What're you gonna do? Beat me up again? Not like you can fight me."</p><p>Tory chuckled. "A fight isn't a beatdown princess. Found our little loophole right on Hawk's face."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Sam lowered into her stance. "Go ahead."</p><p>Laughing, Tory had learned well from Kreese. She picked up Moon's metal water bottle and dumped the whole thing on Sam's head. Gasping, Sam watched as Tory poured the liquid all over her face in front of her friends who also gasped and held their hands over their mouths.</p><p>"Robby and I aren't dating." Tory flicked Moon's hydroflask off Sam's forehead. "Unlike you, I'm not a big enough of a bitch to date people's exes five seconds after they break up."</p><p>After Tory stormed off, Sam turned slowly to her friend. "Moon. Was there any weed in that kombucha? Even a little?"</p><p>"No." Moon looked away slowly before muttering quietly. "There was a lot."</p><p>"Fuck!" Sam hissed.</p><p>"Sam, you're going to be fine! You didn't swallow any of that." Yasmine said.</p><p>Sam looked at Moon in disbelief. "Why would you just carry that in a flask?"</p><p>"It's legal, okay? It's been legal for years." Moon said.</p><p>…</p><p>"All over her face?" Doug laughed as Robby high fived and elbow bumped Tory.</p><p>"That's my girrlll!" Lucas shoulder bumped and high fived Tory.</p><p>"You poured marijuana all over Sam LaRusso?" Kreese said appearing.</p><p>Tory let go of Lucas' hand. "Yes Sensei. I did and I would again."</p><p>"You embarrassed her in front of her friends."</p><p>"Yes Sensei."</p><p>Kreese smiled. "I must agree with Mr. Schwarber. You've proven your loyalty. All of you get ready for class."</p><p>Before Lucas left, Kreese pointed at him. "You. Stay, I want to talk to you."</p><p>"What about Sensei?"</p><p>"Robby told me you've been staying at Tory's house since Saturday night. What're you doing?"</p><p>Lucas spoke honestly. "Nothing Sensei. She wanted to help me out."</p><p>"Yes she's kind like that to her friends. Friends I hope aren't taking advantage of her. You'd break someone's heart when they're at their lowest? That's not what no mercy is. The poor girl just lost her mother, and you're moving in with her. A fellow Cobra Kai?"</p><p>Lucas explained. "Sensei I know how it must look. I-"</p><p>"Tory Nichols is like a daughter to me. She's the person who convinced me girls are worth training. She brought back this dojo from ruin after the fight at the school. If you touch her, I will punish you worse than you've ever been hurt before." Kreese said.</p><p>"Yes Sensei." Lucas gulped.</p><p>"I want you out of her house before tonight. Even if that means sleeping on the street like a dog I want you out. Do you understand me?" Kreese's voice was enough to make Lucas look at his feet in shame.</p><p>Lucas bowed his head. "Yes Sensei."</p><p>"Don't mistake your strength as a ticket to doing whatever you want. You are still my student and a Cobra Kai. And I want this 'plumbing and cleaning business' with these women finished." Kreese made it clear it even disgusted him so much as to mention it.</p><p>"But that's how I make money Sensei."</p><p>"Find a different job then." Kreese said. "You are a Cobra Kai, not a prostitute. When I was your age I spent hours in a slop house like every other kid my age. You will do the same if you need money."</p><p>"But I don't-"</p><p>"Mr. Schwarber. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>Lucas nodded. "Yes Sensei."</p><p>"Good. I expect you to be out of Tory's home with a new job by tomorrow. However painful that may be."</p><p>"Yes Sensei. I've worked in a restaurant before I can do it again."</p><p>"Excellent. You know your name sounds familiar, where have I heard it before?"</p><p>Lucas explained. "Well my dad runs Pediatrics for a huge hospital in Denver. My mom was a doctor there too before they divorced."</p><p>"Your parents are doctors. Wait, does your father have one of those hyphenated last names?"</p><p>Lucas nodded. "Mills-Schwarber."</p><p>"That's the one." Kreese smiled before frowning instantly. "I see where you get that ego-centric attitude of yours from. I knew your mother."</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"Oh yes. She dated my top student for a long time. Ali Mills and Johnny Lawrence. They were inseparable, she was there at all of his tournaments."</p><p>"Oh great, so you and I must be like family then!" Lucas smiled again before Kreese made it disappear.</p><p>Kreese glowered over him. "Until she betrayed him. For a weakling whose name is Daniel LaRusso, the reason for Karate's descent into mediocrity and the entire war we find ourselves in today."</p><p>"Well her and I don't get along that well so…" Lucas trailed.</p><p>"Oh good. You have a lot of your mother in you. That fire, that passion. And I admire how you tried to find your own way into poverty. Even if it took incredible naivety."</p><p>"I understand Sensei."</p><p>"Get ready for class Schwarber. I don't want to have to mention any of this again."</p><p>"Yes Sensei."</p><p>Kreese shook his head as Lucas walked off. Everything began to make sense.</p><p>…</p><p>After class Lucas walked up to Tory with his hands in his jacket pockets. "Hey Tor. I'm gonna need that money I gave you for rent back."</p><p>"Sure why?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm not staying at your place. I'll try to find my own."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Tory wondered.</p><p>Nodding Lucas turned around to join his group of Cobra Kais behind him. "Yeah."</p><p>"Hey Tory, hope you're doing okay-" When Robby walked up to Tory, he was greeted with a strong slap across the face.</p><p>"You told Sensei?"</p><p>Robby held the strike mark on his cheek. "Why wouldn't I? He's a degenerate. He's slept with half the divorced moms in LA."</p><p>"But he's homeless."</p><p>"So was I and I never pulled stuff like that. No mercy."</p><p>As Robby joined his group of Cobra Kais, Doug pushed Lucas' head. "Yeah that's what you get Shitber."</p><p>"Yeah no mercy." Kyler laughed with him.</p><p>Robby walked up to him as the gang of Cobra Kais began to walk towards the liquor store. "What's going on between you and Tory?"</p><p>"Nothing's going on. Is that so hard to believe?" he said.</p><p>"Now you're playing a song for her mom's funeral? What's up with that?"</p><p>"I want to be nice to her? She's a Cobra Kai just like us."</p><p>Robby shook his head as they entered the liquor store. "She's tougher than you. Tougher than me. Tougher than all of us. No need to be nice to Cobra Kais."</p><p>"But she's a girl still. And she lost her mom!"</p><p>Robby put a finger in Lucas' face. "Now your place Shitber. If you misunderestimate her again for being a girl you'll have to deal with me."</p><p>Lucas sighed waving a hand. "This whole week since Saturday has been wack. Can we just put this all behind us?" he offered a hand to Robby. "Cobra Kai never dies?"</p><p>"Cobra Kai never dies. Cobra Kais for life." they did a Cobra Kai stack bump followed by a fist bump.</p><p>"Cobra Kais for life." Lucas said.</p><p>…</p><p>As all of Cobra Kai and Henry stood in black including Tory, Lucas wearing a rented black suit, began to play on Tory's mother's guitar starting with a few select notes. A picture of Tory's mother rested against the urn that held her ashes as the ceremony began in the cemetery.</p><p>"If you love somebody enough." Lucas sang. "You'll follow wherever they go. That's how I got to Memphis. That's how I got tooo Memphis." he said singing to his dojo. "If you love somebody enough. You'll go where your heart wants to go. That's how I got to Memphis. That's how I got to Memphis."</p><p>Hearing a song in her honor, Tory remembered her mother's dream and began to sob uncontrollably with her brother. While normally Kreese would never stand for this, he comforted her instead.</p><p>"I know if you'd seen her you'd tell me 'cause you are my friend. I've got to find her and find out the trouble she's in. If you tell me that she's not here. I'll follow the trail of her tears. That's how I got to Memphis. That's how I got to Memphis."</p><p>Robby stood tall, watching Tory cry her eyes out sadly, he held her hand. Tory looked at him, leaning her head on his shoulder to cry. "She would get mad and she used to say</p><p>That she'd come back to Memphis someday. That's how I got to Memphis. That's how I got to Memphis."</p><p>Lucas kept strumming his guitar reaching the end of the song. "I haven't eaten a bite. Or slept for three days and nights. That's how I got to Memphis. That's how I got to Memphis. I've got to find her and tell her that I love her so. I'll never rest 'til I find out why she had to go. Thank you for your precious time. Forgive me if I start to cryin'. That's how I got to Memphis."</p><p>"That's how I got tooo Memphis."</p><p>As Lucas repeated this line over and over again eight times, Lucas looked over to the picture of Tory's mother leaning on her urn. Finishing the song Lucas removed a rose from his jacket and rested it on her urn. "Hey there Abby. Abby, Abigail. I think this song was rather appropriate, I heard how you wanted to move out west and uh. Start a rodeo. I hope that up there in heaven you're having a little rodeo of your own because um."</p><p>Lucas smiled as he knelt with his guitar. "You sounded pretty awesome. May you rest in peace."</p><p>Robby walked forward and rested his rose. "My mom was a drug addict for pretty much my whole life, and my dad was a deadbeat. From what Tory told me, you seemed like the exact opposite of that. You loved your daughter, and I think you were a great mom. Wish my mom was as great as you."</p><p>Kreese walked forward and gave his rose. "I'll never forgot the day I lost my mother. She never sought help. You however fought your sickness as hard as you could, and that showed true strength I believe. You wanted to be there for your children, and you were more than an excellent mother. You were an excellent woman. I hope that you find peace."</p><p>Everyone in Cobra Kai rested a rose on her urn. When it was Tory's turn, she fought through her tears and spoke. "H-Hey mom. You were always there for Henry and I. I would've given my kidney for you. I would've given all the kidneys in the world but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Life just. Took you away." Sniffling, Tory rubbed her eyes. "Sensei Kreese is right. You didn't deserve to die. You were strong, you were fearless, and you were the best mother anyone could ever ask for. I love you ma, now and always."</p><p>Tory rested her rose on the plaque that read: Abigail Tory Nichols. 1967-2018.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Cobra Kai slowly began to disperse as the funeral ended. Afterward, Kreese spoke to Tory. Knowing only she could hear him he spoke. "I never told you this. But my mother was bipolar. She would go from weeks of gambling and men, only to fall into the deepest of depressions."</p><p>Tory rubbed her tears away. "I'm sorry to hear that Sensei."</p><p>"I always wondered why she never sought help. Then I thought she was being stupid, but now that I've already reached her age. I get why she did it. She thought she was strong enough. Your mother was smarter than that, she fought her disease as hard as she could, she trusted you as the woman of the house. You're a good young woman Tory, and watching you grow makes me proud to be your Sensei."</p><p>"Even after the fight at the school?" Tory sniffled.</p><p>Kreese smiled. "Yes. Especially after then. See people like Samantha LaRusso." Kreese put his arm over Tory's shoulder. "People like her father. They don't just trample over people like us. They dance on our backs. They laugh at our expense, makes us miserable while they snivel and sneer down at us. But you're better than that. You want to be better than that. No matter what happens at that tournament, you'll always be a Cobra Kai. You'll be my best student."</p><p>"Thank you Sensei." Kreese watched Tory hug him.</p><p>After releasing her, Kreese stepped back and watched Tory hug Robby. Crying quietly into his chest, Tory spoke. "This is such bullshit guys."</p><p>"We know Tor." Lucas tapped her shoulder on the other side of her. "We know."</p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tourney of Victory</p><p>Hawk: 06</p><p>As Hawk helped the rest of Eagle-Do clean up what remained of Miyagi-Do he dropped the task he was doing. He needed to speak to Johnny.</p><p>"Hey Sensei. I wanted to say something to you."</p><p>He held the trash bag for Demitri and Miguel. "About what?"</p><p>"I was a total ass to you and Miguel since the school fight. I wanted to apologize-"</p><p>"Quiet!" barked Johnny, stopping Hawk instantly. "What is this apology bullshit? Are you a Hawk or a mouse?"</p><p>"A Hawk." he said confidently.</p><p>"Then act like it." Johnny nodded. "I heard what happened at the restaurant."</p><p>Hawk said nothing.</p><p>"You're brave, and I like that. But don't take that as an excuse to be stupid. Kreese strikes when you least expect it, and how you least expect it."</p><p>"Yeah well." Hawk stood up straighter. "I'm glad I'm done with him."</p><p>"Me too. Now finish your chores kid."</p><p>Hawk got back to sweeping glass as Demitri spoke to him. "Why would you ever stay with Kreese? After what he did to Johnny? After he revealed himself to be a major douche?"</p><p>Hawk shook his head. "It wasn't just about Kreese. I thought Miguel was never gonna come back."</p><p>"But then you stayed anyway!" Demitri said in his usual whiny tone.</p><p>"Again, I had friends. I got along really well with Rickenberger and Tory. We all had a lot in common."</p><p>"Yeah like being bullying assholes," Demitri said sweeping his glass. "Gimme a break."</p><p>"Hey I already said I was sorry. I'm trying to do what's right."</p><p>"If you haven't noticed school starts just this week and we've been kicked around like a tin can by your best buds."</p><p>Miguel intervened. "Demitri he said he was sorry."</p><p>He laughed a bit. "So? Only you and Hawk actually know how to fight. This tournaments gonna be an embarassment."</p><p>Hawk pushed Demitri back a bit. "Well it wouldn't have to be if you kept acting like such a raging pussy."</p><p>"Back to your old ways I see. Was breaking my arm not enough?"</p><p>Daniel saw the look on Hawk's face when he stepped in. "Miguel's right. Hawk shouldn't be held accountable for who he was before."</p><p>"Why not? He keeps acting like everyone at Cobra Kai forced him to break my arm. To treat us like crap for a whole semester." said Demitri.</p><p>Miguel sighed. "You have a point. But after what happened to me, Hawk wouldn't have been allowed to show mercy. While he definitely messed up he's trying to make up for it, he knows what he did."</p><p>"Yeah and he threw me through a window." Bert chimed in.</p><p>"That was Tory and Doug." Hawk shrugged. "Plus Kyler."</p><p>Sighing, Mitch looked at Bert. "You guys give Hawk too much shit. Can you all just chill?"</p><p>"Yeah you never apologized for kicking the shit out of me either." Nate said.</p><p>Mitch held his broomstick. "Well we didn't have to if you all didn't keep starting beef."</p><p>Chris looked at his friend. "We started beef? Bro you jumped Nate and then broke Demitri's arm."</p><p>Hawk tuned out the arguments. He just wanted to learn Karate and get back at Tory and Doug for hijacking what he considered true Cobra Kai.</p><p>...</p><p>At school, Hawk, Miguel, and Demitri walked in to see Kyler and Doug with their group already ready to make fun of 'em.</p><p>"Hope you all packed lunch money." Doug said.</p><p>"You fuckin' serious?" Kyler looked at him. "What is this a Saturday Afterschool Special?"</p><p>Hawk saw what was going on. "Kreese told you all to show no mercy without fighting huh? Well, how's Calc going for ya Kyler."</p><p>"Glad you asked. Started passing, got myself a fine tutor. Think you already know him." Kyler said.</p><p>"Who'd tutor you? I know you have money but you're a complete douchebag." Demitri said.</p><p>"You guys already met him when he helped us kick your asses, and clapped Hawk's cheeks." Doug smiled. "Luke Schwarber. You better walk in the other direction when see him in the street, guy just earned his white belt and GI."</p><p>Miguel snorted. "What he steal a bicycle or something?" he said high fiving Hawk.</p><p>"Broke a guy's arm in an underground fight ring," Kyler said wiping the smile off Miguel's face. "See? We ain't pussies like you Rhea. We get shit done."</p><p>Brushing past Hawk feeling free to shoulder bump him, Doug smiled. "See you losers at the tournament."</p><p>Hawk turned around. "Can't believe I used to act like that."</p><p>"You still kinda do." Demitri admitted.</p><p>"Yeah but Sensei Johnny always told us to not act like pussies. Might be an ass, but he's right, Cobra Kai got shit done." Hawk shrugged.</p><p>"You agree with Kyler? Freaking Kyler?" Miguel asked as they walked to class.</p><p>"Look at our faces man. Either we toughen up and beat them at the tournament, or we're gonna get stepped on like this until graduation."</p><p>Demitri sighed. "We all learned Karate but if feels like we're still back at square one. We're getting bullied all the time by Kyler. What changed?"</p><p>Miguel snorted. "What hasn't? Robby is in Cobra Kai and I train with Sam now. A year ago that'd never happen."</p><p>"Sam didn't even know who you were a year ago," Hawk said walking into class and putting his backpack down. "Plus we get hella babes."</p><p>The girls in the class blatantly ignored Hawk as Miguel smiled. "No we don't. Moon and Sam dumped both us already. Looks like we are back at square one all over again."</p><p>...</p><p>During lunch, Doug "accidentally" dumped milk all over Demitri as he talked with Yasmine. Kyler and the other Cobra Kais laughed while Hawk practically jumped out of his seat. "Apologize for that. Now."</p><p>"Or what Lip?" Kyler asked. "You gonna fight us? Your pussy ass Sensei said we can't fight anymore."</p><p>"Not like they can fight anyway." Doug laughed and shoulder bumped Kyler. "Destroyed 'em three times in a row."</p><p>"Lip. Rhea. And fairy queen." Kyler said pointing at them. "The golden trio of fags."</p><p>Enraged at how Kyler and the Cobra Kais laughed at them, Miguel hurled his soup right at Kyler's face. A fight would've broken out but they knew the ban both dojos had on fighting, both sides hurling food at each other.</p><p>The food fight caught the attention of the entire cafeteria, everyone catching on their phones as they went. Hawk grabbed his burger and smushed it in Doug's face. Chuckling, Doug dumped a whole can of soda on his face.</p><p>Even Sam jumped in to splatter soup on Kyler's as well.</p><p>"All of you! Principal's office now!" Counselor Blatt said when she appeared.</p><p>...</p><p>Sam gasped. "But they've been bullying us since the semester started!"</p><p>The Principal shrugged. "I'm sorry but they've never violated our guidelines. There's been no grabbing or shoving of any kind. In fact I'd argue your harassment of them has been more physical than theirs, look at last semester's soccer game Ms. LaRusso."</p><p>Sam shook her head being handed a detention slip. "This school sucks! Sucks!" she said storming out of the room.</p><p>Hawk agreed with her outside. "Miguel we gotta stop this."</p><p>"How? We can't fight them." Miguel said.</p><p>"I know but even if we could they'd destroy us. Look what happened at Applebees." Demitri said frowning.</p><p>Hawk scoffed. "That was bullshit. I would've destroyed them."</p><p>"Yeah if you weren't dumb enough to fight all five of them." Demitri rolled his eyes. "How are we ever going to win this?"</p><p>Hawk balled his fists, storming off after what he said.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Miguel asked.</p><p>...</p><p>Inside Miyagi-Do, the only thing that truly remained was a dusty old punching bag. Hawk was wailing on it as hard as he could, but a familiar voice spoke out.</p><p>"You know, that bag is for focused strikes only."</p><p>"Mr. LaRusso." Hawk turned and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I know how important this-"</p><p>"It's fine. What're you so mad about anyway?" Daniel asked, patient as always.</p><p>"What shouldn't I be mad about? I lost when Cobra Kai trashed this dojo, Demitri blames me for everything, and Kyler's still bullying the hell out of us at school."</p><p>Daniel nodded. "And you blame yourself for it?"</p><p>"It's all my fault!" Hawk roared making the bag jump under his fist. "I've been a total idiot. I lost here at the dojo, I lost at the restaruant. I lost at school! I can't stop losing!"</p><p>Daniel stopped Hawk from wailing on the bag like a madman, holding his fist gently he asked Hawk. "Describe to me in detail these losses. One by one."</p><p>"Well at the dojo I stopped this douchebag new kid. Miguel calls him homeless uh? Luke? Schwarber I think? He kicked my ass, he was always dodging, jabbing. Almost like a boxer."</p><p>"And the restaurant?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"I thought I could take Kyler on but he brought five dudes, including Robby."</p><p>"And the school."</p><p>Hawk sighed. "Miguel started a food fight and we all got detention for it."</p><p>"Hm." Daniel crossed his arms and walked forward a little. "See you're the best fighter we have you know."</p><p>"You think? How come I always get my ass kicked then?"</p><p>Daniel chuckled. "You're incredible. You have great reflexes, you're strong, and you barely miss your strikes. The problem is, you never use your head. You didn't lose because you were weak, you lost because you were impulsive. Here you all were scared and desperate to run off. You had no idea who this kid was, or how he fought. You thought you could beat a Cobra Kai who boxed."</p><p>Hawk nodded, listening silently.</p><p>"You fell for an obvious trap too. And you gave Kyler what he wanted at school. You fought him on his terms again. These aren't fair fights, these aren't places where you excel." Daniel leaned forward and held Hawk's strengthened arm for a second. "Karate doesn't come from here." he tapped Hawk's head. "It comes from here."</p><p>Daniel sat down on the dojo's ashy steps. "Sit down with me kid."</p><p>"Sure." Hawk accepted.</p><p>"You know I was just like you kids. Cobra Kai would bully me every day. It seemed like I couldn't do anything about them. And then Mr. Miyagi showed me that the true key to fighting is focusing your energy. Creating balance where there is none. You know why I think you'll last longer than Miguel in the tournament, while you'll be up there in the finals instead of him?"</p><p>"Why?" asked Hawk curiously.</p><p>"Because you're a lot like me. You never give up, you've got a short temper. You'd do anything for your friends."</p><p>Hawk sighed. "Friends I betrayed."</p><p>Daniel rubbed his shoulder as he looked down. "Hawk you didn't give up on being their friends. Karate isn't just a weapon, it's a method of learning. It takes time to fully realize just how you should explore it. Took me a long time too, never think in life that you know everything."</p><p>"Well then how do I beat Cobra Kai? How do I get to the finals like you said?"</p><p>"I'm glad you asked." Daniel stood up and tapped his chin. "Punch me."</p><p>"You serious?" Hawk asked as he stood up.</p><p>"You heard me, as hard as you can."</p><p>Nodding, Hawk got into his stance. "Okay."</p><p>Daniel slapped Hawk's arm aside like it was nothing. "Whoa, how'd you do that?"</p><p>"You use your enemy's motion against him. It's called a drum block, I learned it in Okinawa. Again, come on."</p><p>Hawk kept practicing the drum block with Daniel. Slowly but surely, he began to lose any apprehensions he had about training with him.</p><p>'Maybe he's right.' Hawk thought as Daniel showed him the proper way to block punches. 'Maybe I can reach the finals. And maybe I can even win!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tourney of Victory</p><p>Robby: 07</p><p>Robby Keene tapped his foot along to the music Kyler played in his Jeep. Despite being your Valley's average "fuqboi" as Doug and Tory liked to call him, Kyler had an above-average taste in music. He loved playing Japanese 80s classics as his father was Korean and his mother Japanese. Robby rode passenger side as Doug and Shawn sat behind them.</p><p>They pulled up to the Drive-thru as Kyler rolled down the window.</p><p>"Hello there welcome to Taco Bell how can I help you today?" a familiar voice said.</p><p>"Hey is this Lucas?" Kyler asked.</p><p>There was a slight pause. "Er yeah why?"</p><p>"Okay." Kyler said smiling knowing Lucas' managers could hear him. "We'll have an order of extra spicy hot milfs. With a side of double Ds."</p><p>As the car burst out into laughter the employee on the line sighed. "Very funny guys. What'll you actually be having?"</p><p>"Two crunchy tacos and a side of nacho cheese sauce." Kyler said as he chuckled.</p><p>"2.98 at the window."</p><p>Kyler pulled forward as Robby stopped laughing. "We got him good." he said.</p><p>Lucas rolled the drive-thru window aside as he grumbled. "2.98 please."</p><p>As Kyler swiped his dad's credit card Robby spoke out. "Hey man what time do you get off?"</p><p>"7 O'clock why?"</p><p>Kyler flicked his eyebrows up. "We gon' light this city up man. Itsa Friday."</p><p>"K, I'll be there." Lucas said handing Kyler his food. "Have a great day."</p><p>Kyler pointed at Robby before he could reach for his taco. "Don't eat in here. Just got the upholstery washed."</p><p>Doug sighed from the backseat. "Just checked Yas' story. What's she doing with a loser like Fairy Queen?"</p><p>"Her loss." Robby shrugged. "Even my drunk ass loser dad had a girlfriend that hot in high school."</p><p>"He was a Cobra Kai right?" Kyler wondered as he drove towards his house.</p><p>"I don't know why we even bother pushing those losers around." Shawn said in the backseat. "We haven't lost to them yet."</p><p>"You weren't here for this." Kyler admitted. "But before you got here Rhea and his gang of fairies beat us. Hawk was a real one, but he ended stabbing us in the back."</p><p>"A real one?" Robby looked at him. "You serious?"</p><p>Kyler nodded. "He was stupid fast, and pretty funny. Y'know, aside from the lip he was pretty cool."</p><p>"Besides smashing me into a table he was cool yeah." Doug agreed with him. "I got along with him pretty well. Sensei liked him too. Shame about what happened."</p><p>"Hawk was an asshole. He hit me in the shoulder at the tournament."</p><p>Doug looked at Robby weirdly. "Uh, it's a tournament dude."</p><p>"When my back was turned and we were out of combat. That's not allowed." Robby leaned back in his chair. "So what're we doing tonight then?"</p><p>"First we can go back to my place and play some 2k. Then we can go grab Taco Boy and prank those losers," explained Kyler. "One by one."</p><p>"Sounds like a jam." Robby nodded with a slight chuckle. "Taco Boy. I love that. Hey Kyler, how come you got an accent if you grew up in the valley?"</p><p>"Oh I was born in Korea. My dad came from a military family, traveled for a bit before he settled down here. Runs a stock trading firm, mom's a lawyer." Kyler said.</p><p>Doug chuckled from the backseat. "Yeah no wonder you're so rich. Sam must've been a step down for you even."</p><p>"Nah not really. She was an eh bang." Kyler shrugged.</p><p>Robby looked at him. "Sam doesn't get down that easy. You guys went on like one date."</p><p>"Tell my dick that." Kyler laughed.</p><p>"Uh uh."</p><p>Kyler raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"</p><p>The tone in the car changed when Robby spoke. "We used to go out. Or did you not know?"</p><p>"Oh shit man." Kyler gulped. "Sorry I didn't mean it."</p><p>"That's what I thought," Robby said.</p><p>Trying to break the awkward air Doug spoke up. "So you guys catch that Lakers game?"</p><p>"The only person allowed to rip on Sam is me or Tory. They have serious beef. As do we." Robby made it clear to everyone in the car he was the true leader of the group, not Kyler. "Got that?"</p><p>Shawn and Doug nodded as did Kyler.</p><p>"Good." Robby rolled his eyes. "You guys keep acting like this beef we have with Miyagi-Do is some dumb sports rivalry. It's a war, it's gonna decide what Karate's like for the next ten years."</p><p>"Ah I wouldn't go that far." Kyler said.</p><p>"If we lose Sensei Kreese is gone. Cobra Kai is gone. No more tournaments, no more training, nothing. Real karate might as well never happened." Robby said.</p><p>Doug nodded. "On that we can agree. Cobra Kai for life, real karate, real shit."</p><p>"There we go." Robby leaned back and clapped Doug's hand for a man grab. "Real shit. Cobra Kai never dies."</p><p>"Mitch was such a weak fighter." Doug said. "Glad he left."</p><p>"Who's Mitch?" Kyler wondered.</p><p>Doug explained. "Oh you beat him on the day you joined."</p><p>"Yeah he was pretty slow. And fat." Kyler said.</p><p>"I noticed that." Robby watched as Kyler pulled up to his house. "Everyone at Cobra Kai already did sports. Kyler did wrestling, Luke boxed and did soccer, Doug I think you did football right?"</p><p>"Baseball," Doug said as he left Kyler's Jeep.</p><p>"And uh Shawn. Did you do a sport?"</p><p>"Nah." he said. "Been fighting since day one though."</p><p>"And Tory was a kickboxer." Robby smiled walking towards Kyler's front porch. "Guys this tournament's in the bag."</p><p>"What about you?" Kyler asked.</p><p>"You kidding? I did Karate, way before any of you. I almost beat Miguel at the tournament." Robby said reaching for the tacos Kyler ordered as he felt hungry.</p><p>"Rhea. We call him Rhea." Kyler tutted as he entered his house.</p><p>Robby swallowed some of his taco. "I'll call him whatever I want to call him."</p><p>Kyler nodded turning away slightly. "Okay man sure."</p><p>The boys flopped down on the couch as Kyler started up his playstation and started up his game of NBA 2k.</p><p>"So when's Tory coming over?" Robby wondered.</p><p>"Said she worked till 6:30. Why man?" Kyler asked.</p><p>"Oh no reason." Robby said.</p><p>Before Kyler could say anything Doug laughed a bit. "Bet she works at Hooters or something. With a rack like that she'd fit right in."</p><p>"She's our friend man. Don't talk about her like that." Robby said passing the ball to Shawn in the video game.</p><p>"Right. She's just your friend. Chill." Doug said seeing how quickly he reacted.</p><p>"Dude you totally like her." Kyler said stealing the ball and sneaking it to Doug's character. "Just admit it."</p><p>"Oh shit you totally do man." Doug laughed as he dribbled towards the net. "How long before you two y'know." Doug tutted his tongue and flicked his eyebrows upward.</p><p>Robby rubbed his eyes. "God you guys really have the maturity of three year olds. Just because we get along doesn't mean we like each other."</p><p>"Dude she used to date Rhea. Sure you should like her?" Kyler said.</p><p>"You tried to ask her out." Robby countered.</p><p>"Yeah one time." Kyler grunted as Shawn flicked a perfect three pointer. "Fucks sake. Bullshit!"</p><p>"I play just as good in real life man. I swear." Shawn admitted.</p><p>Kyler looked at him. "Wait. For real?"</p><p>"Yeah dude. I grew up in Crenshaw, think I don't know how to play basketball?" Shawn said.</p><p>Kyler stood up. "Bet. Got a ball in the garage, hoop's outside."</p><p>"Let's goooo!" Doug said getting off the couch.</p><p>Robby sighed at the attention span of his friends. He knew they'd just play for a few minutes before getting bored.</p><p>...</p><p>He was unfortunately mistaken. All four of them were athletes and Cobra Kais best students, the game went back and forth and got intensely competitive.</p><p>Kyler ducked under Robby before slipping the ball to Doug. Shawn captured mid-pass before landing a great two pointer.</p><p>"Nice shot Payne-Train," Tory said as she walked up to their game in the street. "What's the score?"</p><p>"37-43." Kyler said as he pressed Robby back.</p><p>Shawn shook his head. "Nuh uh! 38-43!"</p><p>"It's literally one point man." Doug tutted.</p><p>"One point can be win or lose in a tournament." Tory put her hands in the pockets of her skeleton jacket. "We ready to go?"</p><p>"Nah gotta wait a bit, Taco Boy said he'd meet us at Golf N' Stuff." Robby explained. "Plus I'm not leaving till I win this game."</p><p>"Taco Boy? You mean Luke?" Tory asked. "He already earned his white belt guys. Come on."</p><p>"So?" Shawn flicked a three pointer. "He's one of us now. Gotta act like one to him."</p><p>Tory sighed. "It's already getting dark guys we should go."</p><p>"Whoo!" Kyler sunk a dunk shot, high fiving Doug. "Tor's right we gotta go."</p><p>"What about Taco Boy." Robby said trying to continue the game before Kyler swiped it out of his hand.</p><p>"Better luck next time man, let's go."</p><p>Robby and Shawn protested. Shawn sighed. "Come on we were so close."</p><p>"Not really," Tory said getting in Kyler's Jeep as Doug nearly ran.</p><p>"I call shotgun!" Doug said.</p><p>As Tory and Robby got in it looked like they were gonna sit next to each other, the two smiling at each other for just a second. But then Shawn moved in front of Robby. "Excuse me guys." Shawn plopped in between them after putting his seatbelt on, looking between them as he smiled. "So wassup?" Shawn said as he put his arms up behind both of their heads.</p><p>"Um. Nothing." Tory said. "You two really got sweaty. Must've been some game."</p><p>"Yeah we destroyed you fools." Kyler laughed and fist bumped Doug as he pulled out of the driveway.</p><p>"I remember you on the first day of class. You nearly shat yourself after Hawk pummeled your fat friend. Shyber." Tory said.</p><p>"Shyber." Robby raised an eyebrow. "Not the best."</p><p>"Better than freaking Taco Boy." Tory said.</p><p>"Speaking of which if we're heading out early shouldn't we go pick him up?" asked Robby.</p><p>Doug shrugged. "Let him take the bus. No mercy."</p><p>"Yeah no mercy." Kyler nodded.</p><p>"Right but then he'll take forever to get to Golf 'N stuff." Tory noted. "It's only 6:45."</p><p>Kyler groaned. "Crap. Lucky he works close."</p><p>"Also why are we even going to Golf 'N stuff?" Tory wondered.</p><p>Doug answered texting Lucas to let him know. "Remember? That fat dipshit Chris works there."</p><p>"Yeah but we already won there. Remember?" Tory said.</p><p>Doug shrugged. "Not really. Hawk broke that fags arm. And that girl you hate um, forgot her name. Yeah she didn't even fight."</p><p>"Yeah you can get scary sometimes Tor." Kyler said. "Don't blame her."</p><p>"Scary? When?" Tory asked.</p><p>The whole car said nothing.</p><p>"Uh guys? I asked a question?"</p><p>"Well you forgot to tell everyone you brought a freaking molotov to Miyagi-Do." Robby shrugged. "Then you almost snapped Doug's wrist in class."</p><p>"Gave Kyler that black eye in the gym." Doug added.</p><p>Kyler nodded as he drove. "Plus you've pretty much left your mark on everyone in class. Even Taco Boy."</p><p>Tory looked at Robby. "I told you guys. Right?"</p><p>"Uh no." Kyler said. "You really didn't. Thought we were just gonna beat 'em up then trash the place. Doug nearly wet himself."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up man!" he said. "Who isn't afraid of fire?"</p><p>"I'm not." Tory brushed her blonde hair back. "Seriously? No wonder when you guys jumped Hawk you ended up fighting anyway. You all suck at planning." Tory tutted.</p><p>Kyler pulled up to Taco Bell's parking lot with a small sigh. "Now. We wait."</p><p>Robby complimented Tory. "Yeah that was kinda odd, brave but still odd. How come you weren't afraid of the fire?"</p><p>"Well apparently I was the only one who knew. Lucky you guys actually caught on quick enough." Tory said.</p><p>"You probably should've told us though," Doug said this painfully.</p><p>Tory sighed. "Wow guys. Just wow. Someone must've forgot because I did tell someone."</p><p>The whole car talked over each other along the lines of "No you didn't!"</p><p>"Okay jeez." Tory asked.</p><p>Lucas walked out wearing jeans and a jacket with his work clothes folded into his backpack.</p><p>"Get in Taco Boy!" Kyler rolled the window down.</p><p>"Yeah, you bring Tacos Taco Boy?" Tory asked.</p><p>Robby noticed how just a moment ago she was against using the name until he approved of it.</p><p>Lucas stopped. "Wait. How am I gonna fit in? There's five of you."</p><p>"Wait really?" Kyler looked around his Jeep. Clearly it was full.</p><p>Tory looked out the window at him. "Just get in anyway."</p><p>"What I gotta go in the trunk? What am I a dog?" Lucas complained.</p><p>Robby looked out of his window. "Just get in man."</p><p>"Seriously guys?"</p><p>"Get in!" the entire car of Cobra Kais said together.</p><p>As Lucas reluctantly got in the trunk he complained. "Guys this is really unsafe."</p><p>"Just get in the stupid car Taco Boy!" Robby sighed. "God! For breaking a guy's arm you really can be a pussy."</p><p>"Hey don't go around telling people that." Lucas said as Kyler began to drive toward Golf 'N Stuff.</p><p>Doug spoke up. "Dude I'd wear that shit like a badge of honor."</p><p>"I'm not. No one actually knows how to fight underground. They're all just body builders or bikers." Lucas said.</p><p>"Bikers are cool." Kyler countered. "I thought Tory was a biker chick at first."</p><p>"Bikers suck ass at fighting." Tory lightly kicked his seat. "Our old traitor Sensei kicked a group of bikers asses no sweat."</p><p>"Wait when?" Robby wondered.</p><p>Tory sighed. "God I'm the only person here who stayed in Cobra Kai longer than last semester. It was when his friend died. He was a Cobra Kai too, think his name was Tommy."</p><p>"Yeah my mom used to mention him." Lucas said.</p><p>"No one cares about your mom Taco Boy!" Kyler countered. "Stop talking about her!"</p><p>"Dude this is like the first time he's mentioned her," Robby said.</p><p>"So? Seems like all we talk about is Karate, Basketball, or work." Doug sighed. "Wouldn't mind changing the topic."</p><p>"Bruh would you rather talk about the weather?" Shawn raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Doug tutted. "No. But what about movies?"</p><p>"I twisted this guy's arm during Happy Hour last night?" Tory offered.</p><p>Lucas smiled. "Ooh that sounds fun."</p><p>"Yeah he was drunk as hell. Touched my ass. Manager was happy I took him outside, made sure then I sprained his wrist."</p><p>"That's no mercy right there!" Robby high fived her as the car chuckled.</p><p>"I wedgied a freshman." Doug offered. "Plus I stole Hawk's chem binder during fifth."</p><p>Kyler nodded. "Not bad not bad. But I dumped Rhea's backpack in soup during lunch. How about that?"</p><p>As everyone shared stories of bullying others, everyone noticed Lucas had said nothing. Looking to him, Lucas shrugged. "What? I just work at Taco Bell. If I bully anyone I get fired."</p><p>"I once beat a guy's ass so hard my mom wouldn't talk to me for a week." Shawn offered all of a sudden.</p><p>The tone of the car was dead silent...before erupting into cheers and congratulations.</p><p>...</p><p>The night was bombastic, the gang laughing at Chris as they spray painted "Cobra Kai never dies" all over the golf course.</p><p>"No mercy!" Tory said.</p><p>"O for 4!" laughed Robby knocking over a tower and a rack of putting clubs.</p><p>Lucas flipped off Chris making an L sign on his head as they ran off laughing.</p><p>Kyler laughed as he shut the door to his car. "That was great! Who's next?"</p><p>Doug checked his phone. "Sam and her gang of bitches are at that hipster cafe on Palm."</p><p>"Let's strike there." Tory smiled.</p><p>Dumping hot coffee over all of them, Shawn and Lucas laughed and high fived each other. Lucas laughed at Sam, Yasmine, and Moon as he ran off. "Cobra Kai never dies!" he said.</p><p>Sam watched as Tory flipped her off, spray painting these exact words over her car.</p><p>"I hate them so much," Sam said as coffee dripped off her dark brown hair.</p><p>"This is designer!" Yasmine complained loudly.</p><p>Kyler laughed harder. "Who's next now?"</p><p>"That skinny guy loves the comic book store. The totally weak one whose arm Hawk broke." Doug offered.</p><p>"Oh yeah yeah yeah!" Robby snapped. "Demitri! In that spot at the mall!" he said remembering him third-wheeling during his "date" with Sam.</p><p>Demitri was too busy reading a comic book when Cobra Kai struck first. In the comic book aisle, Kyler shoved Demitri forward as Robby pulled Demitri's hoodie over his head, shutting it tight with the straps.</p><p>"No mercy." Tory socked him in the stomach, making him cough and wheeze for breath.</p><p>On the ground, Lucas pulled Demitri's underwear up as high as he could. Kicking him on the ground he laughed and high fived Tory and Robby. "No mercy." he said as the gang ran off.</p><p>Outside, Lucas saw Hawk and Miguel approaching from the food court. Using food, they blasted both of them before they ran off. "Cobra Kai never dies!" Robby chuckled.</p><p>Covered in soda, Hawk shook his head. "Pussies! You all don't know shit about Cobra Kai!"</p><p>Laughing, Robby just shrugged. "Then why are we still in it!?"</p><p>Outside a convenience store, Lucas, Shawn, and Robby grabbed Bert, Nate, and a ginger Eagle-Do with an afro. Tory and Kyler covered them all completely in mustard and ketchup before stealing their hot dogs.</p><p>"Enjoy!" Tory joked as they ran off.</p><p>Eating his hot dog along with Shawn and Robby, Lucas chuckled in the trunk as Kyler drove off. "Ah, tonight was great guys." Robby wondered as he chewed. "Where to next?"</p><p>"That's pretty much all of them." Tory said. "Miguel, Demitri, Hawk, Sam, those tiny dudes, and the afro kid. Plus Chris. Everyone else isn't doing anything tonight right?"</p><p>Doug nodded after putting his snapchat away. "Yup."</p><p>"Plus they've probably wisened up by now. Likely staying indoors." Tory suggested.</p><p>Robby smiled. "Let's grab some drinks. I know the last place we should go tonight."</p><p>...</p><p>At the LaRusso dealership well after it was closed up for the night, Robby fiddled with the lock as Tory looked at him. "You sure about this?"</p><p>He smiled as he successfully picked it open. "Trust me, I know how security works here. We can wipe the feed when we're done."</p><p>Cobra Kai utterly trashed everything they could find. Cars, papers, anything they could get their hands on. When they were finished, they began spray-painting everywhere they could.</p><p>Robby offered a soda to Tory watching Lucas, Doug, Kyler, and Shawn continue to trash everything. "Tonight was super fun." Tory admitted. "Thanks Robby."</p><p>"Ah it was nothing." Robby shrugged as he offered to clink his can of soda to hers. "To...being cheated on."</p><p>Clinking it with a smile, Tory drank a bit of her Cola before dunking the rest of it on the expensive carpet. "God this feels really good watching this happen. We must be wrecking hundreds of dollars worth of windows and stuff."</p><p>"Yeah probably." Robby chuckled. "I made sure to let them know not to leave any Cobra Kai stuff anywhere. As far as my bitch ass old Sensei's concerned, this could've been anyone."</p><p>Tory looked with pride seeing Doug and Lucas throw bonsai trees around and crash them about getting dirt everywhere. The boys chest bumped as Tory spoke. "Nice to see those two getting along finally."</p><p>"Ah, but they're idiots."</p><p>Shawn and Kyler both destroyed various glass windows of many cars, fist-bumping afterward.</p><p>"Would you look at that." Tory pointed. "Crenshaw and Encino fist-bumping."</p><p>"Don't see that everyday." Robby smiled too before looking at her. "And what about us?"</p><p>"What about us?" wondered Tory.</p><p>Robby shrugged. "Don't you think we make a pretty good team?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah we make a great team. You're a natural Cobra Robby. You always were."</p><p>Robby frowned.</p><p>Tory shook her head. "No, not because of your-"</p><p>"It's fine. I got what you meant." Robby smiled at her. "I never thought tonight would come along this well either."</p><p>"I'm glad it did." Tory said leaning back on her arms. "After such a shitty semester, you guys really turned it around for me."</p><p>The two made eye contact. "I knew how hard things have been for you recently. Want to put that all past us."</p><p>Just when it looked like they were having a moment, Doug interrupted. "Hey guys. Luke just found something."</p><p>...</p><p>"What is it Taco Boy?" Robby asked as Lucas explained.</p><p>"See for yourself." he said.</p><p>He turned on the lights, revealing a whole hidden room full of expensive cars. Robby would've known about it, but he knew Daniel'd never trust him with a secret so valuable.</p><p>"Whoa. Just, wow." Doug said looking around.</p><p>"A 1979 Porsche Carrera S series. Has a rare as shit Vetti-58 Turbocharger." Lucas noted how rare the fender and side bumper were. "Only 597 of these were ever made."</p><p>"You know about cars?" Robby asked.</p><p>"What kinda man doesn't?" Lucas snorted. "It's gotta be worth a solid quarter mil without any mods at least."</p><p>Tory looked at Robby, "What do you think?"</p><p>Everyone waited for his approval. "Wait what?" he asked.</p><p>"This was your idea man." Kyler said. "What do you think?"</p><p>Robby nodded slowly. "Cobra Kai never dies guys. No mercy."</p><p>"No mercy." they echoed instantly.</p><p>Releasing unrelenting fury, they destroyed the cars. Robby kicked a side-view mirror off the S Porsche as Kyler and Doug took turns denting as much as they could. The gang used nearby mechanical tools to dismember everything they could find, down to the last tire on the last car.</p><p>After a solid three minutes of bashing everything in sight, Robby was satisfied.</p><p>"Let's go guys." he said.</p><p>Everyone left, Robby not even looking twice at the cars he destroyed. The boy he knew a year ago would've rather died than lay a finger on them.</p><p>Robby chuckled as Tory wrapped her arm over his shoulder on the walk to Kyler's car parked well out of sight and far away from the dealership. "How times change."</p><p>"How they really do." Tory said agreeing with him.</p><p>In his car, Kyler spoke. "Well. We owe that all to you Robby."</p><p>"Yeah dude." Lucas bumped fists with him. "No mercy. Absolutely brutal night."</p><p>As Kyler began to drove away Robby noticed how they all waited for his approval at the room of rare cars. He could barely believe it, but his group of friends was really looking to him to lead them.</p><p>"Guys. Do you think of me as a leader?" Robby wondered.</p><p>"Definitely." Doug agreed. "You did Karate longer than any of us. The only person who can really take you in a fight is Tory, even then she loses. It's hard to give you shit, and when you dish it out, we just have to take it."</p><p>"Yeah, just look at Taco Boy. That got your stamp of approval." Shawn said. "Now everyone calls him it."</p><p>"Hey!" Lucas complained.</p><p>Robby smiled as the Jeep kept driving. "Thanks guys."</p><p>Tory nodded her head along the music lightly as Kyler kept driving. Robby had to admit, he enjoyed seeing her version of a relaxing Friday night be bullying everyone they could find.</p><p>As Lucas began to sing along with everyone in the car, he pointed to Tory who joined in as well, pointing back. Robby took a moment before he realized how he was staring at his own friend. Something began to happen where he began to realize something Doug said to him stuck with him like glue.</p><p>'She's just your friend. Chill.'</p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                                                       </p><p> </p><p>Tourney of Victory</p><p>
  <em>Tory: 08</em>
</p><p>Robby and his gang of Cobra Kais were sitting in a diner. The group was talking quietly as Robby looked from afar. Tory asked something curiously to him. "What exactly are we doing here?"</p><p>"We've been doing a lot of harassment that hasn't really lead anywhere. Yesterday was fun, but if we're really gonna stick it to 'em." Robby said in their little secluded part of the diner. "Doug had an idea."</p><p>"That fag Demitri is about to turn in a Bio assignment worth a ton of points. Thinking we swipe it from him before class tommorow." Doug shrugged. "Put my name on it."</p><p>Tory nodded slowly. "For such a dumb guy that's not a bad idea from you. Good work Rickenberger."</p><p>Lucas protested. "Wait we're just sitting here in a random diner waiting for him to show up?"</p><p>Tory shook her head, "Look who's waiting tables." Someone Lucas initially dismissed as just your average blonde waitress was in fact Yasmine. "Her parents made her get a job after she failed History last semester. Now this is a prime hang out spot for all of Sensei's rejects."</p><p>Just outside, Hawk was prepping Miguel for his "date" with Sam. "All right man, you got this." Hawk said. "Just go in there and show her who's boss."</p><p>"I thought I was gonna apologize to Sam."</p><p>"So?" Hawk reached out and began to unbutton Miguel's shirt.</p><p>Turning away Miguel looked at his friend. "Hey! What? What're you doing?"</p><p>"You're El Serpiente!" Hawk nodded. "Show her what's up!"</p><p>"Next time I'm asking Demitri for advice." Miguel buttoned up his shirt before entering the diner.</p><p>Seeing Miguel enter the diner made Tory lose focus of her conversation with Shawn.</p><p>"Ah great, look who it is." Kyler rolled his eyes. "Rhea."</p><p>"What's he doing here?" Robby wondered.</p><p>Lucas shrugged. "Maybe he just wants a burger."</p><p>"Hi. Table for two?" Miguel asked Yasmine who nodded and lead him to a table.</p><p>About thirty seconds later Sam walked in. "Perfect it's the prissy bitch." Lucas sighed in his seat. "We're wasting our time here guys."</p><p>"No wait." Tory said. "I want to see where this goes."</p><p>"Demitri's probably at that library over on Seventh and Almond." Robby said not enjoying seeing Sam with Miguel of all people. "We should just go."</p><p>Before Kyler or Doug could say anything, Lucas changed his mind. "Tory's right. We can find the right time to strike now."</p><p>"What're you doing always agreeing with her?" Robby looked at him.</p><p>"She makes a good point, nothing spells revenge like a ruined date." Doug agreed with Lucas and Tory. "I think this is a great idea."</p><p>Kyler reached forward and noogied him a bit. "Who told you to think Dickenberger?"</p><p>The two started a childish slap fight across the table before Tory flicked Doug's ear. "Can you two knock it off?"</p><p>"Sensei said he had something special planned for us today." Robby looked around the table trying to ignore Sam. "What do you all think that meant?"</p><p>"Probably means more knuckle pushups." Shawn sighed.</p><p>Doug slumped in his chair. "Oh my god this is taking forever."</p><p>"Five seconds ago you wanted to stay." Lucas tutted. "How come you got the patience of like a five year old?"</p><p>"Not everyone has as much time on their hands as you. All of us are still in school." Doug countered.</p><p>Tory glared at Sam, knowing it was nearly impossible for her to see her from afar. "What do you think they're saying?"</p><p>"Who cares?" Kyler groaned. "I'm still down for leaving."</p><p>Robby put his foot down. "These guys are the leaders of the other dojo. A proper strike here means a great victory."</p><p>"Proper strike." Doug scoffed. "Dude what're we gonna do? Douse 'em in ketchup? Steal their food?"</p><p>"Sounds like a ruined date to me." Tory said.</p><p>After waiting for a bit, Tory watched as Yasmine walked away after taking Sam and Miguel's order. "They just ordered some food. Shouldn't be too long."</p><p>"So wait we're actually just here to ruin their date?" Doug asked.</p><p>Lucas shoved his shoulder. "Pay attention. We already said we would."</p><p>Doug shoved him back. "We don't even know if they're still dating!"</p><p>The two got into a shoving match in the booth before Robby looked at them. "Knock it off. You two are acting like babies again."</p><p>By the time their food had come out Tory rose from the almost hidden booth. "Now."</p><p>Cobra Kai surrounded Sam and Miguel's table.</p><p>"What do you all want?" asked Miguel.</p><p>Sam glared at Robby. "How could you do that to the dealership? After everything my dad did for you."</p><p>"You mean all he did for himself." Robby countered. "I got my shoulder dislocated and got embarrassed at the tournament all for him. That's not gonna happen this year."</p><p>Miguel scoffed. "Yeah right. We'll see."</p><p>"Fuck up Rhea." Kyler said. "You got clapped like four times this year."</p><p>Tory crossed her arms. "Think we'll be taking your food. That is, if you think you can't take on all five of us."</p><p>Miguel knew him and Sam could stand on even ground against Robby and Tory respectively, however with Lucas, Kyler, and Doug providing backup they didn't stand a chance.</p><p>"Thought you wouldn't fight us anymore," Sam said.</p><p>"Oh we're not." Tory smiled. "You guys know this well enough by now, a fight isn't a beatdown."</p><p>Miguel looked away. "Just take the food."</p><p>As Cobra Kai walked off, Lucas dumped a whole glass of cold water over Miguel's head. "Weak ass idiots. You're gonna get your shit wrecked at the tournament." He said making the group of Cobra Kais laugh.</p><p>"God they just can't stop being assholes can they?" Miguel watched them leave the diner covered in water.</p><p>Tory watched as Lucas put his hands in the pockets of his light blue sweatshirt. "That last part was unnecessary," she said.</p><p>"Why?" he asked.</p><p>"We already beat them." Tory said. "Who cares if you get Miguel wet?"</p><p>Robby shook his head as the group began to walk towards Kyler's Jeep to leave towards Cobra Kai. "I do." he said. "He deserved it after the shit he pulled with Sam. After he took Hawk, our best fighter from us."</p><p>"You hate Hawk." Tory raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"So?" Robby said. "If it means an even easier victory at the tournament I'll put up with whoever I need to."</p><p>"You'd be fine training with Hawk?" Doug pointed out.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." Robby shook his head again. "You guys all think these dumb pranks are gonna mean anything? What happens on that mat is way more important than anything that happens off of it."</p><p>Lucas looked at him. "From the sound of it. You just want to get back at Miguel and Hawk for what happened at the last tournament."</p><p>Robby stopped Doug and Kyler's laughter when he just looked at him. "What'd you just say?"</p><p>"You heard me." Lucas said. "You think you have history with Cobra Kai? My mom dated the top Cobra Kai for years, I-"</p><p>"Nah. I am Cobra Kai. My dad was Cobra Kai, my Sensei is Cobra Kai." Robby stood up to Lucas who stood a few inches taller than he did. "I'm more Cobra Kai than you'll ever be."</p><p>Tory spoke up. "We should get to class."</p><p>"Yeah, we should." Robby said as Lucas wasn't fazed at all by what he said.</p><p>...</p><p>In the striking lines, Kreese was walking between his students, trying to see who was distracted. He tried to sweep Lucas' leg but he turned around in time to face his Sensei.</p><p>"Good focus. You might need to drill those boxing hands outta you, but you can definitely concentrate." Kreese said. "Nichols, presentation."</p><p>"Yes Sensei." Tory said breaking out in the square formation.</p><p>Kreese looked out over his students. "Mr. Schwarber here trained in the old art of boxing. An art far more ancient and ruthless than Karate. Because it's not a martial art, it's not a sport. It's combat. In the ring, two boxers don't stop fighting until the bell rings, or one of them drops. Say what you will, but they don't just strike hard. They strike smart."</p><p>"As you all have noticed in class, Mr. Schwarber has progressed faster than any other student because he's well attuned to fighting. You all are very much like him, but you need to find the finer points in the details of sparring. Don't just fight hard, fight smart. Your opponent is expecting the orthodox, leg sweeps, punches. In a real fight, you can use whatever's necessary to defend yourself. Using something unexpected is what gives you a true victory in a fight."</p><p>"What about strength?" asked Robby. "And speed?"</p><p>Kreese nodded a bit. "Those are important. But your mind is always your greatest weapon, your enemies have trained in Cobra Kai. Miguel Diaz and Hawk were both Cobra Kais top students. They won the tournament last year, and their Sensei Johnny Lawrence was my top student for nearly six years. I see a bit of my old class in every one of you."</p><p>He walked between Robby, Tory, Doug, and the others as he spoke. "The vigor. The drive, the loyalty, the dedication to the true way of the fist. But out of all of you, the one I see most of Cobra Kai in is Ms. Tory Nichols. She was hit the hardest by life, harder than all of you." He looked at Robby. "Even Mr. Keene's parents are still alive, and Mr. Schwarber's parents were richer than all of yours."</p><p>Kreese looked at Kyler. "Mr. Song's parents are also incredibly wealthy. And Rickenberger as well. Not to mention those of you who are of lower income also have one distinct advantage, one of your parents is still with you. Ms. Nichols is ruthless, strong, and above all she will never back down from the ways of Cobra Kai. True loyalty to this dojo lies not in training the hardest, or fighting the hardest, or striking the hardest. But in ingraining Cobra Kai into the very fabric of who you are."</p><p>He fell silent for a moment before speaking. "These next few months, one by one, I will be testing you all in ways you've never been tested before. You will be pushed mentally and physically the way I was in 'Nam. No mercy, and no surrender. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei!"</p><p>"Good. Which is why I wanted to give you all an idea of what you will be doing later on." Kreese walked closer to his pet Cobra in its glass tank. "Our mascot is loyal, and a true emblem of what this dojo represents. However, I don't just keep it around for sentimental purposes. It will be part of your black belt test."</p><p>The class looked at their Sensei almost surprised by this as Kreese spoke. "A black belt doesn't just mean you're ready for a tournament. It means you are ready to fully embrace the true methods of Cobra Kai in every way possible. A Cobra Kai's scales are black after all. To begin your black belt test, you must strangle this Cobra and kill it. No matter what it takes."</p><p>Seeing the look on Kyler's face, Kreese approached him. "This will only be for the first student to reach the rank of black belt. The next tests will only be harder. You won't be doing something ridiculous like smashing boards or ice to earn your black belts. You will demonstrate that every part of you is ready to become Cobra Kai forever." Kreese emphasized this part the most. "Or you will be out of Cobra Kai for good."</p><p>He looked to Tory. "As such. Ms. Nichols will be participating in a demonstration today. Rickenberger, if you would."</p><p>Doug almost gulped when put up against Tory.</p><p>A few short strikes and he was down on his back, copping a fist to the eye.</p><p>"Good work. Mr. Song," he said as Kyler took Doug's place, the boy holding his blackened eye as he stepped off the mat.</p><p>Kyler was a bit tougher, but ultimately he lost to her as well. Finished off with a combination of kicks that would've knocked out most other opponents. Stumbling, Kreese chuckled. "You have a tough chin there Song. But I hope this demonstration proves to you just why Ms. Nichols should be a beacon to you all, and why she more than earns that yellow belt. Now, Mr. Song, Mr. Rickenberger, prepare for combat."</p><p>Robby turned to Kreese, seeing the look on his face he didn't say anything to his Sensei.</p><p>Doug and Kyler got into position to spar against Tory. She struck first, dodging Kyler's kick by lunging into a body punch that knocked the wind out of Doug's lungs. Using a back fist to move Kyler away, she grabbed a stunned Doug and threw him into Kyler's strike.</p><p>As his foot landed and knocked Doug clean onto the ground Kyler got nervous, knowing he was doomed. He put his hands up in time to stop the punch but her next strikes landed clean. Hitting both Doug and Kyler onto the mat, Tory stood tall above them.</p><p>"Can anyone tell me how Ms. Nichols won this fight?" Kreese asked.</p><p>Lucas raised his hand.</p><p>"You're not in school Mr. Schwarber," Kreese said, chuckling as Lucas stepped forward and bowed his head low. "There you go, go ahead son."</p><p>Lucas explained. "She knew that if they kept going they could overwhelm her. She needed to end the fight quickly, and use their numbers against them."</p><p>"An excellent explanation Mr. Schwarber," Kreese said as he crossed his arms. "He's right. You see the longer a fight goes on the longer the chances are of you losing. Your enemy's ally is more likely to step in, anything could happen the longer a fight goes on. The fight may only end when you say it does, but that doesn't mean it should go on forever. Knowing when to finish a fight is just as critical as knowing when to start one. Which is why I am forbidding you all under any circumstances to break this truce we have with LaRusso."</p><p>"So how do we defend ourselves?" asked Robby.</p><p>"Oh you can defend yourselves. But a Cobra doesn't strike like a wounded animal. It does so." he clapped his fist loudly onto his palm. "When he knows he can win. Class dismissed."</p><p>...</p><p>Outside, Tory watched as Robby walked up to her. "Hey, great work in there, glad to see you kick Kyler and Doug's asses."</p><p>"No prob." Tory saw the look on his face. "You seem in a great mood. Why?"</p><p>"No reason. Maybe we could celebrate our new yellow belts by hanging out tonight? Maybe Golf 'N Stuff?"</p><p>Tory looked at him. "Chris works there."</p><p>"So? Doesn't mean he can do anything. Last I heard he got a new manager." Robby shrugged. "So, you in?"</p><p>Tory smiled. "Yeah totally. I'll pick you up here at 7."</p><p>Robby nodded as he walked away. "All right, I'll see you at seven."</p><p>Lucas appeared offering a hand to clap. "You stomped Kyler and Doug at the same time? That's my girl!" the two did a shoulder bump. "What'd Robby want?"</p><p>"Think he just asked me out on a date?"</p><p>Lucas chuckled in surprise. "Did he? Tor, you need a haircut badly if you're going out tonight."</p><p>"You think?" Tory said looking at how long her hair got. "Wait you can cut hair?"</p><p>"Yeah, I used to cut my mom's hair all the time. My little sister's too."</p><p>"Okay, I got a pair of scissors at my place." Tory offered.</p><p>Lucas turned around. "You won't regret it, I promise."</p><p>...</p><p>Sitting down in a chair in her kitchen, Lucas began to spray her blonde hair with water as he prepared to start cutting. "So girl. Spill the tea." he said making a sassy accent jokingly. "How excited are you for this date?"</p><p>"We're probably just gonna go play some mini-golf and play some games together. Nothing special."</p><p>"Really?" Lucas said as he started brushing her hair back. "Well he looked excited."</p><p>"Nah. Robby doesn't get excited over much." Tory said. "Unless, you really think he did."</p><p>Lucas laughed. "Trust me, I saw him after class. Whole gruff demeanor changed, guy actually started laughing around us for once."</p><p>"Doug's jokes aren't even that funny." Tory said as Lucas kept brushing her hair back.</p><p>Lucas shrugged a bit. "Eh still. Mine are." Lucas said. "Must be kind of weird though, knowing your exes are going out." Lucas said as he started cutting her hair. "Now. Tell me about how the little confession with Miguel went."</p><p>Tory sighed. "Terribly. I don't know what I was doing taking your advice."</p><p>"Well here's my advice for today." Lucas said showing her cleanly cut short hair. "Knock. His. Pants. Off."</p><p>Tory had many questions. "That was fast. Also it's our first date."</p><p>"You look stellar girl." Lucas said.</p><p>"Yeah this looks great." Tory said looking at her short hair in the mirror. "How much do I owe you?"</p><p>"I want to clean your house. Also you need to take Robby out on a killer date."</p><p>Practically pushing Tory out the door, Lucas spoke out after his friend. "Cobra Kai!"</p><p>"Cobra Kai!" Tory said getting in her car and driving off.</p><p>...</p><p>Robby was shocked by how good Tory's new haircut looked. "Whoa. Uh." he put his phone away. "You look good."</p><p>"Thanks you too. Ready to go?" she asked.</p><p>Nodding, the two reached Golf 'N Stuff.</p><p>Seeing who walked up to his station, Chris sighed. "God you two again? Do I need to call the police?"</p><p>"No need chubbs. Two golf clubs please." Tory said.</p><p>Reluctantly, Chris accepted. "12.99 please."</p><p>After Robby and Tory walked off, Chris texted Hawk.</p><p>
  <em>Bro. We have a problem.</em>
</p><p>Robby and Tory enjoyed themselves very much spending hours at Golf 'N Stuff together. They rode the Ferris Wheel together, they bought some ice cream, they also enjoyed mini golfing together. They enjoyed every single part of the place as much as they could.</p><p>"You're gonna go 0 for 4." Tory said as Robby attempted a put.</p><p>"Watch me." Robby said aiming a ball.</p><p>Seeing him miss terribly Tory laughed. "Why do you suck so hard at mini-golf?"</p><p>"Hey this is like my first time playing it all right?" said Robby.</p><p>Tory picked up her golf club. "Watch." she said sinking a ball perfectly. "Um." Tory looked at Robby. "Best two outta three?"</p><p>Chuckling, Robby shook his head. "Let's take a break."</p><p>Eating their food on a bench Robby spoke. "This has been the most fun I've had since I've been outta Juvie. But I wanted to ask you something, why're you being so nice to me?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked.</p><p>"Well back at the parole office you were nice to me even after the fight at the school." Robby said. "You should hate my guts."</p><p>"Oh I did." Tory admitted. "You were hanging around Sam, you sided with her dad. But then after what happened with Miguel. God. Nevermind."</p><p>Robby saw the look on her face. "I'm not Kyler or any other guys. You can talk to me about this."</p><p>Tory sighed. "After the fight at the school I was hopeless. Cobra Kai was, done. Sensei Kreese was all we had to pull us through it. And then Hawk left, my mom was dying, and we lost that fight at the LaRusso's. I needed you guys, and you really came through."</p><p>"Anytime." Robby rested a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Tory looked back at him. "And you? Why're you being so nice to me?"</p><p>"You're the most Cobra Kai outta all of us. You heard Sensei today. But you were a huge reason why I joined."</p><p>"Why me?"</p><p>Robby smiled, brushing back her newly cut short hair. "Well you seemed honest beyond that whole biker chick vibe. I gotta hand it to you, you're the only Cobra Kai I feel I can get along with."</p><p>"Really? No one else?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Doug's stupid. Kyler's a dick. Shawn and I sort of get along. And Luke's just...actually I kind of like him."</p><p>"After all the shit you two go through?"</p><p>Robby smiled. "Apparently Sensei told me he could be the Bobby to my Johnny if we got along better. Whatever that means."</p><p>Tory smiled back. "Means you're a real one."</p><p>"Like Hawk?"</p><p>"No." Tory said leaning in to kiss him. "Much better."</p><p>"Nah bullshit." A voice spoke up. "Figures." Robby and Tory turned and stood up off the bench to see Hawk and a large group of Eagle Dos. Chris, Mitch, and a few others had arrived and Hawk was cracking his knuckles. "I knew you two had a thing going since the moment you started hanging out."</p><p>"What do you want? Get outta here." Robby said.</p><p>Hawk shook his mo-hawked head. "Uh uh. I heard what you did, you ruined Miguel and Sam's date today. Figured I could get some revenge while serving it back."</p><p>Tory sniffed, raising her fists. "You can't fight us."</p><p>Blocking Robby's fist with a drum block, Hawk spoke. "It's like you said Tory," he said cracking Robby's wrist as Mitch grabbed Robby from behind. "A fight isn't a beatdown."</p><p>Tory was overwhelmed facing four different people. She could stop half of them but Chris knocked her over into another Eagle Dos grasp. Tory watched as Hawk beat Robby mercilessly. "Stop!"</p><p>Hawk ignored her, striking Robby cleanly across the face with fists. Him and Mitch laid into him with all they had. "Hawk stop!" Tory shrieked.</p><p>Holding the top of Robby's head, Hawk pushed Robby's face into the dirt, walking towards Tory to glare at her. "You assholes had this coming. You forgot one thing about us, we're more Cobra Kai than you ever will be." Relenting from hitting a girl, Hawk spat on the ground in front of her. "Bitch."</p><p>Pushing Tory over, Chris let her go as Eagle Do walked off victoriously. They had scored the first point back, Hawk making sure to kick Robby in the ribs before he left.</p><p>Tory ran to Robby's side. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"No." Robby groaned, clearly beaten severely. "God, what were we thinking?"</p><p>"Honestly I had fun. Except for this." Tory said helping him up. Robby winced in pain.</p><p>"Just take me back to the dojo." he groaned.</p><p>...</p><p>Seeing Robby, Kreese crossed his arms as he spoke to Tory. "I take it your date was interrupted."</p><p>"Sorry Sensei." Tory said. "Golf 'N Stuff is the perfect place for first dates."</p><p>"So I've heard. Glad to hear it hasn't changed since back in the day." Kreese spoke. "Except you got Robby beaten up quite badly. What if they had broken one of his arms? What would we do then?"</p><p>Tory looked down. "I don't know Sensei."</p><p>"I thought you did. You took down two opponents today without breaking a sweat. But you let our best student get humiliated." Kreese sighed. "Who exactly did this?"</p><p>"Hawk and his crew Sensei." Tory frowned, still avoiding eye contact. "Brought like eight people. Apparently, he still knows Cobra Kai."</p><p>"Clearly he does." Kreese turned Tory's face back to him. "You might be like a daughter to me. But if you let this happen again to any of our students, the consequences will be severe. Don't disappoint me ever again like this."</p><p>"Yes Sensei," Tory said bowing her head.</p><p>Dismissing her, Kreese was disappointed in Tory for the first time. "Childish." he tutted closing the door to the dojo behind him.</p><p>...</p><p>Opening the door to her home, Tory spoke sadly. "Hey. How's my favorite housewife?"</p><p>Smiling, Lucas put his rag away. "Quite well actually. Uh, better than you apparently. What happened?"</p><p>"Hawk."</p><p>Hearing this, Lucas shook his head. "Wow. I thought those guys were too scared of us to actually do anything."</p><p>"Apparently not." Tory crossed her arms. "Thanks for cleaning up everything. You can head back to your place."</p><p>"Nah you need a break after today." Smiling, Lucas nodded. "I know what'll cheer you up."</p><p>Tory saw the expensive Scotch Lucas withdrew from a cabinet. "Where'd you get that?"</p><p>"A 1947 Hibiki Whiskey. Worth at least 5 grand. Stole it from the dealership after we raided it." Lucas said. "It may taste like shit, but it will get us. Fucked. Up."</p><p>"Sounds fun." Tory said.</p><p>About ten minutes later, the TV played as Lucas and Tory were laughing as hard as they could.</p><p>"How're we this drunk?" Lucas asked. "How? Just how are we this drunk?"</p><p>"I have no idea." Tory said taking another drink. "Want some more?"</p><p>"Yes please." Lucas said.</p><p>Lucas shared a quick story. "This was in my sophomore year of high school. My mom was heading back from a medical conference right, and I had a girl over in my room. My baby sister Hannah was still asleep, so I had to be super duper quiet."</p><p>Tory smiled. "Okay."</p><p>"Then out of nowhere, my mom comes home. Then she comes upstairs." Lucas leaned his head back. "Then I had to sneak the girl out of my room through the window. She had to leave through the roof and then my treehouse. Not to mention this was after a party, we were both, really messed up. Almost broke her arm."</p><p>Laughing, Tory shook her head. "And she still talked to you after that?"</p><p>"She broke up with me the next day. It was fine I guess, I was seeing like four different people at the time." Lucas explained.</p><p>Tory slapped his arm. "So you really are a scumbag!"</p><p>"Great observation." Lucas said. "Where's your little brother? We're making quite the racket."</p><p>"He's having a sleepover at a friend's house." Tory said swigging some more whiskey.</p><p>Lucas burped loudly. He held his mouth. "Ohp. Sorry."</p><p>Tory took this a challenge, burping much louder.</p><p>Lucas shook his head as he laughed. "Yeah, those were old times. I changed after college."</p><p>"How so? You still slept with like thirty women in your first month here." Tory said.</p><p>"Yeah but, I called most of them back. Had to explain why I couldn't see them again."</p><p>"Because of Sensei."</p><p>"Bingo." Lucas held his dark brown hair. "Speaking of which I am way too drunk to stumble back to my apartment. And you are even drunker, so you can't drive me."</p><p>Tory looked at him. "How did you even afford a place?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Wasn't as hard as I thought. Found a place on Fifth avenue that matches my budget. I guess when you only work out and punch your card all day you can make some bank."</p><p>Tory looked back at the TV, putting her feet up drunkenly. "So tell me about Denver. What were you like before you came here?"</p><p>"I think I kind of did already." Lucas said. "I was the Golden Son. Got perfect grades, wrote the best essays, won a few prizes for that."</p><p>"Nice." Tory said.</p><p>"I won boxing tournaments, I won soccer tournaments. I basically couldn't stop winning. It was then that when I got into community that my mom and dad divorced. I couldn't see my little sister Hannah anymore. Mom was too busy trying to find work in a different hospital to talk to me, and my dad...changed. He started drinking more, and I."</p><p>Tory saw the look on his face. "What?"</p><p>"We got into an argument. Called me a total failure, things got physical. I had boxed for years, and he was pretty drunk. So I almost knocked him out. After that, I tried apologizing but he threatened to call the cops. That's when I had to drop out to go find mom when she was here during Christmas. Then you know the rest."</p><p>Tory sighed. "Wow. So life was quite shitty to you."</p><p>"Not as bad as yours. Like Sensei said, at least my parents are alive. Rich assholes, but alive."</p><p>"Do you think your mom still wants to talk to you?" Tory wondered.</p><p>Lucas shook his head. "Don't care, don't know. Blocked her number after the fight at the country club on Christmas."</p><p>"Christmas." scoffed Tory. "God you missed quite the fight at Christmas. Would've won too if it wasn't for Hawk."</p><p>"Hawk. God that guy sounds like a dick. Like a stupid dick."</p><p>"Stupid dick?" Tory laughed drunkenly. "God you are drunk."</p><p>"You are too. Way more actually. Little miss lightweight." Lucas chuckled.</p><p>Tory tried to stand up but failed miserably. "Who you calling lightweight Taco Boy? I can still kick your ass!"</p><p>"Oh yeah. Come on Golden Girl come on!" Lucas egged her on.</p><p>The two ended up wrestling drunkenly together. Tory sat on top of him laughing. "Tonight was pretty shitty." Tory said looking down into his eyes. "But you really turned it around."</p><p>"No prob Golden Girl."</p><p>"Taco Boy." Tory said leaning down to kiss him.</p><p>He would've moved away but Tory was holding his head in place strongly. Keeping his eyes closed, Lucas gulped. "Stop."</p><p>Tory pulled away, opening her eyes. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Lucas looked away from her. "I can't."</p><p>Tory got off him. "Because of Sensei?"</p><p>"Forget Sensei." scoffed Lucas. "It's Robby."</p><p>"What?" Tory asked simply.</p><p>Lucas explained shamefully. "I respect him. He's more than a great fighter, he's a great leader. He's a great friend."</p><p>"That sounds stupid!" Tory protested.</p><p>"It's not!" Lucas surprised Tory by how angry he looked. "I know things are bad but this'll only make it worse! Doug, Shawn, Kyler, and Robby might be assholes to me sometimes but they're the only friends I got now okay? Cobra Kai is all I have left. I don't have my mom, my sister, my dad. You guys are my family now. If we do this retarded thing, whatever it is, it'll ruin me. It'll ruin both of us. I know it for sure."</p><p>Tory understood what he was saying despite how drunk they were. It was clear that he meant it as honestly as possible. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be. It's not that I don't like you. Believe me I do." Lucas sighed, holding his eyes. "You're butch but sexy. You're hot but strong. You're, god there's no other way to say it you're the Golden Girl. It's why I cut your hair."</p><p>Tory raised an eyebrow. "You're a guy, and you're-?"</p><p>"Yup. Since you're dating Robby at some point I hope, like officially, it doesn't matter because for now, I'll bow out. Cobra Kai is family. It's not a dumb Karate dojo, it's way more than that. Sensei made that clear. You guys made that clear." Accepting a kiss on the cheek, Lucas smiled a bit. "Stay strong Golden Girl. Things will get less shitty. I promise."</p><p>"So wait. I have to deal with both you and Robby liking me?"</p><p>"Nope. Not the whole world is this stupid game." Lucas said reaching for the liquor bottle. "I may be a degenerate, but like you I see the world for what it is. And we're probably the only ones around who do. It's full of shit. Romantic games are for children. Dojo rivalries are just dumber versions of that. This is about a war. To make the world a little less shitty."</p><p>"You're drunk." Tory said.</p><p>"Yeah. But tell me I'm not spitting the truth. LA's full of shit too, can't believe I'm stuck here now."</p><p>"Ya leavin?"</p><p>Lucas nodded. "Someday. If I can put myself back on my feet, and see my sister again. Then maybe. Eventually hopefully."</p><p>Tory snickered at this. "You're gonna miss me so bad when you're gone Luke Schwarber."</p><p>"Probably. This is the last time I'm coming over. Whether or not Sensei knows about us." taking a strong swig, Lucas nearly passed out. "Night," he said blacking out quickly on the couch.</p><p>Tory herself would've stumbled back into her room but was far too drunk to do so. She moved to a different part of the couch and just stared at the TV blankly. Then she reached for her phone and texted Robby.</p><p>
  <em>Hey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry about tonight. Not the best first date but not the worst.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've had worse?</em>
</p><p>Tory smiled at her phone.</p><p>
  <em>Way worse trust me. How's the eye? And the rib?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They're okay. I'll get Hawk back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hawk's a chump. Remember. You're the real real one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The real real one? Are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quite drunk actually. No idea how I'm</em>
  <em> typing this.</em>
</p><p>Robby took a moment to respond, the bubble icon appearing and disappearing for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>Hoping our next date goes better. That is if you want to go out again.</em>
</p><p>Tory took a moment of her own to respond as well. She looked over at Ali's son passed out next to him. She knew the friendship Lucas so desperately needed to have with Robby and how dear Cobra Kai was to him. Moreover, she knew Robby truly liked her, and that Lucas was ashamed of how he felt. At least to her.</p><p>
  <em>Definitely. How about the movies?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Awesome. But this time you pick where to go.</em>
</p><p>Tory chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>Totally.</em>
</p><p>Tory took a moment to consider everything. Despite how drunk she was, she reasoned clearly. Miguel, Hawk, and especially Sam could be quite the challenge for them at the tournament, her first date with Robby proved that. The tournament would be no cakewalk after tonight. Hawk was no idiot anymore, he had learned since the fight at the restaurant. And since Miguel wasn't much dumber either, he'd probably get in shape too.</p><p>Lucas' confession made her sadder on that note. Things were quite bad for the both of them, but he made it seem as though things could get better. That there was hope. His words stuck with her.</p><p>
  <em>'I see the world for what it is. It's full of shit. Romantic games are for children. Dojo rivalries are just dumber versions of that. </em>
  <em>This is about a war. To make the world a little less shitty.'</em>
</p><p>Tory considered this, even though in the morning she might not even remember it. It reminded her very much of something she had said to Miguel before he left.</p><p>
  <em>'Some people have it good. But the rest of us? We have to fight for every inch of what's ours.'</em>
</p><p>Tory then decided to make a mental note to herself if she could remember it.</p><p>
  <em>'Sam stole Miguel from me. Johnny tried to steal Cobra Kai from us. These people can't stop stealing.'</em>
</p><p>Tory curled her hand into a fist.</p><p>
  <em>'Luke's right. We can't stop fighting, for every inch of what's ours.'</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All I can say is that Karate Kid and the franchise of Cobra Kai by proxy is at its core a teen drama about romance ironically. Johnny hated Daniel because he started to get with Ali, and Miguel and Johnny only started a bunch of beef because of Sam and Robby. The second season continued this too, with Sam and Tory fighting over Miguel and Robby and Miguel fighting over Sam.</p><p>Then, season 3 is the fallout of this. At the same time, I love Cobra Kai because it creates very human and real interpersonal drama. Every single character has very human reasons for doing the things that they do. Even Kreese, as wrong as he is, truly believes Cobra Kai is the way Karate should be.</p><p>I'm just hoping I establish Luke as well as the other character have. Because regardless of how the tournament will play out in the way I have written it, the final resolution of this fanfic lies with him. That's all that I can say.</p><p>I like Johnny too, but this fanfic revolves solely around my favorite characters. Tory, Hawk, and Robby.</p><p>Thanks for the lovely lovely comments, and I'll see you all next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tourney of Victory</p><p>
  <em>Hawk: 09</em>
</p><p>Hawk walked into a somewhat restored Miyagi-Do only to find Daniel sitting there alone. Putting his backpack down, Hawk spoke. "Where is everyone?"</p><p>"It's just you and me for today." Daniel said holding chopsticks. "Sit down."</p><p>"What're you doing?" Hawk saw the fly zipping around Daniel's face. "Are you actually trying to catch that?"</p><p>"It's today's lesson." Daniel said. Hawk sat down next to Daniel as he explained. "I heard what happened at Golf 'N Stuff. You and Mitch along with everyone else there have already been given punishments."</p><p>Hawk raised an eyebrow. "And this is my punishment? Catching a fly with some sticks? Shouldn't I do knuckle pushups or something?"</p><p>"You're going to train a bit more with me for the next few classes. At least until I can teach you to control that temper of yours."</p><p>Hawk snapped. "What temper? I don't have a temper."</p><p>Daniel just looked at him.</p><p>"Right." Hawk swallowed. "So how do I do this?"</p><p>"It didn't take me that much time. But it takes patience."</p><p>Picking up a pair of chopsticks, Hawk tried catching the fly.</p><p>"See?" Daniel said.</p><p>Hawk got frustrated easily. "Hitting a punching bag is so much easier. And that actually makes you hit harder."</p><p>"It may. In a way." Daniel said. "But without focus and concentration, you could hit like a truck and still miss."</p><p>Hawk sighed. "Yeah? I almost beat Robby at the tournament, you saw me last year."</p><p>"I did." Daniel chuckled a little seeing Hawk continue to fail at catching the fly. "And you were sloppy. And predictable. And angry."</p><p>"Do you have to critique every single little thing I do? At least I'm not as wimpy as Demitri, or as fat as Chris." Hawk sighed, missing the fly. "God! Come on!"</p><p>Daniel shook his head slowly. "If you keep thinking every part of Karate is physical you're never going to learn properly. Even Johnny practices your reflexes from time to time. That pitching machine might not have been good for much, but it did train Miguel's flinch response."</p><p>"Miguel told you about that?"</p><p>"Yeah. Told me how Johnny taught him to use his legs. He's quite the fighter."</p><p>Hawk missed the fly again. "So you're fine with him dating your daughter now?"</p><p>"Miguel and Sam are trying to patch things up after what happened at the party. Yes, I heard about that too."</p><p>"Does everyone have snitch to you about everything?" Hawk tutted.</p><p>Daniel looked at him. "Hey. This isn't Cobra Kai anymore. You already made that choice."</p><p>"Yeah I did." Hawk gripped his chopsticks. "And I didn't do it for you. Or Sam, or even Miguel. I did it for-"</p><p>"Demitri?" Daniel asked. "Yeah I heard about that as well. It took a lot of humility to admit you messed up. But to truly redeem yourself, you have to let go of Cobra Kai entirely."</p><p>Hawk stopped trying to catch the fly for a second. "And how do I do that?"</p><p>"Hawk look at how long it took them to replace you. Robby joined the same night you left. You have to remember that these guys, even Tory, they're not your friends. And they never were. They won't stop until Kreese owns Karate in the entire valley. He was using you, and he won't stop using you."</p><p>Hawk picked up his chopsticks again. "Sensei Johnny's Cobra Kai. It's why he's so badass."</p><p>"He's proud that you made the right choice. Tell me, why'd you attack Robby last night? Why're you still so angry?"</p><p>Hawk considered this for a second. "I feel like I failed Demitri. And Miguel. My only friends. They were all I really had before Cobra Kai. And it feels like I left them behind."</p><p>"For what exactly?"</p><p>"For Hawk." he admitted. "I used to just be Eli." Hawk shook his head. "I was tired of getting pushed around. And after Cobra Kai started winning again, burning this place down and beating me up. It felt like I wasn't Hawk anymore."</p><p>Seeing the look on his face, Daniel rubbed his shoulder. "Robby won't change that for you. Beating Robby, in the street, in a tournament. That won't change that for you either. Johnny can teach you a lot of things, but he won't be able to truly let you embrace Karate. Hell, even I can't do it."</p><p>"So what am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"This path is yours Eli." Daniel smiled at him. "You have the capacity to learn and grow. To do good things, to become the person you were always meant to be. And a mohawk won't give you that. Even Karate won't do that. Only doing what you think is best will let you grow."</p><p>Hawk looked back at him. "I. I still don't get it."</p><p>"It's like a sapling right." Daniel held invisible sod in his hand. "Right now you're still a bonsai tree about to grow. It takes nurturing, it takes time. Patience is the key to victory. In all things."</p><p>Hawk nodded a bit.</p><p>Despite being a very wealthy car dealership owner, Hawk knew Daniel had a family of his own. He had an honorable tradition of winning at the All Valley Tournament. He had a moral code of ethics that went beyond just hand wavy Karate.</p><p>"Thanks." Hawk nodded.</p><p>When he picked up his chopsticks again he felt every chance he got felt clearer. With his head sharper, Hawk saw the movements of the fly to be less erratic and more understandable.</p><p>...</p><p>Johnny walked along the line of students wearing his black headband and red Cobra Kai jacket. "You all have been acting like idiots. Which is why Hawk's here for double classes."</p><p>He glared at Miguel. "You've had your heads filled with trophies. And girls. And rivalries. Well guess what? All that bullshit got you all get your asses kicked worse than ever before. Mr. Diaz here learned that the hard way. And he almost paid for it with his life."</p><p>"But you told me to show-"</p><p>"Quiet!" the class almost jumped at Johnny's words. "I know what I said. So listen to me now. Kreese is out there readying his students for war. I know, because the months before a tournament he'd kick our asses like we were in the army. Nonstop training turned into night classes and extra cardio. Not to mention strike conditioning, reflex training, and above all, sparring."</p><p>Johnny shook his head disappointingly at Hawk. "You all have gotten your asses kicked way too many times in just one month. And you got so mad over that you went out and thought hitting them back would win. But you know better. Don't you?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei." Hawk said.</p><p>"Yeah. But you're all gettin' it wrong." Johnny stopped shaking his head. "The lack of balls and preparation for a fight ends today. You all losing ends today. I remember a few of the same faces I see today winning at the All Valley last year. That's not going to change because of a dojo name is it?"</p><p>"No Sensei." the class muttered.</p><p>"What was that?" Johnny raised his hand.</p><p>"No Sensei!"</p><p>"I still can't hear you!"</p><p>"No Sensei!"</p><p>Johnny crossed his arms. "Great. Now knuckle pushups."</p><p>Demitri protested. "How many?"</p><p>"Until you vomit."</p><p>Seeing the look on everyone's faces Johnny chuckled. "Nah just kidding. Until I say so! Aiheet!" he yelled.</p><p>Chris grunted on the ground. "We're doing this on pavement."</p><p>"Yeah that's the way it should be." Johnny saw the Eagle Do continue to do pushups. "Just be lucky you all aren't training how we used to back in the day."</p><p>Breezing through the knuckle pushups, Hawk wondered. "And how's that?"</p><p>"Oh you all don't know? Just wait a minute, I'll show you." Johnny laughed.</p><p>The class got really tired, Johnny pushing them just a bit further until they were properly exhausted before explaining. "All right. This is top tier Cobra Kai black belt training for tournaments. It works out almost every muscle, if you do it wrong, you'll pull out all the muscles in your back. Do it right." He looked out over his panting and very sweaty class. "And you'll find yourself strong as an ox."</p><p>"What." Miguel panted. "What do we do?"</p><p>"You're gonna carry each other. From one end of the dojo to the other." Johnny said.</p><p>"Kreese really made you do that?" Demitri asked.</p><p>Johnny snapped. "Quiet!" he still explained. "No. But we carried weights instead."</p><p>Demitri groaned on the ground as Mitch made him collapse onto the ground. "Use your legs guys! Lift with your legs!"</p><p>Hawk laughed as he leaped onto Bert. "Giddy up!" the smaller boy fell onto the ground as Johnny shook his head as everyone failed.</p><p>...</p><p>The class was even more tired and they were barely halfway through Johnny's class. He looked at Sam and Demitri specifically. "Now say what you will about Robby, but he knew how to take a punch. Kid's been through more fights than probably you guys combined. Which is why sparring will be a bit different. It ain't over, till someone's on the ground. No points or any of that nonsense."</p><p>He barked at everyone equally loudly. "None of that Tai Chi bullshit or hand waving nonsense. This isn't Lady LaRusso's class! Pick your hands up, and strike!"</p><p>Hawk demolished Demitri, sweeping him onto his back in about three seconds.</p><p>Holding his fist in front of his face, Hawk sighed picking his friend up. "Don't flinch dude."</p><p>"But you were gonna hit me!" whined Demitri.</p><p>He pushed Demitri a bit. "Come on."</p><p>Demitri moved in to strike but Hawk ignored his attack completely, kicking him back quickly. Demitri quickly was hit onto the ground again.</p><p>Johnny sighed as he moved over. "Glad to see you haven't changed. Hawk ain't gonna hurt you. He might hit hard, but he's focused in a fight because he isn't as scared as you are." Johnny spoke to Demitri quietly enough to get him to listen attentively. "Kreese might hate fear, but he does it for a reason. He wants to stop you from hesitating."</p><p>Demitri understood, looking back at Hawk.</p><p>When they began sparring again, Demitri found that if he wasn't as scared when striking or blocking he fought more efficiently. He stopped hesitating, he stopped waiting for the right moment. He was just there.</p><p>Hawk missed his backfist as Demitri appeared behind him, kicking him back a bit being enough to make Hawk stumble forward.</p><p>Hawk turned around smiling as he spoke. "That's what I'm talking about!" when they gripped hands Hawk headbutted Demitri onto the ground smiling.</p><p>"Don't let your guard down in a fight. Ever." Johnny said. "Nice work Hawk."</p><p>Demitri was doted over by Yasmine as Hawk watched Sam and Miguel spar.</p><p>"What is this namby pamby bullshit?" Hawk scoffed. "He's the All Valley champ. He's not in a wheelchair anymore."</p><p>Sam pushed away Miguel's fist. "He's still recovering."</p><p>"Sorry, hate to keep reminding you of this but. Miguel's El Serpiente. Which means he can bite."</p><p>Sam squinted at Hawk. "El Serpiente?"</p><p>"Watch I'll show you." Hawk said, tired of everyone coddling Miguel for just recovering from a coma.</p><p>Hawk barely missed his punch, shoving Miguel back. "Hey man what the hell?" Miguel asked in surprise.</p><p>Hawk went ballistic, surprising everyone by how hard he started trying to hit Miguel. Not one to be put on defense, Johnny watched with pride as Hawk and Miguel sparred. Miguel stopped a series of punches before switching angles, kicking Hawk square in the chest with a solid back kick.</p><p>Stumbling back, Hawk dodged a follow up reverse punch to the face before engaging Miguel at short range. The two almost grappled but Hawk slithered away in time, going for his signature Hawk strike or superman punch. Being quite telegraphed, Miguel didn't hesitate, knocking him out of the air.</p><p>Landing on the ground, Hawk including everyone felt surprised at the result.</p><p>"You okay man?" Miguel offered a hand up for him.</p><p>Nodding, Hawk smiled and stood up.</p><p>The two went rounds with each other, showing everyone the proper way to spar. They never jabbed or feinted, diving and dodging, striking fully committed at every turn. If they weren't striking they were moving around each other, trying to stay light on their feet always looking for the next attack to land.</p><p>Now it was Miguel's turn to be kicked down, caught during a strike to be swept and struck cleanly. Not wasting time, Hawk punched Miguel's stomach to complete the technique.</p><p>"We're tied up, come on." Hawk said as they continued sparring.</p><p>...</p><p>Hawk watched Yasmine dab some ointment on Demitri's nose with cotton on her break in the diner. "You got bruised there Big D. Here you go."</p><p>"Big D?" Hawk scoffed swiping Yasmine's hand down. "Call him that when he actually learns how to fight."</p><p>Demitri smiled at her. "He's just jealous since he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore."</p><p>"I get girls."</p><p>Miguel laughed. "Oh yeah? Like who?"</p><p>"Like uh. Anise, third period."</p><p>"Think she just wanted to know what answer you got on last weeks test," Miguel said.</p><p>Hawk pointed. "What about? Or, wait."</p><p>The table laughed collectively as Hawk sighed. "Who cares? There are more important things than girls."</p><p>"Like Karate?" Demitri asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Like Karate. I went five rounds with Miguel, you're a creampuff man!" Hawk said.</p><p>Miguel spoke up. "Thought you moved on from being. You know, a bully."</p><p>"Yeah that doesn't mean I can just let Demitri train like this. It's embarrassing. Makes Eagle Do look bad."</p><p>Demitri raised a finger. "Embarrassing? As embarrassing as it was when I found a certain x5ElixFan logging on to his old WOW account last night?"</p><p>Miguel nearly died. "Oh shit you play World of Warcraft?"</p><p>Hawk shook his head. "No. Discord doesn't even work half the time anyway. Demitri's lying about that nerd shit." Hawk waved a hand.</p><p>"Seems to work fine for me," Miguel said.</p><p>"Me too." Demitri said.</p><p>Hawk sighed. "Doug and I used to play Overwatch together all the time too. Don't tell me that or COD's nerdy too."</p><p>"I don't know man. WOW seems pretty nerdy to me." Demitri said. "Not to mention you still carry that D&amp;D character sheet around."</p><p>"No I don't." Hawk said.</p><p>Demitri looked to Miguel. "Miguel. If you would please restrain Eli while I do the honors?"</p><p>Miguel held Hawk back as Demitri pulled a notebook from Hawk's backpack. "Ah let's see here." Demitri flipped a page over as Yasmine and Miguel could barely contain their laughter. "Ooh Jimara the Orc. That's a classic. Or Ninbarn the Mage, I thought we banned that character. And last but not least." he raised a very sexual drawing of an Elf character. "Yin the battle Elf. Aptly nicknamed, the D cup Goddess of Combat."</p><p>Yasmine chuckled. "I didn't know you could draw Hawk."</p><p>Hawk swiped his notebook back. "That was back when you and Kyler used to kick us around. Or well, when you still hung around Kyler."</p><p>"Hey you were friends with Kyler too." Yasmine said as she stood up and brushed off her uniform. "Well I'm off on my break." she leaned over to peck Demitri on the cheek.</p><p>Hawk watched her walk off. "Dude how'd you land a girl that hot?"</p><p>"Ask Miguel. He ended up with Sam. And then you got Moon for a time too." Demitri said. "The heart wants what it wants."</p><p>Hawk leaned back in his chair. "I've been off my game guys."</p><p>"Yeah no kidding. You've been in the worst dry spell ever since Moon left you." Miguel agreed.</p><p>"No guys. Forget about girls!" Hawk waved a hand. "I'm talking about Sensei Dan."</p><p>"What about him?" Miguel asked.</p><p>Hawk shook his head. "He taught me this move. Felt like I used it all wrong."</p><p>"What move?" asked Demitri.</p><p>"The drum block."</p><p>Demitri's eyes widened. "The drum block?" he sipped his drink through a straw. "He taught you the drum block and not me?"</p><p>"Sam taught me it too." Miguel said. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I did it right but. I was beating up Robby. I think I feel a bit odd about that." Hawk admitted.</p><p>Demitri raised an eyebrow. "Thought you loved beating people up."</p><p>"Normally I do but." Hawk shook his head. "I can't help but feel. I don't know. He was there with Tory and-"</p><p>"Tory?" Miguel asked.</p><p>Hawk nodded. "Like I felt. Not jealous um. God, tip of my tongue."</p><p>"Guilty?" Demitri said.</p><p>Hawk shrugged. "I think."</p><p>Miguel looked off to the side in thought as Demitri spoke. "Took you long enough to realize beating up people was bad."</p><p>Hawk sighed. "This tournament's got my head all twisted up."</p><p>"You did fine in class today," Demitri said.</p><p>Hawk picked up his backpack as he left. "I. I gotta go."</p><p>Demitri looked at Miguel. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing I just." Miguel sighed. "Just Tory and Robby. Figures."</p><p>"Hey. Anyone who follows Kreese is a robot. Just look at Hawk before his eleventh-hour redemption."</p><p>Miguel smiled. "You seem happy he's back. Why do you call him Eli?"</p><p>Demitri took a second to respond. "Well I thought with the gang all back together. You and I learning Karate under Mr. LaRusso and Hawk along too now, that it'd be just like old times."</p><p>Miguel shook his head. "Kreese changed everything. Nothing will ever be the same again now."</p><p>Demitri tutted. "Even if we manage to beat them. What'll change? The whole world will go along perfectly? Even without Kyler, life wasn't all sunshine and roses."</p><p>"It'd suck worse if we lose." Miguel said. "I think Hawk doesn't want me saying this but. I'm glad. I couldn't be any happier that he's back."</p><p>"He's never gonna be Eli again." Demitri sighed. "Even if he was, like you said, Kreese changed him."</p><p>"So you're happy he's back too?"</p><p>"A bit." Demitri said. "I'm curious though. What will happen if we lose?"</p><p>"We won't." Miguel said instantly.</p><p>Demitri raised his hand slightly as he stood up straighter in the booth. "Let's be at least semi-realistic for a second and say that the tournament is at least even. Robby almost beat both of you guys and that was after Hawk nailed him in the shoulder. What will we do then? He's been to Juvie and now he trains under Kreese. That'd be a solid year of him doing nothing but training and fighting."</p><p>"You're overthinking it." Miguel held his forehead.</p><p>"Am I?" Demitri said. "These guys will slaughter us if we lose. Everyone basically is in agreement dude. It's you, Sam, and Hawk. No one else stands a chance against those guys."</p><p>Miguel leaned back in the booth. "Nah dude. We got this."</p><p>"Ask yourself this. Why is it that only you and Hawk are the only ones that can fight. Had he not intervened we would've gotten the shit kicked out of us during Christmas. You just barely managed to beat Kyler and you had just come out of a wheelchair."</p><p>"Do you ever stop whining?"</p><p>"I'm a realist. They have our school's best athletes. Not to mention anyone around LA who's tough enough to spend their weekends bullying everyone around and getting away with it."</p><p>Miguel shook his head again. "Strength isn't everything."</p><p>"Then how come only you and Hawk made it to the semis last year? Aisha's gone. Bert and Nate are barely thirteen. Chris and Mitch are overweight, and I'm skinny as a shrimp! We have no one."</p><p>Miguel sighed. "We can't get bullied for all of Senior year man."</p><p>"Why not? Cobra Kai's done a pretty good job of that these past few weeks and that's under this truce."</p><p>Miguel had to admit, despite all his whining, Demitri rarely made illogical arguments.</p><p>"Look a year ago I got bullied every single day." Miguel said. "Then in a few months I turned it all around with Sensei Johnny. I won at the All Valley."</p><p>"You cheated. So did Hawk."</p><p>Miguel stood up out of the booth. "Okay," he said picking up his backpack and skateboard. "I see how it is."</p><p>"You can silence me but you can't silence the truth!" Demitri said.</p><p>...</p><p>Daniel watched as Hawk stood alone in the dojo. All of the glass and debris had been cleared. Hating himself for it, Hawk began to practice the motions an online video taught him.</p><p>Breathing in quietly, Hawk lifted his hands in a circular motion. It was really relaxing to practice kata. "Heian Shodan!" Hawk roared getting into his stance.</p><p>Each movement was precise, snappy, and complete. Hawk was fighting an invisible opponent, blocking his kicks, stopping his punches. He transitioned into other katas as he went, kiyaying to highlight at the end of each series of strikes.</p><p>Daniel leaned on the doorway to Miyagi-Do, remembering Miyagi's words echoing with him perfectly as they were demonstrated by Hawk of all people.</p><p>
  <em>'Karate for self-defense only.'</em>
</p><p>Hawk finished his last kata loudly.</p><p>"Impressive. Don't remember teaching you some of those." Daniel said.</p><p>Hawk looked down in shame instantly. "You saw nothing."</p><p>"I really didn't. That was beautiful stuff. You've been practicing?"</p><p>"Youtube. After what you told me yesterday, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I don't have to be a pussy. But that doesn't mean I have to treat anyone like trash."</p><p>Daniel nodded. "Allow me to speak honestly for a moment."</p><p>"Don't you always?"</p><p>Smiling, he chuckled a bit. "Yes, but now especially," Daniel explained. "Robby was the perfect student. He complained sure, but he was patient. He was agile. But above all, he listened when he wanted to. I thought he was the embodiment of Miyagi-Do in the next generation."</p><p>Daniel held his eyes. "And then the fight at the school happened. And Miyagi-Do and then the dealership fell down all around me." he sighed a little. "Kid I was sure Kreese had won. That everyone thought Cobra Kai was in the right. And then." he pointed to the ground a little. "You showed up. And I was sure I had made the right choice asking for Johnny's help."</p><p>"So wait, you're glad I joined?"</p><p>"Hawk. Everyone's glad." Daniel said. "The only person who didn't seem proud of your decision was you."</p><p>"I left a lot behind."</p><p>Daniel explained. "I know your teenage years can be..." he walked closer to Hawk. "But don't be ashamed of who you are now. Who you were in the past, who you saw yourself as? These aren't bad things. We can only learn through failure."</p><p>"Mr. Miyagi say that?"</p><p>"I did." Daniel got into his stance alongside Hawk. "Now watch."</p><p>Hawk nodded, trying to mirror him. "You gotta breath. This is called Teisho. First kata for beginners."</p><p>Hawk watched as Daniel circled his hands about him, trying to mimic every movement. He found it hard to keep up from how fast the middle part got, but then it slowed down at the end.</p><p>The two practiced kata for a long time, and soon Hawk found it to be a great way to focus.</p><p>At the end, Hawk learned the proper way to block strikes, practicing with Daniel. His strikes weren't just obstacles for his own attacks to Hawk, now they seemed like motions, movements that he himself needed to address in time patiently.</p><p>At the end, Hawk stopped a series of punches with ease, not missing a block. At the end, Hawk was at a safe distance away from taking any further attacks.</p><p>"Excellent," Daniel said bowing his head.</p><p>Hawk bowed back, the two then sitting down to attempt to catch the fly again.</p><p>"Is this the same fly from earlier?" Hawk asked trying to snap his chopsticks over it.</p><p>"They started hanging around here more often since Cobra Kai burnt it down."</p><p>Hawk scoffed. "Cobra Kai. If you can even call them that."</p><p>"Oh they're Cobra Kai all right. Psychotic bullies who call themselves students of 'True Karate'."</p><p>"After today." Hawk just barely missed the fly. "I really feel like we stand a chance."</p><p>Daniel nodded. "Glad to hear it."</p><p>Hawk gasped in surprise, looking at his chopsticks in shock. "I caught it!"</p><p>"Well there you go kid." Daniel said standing up. "Ready to practice that kata again?"</p><p>"But I actually got it!" Hawk said smiling.</p><p>"I know. But you still have a lot to learn before you can really pay off that lesson."</p><p>Hawk was curious, putting down the fly. "What is it?"</p><p>"Catching fists and then going for a takedown. Took me a long time to even start to learn that one."</p><p>Outside, Johnny watched as Hawk and Daniel began practicing Kata together. "What's going on here?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh. Hey Johnny. We were just-"</p><p>"Uh uh. We'll talk later." Johnny ignored Daniel, approaching Hawk.</p><p>Hawk gulped. "Uh, hey Sensei. Been meaning to talk to you."</p><p>"Yeah I'll bet." Johnny said as Daniel left patiently.</p><p>"Guess I'll be going then." Daniel saw himself out of his own dojo.</p><p>Hawk looked at his Sensei. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"What's wrong? What's wrong? Miguel told me what happened at the dinner. You're guilty over beating up Robby? What else have you been guilty about?"</p><p>"I went to talk to Mr. LaRusso about it."</p><p>"And why not me?"</p><p>Hawk shrugged. "You're not my dad Sensei."</p><p>"And well neither is he." Johnny said almost raising his voice.</p><p>Hawk looked away for a second before back at him. "What is this really about."</p><p>"What we started. It doesn't end at the tournament. It's gonna follow you for your whole life." Johnny said. "So don't go off thinking LaRusso has all the answers."</p><p>"What and you do? I thought we were supposed to-"</p><p>"Quiet!" Johnny barked. "This is about you and me kid. Not LaRusso. When you step on that mat, it's supposed to be the end of me and LaRusso."</p><p>Hawk was surprised by this. "Wait this thing was temporary. So you're just gonna go back with Kreese after we win?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"So this about you taking over Cobra Kai again?"</p><p>"What? No."</p><p>"Then what is this really about?"</p><p>Johnny looked off after Daniel in the direction he left. "I don't know."</p><p>"What are you so disappointed in me about? What did I do that's so wrong? What's so wrong with Mr. LaRusso? If so. Why are we even doing this? Is it about you and Kreese? You and Robby? You and Cobra Kai? Is it about-"</p><p>Johnny yelled. "It's about you!"</p><p>Hawk frowned looking down as Johnny sighed. "It's about you. And Miguel. And everyone else. Cobra Kai meant the world to me, as I'm sure it did to you. But Karate? This... dojo war? It's all a crock o' shit. It's about keeping you guys safe. From Kreese. From people like him. If you don't trust me, then it doesn't matter if we win or not."</p><p>"But I do trust you. I never stopped."</p><p>"Then how come since you got back you've only reached out to LaRusso for help?" asked Johnny. "How come after this, gigantic change you had dropping Kreese all of a sudden you come running right to him."</p><p>"Because of what happened with Miguel!" Hawk said. "You let Robby almost kill him. And for what? Now Robby's shown his true colors. I almost lost my best friend. My true only friend I had at Cobra Kai."</p><p>Johnny looked down. "What happened at the school was a mistake. You were there. You know it wasn't Miguel's fault. Kreese is still in your head, he's-"</p><p>"I didn't stay in Cobra Kai because I liked Kreese! I never did!" Hawk said. "It was about never letting what happened to Miguel happen to anyone. Ever."</p><p>"So that's why you and your friends beat the shit out of him," Johnny said. "You really had your head straight there."</p><p>Hawk tutted. "That was Kyler. Not me."</p><p>"If you really care about Miguel, why didn't you come talk to me about this? I was the one with you guys from day one. I helped pull him out of that wheelchair. And no, I didn't do it because I need to win back Cobra Kai. This isn't about Kreese! I'm not Kreese!"</p><p>"Then why won't you tell me what your plan is?" Hawk said. "Why isn't it clear how this is all gonna end? What happens if we win. Do you take over Cobra Kai? Do Kyler and all of them leave? Are you just gonna shut down Cobra Kai forever? Was this all for nothing?"</p><p>"You seriously think things are gonna go right back to the way things were? After what happened to Miguel? After what happened to you?"</p><p>"I thought we were trying to keep Cobra Kai alive. Or at least train properly with you after this was all over. What are we gonna just train in a park forever? Or with Mr. LaRusso?"</p><p>"So you do trust me all of a sudden."</p><p>Hawk rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I need to know that there's a plan after all this. And these last few months it really didn't seem like you had one."</p><p>Johnny nodded slowly. "I can see why you might think that. But trust me. Hawk. I promise you. We are gonna win this one way or another."</p><p>"How?" Hawk asked. "I learned all this kata stuff but, what if it's not enough?"</p><p>"Then we'll find a way. I know we will." Johnny said.</p><p>Hawk nodded back. "Okay. From now on, I'll come to you first."</p><p>"There." Johnny said. "Was that so hard?"</p><p>"No. But what're you doing driving out here so late?"</p><p>"The night's still young. Kreese probably still trains everyone in night classes for the tournament. Think we should too." Johnny said.</p><p>Hawk smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There might be few of you but I'm glad for every single one of you. It is a bit disappointing to see that I dive in as hard as I could to nail the characters as best as I can and try to keep them in canon and in character as hard as I could and only earn a few subs overall and just a review every chapter. But y'know, it is what it is and I will definitely still finish this.</p><p>On that note, this story is going to be relatively short. Only about 80,000 words or so. This is because it would be about 300 minutes or so to read/watch, or a solid season of Cobra Kai 10 thirty-minute episodes. My objective here is to write what Season 4 would be in my eyes. A 5 hour character study built on real drama and stakes. A direct continuation of the actual show.</p><p>I want to make this clear guys, the only OC I am using is technically canon by the show and what Ali said in Episode 9. And yet I still want to finish this despite the tiny response. At least here on fanfic, AO3 has been fine no complaints there.</p><p>So yeah. Woohoo, I'm still pushing on. I don't want to call my story underrated but I'm really trying here knowing how active the community is here. Just frustrating is all. Still see you next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tourney of Victory</p><p>
  <em>Robby: 10</em>
</p><p>Robby sighed as Yasmine came to his table. "Are you actually gonna order anything?" she asked.</p><p>"Just water." he said raising his cup.</p><p>"That's not actually anything."</p><p>"I'm thirsty. Been training since this morning." Robby said.</p><p>As she walked off, Robby stood up out of the booth seeing Hawk approach. "I thought Sam wanted to talk to me."</p><p>"She doesn't have anything to say to you. But I do."</p><p>Robby snorted. "Well I don't."</p><p>Hawk raised an eyebrow. "What you scared of just talking to me?"</p><p>"No. Just don't feel like talking to you."</p><p>"Sit. Unless you're scared." Hawk challenged.</p><p>Robby shook his head a bit, sitting down. "Fine. What is this about?"</p><p>"I want to apologize for what happened at Golf 'N Stuff," Hawk said.</p><p>Robby laughed. "You can shove your apology right up your ass. Lip."</p><p>"That's how we're gonna play this?"</p><p>Robby leaned back in the booth. "Yeah. You came all this way to apologize to me? Thought you were a self righteous prick about everything."</p><p>"I've changed. I'm turning the other cheek from now on. At school, and outside it. We settle this the right way. On the mat. At finals."</p><p>Robby shook his head. "You guys actually think you can win this. Who's our competition? Xander Stone? You? Miguel? You guys haven't lasted five seconds against us."</p><p>"Those weren't fair fights," Hawk said. "You'll find we aren't as weak when you surprise us."</p><p>"So you came here to brag then? Congrats, you've accomplished absolutely nothing." Robby sipped his water.</p><p>"I'm turning over a new leaf. And it all starts today." Hawk said. "I see you've been doing the same thing too." he noted Robby's black headband. "Thought that was Miguel's."</p><p>"He left it, and his GI back to us when he left. Unlike you I know the way real Karate works."</p><p>"Real karate? You mean bullying?"</p><p>"Look who's talking." Robby put his glass down. "Not bullying. I mean winning. You used to be in Cobra Kai. You know what it's like."</p><p>"Yeah and you guys bastardized its good name. You stole everything. Miguel's girlfriend, his dojo. And now his headband."</p><p>"I stole nothing. First this used to belong to my dad. Now it belongs to the dojo." Robby pointed to his headband. "Second-"</p><p>"A dad you sure as hell miss." Hawk said. "I'm sure you didn't join Cobra Kai because of Kreese."</p><p>Robby laughed quietly. "You don't know anything about me. About my family."</p><p>"I know that the only reason you've done anything this past year has been to piss him off. It's why you trained under Mr. LaRusso, why you train under Kreese. If you care about your dad so little, then why do you wear that thing?"</p><p>"It's a symbol of respect. It belongs to the top Cobra Kai." Robby said.</p><p>Hawk smiled. "Yeah. I'm sure that's what you are."</p><p>"You just come here to swap insults with me? Thought you were apologizing."</p><p>"Was here to drop this off too." Hawk pulled a stack of Cobra Kai GIs out of his backpack, including tournament ones. "We're all done with Kreese. Just hoping you can see him for what he really is before it's too late."</p><p>"You followed Sensei Kreese more than any of us. How could you just leave him like that?"</p><p>"He lied to me." Hawk said. "About Karate. About me. About everything. And he won't stop lying."</p><p>"How come his training paid off so well then?"</p><p>Hawk nodded a little. "Oh yeah. He can make you strong. But he can also turn you into an ass."</p><p>"Thanks for the GIs. I'm sure Sensei won't want these things from traitors." Robby said picking them up and leaving. "Thanks for the shitty apology."</p><p>…</p><p>In class Kreese watched his students progress, it had been about two weeks since Robby had returned the GIs and Doug and Lucas were quickly approaching their yellow belt test.</p><p>"Nichols. Presentation."</p><p>Tory bowed her head at the front of the class. "Yes Sensei."</p><p>The class broke out in a square formation as Kreese explained to his students. "You are all learning well. But with how important this tournament is to us, it's time I teach you all some old techniques. We used to call it Quick Silver, from an old buddy of mine from the war."</p><p>The class listened attentively. "Mr. Keene is the only one here with any notable tournament experience. He nearly won it all last year, and now he's fought his way out of prison. And proved to be a loyal student of this dojo."</p><p>Kreese approached Robby. "As customary with tradition. He has started wearing his father's old headband to mark himself publicly as my new top student. Much to my approval. However, he has much to learn. As do all of you. Your knuckles Mr. Keene."</p><p>Robby showed his fists to Kreese as he held them. "They're soft. Like all of yours. In a tournament, if you go for a Quick Silver punch. You will only lose a point and anger your opponent. But if done properly." Kreese let go of Robby's hands, turning to the class. "Your opponent will be disabled."</p><p>"But I thought we weren't allowed to cheat in a tournament Sensei." Shawn said in his new white Cobra Kai GI.</p><p>"It's not cheating Mr. Payne." Kreese said. "You may get a penalty, but your opponent's nose will be bloodied and broken. If your opponent is quick, and smart, he can avoid being hit like this, and give you a fair fight. But if he's slow and sloppy, you'll make quick work of him."</p><p>He turned to Tory. "Ms. Nichols. Prepare the boards."</p><p>In a small moment, he shook his head at how she and a line of students held them. "Uh uh. Wrong way." Kreese explained to the class moving his fingers down the board. "We're not showing off in this class. These boards are to condition your fists, not your social media posts."</p><p>"Yes Sensei." Tory held them properly along with everyone else.</p><p>"Begin." Kreese then yelled. "Aiheet!"</p><p>It was brutal work. The boards were made of oak wood, and most students were having trouble not hurting their fists, let alone breaking them. Kyler ignored the pain, hitting the board harder, this time striking hard enough to crack the wood back a little under Tory's grasp.</p><p>Robby visualized Miguel's face on the boards, hitting it as hard as he could. Despite bruising his knuckles, Robby made more progress than any other student, except for Lucas.</p><p>Expelling a loud kiai as he landed, Lucas broke the board open completely with the most solid punch the class had landed so far. Even the other Cobra Kais were surprised by this.</p><p>Chuckling, Kreese nodded. "The knuckles of a boxer. Consider it your yellow belt test at the end of this week."</p><p>"Thank you Sensei." Lucas said bowing his head.</p><p>Seeing this, Robby hit his board harder, making Doug's hands snap back. Robby was injuring both himself and his partner from how hard he was hitting it, growing more frustrated as time went on.</p><p>"Go on a quick break. Johnson." he nodded to a student Johnny used to have as well during the tournament in dreadlocks. "Take his place."</p><p>Rubbing the blood off his fists, Robby spoke to Kreese. "I can handle it Sensei."</p><p>"Clearly not. Your defeat at the hands of Hawk has your head spinning." Kreese explained. "Ignore Schwarber. Ignore Hawk and the GIs he brought you weeks ago. Ignore everyone and everything around you. It's just you. And that board. Got it?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei."</p><p>When it was his turn again Robby stopped hitting the board so angrily, as his strikes built, eventually he cracked it open completely.</p><p>"My top student indeed. Well done Mr. Keene." Kreese said.</p><p>"Thank you Sensei." Robby said.</p><p>The board breaking was mostly due to Robby's grit and how tough he was. Otherwise, he would not have been able to fight through the throbbing pain he was in.</p><p>After recovering, he and Lucas sparred, which showed the amount of progress both had since their first fight.</p><p>They both cut angles faster, they both weren't breaking it down into a dragged out brawl like before. The strikes were clean, and there was no clear victor. Robby still managed to land a solid hit after landing a reverse punch to the eye.</p><p>Despite this barely hurting him, Lucas stopped fighting seeing the flags raised.</p><p>"Attacking while your opponent struck." Kreese nodded his head. "Not much he could've done about it. You learn quickly. Both of you."</p><p>"But I lost the point." Lucas said, still in perfect condition to fight despite going multiple rounds with Robby.</p><p>"You did. But you didn't make it easy at all. The match was much more even than the first time. Nichols, take Schwarber's place."</p><p>Tory fought a bit differently than Lucas, not choosing to chain together strikes to create openings like he did and instead going right for the jugular. Tory was all over Robby at first, not telegraphing any strikes and landing a clean kick to the stomach.</p><p>When they resumed combat, Robby learned his lesson, keeping his distance better and choosing to pick his attacks better. Eventually the score was even 2-2 eventually, before Robby won his match.</p><p>He swept Tory's leg while she kicked, finishing the fight with a punch to the cheek.</p><p>"That's two opponents in a row. Schwarber swap in."</p><p>Lucas timed his wheel kick very well, right as Robby came forward, spinning into his attack to catch Robby right in the jaw. Flags rose as Robby stumbled back, not dropped despite the power of the blow. Eventually the class found that only Tory and Lucas stood a chance against both Robby and each other. Despite the fights being even, Robby won out 3-2 both times.</p><p>"Again, my top student." Kreese said as Lucas rubbed his ribs on the ground before standing up. "No mercy."</p><p>"No mercy." Robby bowed.</p><p>As the class ended, Lucas stood at the front of the class holding his white belt in his hand. Kreese tied the yellow belt around his waist before speaking to him. "You did well in sparring. Those were close matches, nice to see you learn how to use those legs now."</p><p>"Thank you Sensei." Lucas said.</p><p>Kreese turned back to the class before it ended. "What're the words of this dojo?"</p><p>"Strike first! Strike hard! No mercy sir!" they all said together.</p><p>Kreese walked forward. "Does fear, pain, defeat, or weakness exist at all in this dojo?"</p><p>"No Sensei!"</p><p>Kreese walked right up to Robby and then between his rows of students. "The fight at the school. The fight at the LaRusso's. Even last year's tournament to a degree. These were all failures. Even Miguel Diaz left this dojo along with Hawk, another semi-finalist. But more importantly, you will all fix Cobra Kai's greatest mistake, its largest embarrassment."</p><p>The class listened. "Nearly 35 years ago, I lead Cobra Kai to its first defeat in its history. You will all change that mistake. You will all defeat the same weaklings I lost to before. You all know these people. You have all lost and suffered humiliation at the hands of these people."</p><p>He walked between his students. First to Kyler. "Miguel Diaz."</p><p>Then Robby. "Hawk Moskowitz."</p><p>Then Tory. "Samantha LaRusso."</p><p>And lastly, the boy who had resumed his place in line wearing his new yellow belt. "And finally, Ali Mills." he made Lucas look away in shame at the mention of his mother. "These scars don't make you weak. They make you stronger. Our pain does not exist, instead it makes us strong, that is the very definition of Cobra Kai."</p><p>He looked out over his class. "You all trained well today, and you will continue to grow in the ways of Cobra Kai. But until we win this tournament, we will never remove the greatest blemish in Cobra Kai's history. The loss I endured under LaRusso and Miyagi. These people are weak, they train weak people."</p><p>Kreese roared as he walked between the rows. "They are weak of mind! They are weak in body! They are weak in every meaning of the word. You must show them no mercy. Our defeat in '84 does not exist! Repeat after me, defeat does not exist!"</p><p>"Defeat does not exist!" the class roared.</p><p>"I said! Defeat does not exist!"</p><p>Robby yelled louder than the rest of the class. "Defeat does not exist!"</p><p>"I can't hear you!"</p><p>"Defeat does not exist!" the class yelled so loudly together that the convenience store owner a few doors down heard them, almost jumping in surprise.</p><p>…</p><p>Sitting in the diner together, the Cobra Kais were clearly dead tired and had bruised knuckles and feet after the class. "Wow, that kicked my ass." Doug groaned as he pressed a cold bottle of soda to his knuckles.</p><p>"You did all right Taco Boy." Robby said. "Sensei said you could be the Bobby to my Johnny. Know what that might mean?"</p><p>"No idea man." Lucas rubbed the bruise over his left eye. "You still beat me in sparring."</p><p>"By a point. Like Sensei said." Robby responded. "Defeat does not exist. You didn't make it easy dude."</p><p>"Cobra Kai never dies." Lucas said going for a man grab that Robby happily accepted.</p><p>Robby looked at Tory. "After what Sensei said, we shouldn't just prank those idiots and then get drunk together."</p><p>"Well then what should we do?" asked Tory.</p><p>Robby explained. "Sensei said it best. That loss in '84 was bullshit. We should prove it to them."</p><p>"How?" asked Kyler.</p><p>"We need to take that trophy back. Sam's throwing a Valentine's Day party this Friday night. Thinking we should show her what Cobra Kai loves best. Wrecking their shit up." Robby said.</p><p>"That's our leader man!" Lucas laughed as he leaned forward to go for a Cobra Kai man-grab slash fist bump. "Sounds dope."</p><p>Tory raised an eyebrow. "Won't they be expecting us?"</p><p>"Oh they will. Their whole dojo will be there." Robby said. "Which is why we'll strike first. We go under this flag of truce."</p><p>"Won't they be expecting that too?" Tory asked.</p><p>"Nah." Robby said. "Hawk talked to me a few weeks back. That's what they're best at. Talking. First I go in. Not either of you two." he pointed between Kyler and Tory. "Then they'll know what's happening if you two come in. It'll be me, Doug, and Luke."</p><p>"Why Taco Boy and not us?" Kyler protested.</p><p>"Yeah why not us?" Tory asked.</p><p>Robby raised his hands a little. "Just hear me out. They're expecting us to swoop in unannounced. But if we show up under a white flag, wanting to party just like they did at Rickenberger's place. We might just relax them enough. We blend in, drink a little, and then we take that trophy."</p><p>Tory kept asking questions. "See this plan still sounds terrible. Wouldn't you all be drunk as hell?"</p><p>"Oh we would." Robby said. "That's the plan. To let the party go on as if nothing's happening. Then you and Kyler come in with Shawn, Big Red, Mikey, Johnson, Fields, as many people as you can."</p><p>"I thought you hated beer." Kyler pointed out.</p><p>"Not as much as I hate defeat. Besides, I'd drink a whole bar if it meant ruining their party." replied Robby.</p><p>Lucas agreed. "It's actually a solid plan. Didn't they show up at Doug's house party wanting to get drunk too? Wouldn't be too out of the ordinary if we wanted the same. We are under a truce after all."</p><p>"This truce is bullshit." Tory scoffed. "Sam probably is expecting something like this."</p><p>Robby looked at her. "You're not gonna join in?"</p><p>"I have nothing else better to do Friday night but graffiti Cobra Kai never dies everywhere." Tory said. "Still doesn't mean I think it's a good plan."</p><p>"You have a better idea?"</p><p>"Yeah Taco Boy I do." Tory made the table snicker at this. "We wait until after the party's over and everyone's either passed out or too drunk to do anything and then take the trophy."</p><p>Doug shrugged. "I've been checking out Sam's instagram. Party sounds too sweet to miss. Plus it gives us a chance to celebrate all our new yellow belts."</p><p>"Yeah that's even if you pass Dickenberger." Tory said. "Why am I the only one here who seems to have any sort of restraint?"</p><p>"Probably because you and Robby are Sensei's favorites." Kyler said before Tory angrily pushed his hat down to cover his eyes.</p><p>Robby turned to Tory. "So. Are you in or not?"</p><p>"Of course I am. We're gonna destroy them."</p><p>…</p><p>Seeing Robby knock on the door to Sam's house, Doug and Lucas waited around for a bit. No one answered the door and Doug instantly got nervous. "This was a shit idea."</p><p>"Calm down man." Lucas said. "Have some faith."</p><p>"Have some faith?" Doug's eyes widened. "Excuse me Mr. I don't care if we walk in to get drunk with nothing but Miyagi-Dos."</p><p>"Why're you such a pussy?"</p><p>"You're the pussy, pussy!" the two got into one of their classic shoving matches.</p><p>Robby turned to them. "Oh my god, for the millionth time can you two knock it off?"</p><p>Sam answered the door making the boys stop fighting. "Oh great. What're you guys doing here?"</p><p>"Uh." Robby cleared his throat. "Luke and Doug passed their yellow belt tests this week."</p><p>"Then where are Kyler and Tory?"</p><p>Robby chuckled. "Don't tell me you miss them."</p><p>"I don't. I just find it a little odd."</p><p>Seeing Robby struggle to give an appropriate excuse Lucas spoke up. "Kyler's studying for his calc test. And Tory's working doubles tonight at the rink."</p><p>"So then why aren't you helping him?" Sam asked.</p><p>Lucas shrugged a little. "It is a party. Sounded fun."</p><p>"Your guys' idea of fun differs than mine." Sam said closing the door.</p><p>Robby held it. As Sam sighed opening it Robby spoke. "Look you guys did the same thing to us when Doug threw a rager. What's so different about this?"</p><p>"We weren't being all weird about it. We're honest."</p><p>"You're right. You're honest." Robby swallowed his words and bowed his head. "Is it wrong to want to have an honest party?"</p><p>"After you burned down our dojo?"</p><p>Robby raised his hands. "Tory didn't tell us about the Molotov. I swear."</p><p>"She really didn't." Doug and Lucas agreed with him.</p><p>Sam rolled her eyes letting them in. "Don't make me regret this."</p><p>Miguel instantly watched Robby, Doug, and Lucas enter. "What're they doing here?"</p><p>"Probably think they can beat us at beer pong." Hawk shrugged. "Probably not gonna happen."</p><p>Demitri noticed something. "Is he wearing your headband?"</p><p>Miguel found it odd by how friendly and smiley Robby and his friends were acting. "Yeah he is."</p><p>Robby poured himself some beer as Miguel approached. "Hey. That's my headband."</p><p>"You gave it to us, remember?" Robby leaned back on the kitchen island. "But I'm happy to give it back to you. For a price."</p><p>"What price?" Miguel blanked.</p><p>"Beer pong. You against me. Only one condition. We use Jager bombs. Not beer."</p><p>"That's a little much don't you think?" Miguel asked.</p><p>Robby smiled at him. "What you scared Rhea?" he chuckled as Doug and Lucas laughed with him.</p><p>"Fine." Miguel said. "If I win you guys leave. And we use a bit of Jager, not pure shots."</p><p>"Deal." Robby said.</p><p>In Sam's garage, the whole party looked on as Robby and Miguel set up the game. "What even is this supposed to be?"</p><p>"How about Jaber pong?" Lucas suggested holding his beer.</p><p>"Ooh, that's a good one." Hawk said.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"I was kidding. Dipshit." Hawk snorted as Mitch and Demitri laughed.</p><p>"What'd you just say?" Lucas sipped his beer before putting it down. "You want a rematch Lip?"</p><p>"Hey hey hey!" Sam said next to Moon and Yasmine. "Remember the truce!"</p><p>Robby and Miguel squared off across the ping pong table. "Since when do you call me Rhea?"</p><p>"Since I joined Cobra Kai. And you quit like a loser." Robby said, aiming his ping pong ball. "Figures this all started with Kyler calling you that. Now." he sunk a perfect shot. "It's gonna end like that."</p><p>"No way."</p><p>Miguel and Robby quickly got very drunk. Miguel laughed as he barely landed a shot. "That headband's mine!"</p><p>Robby won however. "Ha. Gotcha."</p><p>The two were clearly done, Lucas putting down Robby's drink before he could drink any more Sprite mixed with a strong hint of Jager. "Okay buddy, let's slow down. Long night ahead."</p><p>Robby shoved Lucas down. "Back off Taco Boy! What're you my mom?"</p><p>"I'm supposed to be your Bobby remember?" Lucas ignored this patiently as he stood up off the floor of Sam's garage.</p><p>"We don't even know that means." Robby said.</p><p>Doug cleared his throat. "Think it means you get into trouble, and Luke's gotta bail you out of it."</p><p>"Ah bullshit." Robby put down his cup. "I won."</p><p>"Still got kind of wasted." Lucas said. He happily cheered Robby on. "Great job though man!" he said clapping his hand with Robby to shoulder bump him. Doug just nodded quietly as Lucas spoke to him. "I'm so jealous dude. You're a better drinker than even me."</p><p>Miguel sighed as he returned to his friends. "Sorry about that guys. I suck at drinking games."</p><p>"You said it. But I got this." Hawk put down his drink. "Defeat does not exist."</p><p>Demitri watched him walk off. "What're you doing?"</p><p>"You and me Taco Boy." Hawk said to Lucas as he chatted with Robby on the other end of the ping pong table.</p><p>"Only my friends can call me that." Lucas said.</p><p>"Oh yeah, you've been here all of two months. I can call you whatever I want." Hawk said.</p><p>Lucas turned. "Yeah I got ranked yellow already."</p><p>"Oooh a yellow belt." Hawk laughed at him. "From Kreese."</p><p>"He was your Sensei too." Lucas said. "What do you want from me?"</p><p>Hawk explained. "Classic chair stand off. You against me."</p><p>"Why not?" he said.</p><p>…</p><p>Watching Lucas and Hawk drink, Robby sipped his own drink quietly. Sam approached him. "Hey. Glad to see you not start a fight with Miguel five seconds in."</p><p>"Surprised you let us into your party."</p><p>Sam confessed. "Yeah, I didn't really want to. But you and I used to date so. Bygones."</p><p>"Even after burning down your dojo? And ruined your date with Miguel?" Robby wondered.</p><p>"Forgiveness is all part of Miyagi-Do. You should know, you were with us." explained Sam.</p><p>Robby nodded. "Yeah I do know. Guess your dad couldn't forgive me enough to still get me in jail."</p><p>Sam looked at him. "I still don't understand why you did that. Were you just angry all along? Did you only join Cobra Kai to make me, my dad, and your dad mad?"</p><p>"I'm not that petty." Robby admitted. "I only sign up for something if I think it's the right thing for me."</p><p>"Then why're you going out with Tory?"</p><p>Robby turned to her. "So that's what this is about. You're jealous."</p><p>"No. Tory's a monster. She's even worse than Kreese. At least using a molotov wasn't his idea was it?"</p><p>Robby held his arms. "What do you know about her?"</p><p>"I know her better than you do. She's the worst kind of bully. She loves pain, she loves hurting others."</p><p>Robby spoke smugly. "At least she never cheated on me. I like it when someone's honest with me."</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted when Hawk fell off his chair.</p><p>Chuckling, Lucas jumped off his chair as he shoved Hawk's down in front of him. "Get fucked Lip. Bet the tournament's gonna go the same way."</p><p>Hawk sized himself up, before remembering he was turning over a new leaf. He turned the other cheek and left to go talk to Demitri.</p><p>"Huh. Thought he was gonna fight him." Robby said.</p><p>"He would've deserved it." Sam said. "How can you hang around people like that?"</p><p>"You were friends with Aisha. You're dating Miguel right now."</p><p>"We're still sort of figuring things out." Sam said. "And Aisha and Miguel are different. Or. Were different in Aisha's case. They might've been Cobra Kai but they're past that."</p><p>"Oh yeah? Then how come Hawk jumped me on my date?"</p><p>Sam crossed her arms. "He apologized for that."</p><p>"Hawk barely knows how to apologize. It was more of an insult if anything. He was there to give us back our GIs." Robby said.</p><p>Sam and Robby began to have a very loud argument. "So I let you and your douchebag friends in here for no reason? You really are worse than your dad."</p><p>"Worse than my dad? Your dad's a selfish piece of patronizing garbage. At least my dad's honest about how awful he is."</p><p>"Selfish!?" Sam gasped. "He took you into our home. He fed you, trained you, he was as nice as he could be."</p><p>Miguel appeared. "What's going on over here?"</p><p>"No one asked Rhea." Robby said.</p><p>"Hey." Sam stood between them. "You can't talk to him like that."</p><p>Robby smiled. "What? The lady can't talk for herself?"</p><p>"I think it's time you all left." Miguel said.</p><p>Robby left the conversation instead seeing Doug arm wrestle Chris. "Apparently not."</p><p>Miguel approached Sam. "What're you doing talking to him? What were you thinking letting him in?"</p><p>"My dad thought he could be changed. But it turns out we knew him all along." Sam sighed.</p><p>Miguel squinted at his kind of girlfriend. "Wait and you're sad about that?"</p><p>"You weren't sad when you found out Hawk broke Demitri's arm? When he trashed Miyagi-Do? When Cobra Kai was led by Kreese?" asked Sam.</p><p>"Of course I was. But that was different."</p><p>"How? Robby was just as much my friend as Hawk is yours."</p><p>"Hawk's way better than Robby."</p><p>Sam began to leave. "This quote on quote new leaf of his is just a farce. He just wants to beat Kreese at the tournament."</p><p>"Sam wait-"</p><p>Hawk appeared. "Hey man, having lady troubles?"</p><p>"Shut up man." Miguel said. "God how come, every party I get drunk at something goes wrong? Something gets seriously messed up?"</p><p>"Doug's party wasn't that bad. And neither is this one." Hawk admitted.</p><p>"That party sucked. This party sucks, this all sucks." Miguel threw his red cup away.</p><p>Hawk looked at him. "Hey dude, I know you're pissed about Sam but it's gonna be fine."</p><p>"Since when are you the patient one?"</p><p>Hawk sighed. "I don't know."</p><p>…</p><p>Lucas glanced watching Demitri and Yasmine make out for just a second while he sipped his beer.</p><p>Sam approached him. "Not one for a Valentine's party huh?"</p><p>"What're you doing talking to me?"</p><p>"Johnny talks about your mom all the time. Johnny talked to my dad, and my dad told me."</p><p>Lucas laughed. "Still."</p><p>"I'm just curious. How could you join Cobra Kai? Robby I guess makes sense, everyone else there is a bully. But you? After all the history your mom had with my dad?"</p><p>"Why do you even care?" Lucas swallowed his beer.</p><p>"Because Johnny does and he's partners at Miyagi-Do with my dad now. He's in love with your mom. And so was my dad at one point apparently."</p><p>"Ancient history." Lucas waved a hand. "They went on one date. Our parents don't get to decide who we are."</p><p>"No thank goodness. Otherwise you'd still be in college. Instead of bullying people every week. You pretty much indulge in this fratboy culture surrounding Cobra Kai anyway."</p><p>Lucas nodded seeing Robby hit on some girls out of the corner of his eye next to Sam's fireplace. "Ah that's why you wanted to talk to me. I see I'm being lectured by Sam the Queen of Morals and Honesty."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"That you cheated on Robby. When all he did was be honest to you. You broke the guys heart, and for what? To end up with the same guy who got him locked up and beaten at the tournament to begin with? If you hate Cobra Kai so much you shouldn't have cheated on Robby in the first place."</p><p>"You don't know about that." Sam leaned on the chair next to Lucas. "You weren't even here for that."</p><p>"I say what I see. And you probably can't stand either Robby or Miguel right now. So I'm guessing that's why you're talking to me."</p><p>"I don't like you. I just can't understand why you would join Cobra Kai still being your mom's kid."</p><p>Lucas left the table and their conversation. "And yet here you are all the same."</p><p>Clearly not needing a wingman, Lucas walked over all the same to join Robby's conversation. "Ladies, have you all met the new Ace Degenerate of Cobra Kai? Sporting this fabulous new black headband from the glorious age of the 80s."</p><p>"Wait so it is that old?" a girl asked.</p><p>"Yeah I just thought you didn't clean it."</p><p>Robby smiled. "No. It's a huge part of Cobra Kai."</p><p>"This guy's built like a bull." Lucas said leaning on the frame beside the chimney. "He always lifts more than any of us. He even lifts more than me."</p><p>"You look strong." a girl said. "Must mean a lot then."</p><p>"Thanks." Lucas said. "Might I interest you in a drink then?"</p><p>"Absolutely." the girl went off with him as Lucas put his arm over her shoulder.</p><p>Robby sipped his beer. "Classic Taco Boy."</p><p>"So…" the girl raised her shoulders. "You got a name?"</p><p>"Robby. Yours?"</p><p>"Anise." she said. "I was good friends with Aisha for a while."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"We uh. Grew up." the girl said. "You seeing anybody?"</p><p>Robby scratched his ear nervously. "Yeah sort of. Why?"</p><p>"Then why isn't she here?"</p><p>Robby explained. "It's complicated. We like each other but, things kind of get in the way."</p><p>"Like what."</p><p>"Hawk. But I still like her. She's the only person besides Luke who can put up a fight against me."</p><p>The brown haired girl turned to see Doug lose in arm-wrestling against Hawk as Lucas chatted up her friend. "So then why're you here?"</p><p>Robby smiled. "It's a secret."</p><p>...</p><p>Hawk and Doug started finishing cans of beers together, lining up cans as they got drunker and drunker.</p><p>"Holy shit dude I totally forgot how much of a lightweight you were!" Hawk laughed.</p><p>"Me too." Doug burped. "I-I mean no man."</p><p>"Tory beat your ass twice. Remember when we'd get super wasted after practice every Saturday? She's beat you there too."</p><p>Seeing Hawk and Doug get along made Demitri speak out. "Hey, I drink beer too."</p><p>"Do you?" Doug smiled.</p><p>"Yes I do." Demitri said. "I drink all kinds of beer. Lots and lots of it."</p><p>"What like mead? And uh, butterbeer?" Doug laughed.</p><p>Hawk had to hide the fact that this still made him laugh. He could control his old ways, but that didn't mean he was a whole new person instantly.</p><p>"I'm amazed you can even make that reference." Demitri said.</p><p>"Hey Big D." Yasmine appeared passing him a can of soda and a kiss on the cheek. "Got you that low-cal Mellow Yellow."</p><p>"Babe!" Demitri whined as Doug snorted at this. "I told you I drink beer. Didn't I?"</p><p>"But then it makes your brain go all fuzzy wuzzy? Remember fuzzy bear?" Yasmine said, smiling at him.</p><p>"Fuzzy bear?" Doug exploded with laughter as Hawk held it all in, wincing through his smiles. "God that's way better than Big D!"</p><p>"Jerk." Demitri walked off as Yasmine followed him.</p><p>Hawk let out all his laughter with Doug. "Dude let's get drunker."</p><p>"Let's." Doug said, remembering their mission as well as speaking honestly. "I forgot how much I missed you at the dojo."</p><p>Hawk smiled at his old friend. "Dude I miss you too. Why don't you come with us?"</p><p>"What? Didn't you smash me into a table?"</p><p>"Water under the bridge." Hawk cracked open another beer before drinking from it. "Miguel and Demitri have been my friends for ages. I couldn't just leave them all behind."</p><p>"What about me?"</p><p>Hawk nodded. "That's what I'm saying. Join us."</p><p>"Nah. But Sensei'll let bygones be bygones if you come back. Only before the tournament though."</p><p>"After he sent Kyler and Robby to beat the shit out of me? No way."</p><p>Doug shrugged. "I don't know man, you're basically the only good fighter you have on your team. Plus I'm." Doug sipped his beer. "Pretty drunk."</p><p>"What I'm supposed to be scared of you all because you have your yellow belts now? I haven't lost a single fair fight to you guys."</p><p>Doug raised a finger. "Wait. Here you. But then. Yeah fair point. But you lost to Robby last year. And he's gotten way tougher."</p><p>"So have I. This year's gonna be totally different."</p><p>"Got that right." Doug agreed.</p><p>…</p><p>Robby nodded as the other party goer left. The girl nodded as Robby spoke to her. "I'll catch up with you in a second." Miguel stopped him from leaving. "What do you want?" Robby asked.</p><p>"We have to talk. About Sam."</p><p>"No. We don't." Robby said. "You still think this beef between us is about her?"</p><p>Miguel crossed his arms as he leaned next to Robby. "It started that way yeah."</p><p>"But it's not gonna end like that. That bullshit at the school, at that party last summer. It's all in the past. Cobra Kai never dies. And you'd laugh if it meant pissing on its grave."</p><p>"To be honest I would. I joined because of Sensei Johnny." Miguel agreed. "I only got that no mercy nonsense in my head when I got all jealous."</p><p>Robby chuckled. "Oh and you're past that? Which is why you got all pissy when I showed up and we had that drinking game? Which is why you've been all clingy about Sam since I got here. Cause let's face it. You're no All Valley Champ. You and LaRusso are a bunch of cheaters."</p><p>"Are we?"</p><p>Robby fixed Johnny's old black headband he now wore around his head. "Yup. You cheated on Tory and I with Sam at Moon's party. You can't stop lying about her."</p><p>"That thing was-"</p><p>"A mistake? Yeah definitely. I can't blame Tory for how she acted at the school. You guys basically exposed my dad for the dogshit teacher he was."</p><p>"Real mature." Miguel leaned off the wall. "So this is what I get for not breaking your arm huh? I get tossed off a balcony, thrown in a coma, a wheelchair, and for what? Just so you can insult me?"</p><p>"You insulted yourself. You stabbed Tory in the back, with basically the person she hated most in the world."</p><p>"And so that's where you stepped in huh? Talk about loyalty."</p><p>Robby sighed. "So that's why my dad chose you over me after all this time right? Because you can end up all like him? Lying. Cheating."</p><p>"You're the one wearing his headband."</p><p>"It's a mark of a true Cobra Kai. I'm tired of having to explain why. It means everyone in the dojo follows me. Respects. Me."</p><p>"In the dojo," Miguel repeated Robby's words. "It's a dojo of bullies. The worst bullies in the whole Valley." Miguel said. "Is that what you want to be a leader of? Is that who you are?"</p><p>Robby stood eye to eye to Miguel. "Yeah. That's who I am. You, Sam, and her dad and my dad took everything that ever meant anything away from me. And you won't stop taking things until the whole valley is stolen."</p><p>"You sound just like Kreese." Miguel exasperated. "I knew you were always angry but. I thought you trained with Mr. LaRusso."</p><p>"He lied to me as much as my dad did. My dad chose to find himself a son in the worst kind of person. You. Someone who cheats. On people. In tournaments. And probably in life."</p><p>Miguel shook his head. "I don't get why Hawk or Sam try to talk to you. It's a terrible mistake."</p><p>"I guess it is." Robby said holding his beer bottle. "About as big as a mistake as letting me in this party was."</p><p>"Why. You gonna fight me?" Miguel asked. "What're you gonna do?"</p><p>Robby shook his head. "This." he said, smashing Miguel's head right into a beer bottle. Having his legs swept out from under him, Miguel fell over as Robby knocked out Miguel with a full power blow to the face. "No mercy." Robby kicked Miguel's slumped unconscious body over the floor.</p><p>"Robby what're you doing!?" Sam looked away from her conversation with Moon.</p><p>Doug's attention moved from his own conversation with Hawk. "Oh shit it's starting?" He caught Hawk completely off guard, hitting him over the head so hard he fell backward out of his chair.</p><p>Robby yelled loudly as a much stronger tune came over Sam's playlist. "Luke the signal!" he yelled out.</p><p>"What?" He stopped kissing a girl.</p><p>"I said the signal!" Robby yelled again as he ran.</p><p>"Right!" Lucas nodded as Sam stood in Robby's way.</p><p>Sam shook her head slowly. "How could you? After I trusted you?"</p><p>"You should've known me better." Robby moved around her rushing out onto Sam's backyard.</p><p>Lucas ran to the front porch light, flicking them on and off repeatedly to alert the rest of Cobra Kai to attack Sam's party.</p><p>Demitri, Mitch, Chris, and a few Eagle Dos were ready for him. Robby saw how outnumbered he was but still struck first, caught off guard as he pushed party goers at them.</p><p>Using them as a spearhead, Robby ran right past them and into Daniel's backyard dojo.</p><p>Singlehandedly, Robby fought off Demitri and his friends. Showing no mercy, Robby bashed Demitri through one of the ornaments in the room. He had to use the numbers against him to his advantage, using his strikes to send Mitch colliding into Chris from how hard he could hit.</p><p>As Mitch and Chris collided over each other and fell onto the ground, Robby grabbed the trophy, kicking and punching away the Eagle Dos that remained.</p><p>Sam was in her stance waiting for Robby outside. "That's not yours."</p><p>"Isn't yours either." Robby put down the trophy, getting ready for a fight.</p><p>Sam was kicked in the face by Tory as she arrived. "No mercy bitch!" Tory said to her on the ground before looking at Robby. "You get the trophy?"</p><p>Robby held it up. "Let's go."</p><p>Back inside Sam's house, Hawk beat down Doug with a solid combination of strikes, only to be met by a truly ready opponent.</p><p>"What about the truce?" Hawk saw how the fight was relatively after one exchange.</p><p>Lucas chuckled. "A fight isn't a beatdown."</p><p>"Retarded loophole." Hawk said before Tory clocked him upside the head with a beer bottle.</p><p>Seeing him fall, Tory looked at Lucas. "Seriously?" she asked. "You just had to fight him?"</p><p>"What? You guys broke the truce too." he said.</p><p>"No we didn't. We beat them all down." Robby said as more Eagle Dos appeared. "We gotta leave."</p><p>They escaped running back to Kyler's Jeep and Big Red's car as fast they could.</p><p>...</p><p>Kreese stood in the back of the dojo, admiring his best students much how he did after Robby had stolen a snake for him months prior.</p><p>"We got the trophy Sensei." Robby planted it down in front of Kreese.</p><p>"A job well done." Kreese said. "As much as LaRusso might protest. I think we'll be holding onto it. Still, this is not what I meant by today's lesson."</p><p>"But we ruined their Valentine's Day party. We beat them hard, all of them." Robby said.</p><p>"You caught them by surprise again. You didn't fight them fairly. Again." Kreese looked out over Kyler, Lucas, Tory, Doug, and Robby. "You all basically just stole a symbol of LaRusso's dojo. Nothing more."</p><p>"But we-" Robby protested.</p><p>"Stop. Let me guess. This was your idea again?" Kreese asked.</p><p>Robby nodded slowly.</p><p>"Huh. You still remind me so much of your father. Quite the party animal as well. Still, you didn't ignore my lesson entirely. You're still preparing yourselves for the tournament in every way. Aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei." the group mumbled together.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei!" the group shouted.</p><p>Kreese shrugged at the trophy. "It might look pretty, but a trophy is just that. A trophy. If you truly want to steal a symbol that means something. You must steal something that is actually worth its symbolic value."</p><p>"Like what Sensei?" Robby asked.</p><p>Kreese explained. "An old student of mine told me there's a priceless bonsai that used to be hidden somewhere in the great sinkholes by the ocean. It was worth a lot then, must be worth more even now. You all have not disappointed me by how much you've destroyed."</p><p>Everyone stood in line as Kreese walked past them. "You've destroyed cars worth hundreds of thousands beyond repair. Not to mention an entire dojo, parties and gatherings and what not. But these things can all be rebuilt and replaced. LaRusso has money. Lots of it. But he can't lose something that can never be brought back. You must find this bonsai tree before the tournament. And crush it."</p><p>"But where exactly is it Sensei?" Robby asked.</p><p>"That much I don't know. That must be left up to you. But to destroy your enemies morale you must first destroy what is truly valuable to them. Bones can always be mended with time. But something like a tree. Hm, it can be destroyed forever if needed."</p><p>After a bit of silence Kreese looked out over them. "This will be your final assignment before the black belt tests and the tournament. Find, and utterly annihilate this bonsai. Then, drop it at the doorstep of Daniel LaRusso's home. Show him how much that old slope's memory is a pain to us, even now."</p><p>He turned his eyes to Robby. "Is that clear?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei!" they echoed.</p><p>"Perfect. You all have been growing and learning enough so that in time. You will all be ready for this tournament. So far, with the addition of Robby and Lucas. There hasn't been one major failure other than that small fiasco at the mini golf course. You all are learning as a team, you're even reminding me of the team in '84."</p><p>He looked at Kyler. "Tommy was a jokester much like you. Weakest admittedly." he said as Kyler looked down.</p><p>Kreese walked to Lucas. "You are much like Bobby. You have your mother's heart, but you're still a coldhearted Cobra. My second best student, er, second best male admittedly." Kreese said. "I just hope you don't prove as useless as he is to me now, runs a church out by Glendale."</p><p>Kreese smiled at Tory. "The most ruthless of the group. The wild card. Dutch. Poor man ended up in prison."</p><p>He sighed at Doug. "Jimmy. The one who everyone turns to when they need to be reminded of how not to act in class."</p><p>Kreese stopped walking at the end of the line of his students. "And finally, the most obvious one of all. The ace. The leader. Johnny Lawrence."</p><p>Kyler spoke up. "What happened to Tommy Sensei?"</p><p>Kreese walked back out in front of all of his students. "He died. Never got to say goodbye to him. Or any of my old students for that matter." he looked back over their faces. "But as much as I can draw parallels to you all and these men. They let me down."</p><p>He spoke a bit louder. "They let Cobra Kai down. They destroyed this dojo and left it shattered forever. If you see any of these men again, they mean nothing to me. And they should mean nothing to you."</p><p>Robby made eye contact with Kreese. "No matter how much they may mean to you. No matter how much these men might come and find you and beg you to stop beating on their poor poor students and church members. And family members. And friends. You won't stop. Because I won't allow it. Is that clear?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei!"</p><p>"I heard Johnny found his old friends and they went on one last ride with Tommy before he passed. I suspect if things don't go his way at the tournament, he can rally them against me like he did before. Only this time, he will try to put you all between us this time. Will you all let them stop me?"</p><p>The Cobras yelled together. "No Sensei!"</p><p>"Good. Even if that doesn't happen, remember. Failure doesn't exist in this dojo. To lose at the tournament is a fate worse than death. Never forgive our enemies for what they have done to you. You can taunt and harass them all year long, steal their trophies, break their cars, ruin their parties. But if you can't beat them into the mat like the filth they are, and humiliate them in front of the whole Valley as I was once subjected to, none of it will matter."</p><p>Rubbing his lip a little, Kreese spoke. "In a way. A reason why I see a bit of these men in all of you is because I know that you're all stronger than they were. That you won't fail me like they did. Second place is the equivalent of being burned alive and given one of those disgusting participation medals."</p><p>"Cobra Kai is a way for you to all grow into proper young adults. To strike our enemies so hard they will never want to rise up again. I expect you all here tomorrow morning, eight o'clock sharp. You will train until ten. And then from 4 to 6, and then 8 to 10. Is my schedule clear?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei."</p><p>"Never stop biting. It will only make the mice scatter faster." Kreese chuckled. "Dismissed."</p><p>Robby stayed behind as he knew he lived there now. "So you see us like your old class then Sensei?"</p><p>"I already explained this. You're far better versions of the Cobras than they once were. You know after 'Nam I thought failure was a lesson for humility. But it's not, is it?"</p><p>"No Sensei." Robby said.</p><p>"Then what is failure to you?"</p><p>Robby considered this. He thought what it was like to see Miguel and Sam again together after leaving prison, to see his father choose Miguel over him. "Only losers keep failing and never learn."</p><p>"Are you a loser? Or a winner?"</p><p>"I'm a winner!"</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"I'm a winner!"</p><p>Smiling, Johnny put his hand over Robby's shoulder. "Come to my office. I have a story to tell you."</p><p>…</p><p>"One day." Kreese poured himself a drink. "Johnny was crying over something his step father told him. He was young, much younger than you. Must've been twelve or so. He had just advanced to purple belt, and this was strange because he was at the top of his class just like you are now."</p><p>Robby kept listening as Kreese sipped his scotch. "Johnny rarely cried in front of me. And instead of telling him to toughen up and stop crying like Dutch did. You know what Bobby did that day?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He bought him ice cream."</p><p>Robby snickered. "Doesn't sound like Luke at all."</p><p>"I know. Which is why he's a much better Bobby than Bobby will ever be. When you made this plan to attack the party, who did you bring along with you in case you were surrounded?"</p><p>Robby nodded. "Luke."</p><p>"And if you needed a partner to demonstrate a technique in class, or spar if Tory was occupied. Who would you pick?"</p><p>"Luke."</p><p>"And if you needed someone to tell you that striking hard no matter what is what solves your problems. Who would you pick?"</p><p>"Tory or you Sensei. But Luke as well."</p><p>Kreese lit a cigar. "That boy will hit you harder than anyone else you know. Harder than Hawk. Harder than Miguel. Because he's your friend."</p><p>Robby thought about how Lucas was always happy around him when he didn't need to be. "My friend?"</p><p>"See Lucas' mother is Ali Mills. Desp." he emphasized the word more. "Icable woman. However your father loved her very dearly. The only day I ever saw Johnny lose focus in class was the day they broke up."</p><p>"Must have been some girl."</p><p>Kreese explained. "That cheery gusto he has. That quirkiness. He gets it from her."</p><p>"So then what're you trying to tell me?"</p><p>"That what I see in Johnny I see in you now. But like the rest of your class, my old students were much weaker. In every way. They were like my sons." Kreese puffed on his cigar. "But they failed me, unlike you have to yet. But you're an even better fighter than Johnny."</p><p>"Really?" Robby almost jumped in his chair.</p><p>Kreese nodded. "I didn't want to say anything in front of the class but I gave you that headband for a reason. You're everything Johnny was supposed to be. He betrayed me when I needed him most. And now you're there by my side."</p><p>"Thank you Sensei."</p><p>"Did you get a read for our top two rivals. Hawk and Diaz?"</p><p>Robby nodded. "That was a big objective of mine today."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Robby looked up at him when Kreese sat on the corner of his desk. "They're ours."</p><p>"That's what I like to hear." Kreese smiled.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tourney of Victory</p><p>
  <em>Robby: 11</em>
</p><p>"Wait so we're actually doing this?" asked Doug. "This sounds dangerous."</p><p>The Cobras piled out of Kyler's Jeep as Robby sighed. "God do you want to be a yellow belt forever man?"</p><p>"Yeah Dickenberger, stop being such a pussy." Lucas pushed his head away.</p><p>Before they could start shoving each other Tory walked between them and held up her binoculars. "There's gotta be a million of these sinkholes, how're we supposed to find this thing?"</p><p>After she passed the binoculars to Lucas, he spoke instantly. "Found it."</p><p>"Already? Holy shit nice!" Kyler chuckled. "Pass me that."</p><p>Kyler laughed as he peered through the binoculars. "Oh yeah. We found it guys." he said offering the binoculars to Robby.</p><p>As he looked through them, he saw how the tree was buried in a very difficult position. "There's no way we can get that."</p><p>"Why not?" Tory said when it was her turn. "Looks tricky sure, but do-able."</p><p>"I agree with Robby." Lucas shook his head. "The cliff is way too steep to rappel down. We gotta be smart about this, like Sensei said."</p><p>"Smart? What'd you suggest Taco Boy?" Tory said crossing her arms.</p><p>Lucas took the binoculars from Doug ignoring his protests. "Looks like Miyagi was smart about where he put the tree. It's too far down to climb down and get it, but too high up for the tide to wash it away."</p><p>He nodded slowly. "Here's what I'm thinking. The tide cycles every thirty to sixty minutes. If we can get a boat and wait for the tide to come up. It should save us a decent climb."</p><p>"And then what do we do?" wondered Robby.</p><p>"We use climbing spikes to cover the last bit if there is any. Then take it and leave." Lucas said.</p><p>"What if the tide doesn't go down?" Tory asked. "Or if it's too low?"</p><p>Lucas passed her the binoculars. "Look at the tide right now. It's only about thirty or forty feet to reach the tree. The boat could cushion our fall at that height if we slip off. Not to mention it saves us a huge climb both up and down."</p><p>Robby nodded. "I'm with Luke. We should go find a boat."</p><p>…</p><p>On a small dock, Robby overlooked the boats with his gang. "Tell me, what kind of boat are we looking for?"</p><p>"That cave entrance to the sinkhole was tiny. We're going to need a dingy, thick, but small." Lucas said.</p><p>Doug chuckled childishly as Tory slapped his arm.</p><p>"Where do we find it?" Robby asked.</p><p>Tory pointed to the nearby shop. "We can always just steal one. We should steal a machine to inflate it while we're at it."</p><p>"Let's go." Robby said.</p><p>…</p><p>"That was fast." Lucas admitted as everyone wore life vests already on the water. "Keep going south Robby."</p><p>"Why does he get to steer?" whined Doug.</p><p>"He's the leader dipshit." Kyler said. "Have some common sense."</p><p>"I'm gonna knock you into the water man." Doug stood up.</p><p>Tory tutted. "Ladies! God stop acting like such lil' bitches!"</p><p>Lucas laughed at this while Robby merely sighed. Seeing Robby wander off in thought, Tory looked at him. "Something up?"</p><p>Robby kept steering the dinghy south. "I'm good."</p><p>"You sure don't look like it man." Lucas said.</p><p>"Well no one asked you Luke." Robby said.</p><p>"Tournament's coming up soon. Gonna be people there with a lot of experience." Lucas said.</p><p>Tory snickered. "Nothing a good Quick Silver punch can't handle. After everything we've gone through? This tournament's gonna be a joke."</p><p>"Seriously I agree with Tory." Doug said.</p><p>"Ever since I got here I've been hearing nothing about how terrible they all are. But didn't you used to be friends with all of them?" asked Lucas.</p><p>Kyler crossed his arms. "I was never friends with Rhea."</p><p>"What about Hawk? Doug was good friends with him too. Am I wrong?" Lucas pointed out.</p><p>Robby inhaled. "Definitely not. I always hated Hawk and Miguel."</p><p>"You hate everyone and everything man." Lucas said. "Except Tory."</p><p>Doug and Kyler howled and laughed loudly as Tory flicked his ear. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"You guys are practically dating. I wouldn't be remiss to say that Robby joined Sensei in large part because you were already there."</p><p>"Shut up Taco Boy." Robby rolled his eyes.</p><p>"What happened to Luke?" he asked.</p><p>"You started saying some dumb things." Robby scoffed. "I don't hate everything."</p><p>The dinghy full of Cobra Kais was silent.</p><p>"Do I?" Robby asked.</p><p>Doug looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.</p><p>"You're pretty hateful man." only Lucas had the guts to say it to their leader.</p><p>"Aren't we all supposed to be?" asked Robby.</p><p>"Not really." Lucas said to him. "Doug only joined because he needed a new sport. Tory needed something new besides kickboxing. And Kyler was recruited by Sensei Kreese himself."</p><p>"So was I." Robby said. "That makes me hateful?"</p><p>"No. But out of all of us, you have the biggest beef with them." Lucas explained. "Even Tory man. You go back way longer with Miguel and Hawk."</p><p>Robby asked something. "And what about you? You don't care about this dumb rivalry we have. Why would you join?"</p><p>"I already explained this too. Boxing was too expensive." responded Lucas.</p><p>Robby said something. "If you're too blind to realize what we're doing here, maybe you don't belong."</p><p>"Robby he didn't mean it like that." Tory said.</p><p>"Then what did he mean?" asked Robby. "This isn't some kickboxing club. This is a goddamn war."</p><p>"I realize that now." Lucas splayed a hand to the ocean. "That's why I'm with you guys. One hundred and thirty percent."</p><p>"Whatever." Robby tutted.</p><p>Lucas looked around the dinghy. "I hate to be the voice of reason all the time. But we all have very personal reasons to join Cobra Kai. It's wrong to act like we don't."</p><p>"Thought you just said we didn't." Tory said. "And what're you, our therapist?"</p><p>"Sort of. You guys haven't given it a rest since we burnt down their dojo." Lucas said. "Robby's been cracking the whip on all of us, and while it's fun we've been taking it way too far."</p><p>"This boat was your idea man." Robby said.</p><p>"It's our last assignment before the tournament." Lucas responded.</p><p>"And what about you?" Robby asked. "What's your 'personal reason' for joining Cobra Kai. You don't owe any of us anything. Why're you here?"</p><p>"Well. If you must know. My mom took my sister away from me. My dad left me homeless. They've always been good friends with LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence. Now's my chance to get revenge."</p><p>Robby smiled. "So you are in it for revenge too."</p><p>"Maybe man." Lucas nodded. "But I see that after all these classes. It's about much more than that now. These people are scum. I've talked to them. They're as misled as Sam LaRusso."</p><p>Robby saw the entrance to the cave. "We're here."</p><p>The Cobra Kais held their heads low as they entered the sinkhole in their dinghy.</p><p>Robby looked up at the bonsai. "It's pretty high up. What do we do now?"</p><p>"We wait." Lucas said. "We wait until the tide carries us up high enough."</p><p>Robby looked at Doug. "You got along pretty well with Hawk last weekend. What happened?"</p><p>"Nothing happened. You talked to Miguel and Sam too." he said.</p><p>"So? I hate them. You're practically best friends with Hawk." responded Robby.</p><p>Doug sighed. "He'd rather be best friends with Demitri."</p><p>"You sound jealous dude." Kyler pointed out.</p><p>"That guy's weak as hell. Can't be jealous of him." Doug said as the dinghy looked like they were being quiet for a reason. "What?"</p><p>"Dude. You still follow each other on instagram. It's a huge reason why we've been so successful these last few weeks." Robby said.</p><p>"So? Luke talked to Sam!" Doug said.</p><p>He shrugged. "Didn't like her one bit. Thought she could lecture me."</p><p>"All the LaRusso's are like that." Robby said as the tide floated up slowly but surely. "Bunch of patronizing holier than thou liars."</p><p>"You seemed happy enough to lead this attack on Sam's party." Tory said.</p><p>"Yeah because. Wow, who here actually thinks I still like Sam?" said Robby.</p><p>No one said anything. Tory shrugged. "I don't."</p><p>"Wow." Robby turned to Lucas. "Seriously? Even you?"</p><p>"I thought it was odd you wanted this trophy so badly. Sensei never really asked for it." Lucas said.</p><p>"You're kidding me!" Robby said. "Even after cheating on me you'd think I still like her?"</p><p>"He did kinda brush it off when we gave it to him." Kyler shrugged. "Just a little."</p><p>The tide had just then settled at where Lucas had predicted. "This is as far as it'll take us." surmised Lucas. "Pass me the spikes Tor."</p><p>"Uh uh. You've done well enough so far Luke." Robby said. "Let me and her go."</p><p>Sitting back down, Lucas nodded after going for a Cobra Kai stack bump. "Good luck man. You'll need it."</p><p>…</p><p>The forty feet Lucas had predicted turned out to be more than fifty. Tory chuckled as she dug her metal spike out of the rock and looked down at Robby. "You staring at my ass?"</p><p>"Just trying not to die thank you." Robby yelled down below to Kyler, Doug, and Lucas. "You guys better catch us if we fall! Sensei'll kill you if we die!"</p><p>"Don't worry about it!" Lucas yelled up. "Just keep going!"</p><p>Robby sighed. "Forgot to bring his damn measuring tape." he muttered under his breath climbing higher.</p><p>After a lot of climbing, Robby and Tory finally reached the bonsai tree.</p><p>"Damn. It's actually really pretty." Tory drew a bag to put it in, hacking it off the soil with a clean swipe of her climbing spike despite her words.</p><p>"Shame about what we're gonna do to it." Robby laughed a bit hearing Lucas' voice.</p><p>"You guys get it!?"</p><p>Robby yelled back, throwing the bonsai down. "See for yourself!"</p><p>Kyler and Doug fought over the bag before drawing the bonsai from it. "Ho-ly shit." Doug breathed out at how beautiful the tree had grown.</p><p>"Guys come back down!" Kyler yelled.</p><p>"Don't have to tell me twice." muttered Tory climbing back down.</p><p>Almost seeing her slipping, Robby held Tory in place with his arm. "You all right?"</p><p>"Just fine thanks." Tory pecked him on the lips before descending, leaving Robby a bit stunned for just a second before climbing down the cliff.</p><p>When they got back in the dinghy Lucas held the bag triumphantly. "Great job guys! That's what I'm talking about. No fear!"</p><p>"No mercy man. Good planning. Almost got Tory killed but good planning still." Robby accepted the shoulder bump.</p><p>Kyler chuckled. "You totally looked at Tory's ass on the way up."</p><p>"I don't care." said Tory as she wrapped her arm around Robby as he protested. "But I didn't-"</p><p>The group of Cobras reacted differently when Tory kissed Robby deeply on the mouth. "Ugh!" Doug recoiled and looked away.</p><p>"Nice going Tor. That's my girl!" Lucas nodded and smiled with pride.</p><p>Kyler just sat there pretending nothing happened.</p><p>Tory released Robby's lips from her own. "Let's get going guys."</p><p>…</p><p>Daniel opened the door to his home after hearing the bell ring. Sam saw Daniel kneel slowly on his front doorstep. Seeing her grown father crying, Sam grew alarmed. "Dad what is it?"</p><p>"I. I can't believe it." Daniel said.</p><p>"Wait, is that?-"</p><p>"It is." Daniel's voice broke. "I. Why?"</p><p>"We already know why." Sam rubbed her father's shoulder. "And they won't stop."</p><p>Daniel wiped the tears from his eyes. "I know. Kreese won't stop until all of you are left like this poor tree. How can they not see that?"</p><p>Sam watched as Daniel left in anger. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"Where else?" Daniel said wiping the remainder of his tears away.</p><p>…</p><p>In the Cobra Kai dojo, dirt splattered all over the mat as Daniel hurled the completely ruined bonsai on the floor.</p><p>"Shoes off the mat." Kreese said ignoring this.</p><p>"Why? There's no such thing as respect in this dojo." Daniel yelled as he looked out over Kreese's students. "A Sensei doesn't command annihilation! He commands construction! Building! Honor!" he roared. "How can you all be so blind?"</p><p>Before Kreese could say anything, Robby spoke. "I followed you. And I ended up embarrassed in front of everyone at the All Valley. I followed my dad, and ended up in jail. How's that for honor?"</p><p>"Kreese won't lead you anywhere better!" Daniel said.</p><p>The man in question chuckled quietly. "This isn't gonna go the way it did last time. Look at them."</p><p>Daniel watched as every Cobra Kai there was very angry and ready to fight him for throwing the bonsai and its dirt on the mat. "They're not fools like your students. Everyone here has lost something to you and people like you."</p><p>"People like me?" Daniel asked. "I'm not evil! I don't send people to beat each other! I'm not a cheat!"</p><p>"Oh you're not? Kyler here was unprepared for a fight with Miguel Diaz. He was beaten and humiliated without proper training in his school cafeteria. Under me it'll never happen again." Kreese said. "Tory here lost her greatest friend, a fellow Cobra Kai. Her very dear boyfriend to your only daughter."</p><p>"None of that was my fault." Daniel said.</p><p>"It was Johnny's. Your new partner." Kreese said. "See we have different versions of the word evil. And liar. I don't hide anything from my students."</p><p>"Oh you don't?" Daniel yelled louder. "Did you tell them how you tried to kill Johnny after the tournament!? How Mr. Miyagi spared your life after saving him!?"</p><p>No one in the dojo batted an eye at this, still glaring daggers at Daniel.</p><p>"Everyone here knows the price of failure, I already told them this. Which is why it'll never happen again. Johnny was weak, he let Miguel almost die. He landed his own son in jail. You let your daughter run roughshod over this whole town. And now you know the price for disrespecting this dojo." he nodded to the ruined bonsai on the ground.</p><p>Daniel shook his head slowly. "You won't stop ruining things like this. For me. For everyone in the valley."</p><p>"Precisely." hissed Kreese. "You see you declared war on Cobra Kai the moment you stepped into my dojo all those years ago. And you better kill every egg in the nest if you want to kill a Cobra forever."</p><p>Daniel stood tall as the man stared him down. "Bobby and Johnny already saw you for who you were. It won't be long before these poor kids do the same."</p><p>"Oh really? Class, what're the words of this dojo?" Kreese said.</p><p>"Strike first! Strike hard! No mercy sir!" The class echoed without so much as blinking.</p><p>"You are the lowest of the low you monster. Mr. Miyagi was right. You're living a fate worse than death."</p><p>Kreese smiled. "On that we can agree. Which is why after the tournament in '84. I will spend the rest of my life dedicating myself to destroying everything you hold dear. I wonder if you will actually be able to do anything about it."</p><p>"Oh you lying sack of-"</p><p>"You have five seconds before my class throws you out. Then I can't restrain them for anything that might happen to you." Kreese said.</p><p>Daniel left quickly as Kreese turned. "I hope you all understand how this man seeks to tear you apart from me. Schwarber, clean up that mess."</p><p>"Yes Sensei." Lucas bowed his head before leaving to go get a broom.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, while the rest of the class struck in rows loudly, Kreese saw how Lucas swept up the remains of the bonsai tree.</p><p>…</p><p>After class ended, Kreese spoke to Lucas, interrupting his conversation with Robby and Tory. "Schwarber. In my office now."</p><p>"Yes Sensei."</p><p>"Ooh, Luke's in for it now." Kyler and Doug laughed as they walked closer to Robby.</p><p>Robby slapped Kyler's arm a little. "Shut up guys, I think he might actually be in trouble."</p><p>In Kreese's office, the Sensei poured himself some liquor as he spoke to Lucas. "I heard how you planned today's assignment all by yourself. You have a sharp mind outside of combat as well."</p><p>"Thank you Sensei."</p><p>"Tell me. Why were you, off? When sweeping up that tree today in class?" Kreese asked.</p><p>"I hope I didn't offend you Sensei."</p><p>Kreese shook his head. "Oh you didn't. You did very well today. However, I still asked you a question."</p><p>Lucas explained. "My mom used to tell me how much Miyagi meant to LaRusso. That tree was all that we left to him."</p><p>"And you felt bad for him?"</p><p>"I don't know Sensei. I started all this to get back at my mom. Not LaRusso." he admitted.</p><p>Kreese began talking. "I see. Well I can't blame you, war is very different no matter the combatant. But let me tell you a story about war. Listen closely."</p><p>"Yes Sensei."</p><p>"I was in Vietnam. A friend of mine named Terry Silver was planting a bomb on a Viet Cong base. I needed to press the trigger, but because I couldn't kill my own comrades, the Viet Congs took us all prisoner."</p><p>"Did they torture you Sensei?" Lucas asked.</p><p>Kreese nodded. "Yes. However not in the manner you'd expect. They made us fight each other to the death. And every day, watching my own brothers in arms kill each other, I was reminded of my mistake."</p><p>Lucas stayed quiet as Kreese sipped his drink behind his desk. "Do you understand the lesson?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei."</p><p>"You have a soft heart underneath that Cobra exterior. But if you're not careful, it will get you and everyone you love killed. You will lose all that you hold sacred if you hesitate like I did. I understand how much your sister meant to you. What was her name again?"</p><p>Lucas spoke. "Hannah Sensei."</p><p>"Ah. Hannah. I'm sure you'd do anything to get back to her. Correct?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei." Lucas said.</p><p>Kreese explained. "I understand as well how much your friends rely on you for that heart of yours. But remember. A Cobra shows no pity for who it bites. Your venom stings like no others Lucas Schwarber. But don't ever mistake your compassion as strength."</p><p>"Yes Sensei." Lucas said as his Sensei dismissed him.</p><p>Robby looked at the look on Lucas' face. "What's wrong man?"</p><p>"Nothing. Let's go get some burgers."</p><p>…</p><p>At the diner, Kyler smiled. "Glad we stole this place from Rhea." he watched Yasmine walk off. "Hope we can steal his friend's girl while we're at it."</p><p>While Tory reprimanded Kyler in disgust, Robby looked at Lucas. "What's wrong man?"</p><p>"Sensei told me not to be as compassionate anymore. Just made me feel weird." Lucas said.</p><p>"Well why?" Robby asked. "Think about it this way. If one of us loses in the tournament, he'd want you to focus on the match. Not the scoreboard."</p><p>"I know but he said it goes just beyond fighting. He told me a story."</p><p>Tory grew interested. "Could you tell us?"</p><p>Robby just looked at her, making it clear he wanted only him and Lucas to talk. "What's really bothering you Luke?"</p><p>He sighed. "This war we have. These people we're fighting. I know I don't know them as well as you guys but. Do you ever have doubts? Any of you?"</p><p>Robby spoke up first. "Of course I do. I'm facing my own dad and my old Sensei. But even though you might be a bit new here, you have history of your own with LaRusso. Your mom and him, and my dad go all way back."</p><p>"I only know stories about all that." Lucas said.</p><p>"They're more than stories Luke." Robby said. "Hey. Look at me." Lucas turned to his friend as he spoke. "I know how confusing this can get. But Sensei Kreese was there for me when no one else was. He might be tough, but he cares about us I'm sure of it."</p><p>"Then how come he tells us so little about his war in Vietnam? How come he only tells us stories as lessons?" asked Lucas.</p><p>"It must be hard for anyone to talk about." Robby responded.</p><p>Lucas nodded. "I guess you're right. Thanks man."</p><p>"No problem." Robby said.</p><p>Demitri, Miguel, Hawk, Chris, and Mitch entered the diner.</p><p>"Ah shit look who it is." Kyler said. "Rhea and his posse of pussies."</p><p>The group chuckled as Miguel approached Robby. "I want my trophy back."</p><p>"We already took it from you remember?" Robby asked.</p><p>"Uh uh." Miguel said. "Not that one. The one from last year."</p><p>"It's the dojo's. Not yours. I suppose these things can get confusing when you cheat so often." Robby said making the table laugh.</p><p>Miguel was about to say something but Tory spoke up. "Just get out of here Miguel. We can't help you."</p><p>"You guys can't help anyone. About anything." Miguel balled his fists. "You destroyed that tree."</p><p>"Your Sensei's rich. He can replace it." Robby said.</p><p>"I'm not talking about money. That tree's irreplaceable. It's the only one of its kind in the whole state." Miguel said.</p><p>Robby mocked him. "Then why weren't you guys there to protect it? Oh right you were too busy practicing that genius crane kick." He raised his hands in the air. "Hiyaaa!" Doug and the others laughed.</p><p>Hawk moved forward. "You guys are worse than bullies. You're destroying everything no matter what it is. You guys are turning into Kreese."</p><p>"I'd rather be Sensei Kreese than any of you guys." Robby said. "Let's see here. Rhea. Lip. Fairy Queen. And the tubby idiots TweedleDumb and TweedleDumber."</p><p>Seeing the Cobras laugh at them loudly, Miguel left with his group.</p><p>"Hey good luck at the tournament!" Robby said after them before they left. "Losers!"</p><p>"Wow, I think they were pretty out of line. We're not that bad bullies are we?" Lucas wondered.</p><p>"Hell yeah we are." Tory said with pride. "But they started all this first. Only right to strike back."</p><p>Robby chuckled. "My dad pushed people down hills before. We never hurt people that bad."</p><p>"We broke Demitri's arm." Tory said.</p><p>"That was Hawk. We don't break bones." Robby pointed to her. "Makes the tournament too easy."</p><p>Doug chuckled. "We probably could though."</p><p>…</p><p>Robby walked around with his arm over Tory's shoulder as a postman stood out in front of the dojo.</p><p>"Hi a letter for Robby Keene?" he said. "This was mailed to this address. Don't seem to have a mailbox of any sort."</p><p>"Thank you." Robby said, taking the letter.</p><p>Tory looked at her boyfriend. "Who's it from?"</p><p>Robby shook his head. "No one. I'll see you tomorrow guys."</p><p>…</p><p>On his sleeping pad inside the dojo Robby opened Sam's letter.</p><p>
  <em>Hi. You didn't seem to respond to any texts or emails, so I wrote this the old fashioned way. I wanted to ask you how you were doing, and I also wanted to talk to you. In a way. I felt like I was doing the right thing by letting you into my party last week, and I think you already know why.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're still a good friend and an honest person. At least most of the time. Which is why I was wondering why'd you side with Kreese. After what he did to your dad too. He wants to destroy the Valley, and that's not you at all. I forgive you Robby, come back to being my friend. I am really really sad to see that you hate being my friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I honestly don't have anyone that I can get along with as well as you. Hawk and Miguel are still on shaky terms with me since this whole Eagle Miyagi alliance seems a bit temporary. Guess your dad drinks and yells too much and my dad meditates and his Karate is all sorts of different.</em>
</p><p>This made Robby chuckle as he kept reading.</p><p>
  <em>I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're the only person in Cobra Kai who I seemed to trust. You never seemed like Kyler, or Tory, or even Doug for that matter. I want there to be peace between us, even after the tournament. I want what's best for everyone. I just hope I can trust you again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you want to talk we can meet at the old library over on 35th and Pioneer Street this Friday at 7. You can still become a good person and do good things, it's not too late.</em>
</p><p>Robby truly was curious about this after everything that had happened. He knew Sam was patient and forgiving, but for him? After all this?</p><p>'<em>She's worth talking to at least.'</em></p><p>…</p><p>In the library, Robby watched as Sam flipped a page in her book. "History aisle huh? You always one were one for history."</p><p>"Hey, you came."</p><p>"I'm more surprised you wrote that letter."</p><p>Sam put the book away. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."</p><p>"Yeah, why did you do that?"</p><p>"How could you break that bonsai tree? You know that's all we have left of Mr. Miyagi."</p><p>Robby frowned. "It was Sensei's idea. Not mine."</p><p>"But you followed it anyway?" Sam crossed her arms. "Don't you still care about me at all? Even as a friend?"</p><p>"I do. It tore me up to see you and Miguel had gotten back together instantly." Robby admitted. "But like I said, I don't just follow Sensei Kreese just because. I had nothing left after I left Juvie. You had gone off with Miguel, my dad was being a deadbeat like always."</p><p>"Robby, you don't know any of these people." Sam said. "You don't know Kyler. You don't know Kreese. Or Tory? Doug Rickenberger? Why would you leave your own friends and family?"</p><p>"Because it really didn't feel like that to me anymore. Like I needed a new one."</p><p>Sam gasped. "Out of anger? Pure anger?"</p><p>"No, not out of anger. The only person who visited me in jail was Sensei Kreese. The only person who really seemed to care or do anything for me was him. Call him a liar, call him whatever you want. But he's been more honest to me than anyone else I've known."</p><p>"Even more than me?"</p><p>"Sam it took you three seconds to get back together with Miguel. The same guy who started that fight. Who started all of this."</p><p>Sam held her elbows. "He never started anything. Kyler made Miguel's life hell."</p><p>"Yeah before Miguel did the same for him."</p><p>Sam laughed a bit. "You don't know these people!" she exasperated. "You don't know Kreese like I do."</p><p>"What from what your dad told you?"</p><p>"He tried to kill your dad."</p><p>"For losing the easiest win ever. That kick could not be any more telegraphed. Not gonna happen again this year."</p><p>Sam held her head. "I'm still confused. Did you lose part of your head in Juvie?"</p><p>"Maybe. I got my head kicked in, had to fight my way out. And I'll tell you something, something I've never told anyone. This will definitely clear up why I joined Cobra Kai. The only way I won a fight in jail, the only way I stopped getting my head beaten in. Was using what Sensei Kreese told me. I struck first, I slithered, I caught them by surprise."</p><p>Sam said nothing as Robby kept talking. "Yeah. See? I don't know what happened between your dad and Sensei Kreese. I wasn't there. But I was there when his words saved my neck. And no one else wanted to help."</p><p>"What about your dad? Or mine?"</p><p>Robby scoffed. "The most helpful people in the world. They're the reason we're in the middle of all of this. There'd be no Cobra Kai, no Miyagi-Do, no tournament, nothing. All our lives would be back to normal."</p><p>"Things weren't better without them. Your dad saved Miguel from bullying. My dad-"</p><p>"Did what exactly? He kept fighting this pointless war against mine that lead to all of this."</p><p>"I see it now." Sam shook her head as she walked past him. "Thanks for clearing everything up."</p><p>Across the street from the library, Lucas swept up bags of eaten food and empty cups off the parking lot. He saw Sam leave up in her white car which seemed odd, but it only got more strange when Robby appeared on his skateboard too about half a minute later.</p><p>…</p><p>In the skate park, Lucas appeared as Robby practiced his tricks. "Hey dude." Robby's headband fluttered in the air as he pulled up. "What's up?"</p><p>"Don't hey dude me." Lucas said. "I know that you met with Sam today."</p><p>"That was nothing. She just wanted to know what was going on."</p><p>"Going on?" Lucas asked.</p><p>Robby put his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket. "She still didn't understand why I joined Cobra Kai. Have to say, I made it clear to her."</p><p>"Well not to me."</p><p>Robby was confused by this. "What? How?"</p><p>"You told me Cobra Kai was for life. That it never died. It's more than a dojo. It's a family. But you went behind all of our backs. And you met with her."</p><p>Robby sighed. "It was nothing. I promise."</p><p>"Imagine how that'd look to Sensei. To your girlfriend. Tory. Do you still have feelings for Sam?"</p><p>"No!" Robby said.</p><p>"Then what's going on?"</p><p>"Look she just had a few questions for me that's all."</p><p>Lucas crossed his arms. "Sam LaRusso is the enemy. She's our enemy."</p><p>"I know. I just had to clear up why we wrecked that bonsai that's all."</p><p>"It should've been obvious."</p><p>Robby explained. "It wasn't. They don't know the way Sensei plans. They don't know that he wanted to destroy something LaRusso could never rebuild."</p><p>"Dude this looks really really suspicious." Lucas put his hands on his hips. "You met with your ex girlfriend behind our backs, someone who very clearly is the biggest enemy of the dojo."</p><p>"I promise nothing happened."</p><p>Lucas still didn't believe him. "Fine. Let's see what Tory has to say about this."</p><p>He grabbed the sleeve of Lucas' jacket. "It was nothing man. You have to believe me."</p><p>Throwing his hand off, Lucas turned. "Yeah we'll see."</p><p>"I said it's nothing." Robby stood in front of him.</p><p>"Then why're you stopping me?"</p><p>"Tory wouldn't understand. I thought you'd get why! You being all, understanding about everything!"</p><p>Lucas scoffed. "Me? Understanding? You were the one who erased any doubts I had about Cobra Kai. You're the one convincing me there's something to win at the end of all this craziness. All this fighting, all this rivalry, all this bullshit! That there was something to gain."</p><p>"There still is, I promise. Just trust me."</p><p>"I can't. Not while you're pulling stuff like this." Lucas turned around.</p><p>Yelling, Robby roared at the top of his lungs. "Just listen to me you idiot!" Robby pushed him into the skate park out of anger.</p><p>Lucas rubbed the scratch on his chin as Robby's eyes widened. "Luke I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"</p><p>Lucas ran up the side of the skate park dugout and pulled Robby's leg to get him to reach his level. The two Cobra Kais raised their fists, Robby speaking first. "We're really doing this?"</p><p>"We're really doing this." Lucas said striking first.</p><p>The fight got underway, the two landing very clean shots that other skate park members winced at. Having properly bruised each other, throwing each other around, a police car siren echoed loudly.</p><p>"Shit! Come on." Lucas helped Robby up to run out of the skate park.</p><p>…</p><p>Both of them panting in an alleyway, Lucas looked at Robby.</p><p>"I think we lost them." Robby said.</p><p>Lucas pushed Robby. "Excuse my language but what the fuck is going on!? You risk your life for the dojo one day, and turn your back on it the next. You date Tory one minute and then you sneak off with your ex the next!"</p><p>"Look man I'm confused."</p><p>"Yeah no shit!" Lucas said, the two teenagers beginning to yell at each other. "Don't you think the rest of us are confused!? I don't know if I'm ever gonna see my six year old sister again! Tory's basically a single parent to her little brother! This whole year has been nothing but confusion!"</p><p>"It's not my fault!" Robby shoved Lucas back.</p><p>Lucas shoved him back. "It's not mine either! So stop blaming me!"</p><p>"I'm not blaming you!" Robby roared back. "Thought you were supposed to be patient."</p><p>"Not when you drive me crazy!" Lucas said. "How am I supposed to be patient when you guys do nothing but break things all the time? We can't have one week, one actual day without pissing off the people we're supposed to be in a truce with."</p><p>"You really don't know all of us don't you?"</p><p>"I really don't." Lucas admitted, the argument simmering down. He sighed. "Look I miss Hannah more than life itself. I miss Denver. I miss when you and me were just a couple of dudes sparring it out."</p><p>Robby chuckled. "We'll always have that man. Don't you want that?"</p><p>Lucas nodded. "Hell yeah."</p><p>"You wanna hug it out?"</p><p>"Robby, don't do those puppy eyes-"</p><p>"Come on. Cobra Kai for life man let's hug it out."</p><p>Lucas hugged him reluctantly. "Cobra Kai for life."</p><p>The two walked out of the alleyway as Lucas sighed. "This goddamn year man."</p><p>"I know." Robby said to him. "I know."</p><p>"Don't you have a date with Tory in an hour?"</p><p>"I do, but let's hang out a bit first."</p><p>…</p><p>The two sat on the roof of an abandoned building drinking soda together.</p><p>"Tell me what's really going on. Why're you so confused?" asked Lucas.</p><p>"Weren't you confused too?" Robby said.</p><p>"I am, but we'll get to me in a minute. You first."</p><p>Robby sighed, drinking his soda while looking out over LA quietly in thought. "You want to hear the truth?"</p><p>"Yeah dude. Always."</p><p>Robby put his arms up. "I honestly don't know what I'm doing."</p><p>"Think that was a bit obvious." Lucas sipped his soda.</p><p>"I mean about everything. Everyone I've ever known is either in jail or currently in this stupid war against me. I don't know Kyler, I barely knew Hawk, I just now know Tory, and I barely know Sensei Kreese as well. Mr. LaRusso trusted me. My dad trusted me. And I let them both down."</p><p>"I thought you hated them." Lucas blinked.</p><p>Robby nodded. "They were the only dads I ever had. And I'm just now starting to get to know this new one. And everyone, everywhere tells me I shouldn't."</p><p>Lucas sighed. "Yeah dude. This karate stuff is crazy. It's hard to know who to trust and who not to."</p><p>"Exactly!" exasperated Robby. "I thought I could trust Mr. LaRusso. But I was wrong. I thought I could trust my dad but I was wrong. I thought I could trust Sam but I was wrong. I just once want to feel like I can really trust someone and be right about it."</p><p>Lucas chuckled a little. "No matter what you do in life, someone's gonna doubt you. Whether it's you. Or a friend."</p><p>"Friends." Robby chuckled. "Doug. Kyler. I can't be friends with people that dumb."</p><p>"I'll always be your friend dude. Forever."</p><p>"Cause Cobra Kai never dies?" Robby scoffed.</p><p>Lucas shook his head. "No. Cause you're more than just this ripped karate god who gets all the ladies. You're a real one man. You're honest, you're down to earth, you're cool about everything."</p><p>"I feel like I can really talk to you man. About. Shit. Everything." Robby smiled.</p><p>"Me too Robby."</p><p>Robby asked something. "Now it's my turn. How do you think this is all gonna end?" he saw the sun begin to set. "Where is Cobra Kai going?"</p><p>"Nowhere good I think." Lucas admitted. "Even if we win the tournament, I'm sure someone somewhere is pulling the strings. Keeping us safe. From the cops, from LaRusso. And we can't do anything about it."</p><p>"But who would do that?"</p><p>Lucas spoke up after thinking for a bit. "Sensei mentioned someone named Terry Silver to me the other day. He's a pretty secluded businessman my dad used to mention occasionally. He runs every chain martial arts school across the country, there isn't a stock trader alive who hasn't at least heard of him. Maybe, if he owns a portion of the Cobra Kai dojo, it'd be in his best interest to keep us out of jail."</p><p>"That all sounds way too crazy to be true." Robby said.</p><p>"Is it? Think about the shit we pulled. Arson. Theft. Vandalism. Destruction of like over half a million dollars worth of priceless cars. Someone has something to gain if we can get away with it, and it sure as shit isn't just Sensei Kreese."</p><p>"Always the voice of reason huh?"</p><p>Lucas nodded. "Always. I'm here man. Come to me, not. Freaking Sam. If you got issues."</p><p>"You do seem pretty smart about everything."</p><p>"I'm just an idiot who can box and do Calc." Lucas shrugged. "You on the other hand. You're gonna rock man. I'm sure of it."</p><p>"Thanks." Robby smiled. "You'll find your sister again. I promise."</p><p>Lucas waved a hand. "You're angry Robby. At Sam, at everyone. I think I'm the only person you're not mad at."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Lucas snickered. "You are pissed. Off. You are willing to die if it means beating Hawk and Miguel. I don't even hate my mom that badly."</p><p>"Not everyone can be as peace and love like you."</p><p>"Tell me. What're you so angry about?"</p><p>Robby shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."</p><p>"I would. I promise."</p><p>"I'm mad at myself I think. This is all my fault."</p><p>Lucas chuckled. "It can't all be."</p><p>"If I had just talked honestly to my dad when he started training Miguel. There'd be no war. Nothing to fight over."</p><p>"It's not too late." Lucas said. "You can still talk to him."</p><p>"What?" Robby put his soda down.</p><p>"If we can get your dad to back down, we would have already won. There'd be no reason to have a tournament. There'd be no reason for Hawk and Miguel and all of them to follow LaRusso without their own Sensei even fighting."</p><p>"Seriously? Just like that?"</p><p>"Hey it'd be a start. It would cripple them."</p><p>Robby tutted. "My dad can't trust Sensei Kreese. He already gave him his chance."</p><p>"We can avoid all the fighting. We can avoid all these messes we've gotten ourselves into this year. It can all stop."</p><p>Robby still disagreed. "It's still too late. If you think Cobra Kai is going nowhere, why're you still here?"</p><p>"Sensei Kreese is more of a dad to me than my real one ever was. He might be vague sometimes, but it's for the best."</p><p>"Didn't you just say he was probably hiding something huge from us?"</p><p>"Ah, it's probably for the best too. I don't wanna go to jail either. What do you think LaRusso and your dad are saints too? Besides, like you, it's not all about him for me."</p><p>"What's it about?"</p><p>"You man." Lucas made Robby chuckle. "Like you said, Doug and Kyler might be hard to get along with, but you and Tory are like my siblings."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Lucas laughed. "Of course you are. Look at today, one minute we're beating the crap outta each other the next we're laughing over some soda."</p><p>Robby smiled. "I prefer hanging out with you guys instead of Miyagi-Do to be honest. Better than Trey and Cruz for sure."</p><p>Lucas checked his phone. "You're gonna be late man, let's go."</p><p>"Oh crap, I'm so late."</p><p>…</p><p>Tory waited outside a restaurant in her best clothes. "Where have you two idiots been?" she saw Robby and Lucas approach. "And what happened to your faces?"</p><p>"We got into a fight. Don't worry." Lucas whispered a bit. "I won!"</p><p>"You did not get outta here." Robby said.</p><p>Tory opened the door to the restaurant. "Well we're late so thanks Taco Boy bye!"</p><p>"Bye guys have fun." Lucas said as he left.</p><p>Inside the restaurant, Tory spoke to Robby. "So. How'd it go with Luke? What'd you talk about?"</p><p>"A lot." Robby said holding his menu. "You look great."</p><p>Tory smiled. "Thanks. Hoping Hawk doesn't show up like he did last time."</p><p>"Probably not." Robby said. "Everything okay at home?"</p><p>"Yeah. My landlord still hasn't evicted me so I imagine everything's cool."</p><p>Robby thought about something Lucas had mentioned earlier. "What exactly happened?"</p><p>"I owed him rent. The next day he just avoided me." Tory shrugged. "Why?"</p><p>"Do you think everything at Cobra Kai is the way it seems?"</p><p>"Totally. Why do you ask?"</p><p>Robby sniffed. "You know anything about a guy named Terry Silver?"</p><p>"Doesn't ring a bell."</p><p>"He. Nevermind."</p><p>Tory shook her head. "Tell me."</p><p>Robby explained. "He might have a financial stake in Cobra Kai."</p><p>"What? But we've never even heard about him."</p><p>"He owns basically every dojo in the country. Sounded really rich."</p><p>Tory shrugged. "I bet he is. What does that have to do with us?"</p><p>"I don't know. It just doesn't add up that we've gotten away with literally everything."</p><p>"You didn't." Tory said. "The LaRussos got you thrown in jail."</p><p>Robby shook his head. "That was before I joined Cobra Kai. It just doesn't make sense to ignore. Wouldn't someone who needs Cobra Kai to succeed also invest money into keeping us safe?"</p><p>Tory put down her menu. "If that's the case, then bravo to this oh-so mysterious rich man in the shadows. Saves us a headache." she said picking the menu back up.</p><p>"Why would someone go to that much trouble for us?"</p><p>"What bribing the police? We're not sure this person even exists, much less is helping us."</p><p>"It wouldn't be too out of the ordinary."</p><p>Tory put her hand on Robby's. "Hey. Stop worrying. Everything's gonna be fine."</p><p>Robby then smiled. "Thanks."</p><p>"Besides, Sensei always comes through for us. He gave you a place to stay, he trains you for free. He's awesome."</p><p>Robby wanted to drop his apprehensions but Lucas had made an excellent point about money.</p><p>'<em>What if Sensei Kreese strong-armed Tory's landlord into letting her off the hook? Wouldn't that mean he gets to keep her as a student? And why wouldn't he tell her?'</em></p><p>Robby shook his head. "Sorry. Long day. Lots of training."</p><p>"I know right?" Tory said. "God it's like we're in the army or something."</p><p>"We basically are. Looking forward to the tournament."</p><p>"Yes!" sighed Tory. "It cannot come quick enough."</p><p>"I think we're gonna win."</p><p>"So do I. As long as you don't telegraph that jab."</p><p>Robby laughed. "Me. Telegraph?"</p><p>"Please. You're as predictable as it gets."</p><p>"Not everyone can be as fast as you."</p><p>Tory shook her head. "You're being stupid."</p><p>"I'm not. Tell me I'm wrong."</p><p>Tory spoke. "You're best out of all of us."</p><p>"We're even in sparring," Robby said.</p><p>The date went very well, the two dancing in the restaurant after finishing dinner. By the end, Robby was glad to be dating her.</p><p>Outside, Robby had his coat over Tory's shoulders as they spoke. "So. Are we an item now?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't know. Are we?" Tory smiled.</p><p>"I think we are. No reason to not make it official."</p><p>"Fully agreed." Tory kissed him on the mouth. "Good night."</p><p>"Night." Robby said.</p><p>…</p><p>Kreese left his office seeing Robby enter the dojo. "How was the date?"</p><p>"It went fine, thank you Sensei."</p><p>Kreese held up Samantha's letter. "When were you gonna tell me about this?"</p><p>"I'm the only one keeping secrets?" Robby said. "Who's Terry Silver?"</p><p>Kreese chuckled, looking aside. "Schwarber. Have to remember to make him train extra hard tomorrow."</p><p>"Who is he?" Robby repeated.</p><p>"He's an old friend of mine from the war. Called him just the other night."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>Kreese handed Robby back the letter. "Wanted to catch up with him. Haven't seen each other in years."</p><p>"Then what does he have to do with Cobra Kai?"</p><p>Kreese explained. "He is Cobra Kai. Without him, I never would've been able to open the dojo when I returned from Vietnam."</p><p>"So he is funding the dojo."</p><p>Kreese looked aside again. "Robby Terry Silver is an old friend. Nothing more."</p><p>"Then who's making sure all our money is in order? Just you? Who's paying the cops to look the other way?"</p><p>"The police here have always been incompetent."</p><p>"But never this negligent," Robby said. "Something's going on."</p><p>"I agree. Something is going on. Between you and Samantha LaRusso. What do you not trust me?"</p><p>"No I do. You just never told me why you want me here." said Robby. "I know I can fight but you don't owe me anything."</p><p>"I do. Your family is Cobra Kai, which makes it mine. You went to the enemy behind my back? What if it was an ambush?"</p><p>Robby shook his head. "Sam would never do that. Neither would Miguel or Hawk."</p><p>"You don't know that. You burned down their dojo, you ruined their party, stole their trophy, and now you've crushed the only thing keeping Miyagi's memory tethered to this world. They have every right to seek vengeance."</p><p>"They're not like us."</p><p>"Oh they're not I agree. But still." Kreese walked forward. "If you can't trust me, then this all means nothing. This war means nothing. This tournament, means nothing."</p><p>"You're clearly hiding something. Why only tell Luke about Terry Silver?"</p><p>"Lucas Schwarber." laughed out Kreese under breath. "He's weak of mind. The apex of his training will be removing that weakness."</p><p>"How? He has a heart."</p><p>"A heart can get you killed. Believe me. It will. This is the first time you've made me doubt the trust I put in you. I gave you that headband not as a medal, but as a symbol of respect here."</p><p>"This is the first time I've doubted you too." Robby said. "You told Luke that the one trait he had that separated him from everyone else. That made him special to me. His compassion. Was a weakness?"</p><p>"Of course it was. He's dedicated to this dojo fully, but consequently he cares too much for you all. Terry understood that, he left me to my own devices after 1985."</p><p>Robby crossed his arms. "Then how are you still friends with him?"</p><p>"That's what I called him to talk about. He hasn't left that mansion of his in over a decade. No one's seen or heard from him until recently."</p><p>"What did you ask of him?"</p><p>"How he was doing. And no, he hasn't bribed the police. And no, he is not helping me straighten out Cobra Kai's finances. Now it's your turn. What were you doing going out to talk to Samantha LaRusso?"</p><p>"She wanted to know why I joined Cobra Kai."</p><p>"And why did you?"</p><p>"She didn't understand why I did all these things these past few weeks. I told her that you were the only person I've been able to trust."</p><p>Kreese uncrossed his arms. "Then why did you go behind my back?"</p><p>"Because this is confusing. I don't know you. I don't know anyone in this dojo. And you pop up out of nowhere, claiming you're family, that Cobra Kai is my family, when I've never even heard of you. Why?"</p><p>"Because your father lied to you about me. I needed to right that wrong, to correct his mistake." Kreese said approaching Robby. "You want to hear the truth, the honest truth about Cobra Kai?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>Kreese explained. "It's a family, built on trust and commitment. And honesty. I have done nothing but tell you the cold hard truth since you've walked through those doors. Or haven't I?"</p><p>"What about Terry Silver?"</p><p>"What, one phone call? That I didn't even ask a favor during? That's a secret? A biting secret?"</p><p>Robby looked down at his shoes. "I guess not."</p><p>"Son you may not realize this but Cobra Kai is all I have. I was homeless before the students here chose me over Johnny. I teach you these lessons, these hard, painful lessons because they're lessons no one else can teach you."</p><p>"Like removing Luke's compassion."</p><p>"Yes. Like that. What do you think I should let him be happy around our enemies all the time?"</p><p>"No. But at least to us, he's like a brother to me. To Tory. You told me just the other day he was supposed to be my friend."</p><p>"Exactly. A friend." Kreese explained. "If you get too attached to a comrade and he falls, you will fall as well. He, as well as you need to learn that now."</p><p>"I understand now." Robby bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"There's no need. You might be experienced in Karate, but you're barely even seventeen. This upcoming tournament will test you in every way imaginable. It will be nothing like the year before."</p><p>"Then how can we win? My dad and LaRusso know every trick in the book, they both were Cobra Kai at one point."</p><p>"Yes. But we can adapt too." Kreese said. "Learn, grow. Not every technique in Karate must be applied robotically, there is always room for improvisation."</p><p>Robby looked up at Kreese. "I trust you. Now and always. Promise me you won't make me or anyone else here regret it."</p><p>"I promise it," Kreese said. "Now and always."</p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tourney of Victory</p><p>
  <em>Hawk and Robby: 12</em>
</p><p>Mighty Wings by Cheap Trick played in Cobra Kai's backroom as both Hawk and Robby trained their hearts out.</p><p>Both trained very differently, Hawk practiced kata and focused strikes while Robby and the other Cobra Kais trained mostly physically.</p><p>As Robby led the Cobra Kais in a jog, they ran faster and faster, running as if they were in the army.</p><p>In Cobra Kai's backroom, as Robby did pushups he earned more belts in class.</p><p>Tying on a blue belt, Robby bowed to Kreese as the months went by, his comrades at Cobra Kai progressing quickly as well.</p><p>Hawk and Miguel practiced katas with Daniel, then striking with Johnny. They earned higher belts as well the more they trained.</p><p>As the months passed, so did Robby's skill in sparring, his spars with Lucas proving how much they had grown with their rising belt ranks.</p><p>Now at purple belt, Robby and Lucas included flashy but quick and effective techniques, spinning kicks and clean takedowns. They landed points that most other students could barely keep up with from how well and fast they executed their attacks.</p><p>Helping up Robby from the ground, Lucas and Robby bowed to each other to continue to spar.</p><p>Cobra Kai yelled as they struck in rows, Hawk and Miguel practicing kata on a lake much to Daniel's appreciation.</p><p>All four boys, Hawk, Miguel, Robby, and Lucas were as in sync as possible, all training better and better as time went on.</p><p>Lucas and Robby got into weightlifting competitions that went on for minutes and minutes. Their strong muscles strained under the pressure, never growing weak.</p><p>When Robby lost slightly by just one rep, Tory shrugged it off and kissed him fully on the mouth. Meanwhile, Lucas was congratulated by every Cobra watching.</p><p>Hawk and the rest of Eagle-Do struck together as Johnny yelled at them, enjoying watching their progress since the first time him and Daniel joined dojos.</p><p>Lucas carried about one hundred and fifty pounds on his shoulders for his brown belt from one end of the dojo to the other. Struggling under the weight, the dojo looked on as the sweat on his head fell onto the mat, inching forward slowly but surely.</p><p>When he reached the end, the dojo looked on as Kreese nodded in approval.</p><p>Tying the brown belt around Lucas' waist, Kreese smiled, knowing Robby and Tory were right behind him.</p><p>Hawk and Miguel weren't far behind either in their own training, learning proper technique from Daniel and Johnny in the months that followed with intense dedication as well.</p><p>Miguel managed to pull off the two legged kick lake-side as Daniel looked on in approval.</p><p>Hawk learned the perfect wheel kick from Johnny.</p><p>Both of them became more than ready for the tournament. As were Robby and Lucas in Cobra Kai.</p><p>At the end, practically every student in both dojos had reached brown belt by mid-April, more than earning it with grit, determination, and skill.</p><p>Jumping into the air with a flying kick, Cobra Kai kiai'd loudly.</p><p>...</p><p>As the class full of brown belts knelt, Kreese walked through the rows. "You have all learned well. And are ready to become Cobra Kai. But, the tournament is nearly upon us. It's time for our first black belt test."</p><p>"But the question remains. Who among you will be chosen? I have selected the student I believe warrants the most important part of killing our mascot, someone who must remove all ounce of mercy before fighting in the tournament. Mr. Schwarber. Are you ready to shed your human skin, and become a Cobra?"</p><p>Lucas leapt up from his kneeling position. "Yes Sensei."</p><p>"You know what to do. Presentation square. Aiheet!" Kreese yelled.</p><p>Everyone watched as Kreese drew the Cobra from its tank, then handing it to Lucas. The teen then walked to the center of the square, laying it on the ground for a moment. Almost as if he wanted to play with it first.</p><p>"What're you-" Robby said.</p><p>Kreese simply raised a hand. "Wait. Just watch."</p><p>Lucas smiled, petting the Cobras head. "Hey there little guy. Hey."</p><p>The Cobra moved its head slightly, seeming to enjoy Lucas' petting and kind words. It almost appeared as if the Cobra was happy with Lucas playing with it.</p><p>Still smiling, Lucas spoke. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Aren't I?"</p><p>The Cobra liked Lucas' hand with its small black tongue. "See. There."</p><p>The class watched as without warning, Lucas placed his entire body weight on the Cobras neck using his knee. Hissing loudly while it struggled, the Cobra lashed violently, the class watching as it buried its fangs into Lucas' leg.</p><p>Wincing through the pain, Lucas killed the Cobra without mercy. Eventually after twenty seconds or so, the Cobra stopped writhing and hissing.</p><p>"You passed. Now comes the hard part." Kreese held the black belt in his palm. "Fight through the pain. Take your new belt from my hand."</p><p>Struggling and crawling over, Lucas moved across the mat.</p><p>"We need to get him to a hospital!" Robby said.</p><p>"Not yet." Kreese said as Lucas crawled.</p><p>When he reached Kreese, using every ounce of willpower in his body, Lucas grabbed the black belt in his hand before collapsing. As Big Red and Shawn rushed him to a hospital, Kreese looked off in pride. "Can anyone tell me how Mr. Schwarber passed this test?"</p><p>No one said anything.</p><p>"Almost all of you are brown belts now. Can no one tell me?"</p><p>Still no one said nothing.</p><p>"Well." Kreese said. "To kill a Cobra. You must first become its friend. He was not afraid of it because he knew that if he showed any fear, the snake would bite him. He knew that the venom wouldn't kill him. The pain would only make him stronger. And now, he is the first among you to reach black belt."</p><p>Kreese walked through the square's center. "You are all almost ready. I will test you all one by one to see if you are ready. But if you fail this test. You will be out of Cobra Kai forever. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei!"</p><p>…</p><p>Laying in his hospital bed after having received anti-venom treatment, Lucas watched as Robby and the rest of Cobra Kai walked in.</p><p>"Congrats dude!" Robby said. "First black belt among us!"</p><p>"You killed it! No fear!" Kyler laughed.</p><p>Lucas smiled. "No problem guys. Thanks for the gifts."</p><p>Tory looked at her friend. "You feeling okay?"</p><p>"The doctors said this anti-venom should take about two days to fully cleanse my system. Whatever that means. But yeah, I'm okay."</p><p>Robby shook his head. "You crazy son of a bitch. You actually did it."</p><p>"If you all wouldn't mind, I need to talk to Tory and Robby." requested Lucas.</p><p>Everyone left as Robby spoke. "What is it?"</p><p>Lucas waited until everyone was gone. "This tournament is going to be really tough. Johnny Lawrence and LaRusso have probably trained their dojo almost as hard as we were. I need you both to promise me something."</p><p>"Sure what?" Tory said.</p><p>"You need to seek out Terry Silver with me after the tournament is done. We have to find out the truth about Cobra Kai. One way or another."</p><p>Robby crossed his arms. "Why not just you?"</p><p>"I don't know Sensei as well as either of you. I may be a black belt now, but I'm technically still a newcomer in LA. Not to mention I'm going to need your help."</p><p>Robby nodded, gripping Lucas' hand. "You got it. I promise."</p><p>"I do too." Tory said.</p><p>Lucas chuckled. "You know what I learned these past few months?"</p><p>"What?" asked Robby.</p><p>"That this Karate business is just petty shit. It's gonna lead nowhere. Violence leading to more violence." Lucas said.</p><p>Tory crossed her arms. "Then why are you still with us?"</p><p>"Because you're like my brother and sister. Everyone outside. They're not like us. Not because they're worse at fighting or anything. No, we can be smarter than them. Find peace in the middle of all this bullshit." Lucas said. "It's the only way we can win."</p><p>"First we have to keep Cobra Kai here." Robby said. "Then we can see about peace."</p><p>"Go on guys, I'm fine." Lucas nodded to dismiss them as Tory and Robby talked outside. "We're not actually going to do what he said are we?" she asked.</p><p>Robby looked around the hospital wing. "Lucas was willing to die for Cobra Kai. But he cares about us. Not the dojo. Not the tournament. We owe it to him to at least ask more questions."</p><p>"But Sensei is like our dad. Why would he lie to us?"</p><p>"I know about as much as you do Tory." Robby watched as Kyler approached him.</p><p>"Is he gonna be okay?" Kyler asked.</p><p>Robby nodded. "Yeah, he's gonna be fine guys. We should give him some air."</p><p>…</p><p>Hawk looked at his new black belt in his hands. Johnny sat on the steps of Miyagi-Do holding a beer in his hand and a soda in the other. "Congrats."</p><p>"Not the first time you gave me one of these." Hawk said holding up the black belt.</p><p>"Remember that day? You broke three boards with one kick. One kick." Johnny chuckled, passing him a soda.</p><p>"Wouldn't Mr. LaRusso be mad that you're drinking here?"</p><p>Johnny waved a hand. "LaRusso. He can't strike like an eagle. Not like you. Not like me."</p><p>Hawk was still curious. "So what is going on between you two?"</p><p>"After the fight at the school. We couldn't even talk to each other." said Johnny. "We have no choice but to work together to fight Kreese. I don't think he wanted to honestly work with me."</p><p>Hawk scoffed. "But you're Johnny Lawrence!"</p><p>"I'm always gonna be that guy who made his life hell. Even now, way after highschool."</p><p>Hawk sipped his drink. "Tell me about highschool. Tell me about what Cobra Kai used to be like."</p><p>"Used to be like?" Johnny smiled a bit. "Okay. It was awesome. There was Bobby, Dutch, Jimmy, Tommy. And then me. They were like my brothers."</p><p>"Like Demitri and Miguel are to me?" Hawk asked.</p><p>Johnny nodded. "A bit. But these guys ended up being family to me, even way after highschool."</p><p>"I don't know where I'd be without Miguel. I wouldn't have ever met you." Hawk said.</p><p>Johnny considered this. "What is your deal with me? I know I'm your Sensei but. You really seemed to want to join me ASAP after everything."</p><p>Hawk explained. "Yeah. I always wanted to be like you. I was a nobody, a loser. And you turned me into Hawk."</p><p>"No. You turned you into Hawk." Johnny made Hawk smile.</p><p>His smile faltered. "Sensei. What if they. Win?"</p><p>"It's not gonna happen. You guys have been training too hard for this." Johnny said.</p><p>"Still. What if we lose?"</p><p>Johnny sipped his beer. "I have a backup plan."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Johnny shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Kreese can make you strong, but he turns people into assholes. Either they realize it like I did, or they get their comeuppance. Sooner or later, what comes around goes around."</p><p>"But what if it's too late. For them? What if they never stop pushing us around?"</p><p>Johnny spoke. "It won't matter. You will never be weak, not like they are. Neither will Miguel or anyone else. This tournament is about more than keeping Kreese gone forever. It's about keeping you guys safe. And that will always be my job."</p><p>"So what're you gonna do if we win? Run...Eagle-Fang?" Hawk laughed.</p><p>Johnny sighed. "I really don't know. I suppose it doesn't matter."</p><p>"Doesn't matter? What this can all be for nothing? You go back to being a drunk and I go back to being bullied?"</p><p>Johnny spoke up quickly. "Hey. You know that's not gonna happen."</p><p>"And why not? Nothing and everything's changed at the same time." Hawk said. "These guys are actual soldiers now. Kreese has turned them into living weapons. Even if we win, they're so dedicated to Kreese they'd rather die than see him leave."</p><p>"I know. I was like them too. And so were you." answered Johnny. "But Kreese can't stay. He won't. I promise you, no matter what happens. We're gonna win one way or another."</p><p>"And then what?" Hawk put his soda down. "You're acting like Cobra Kai can actually die for once. It's been like forty years and it never has. The only way it can stay dead is if Kreese dies with it."</p><p>"What, and you want to kill him?"</p><p>"No I'm just being realistic." Hawk said. "These guys will actually give their lives if it means fighting for Kreese. Would Demitri do the same for you? Would Miguel? Would-"</p><p>"Would you?" asked Johnny.</p><p>Hawk shook his head. "No. That's not what you taught me."</p><p>"Then you've more than earned that black belt. You're my new top student. And I know how much that means to you."</p><p>"Why would you choose me over Robby? Over your own son?"</p><p>Johnny smiled. "You're like a son to me. Like Miguel is. I'd be nowhere without you guys. Still be drinking myself into a coma. Still be-"</p><p>Hawk cut Johnny off. Hugging the man as hard as he could.</p><p>Johnny patted his back. "Hey, don't get all soft on me."</p><p>"We'll always need you Sensei." Hawk said. "I can't fight without you. None of us can."</p><p>…</p><p>Kreese watched as Robby carried Shawn on his back through the stinging rain. Every Cobra Kai yelled as Robby slogged through the mud, yelling loudly through his pain.</p><p>In a large soccer field, Robby carried Shawn to his black belt held by Kreese on the other side. Roaring, Robby kept walking, ankle deep in mud.</p><p>"Come on Robby you can make it!" Lucas said, long since recovering from his snake bite.</p><p>Robby grunted. He was getting close, but every muscle in his body was aching.</p><p>Shawn spoke to the boy who carried him. "You can survive Juvie man. You can do this."</p><p>Robby yelled, panting and covered completely in mud. With his last effort, he reached Kreese at the end of the field.</p><p>Panting, Robby wiped the mud off his face before Kreese handed him his black belt. "You've done it Mr. Keene. Congratulations."</p><p>Everyone rushed Robby and laughed as they cheered.</p><p>Kreese spoke in the rain seeing them simmer down. "This weather is too nice to pass up. Ms. Nichols. How would you like to have your own test?"</p><p>"It would be my pleasure Sensei." Tory said.</p><p>"Good. Mr. Song here did wrestling for many years, and he's significantly more skilled than you in that regard. For your test, you must submit him." Kreese said. "Do you accept?"</p><p>Tory nodded. "Yes Sensei."</p><p>Kyler and Tory had the roll of the century, in pouring sheets of rain, in the mud.</p><p>Tory and Kyler both gave it their all, going back and forth for minutes. Everytime one of them was about to submit the other, they turned the fight around.</p><p>Robby kept holding his new blackbelt underneath his jacket. "Get him Tory!"</p><p>"You got this! You can beat him!" Doug said as Lucas cheered with him.</p><p>Tory saw her opportunity when she had Kyler in her guard. She gripped Kyler's shirt around his throat when he tried to escape, timing her move perfectly. Choking him, Kyler found no escape this time, utterly exhausted, he relented.</p><p>The whole dojo burst into cheers as Tory choked Kyler and made him tap out.</p><p>"Perfect." Kreese handed Tory her black belt. "You've done it."</p><p>…</p><p>One by one, Miguel and his dojo earned their black belts, showing off their prowess in both forms and combat.</p><p>Cobra Kai also didn't take very long to reach that level.</p><p>By the time the last person in Cobra Kai had earned the first degree of black belt, it was already early May.</p><p>Kreese tied his belt around Johnson's waist. "Congratulations."</p><p>"Thank you Sensei." he said before he joined the lines.</p><p>"Look at you all." Kreese said with pride. "You have taken your first step in mastering Cobra Kai Karate. But you're not winners yet. You may have the mental and physical ability to achieve it, but until you bring the first place trophy. None of it will matter."</p><p>Kreese walked between the lines. "Those black belts are a mark of your rank. They are personal victories." he walked between Tory and the rest. "But our enemies have been anything but idle. They believe they've countered every measure we've taken to beat them. But that's not true. Is it?"</p><p>"No Sensei!"</p><p>"Is it?"</p><p>"No Sensei!" the class echoed louder.</p><p>Kreese rubbed his chin with his thumb. "But I'm still being too harsh on you all. In only two weeks, on May 18th, Friday at 12 PM, the All Valley begins. You all remember what I have told you, it has become ingrained into the very fiber of who you all are. Defeat does not exist. You are all winners now, not losers. You have spent this past year learning."</p><p>Robby stood tall as Kreese kept speaking. "Growing stronger. Fighting. Destroying our enemies in every way you can. But until you land the winning point in the final match, none of your sacrifices, none of anything you have ever wanted in Karate will matter. Is my assessment clear?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei!" the class roared together.</p><p>"These last two weeks will be nothing but strike conditioning and point sparring. As much as I despise that form of supposed." Kreese made air quotes. "Combat. It's necessary. I made a mistake thinking Johnny Lawrence could cheat his way to victory. I see now you all do not need to do that."</p><p>Kreese began yelling. "You are all Cobra Kai! Victory at all costs does not mean degrading our good name with weak technique! It does not mean fighting unfairly. You win, only by the true strength of your fist. You have beaten our enemies several times already, but in unfair fights. I won't let you think the tournament will be the same."</p><p>Kreese looked out over his class lowering his voice. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I'd give you this order. It's because I know you're strong enough to beat our enemies properly. It's because you've already cheated before. Multiple times. You struck when your enemy was not in combat, you struck when your enemy was not prepared to be lit on fire, or hit with a bottle, or kicked in the back!" he enunciated perfectly.</p><p>Kreese looked Robby in the eye. "No mercy means victory through strength. Your own, true, strength. Not being a loser. Miguel Diaz squandered our good name in competition. He hit Mr. Keene here in his injury, he didn't score a proper point. It's time you redeemed our name on the mat. Properly. Is this clear?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei!"</p><p>"Good. But no cheating doesn't mean weakness. It means you can hit your opponent as hard, but cleanly, as you need. But if you go for excess contact to the face, make sure your opponent does not. Get. Back. Up." Kreese emphasized his words more as he went on. "Class dismissed."</p><p>…</p><p>Doug sighed in their booth at the diner. "No cheating? Bullshit, like we even needed cheating to win."</p><p>Robby spoke. "We really don't. That's what his lesson was about." he saw Lucas' face. "You're doing it again man. What's wrong?"</p><p>"I'm remembering that letter you got a few months back."</p><p>"What about it?" Robby asked.</p><p>Lucas explained to the group. "If Sensei needed a letter. Or if someone in the dojo got a letter. Wouldn't he be the first to know about it?"</p><p>"So? It's his business." Tory said. "It's his dojo."</p><p>"Still. It's strange that that letter Robby got was the only one we've ever seen like it." Lucas said.</p><p>Robby chuckled. "That happened forever ago. Why bring it up now?"</p><p>"My sister Hannah's school semester ends soon. I want to go see her in Denver for the summer." Lucas said.</p><p>"Leaving us already Schwarber? Even after getting your black belt?" asked Robby.</p><p>Lucas explained. "I can party with you guys for the summer for a bit. The beaches here in LA are really nice. But I can't stay, not for the whole summer."</p><p>"The summers here are terrible," Tory said. "They're full of cheating and fights."</p><p>"Don't listen to her." Doug tutted. "The beaches here are filled with sun and babes in bikinis."</p><p>Robby saw Lucas' face had barely changed. "What's really bothering you man?"</p><p>"This tournament. I'm worried." he said.</p><p>Robby tutted. "We're ready for it. Sensei made that clear. Didn't you win a ton of boxing tournaments? Why're you nervous?"</p><p>"This will be my first Karate tournament. I might be a black belt, but I'm new to the sport." admitted Lucas.</p><p>"Hey." Robby said. "We'll win. I know we will."</p><p>His girlfriend coughed. "Telegraphing."</p><p>Robby rolled his eyes.</p><p>…</p><p>Hawk sat down, very sweaty after a class with Johnny.</p><p>"Your kicks are coming along great. Nice job." his Sensei sat down.</p><p>Hawk sipped from his water bottle. "So why have you and Mr. LaRusso grown all buddy buddy all of a sudden? Thought you hated each other."</p><p>Johnny sighed. "It's complicated."</p><p>"Can't be. Tell me."</p><p>Johnny sat down next to Hawk. "Guess I never explained to you how this all started. There was this girl. Gorgeous, smart, quirky, funny. Her name was Ali Mills."</p><p>Hawk kept listening.</p><p>"One day we broke up. And when summer came around, Daniel LaRusso showed up. We started fighting, ended at the All Valley. We fought, I lost."</p><p>"That's it? Tell me more about Ali."</p><p>Johnny nodded. "Okay. I went out on a date with her before Christmas. When you all went to LaRusso's house and started a fight. Then she left back to Denver. Before that htough. Her son got in a fight with her at this dinner party after I left."</p><p>"Her son?" asked Hawk.</p><p>"Luke Schwarber." Johnny said. "He's the one who follows Robby around."</p><p>Hawk looked at his Sensei. "So wait. Your ex girlfriend's kid is the reason I got my ass kicked. He's Lucas?"</p><p>Johnny nodded. "Never made sense to me why he'd join Kreese."</p><p>"Me neither." Hawk said leaving the steps to Miyagi-Do.</p><p>Johnny spoke out after him. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"If you liked this girl so much, there has to be good in him." Hawk said as he left.</p><p>...</p><p>Hawk sat down in Taco Bell's lobby. Lucas ignored him while sweeping up garbage. "You on your break?"</p><p>"Does it look like I am?" Lucas said.</p><p>"I'm a customer. You can't talk to me like that." Hawk said.</p><p>"Why're you even here by yourself?" asked Lucas.</p><p>Hawk explained. "The tournament's next week. Sensei Johnny told me about your mom."</p><p>"Probably lied to you." Lucas said as he swept.</p><p>"How could you join Kreese after all your mom and Johnny have been through?"</p><p>Lucas shrugged. "My mom always hated Cobra Kai. And now she hates me."</p><p>"You don't know that. When was the last time you talked to her?"</p><p>"Why do you even care?"</p><p>Hawk sighed. "I don't. I care about my friends. And you'd try and hurt them because why? Someone you owe nothing to told you to?"</p><p>Lucas shook his head slowly. "I don't have any other options."</p><p>"You do. You always have a choice." Hawk spoke honestly. "You can still join us. Kreese's wrong, he's a liar."</p><p>"What and your Sensei's any better?" Lucas put his broom down. "He's the one who started this whole mess. Both of them. Sensei Kreese is trying to end this, once and for all."</p><p>"How can you be this blind?" Hawk asked. "It's not gonna stop at this tournament. He wants you to torment us. For fun. How is that fun for you?"</p><p>"Seemed to work just fine when we did it." said Lucas. "You guys took everything that mattered away from Robby and Sensei Kreese. From Tory. From Kyler, even from Doug. We have every right to take it back."</p><p>Hawk squinted at Lucas. "We never took anything away from you. This isn't your fight. You don't belong in LA, Denver is your home."</p><p>"I have a family here. Robby is my brother, and Tory, my sister. Until I get my actual sister back?" Lucas said. "My mom is gonna have to watch me beat up on her exes students and win the tournament. You deserve it."</p><p>"How can you hate us this much when you don't even know us?"</p><p>"You don't even know me!" Lucas said.</p><p>Hawk explained. "I know Sensei Johnny. He loved your mom, more than anything. She was special to him. And you'd betray her, betray him, just out of spite?"</p><p>"Robby and Tory mean everything to me. They're the best friends I've ever had. I don't know you. I don't know your Senseis. I don't like them and I'll never forgive my mom for what she did to me."</p><p>"Kreese really has brainwashed you hasn't he? Kyler, Tory, and Robby always hated us, even before they joined Cobra Kai. But you? You were in Denver this whole time. You have nothing to do with us."</p><p>Lucas laughed. "You really do like starting pointless conversations don't you?"</p><p>"Sensei Johnny and Sensei Dan turned me into a whole new person. Kreese has done the same to you only for the worse. He never cared about me, he doesn't even care about you! All he wants is violence."</p><p>"A small price to pay for justice." Lucas said as he left.</p><p>Hawk threw his soda cup away. He had no idea what he was trying to do, he was just hopeful for no reason.</p><p>…</p><p>Miguel watched Hawk observe Demitri and Chris spar in Miyagi-Do. "Hey I heard what you tried to do."</p><p>"It was stupid."</p><p>"Anyone who can still follow Kreese is basically a Nazi." agreed Miguel. "How could you do that?"</p><p>"I followed Kreese once. Thought he could be changed."</p><p>"By you? He hates you. He hates everything. Cobra Kai needs to die. It's evil in every way."</p><p>Hawk sighed. "Look man. This has gone on for too long. Too many people have gotten hurt, and if we can't win off the mat, we sure as hell can't win on it."</p><p>"You don't know that. How could you just give up?"</p><p>"I'm not giving up. I want to stop them just as much as you." Hawk said. "Miguel, these people have good in them. Just like we do."</p><p>"No they don't. Look what they did when Sam trusted them. When anyone trusted them. They destroy everything. And if we can't stop them, this entire valley is going to be destroyed by them." said Miguel. "It's too late for them."</p><p>"It's never too late for anyone. It wasn't too late for me." Hawk said. "It wasn't for you either. If we can just-"</p><p>"Just what? They go beyond bullying. They enable pain. They enable suffering!" Miguel said. "They hate you Hawk. They hate me. They hate anything that isn't them. They want to hurt you man. As much as deep down you want to believe they have a heart, they lost it. The moment they accepted Kreese they lost whatever humanity they had left."</p><p>Hawk shook his head. "I didn't. Mitch didn't. There's a little good in everyone."</p><p>"Not in Kreese. We're the only ones who aren't drunk enough on power to see he's wrong. How could you go to them to ask them to change?"</p><p>"Because I'm tired of fighting! Of being pushed around, bullied. We don't deserve it, no one deserves it. This needs to end!" Hawk said.</p><p>"It's going to." Miguel said. "But they won't stop."</p><p>"We need to have a plan. We can't just bank everything on the tournament."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Hawk took a second. "Sensei Johnny might always come through for us. But Cobra Kai is damn strong."</p><p>Miguel sighed. "They can't win."</p><p>"But what if they do."</p><p>Miguel explained. "I was no one before Sensei Lawrence. You were too. He let us change. He can fix this."</p><p>"Dude if we beat them at the tournament it won't stop them from fighting. Kreese has turned his students into actual robots." Hawk said. "They would die for him."</p><p>"So then why have you gone out to talk to them?"</p><p>"Because I used to be like them too. I was hoping I could change things before next week."</p><p>Miguel put a hand on his friends shoulder. "What're you afraid of?"</p><p>"Of being bullied again. Worse than before." admitted Hawk. "Of having my life be hell again."</p><p>"You can beat them. We can beat them." Miguel smiled. "We can do this."</p><p>Hawk hugged him. "Thanks man."</p><p>Miguel was surprised by this. "Oh! Oh um, thanks."</p><p>Hawk pulled away from him looking at Sam. "We were just. Having a bro moment. Do you want to talk to Miguel?"</p><p>"You actually." Sam pointed to Hawk.</p><p>Miguel nodded. "I'll be right back then."</p><p>Sam walked forward to talk to Hawk. "I already tried talking to Robby. What you're trying? It won't work."</p><p>"Why not? Lucas is different."</p><p>"How? He's as bad as Robby."</p><p>Hawk shook his head. "He's not from here. He has no reason to fight."</p><p>"He has every reason to fight. Kreese has brainwashed him like everyone else. Made him obsessed with strength and winning."</p><p>Hawk spoke to her honestly. "Tell me this all ends at the tournament. Tell me we can win this and ride off into the sunset all happy."</p><p>Sam sighed. "I don't know how this ends. But you made a big decision leaving Kreese behind."</p><p>"The biggest decision in my life. And I did it for them." he flicked his nose at Mitch and Demitri.</p><p>Sam brushed her hair back. "You've changed Hawk. For the better I think. But Cobra Kai is evil. It will always be evil."</p><p>Hawk nodded. "I know."</p><p>…</p><p>Robby and Tory shared a small picnic in the park. "Tournament's next week. You excited?" she asked.</p><p>"Totally." Robby said. "We can definitely win this."</p><p>Tory laughed. "Yeah. I think so too."</p><p>Robby looked back at the clouds. "I see. A tree."</p><p>"I see. A cloud."</p><p>Robby laughed. "I see. A train."</p><p>"I still just see clouds."</p><p>Robby and Tory laughed together. "I'm thinking. Where are we going?" Robby wondered.</p><p>"Victory."</p><p>Robby smiled. "I didn't mean that. I mean us."</p><p>"Oh. Well, we're going pretty well I think."</p><p>"I mean after the tournament. What's our plan?" Robby asked.</p><p>Tory looked back at him. "We've been going out for months. Think we should stay together."</p><p>"I agree. But what're we going to do. For life, I mean."</p><p>"Well I have to finish my GED. What about you?"</p><p>Robby sighed. "I have no clue. Think I only cared about training all this time so much that I kind of just forgot about everything else."</p><p>"Same here." Tory leaned back on her picnic blanket with Robby.</p><p>The two sort of just looked up at the passing clouds together. It was relaxing to both of them.</p><p>"Things used to be so different." Tory said with her hair sprawled out behind her. "You and I hated each other. We dated Miguel and Sam. And, we weren't training under Sensei Kreese."</p><p>"Things changed. I'm just wondering how they're gonna change." Robby said.</p><p>Tory laced her fingers with Robby's. "I think they're going to change for the better. Don't you?"</p><p>Robby smiled up at the sky. "Yeah. So do I."</p><p>"I hope so too." Tory said as they shared a kiss.</p><p>…</p><p>Later that same day, Hawk was practicing some katas by himself.</p><p>"Still nail that last part." Daniel said. "I heard you talked to Johnny."</p><p>"Yeah we talked about his ex. Ali."</p><p>Daniel smiled. "She was some girl. Saw her again recently."</p><p>"You dated her too? What was it like?" wondered Hawk.</p><p>Daniel answered quickly. "Wonderful. I liked her a whole lot."</p><p>Hawk nodded. "I used to be mad. That I lost Moon, Miguel, and then Demitri. It's why I kept training under Kreese."</p><p>"You've changed Hawk, you've become a better person."</p><p>"I miss Moon. I really liked her." Hawk said. "Even if we're ancient history."</p><p>"You're still young." Daniel patted his shoulder. "What else did you talk about?"</p><p>"Her son. Luke."</p><p>Daniel scoffed. "Some kid he turned out to be. You found out the hard way who Kreese really was. I just hope it isn't too late for the rest of them."</p><p>"We'll figure out next week."</p><p>"Are you nervous?" asked Daniel.</p><p>Hawk nodded. "I've never been more nervous in my whole life. I can't stop training to get my head off it."</p><p>"Has it worked?"</p><p>Hawk shrugged. "A bit. I can't stop thinking about what'll happen if I lose."</p><p>"Punch me." Daniel said suddenly.</p><p>"What?" Hawk said. "I'm getting pretty tired of you just saying that randomly."</p><p>"You heard me, punch me." Daniel said.</p><p>Hawk tried to strike Daniel in the face but the man moved aside, holding his fist. "There. Now when you attacked. Did you think about me? Your fist? Or anything else?"</p><p>"Just focused on punching you," Hawk said.</p><p>"Perfect. That's what Miyagi-Do is all about. Focus." Daniel said. "And you've nailed it perfectly these last few months."</p><p>"I have?"</p><p>Daniel nodded. "You've cleared your head. You were just there in the moment. No distractions. No emotions. Just clarity." Hawk kept listening. "Hawk you've managed to get rid of your anger and replace it with something valuable. Balance. You have learned Johnny's karate as well as Miyagi-Do. That's how you get rid of nervousness."</p><p>Hawk watched as Daniel shrugged. "I've been nervous almost my whole life. When I fought Cobra Kai. When I had Sam. When I opened up Miyagi-Do again. Being patient, and waiting with clarity. That is the true way of Karate, and I'm amazed that you of all people have learned it."</p><p>Hawk spoke up. "I get it. I don't think I'm as nervous now."</p><p>"Good." Daniel smiled. "Don't worry about the tournament when you're fighting. Forget Kyler, forget the bullying. It's just you, and your strike. Don't let anything cloud your head, you can really focus when you want to."</p><p>"Thank you Mr. LaRusso."</p><p>…</p><p>The next day in class, Johnny walked amongst his students. "Today will be your final lesson before the tournament this week. You've learned valuable lessons. How to stop flinching, how to punch, how to block. But you haven't learned one key thing as black belts."</p><p>Johnny crossed his arms. "And that's-"</p><p>"No mercy. Absolutely none." Kreese spoke in his own dojo. "Victory through strength. Your enemies deserve no mercy on that mat. You are all-"</p><p>"Stronger than they are. In every way." Johnny explained. "Don't get nervous. Forget all they've done to you. And use it-"</p><p>"As a weapon." Kreese held his GIs lapel. "Drive it through them like a knife. And I promise you-"</p><p>"That forgiveness is the key to victory." Daniel said as Johnny allowed him to speak. "You all have forgiven each other for everything that's happened this past year. You've allowed it to let you grow as better students of karate and better people. You must know that you are-"</p><p>"Better than they ever wish to be." Kreese said walking between the rows of kneeling black belts. "Crush them. Sink your fangs into those mice and release-"</p><p>"Honor." Johnny said.</p><p>"Tact." Daniel nodded, agreeing with him.</p><p>"Raw discipline. And that brutal strength you all carry like our ultimate weapon." Kreese said. "This tournament is all about victory. Our victory. About-"</p><p>"Clearing your head." Daniel said. "Letting the ways of both of our dojos guide you not to victory no matter what. But to have fun. Remember what you learned. And fight fairly. Because-"</p><p>"We have no option." Kreese kept holding his lapel. "There will be referees. And rules. And points. True Cobra Kai might be held back, but we can still win. I know we can. No fear. No mercy. No-"</p><p>"Anger." Johnny said nodding pridefully to Hawk and Miguel. "All that bullshit started this whole mess. But now we're going to end it. The right way. The-"</p><p>"Only way that matters. These men, Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence are more than traitors to this dojo. They're more than enemies. They embody everything wrong with our society as well as Karate. Everything that is the opposite of what I have taught you."</p><p>"Don't lose your heads." Johnny said. "You're all better than that. Instead, let your desire to win guide you. Like uh,"</p><p>"A beacon." Daniel said. "A beacon that can teach you all to fight honorably. To protect each other and defend yourselves."</p><p>Kreese turned around at the front of the class. "If you follow what I have taught you this week at the tournament. Then, and only then."</p><p>Kreese, Daniel, and Johnny spoke almost together. "I promise you. You'll win."</p><p>...</p><p>That Friday at 7 AM, every Karateka in the San Fernando Valley got ready, hitting their alarms. The day had come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>During the first season's tournament scene, they played 'I want it all' by Queen as the set up song.</p><p>I cannot emphasize this more, but the way you can enjoy this fanfic can be heavily changed if you play the song I choose to replace it instead during the 2019 tournament set up.</p><p>It's 'Too Late for Love' by Def Leppard. Please, please listen to it while the tournament set up scene goes on. I promise you the atmosphere will change.</p><p>I will finish this fanfic in the next two chapters. And I hope you've all enjoyed it so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tourney of Victory</p><p>
  <em>Hawk: 13</em>
</p><p>..</p><p>
  <em>A/N: Please for the love of God listen to 'Too Late for Love' by Def Leppard for this scene. Please. The 4:26 long version by Rock Zone on Youtube. It should be over by around 1:46 over for full effect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're the Best Around works really well for the preliminaries as well.</em>
</p><p>..</p><p>Crew members of the All Valley Tournament committee loved listening to music while they prepared. It blared loudly in the All Valley Sports Arena as the 2019 All Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament was underway.</p><p>The preparation was massive, the stands were going to be bursting with people. Tickets were prepared, labeled "2019 All Valley Karate Tournament." Record numbers of tickets had been sold out instantly upon the return of Cobra Kai and an entire year of street fighting and violence.</p><p>Everyone talked excitedly, the news had been brimming with talk of Cobra Kai and fights. The All Valley had prepared for the huge number of people who would be coming. Everyone was excited, tying their belts and GIs properly.</p><p>In Cobra Kai, the students in their black belts knelt their heads to the ground when presented with their black sleeveless tournament GIs.</p><p>In Miyagi-Do, Eagle-Do knelt wearing their own black belts, presented with their white tournament GIs. On the back was an emblem of Miyagi-Do's bonsai upon which one of its branches was a sitting eagle representing Johnny's dojo.</p><p>Snacks were prepared at the All Valley as more stands were added to account for the lines and lines of people that were coming. Even news teams had arrived, covering the record amounts of people who had arrived to watch the tournament.</p><p>Karatekas warmed up for the coming matches, some walking by stands of merchandise already in their GIs.</p><p>Tickets were sold out, the stands being filled instantly. The talk and hub-bub of the crowd was noisy, and the tournament was packed, the crowd filled the All Valley Sports Center completely.</p><p>The sheer amount of people at the All Valley was impressive.</p><p>Various Karatekas practiced hitting pads held by their Senseis.</p><p>People began talking, the chatter of the crowd as massive as its size. Everyone could not be any more excited for the karate that was about to happen. People from all over the Valley had come to watch.</p><p>Even Bobby Brown had brought his parish, and Jimmy had come with his family as well.</p><p>Moon had come with her girlfriend, as well as Yasmine, and dozens of students of their school, West Valley High. Everyone everywhere knew that on that day, the All Valley was the place to be.</p><p>The karatekas in their GIs, the excitement of the crowd that over exceeded the All Valley Sports Arena's capacity.</p><p>The scoreboard marking the rankings of every competitor was revealed from behind its canvas, and the trophies were lined up.</p><p>The mats to the tournament were laid down, and flags and shirts by the crew members were put on, labeled 'Referee.'</p><p>The tournament was about to begin.</p><p>…</p><p>John Kreese held the lapel to his GI as Cobra Kai followed him. There was no need for a smoke machine or yelling, the look of how strong and fearsome Cobra Kai appeared in their sleeveless black GIs was enough to grab everyone's attention.</p><p>In the locker rooms, he gave his small pep talk. "Here, in this very arena. 35 years ago I lost for the first time. You are here to redeem that victory. You are here to redeem Cobra Kai out on that mat. Victory at all costs."</p><p>"Victory at all costs." the Cobras echoed together.</p><p>"You know what to do." Kreese smiled. "Go on."</p><p>Not too far in their parts of the locker room, Johnny and Daniel spoke to Eagle-Do who were already in their white uniforms.</p><p>"You guys already won this last year. But don't think this is gonna be easy." Johnny said to his students.</p><p>Daniel spoke as well. "You have learned the best from both of us. Have fun out there. Don't focus on victory. Keep your minds clear."</p><p>"Defeat does exist. It does to me." Johnny approached Hawk and Miguel. "But you guys haven't acted like losers to me. You both have been the best students we could both ask for."</p><p>...</p><p>Having already begun announcing the dojos a bit before, Daryl, the announcer from the year before spoke out on the mat. "From Glendale, California. We have Topanga Karate." the audience cheered as Xander Stone bowed his head.</p><p>"And from Encino, California. We have Eagle-Do Karate!" Daryl said.</p><p>Moon and Yasmine cheered the loudest for Sam and her friends who bowed.</p><p>"From Reseda, California. Cobra Kai!" Daryl cheered.</p><p>When Cobra Kai ran out onto the mat, the whole crowd cheered, slightly stunned by how impressive they looked.</p><p>"And from Irvine, California. We have Alpha Martial Arts." Daryl held his mic. "And now. It's Karate time!"</p><p>The crowd cheered.</p><p>"Let's go!" Daryl got off the mat.</p><p>The referee called up the competitors. "Schwarber! Stone! To the mat."</p><p>Kreese saw Xander approach the ring and held Lucas' arm. "Melt this snowflake. No mercy."</p><p>Lucas just nodded before getting on the mat.</p><p>"Okay, three points win!" The referee said as Xander and Lucas walked out onto the mat. "Face me!" the boys faced the referee. "Bow."</p><p>"Face each other!" Xander and Lucas faced each other. "Bow!"</p><p>"And...fight!" the referee moved apart.</p><p>Going for a perfect Quick Silver punch, the boxing Cobra Kai moved past Xander's kick and right into his nose. As Lucas' fist cracked Xander's nose, the Topanga Karate Leader fell down.</p><p>"Stop!" the referee said before kneeling to Xander. "Are you alright? Can you continue?"</p><p>Having his nose broken completely, Xander shook his head through the blood.</p><p>The referee stood up and held up Lucas' hand. "Winner!"</p><p>Tory screeched out, yelling through the applause. "You're the best! You're the best kid!"</p><p>Hawk saw this from afar, as did most of the arena: The game had changed.</p><p>Robby destroyed his opponents. Striking first, the preliminaries were a joke. His opponent dropped.</p><p>"Stop!" the referee pointed down to Robby's line. "Point! Reverse punch!"</p><p>Robby missed his jab, then quickly landed his roundhouse to his opponent's stomach.</p><p>"Stop! Three points round kick! Winner Keene!"</p><p>Miguel's opponents weren't much tougher, the Karatekas from Alpha weren't very tough. He dodged and moved, using Daniel's techniques to stay afar before-</p><p>"Hiya!" Miguel said, hitting him over the head.</p><p>"Stop! Three points Diaz!"</p><p>Sam laughed, cheering for her boyfriend.</p><p>Lucas easily dodged a kick, missing a punch from when Demitri moved aside and attempted to go for a throw. Despite this only resulting in Demitri grabbing his GI, Lucas hated the inconclusive end.</p><p>"You're history man!" Lucas said. "You're dead!"</p><p>When the referee returned them to their lines, Lucas landed the winning point on Demitri's chest.</p><p>Looking back, Lucas showed a fist of strength to Kreese, his Sensei gladly showing him one back.</p><p>Seeing this, Bobby just tutted from the crowd watching Demitri limp off the mat weakly.</p><p>Hawk and Kyler had a one sided fight. Hawk's defense was impenetrable, and Kyler couldn't land anything. He lunged right into a round kick when he went for a body punch.</p><p>"Stop! One point Eagle-Do!"</p><p>Hawk smiled at Kyler, fixing his white GI as he got ready to fight again.</p><p>"Aiheet!" the referee moved away.</p><p>Hawk flipped Kyler over onto his back correctly expecting a face punch, scoring the winning point.</p><p>Smiling, Hawk accepted his win as he bowed to Johnny as the referee raised his hand.</p><p>Sam and a Topanga student fought similarly, Sam easily winning her match with perfect strikes.</p><p>"Stop! Three points LaRusso!" the referee said.</p><p>Robby and Chris fought, the chubbier boy missing all of his strikes as Robby moved around him. Finishing the fight, Robby tripped him over, hitting him as hard as he could in the stomach with his kick.</p><p>"Stop! That's two points Keene!"</p><p>Robby bowed when returning to his line, striking first and landing a clean point on Chris' chin with his fist.</p><p>Having won, Robby glared at Johnny angrily and flicked his nose up at Miguel and Sam.</p><p>Mitch and Doug had another one sided fight, the Cobra Kai dancing circles around him on the mat. Copping an axe kick to the temple, Mitch fell.</p><p>"Two points Rickenberger! To your lines!"</p><p>Doug smiled as he bowed, making Mitch mad.</p><p>Ignoring his jab, Doug tripped Mitch into the mat and scored the winning point on his stomach. As the flags were raised, Doug bowed to Kreese.</p><p>His next was much harder, facing Miguel.</p><p>"Ready? Fight!"</p><p>Doug struck first, but Miguel had already timed a counter during his attack, landing a back kick on his stomach.</p><p>"Stop! Point Diaz! Ready?"</p><p>Doug shook his head, trying to focus.</p><p>"Aiheet!"</p><p>Doug was too predictable to be a real threat to Miguel. He mostly just waited for the right moment as Daniel had taught him and then scored a point.</p><p>"That's two nothing Diaz!"</p><p>Doug grunted, rushing straight in with a jab punch to Miguel's jaw.</p><p>"Stop! One point!"</p><p>Doug and Miguel returned to their lines.</p><p>"Ready? Fight!"</p><p>Miguel kiai'd loudly when he swept Doug and scored his last point.</p><p>"And stop! Winner!" he raised Miguel's hand.</p><p>Doug ignored Miguel's hand and rushed off the mat angrily.</p><p>Lucas against Bert was an actual joke. Lucas just held his hand out on Bert's head, humiliating him as he flailed his arms and legs aimlessly.</p><p>Seeing the look on his Sensei's face, Lucas stopped messing around. He kicked Bert in the stomach.</p><p>Unable to really do anything, Bert watched as the referee quickly raised Lucas' hand in victory.</p><p>Tory struck the poor Topanga student unfortunate enough to face her so hard he had no clue what hit him. He quickly rose up from the ground to find she struck first and hard.</p><p>"Two points Nichols! Ready?"</p><p>Tory saw fear in her opponents eyes.</p><p>"Fight!"</p><p>Tory knocked the blue GI'd Karateka to the ground.</p><p>"Winner!" Tory bowed to the crowd and then Kreese.</p><p>Sam's Alpha Martial Arts opponent was the boy from the year before who could flip around really quickly. She found him more annoying than troublesome, landing her winning point with a foot to the jaw.</p><p>"Stop! Three points LaRusso! Winner!"</p><p>Miguel defeated a Topanga student with long hair very easily. He swept his leg and then kiai'd when scoring on his chin.</p><p>Tory reached the end of the preliminaries as well, not blinking an eye to the boys she'd scared with just one strike, defeating them easily.</p><p>Hawks last opponent was Fields from Cobra Kai, someone who also didn't last very long against him. Fields was far too slow for Hawk, and he outscored him three nothing within the first two minutes.</p><p>Johnson as well was no real trouble for Miguel. He did score two solid hits but ultimately Miguel's superior timing and technique won out.</p><p>Shawn's only match of note was against Nate, which was also a joke similar to Lucas against Bert. Except here, Shawn didn't clown around, going for an easy three point victory against his smaller opponent.</p><p>Sam crushed Big Red however, and there was no easy match here. Big Red lost three to one after four quick exchanges.</p><p>Seeing the preliminaries wrapped up, Kreese wasn't surprised to see the top six students from both dojos had reached the end of the preliminaries easily. Taking a quick glance at the scoreboard, Kreese saw his top three students had reached the quarter finals and were listed.</p><p>The first of the four matches was labeled 'LARUSSO' and had the Eagle-Do symbol next to it of an Eagle landing on a bonsai with its talons clutching one of its branches. It had 'KEENE' under it with the Cobra Kai emblem next to it.</p><p>Below that was 'HAWK' of Eagle-Do against 'PAYNE' from Cobra Kai.</p><p>Then there was 'DIAZ' of Eagle-Do matched up against 'NICHOLS' of Cobra Kai.</p><p>And finally there was 'SCHWARBER' of Cobra Kai against 'NIALS' of Topanga Karate.</p><p>"Whoo!" Daryl said into his microphone. "That was intense! We'll start the quarter finals, after this short break."</p><p>…</p><p>In the locker rooms, Kreese made a row of students bow their heads in shame. "What did I say? No mercy, not no winning!"</p><p>Doug frowned along with Kyler, Big Red, Johnson, and Fields. "We're sorry." Doug said, still frowning.</p><p>"Sorry isn't gonna cut it." Kreese wagged a finger in front of Doug's face. "We're lucky everyone else was not so weak."</p><p>Robby stood up. "We won't let you down Sensei."</p><p>"Oh I hope so." Kreese held his belt. "You all can stay on the team." he shrugged at the row of losers. "I suppose the real fighters." he raised a hand towards Shawn, Robby, Lucas, and Tory. "Still need punching bags in class."</p><p>Kyler watched as Kreese spoke pointing to these students. "Out there in the preliminaries, these four were the only ones who won any victories of any sort. But I suppose they don't matter."</p><p>Robby raised an eyebrow, wearing his black headband. "Why not?"</p><p>"The preliminaries are a joke. In every tournament. It's not until the quarter finals that you actually face the toughest opponents. Or am I wrong?"</p><p>No one said anything in the locker rooms.</p><p>"Thought so." Kreese crossed his arms. "The real tournament's only just begun. You will be facing the best of the best out there right now, so I expect the best from every one of you."</p><p>Lucas nodded as Kreese nodded back. "No mercy."</p><p>"Yes Sensei." Lucas said. "No mercy."</p><p>Kreese shook his head at Doug and the others who lost. "You all disappoint me. Pray that it doesn't happen again."</p><p>Daryl spoke into the microphone. "Schwarber and Nials to the mat!"</p><p>Robby gripped Lucas' hand in a Cobra Kai man grip. "You got this. This Topanga guy is a nobody."</p><p>Lucas nodded.</p><p>Thousands of pairs of eyes were on him as he walked out onto the mat to face his blonde opponent. He smiled and bowed respectfully offering his hand. "David Nials. Topanga Karate."</p><p>Lucas, knowing his Sensei was watching, bowed back respectfully and shook his hand.</p><p>"Good sportsmanship you two." the referee said before speaking again. "Face me. Bow. Face each other. Bow!"</p><p>He watched as they got into their stances. "Ready?"</p><p>Lucas breathed in and out, remembering his training.</p><p>An oak board in his memories snapped. As in class, he had removed any ounce of hesitation or mercy.</p><p>"Fight!"</p><p>Lucas scored the quickest point so far in the tournament, faster than the first time he broke Xander's nose. He lunged into a perfect reverse punch directly to the solar plexus, landing perfectly after years of boxing and now black belt Cobra Kai training.</p><p>Lucas knew how damaged his opponent was. Lucas himself had taken very strong punches to the center of his chest before during boxing, and he knew personally how much they could hurt.</p><p>David tried to hide the pain to no avail. He dropped, wincing from how much the strike hurt.</p><p>"Can you continue?" the referee asked.</p><p>The blonde Topanga student winced through the pain while Lucas turned back to his Sensei to earn his nod of prideful approval.</p><p>David groaned out. "Yeah. Yeah I can."</p><p>Lucas studied his opponent, clearly shattering his confidence after a single blow. The referee made the flags lower as he pointed to Lucas' side of the mat. "Okay that's one point Schwarber. No contact penalties to the body. Ready! Fight!"</p><p>Lucas moved forward to time his grab perfectly to his opponent's attack. He held his opponents right arm and then kicked him as hard as he could in the now exposed liver.</p><p>After having practically shattered his rib and given a punch directly to the center of his chest, Lucas watched as the Topanga student was done. Finished mercilessly.</p><p>The referee watched as David rolled around on the ground in pain. He waved his hands off. "Nope. Can't continue." The referee raised Lucas' hand. "Winner by disqualification!"</p><p>When the referee stepped off the mat, Daniel complained instantly. "Are you serious? That was cheating!"</p><p>"No it wasn't." the referee shrugged. "No contact penalties are allowed to the body. Those were perfectly legal strikes. No knees, no elbows."</p><p>Daniel sighed watching Lucas get congratulated when he stepped off the mat. "Wow. Just wow!" he said.</p><p>"Lucas Schwarber advances to the semi finals!" Daryl spoke into his mic. "Next up Miguel Diaz versus Tory Nichols."</p><p>Kreese held Tory's shoulder before she stepped onto the mat. "He's weaker than you are. Prove it to the world."</p><p>Miguel knew this would not be easy. For multiple reasons.</p><p>Tory walked forward confidently, knowing she'd enjoy this.</p><p>"Get him Tor!" Lucas applauded with the crowd.</p><p>Miguel and Tory said nothing as they walked towards each other. The referee then spoke. "Face me. Bow! Face each other. Bow! Now, fighting positions!"</p><p>Tory and Miguel made calm eye contact the whole time.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"Fight!"</p><p>Tory knew Miguel would counter her kick with a punch to the body, blocking it and moving him aside with her elbow. Tory then turned, jabbing to the face.</p><p>Parrying, Miguel turned and delivered a kidney punch Tory just barely blocked. Countering, Tory backed off dropping an axe kick to Miguel's shoulder. Knowing no point was scored but injuring him nonetheless, Tory took advantage of the stagger to score on Miguel's chest.</p><p>"Stop! One point Nichols!"</p><p>Miguel winced, knowing Tory had bruised his shoulder. Seeing him weak, Tory thought she could pick her ex boyfriend apart.</p><p>"Ready? Aiheet!"</p><p>Tory watched as her kick was parried so strongly she almost slipped. Not wasting any time, Miguel swept Tory during her reverse punch.</p><p>"And stop!" the referee said.</p><p>After scoring a hit, Miguel offered a hand up to her ex girlfriend, reminding her of their first time in class. "You're still telegraphing."</p><p>Slapping his hand away, Tory stood up and faced her opponent.</p><p>"That's one point Diaz! Ready? Fight!"</p><p>Having completely blown her top, Miguel simply waited for the right moment to interrupt Tory's combinations and landed cleanly to her stomach with a lunging reverse punch.</p><p>"And stop! That's two points Diaz!"</p><p>Tory stood up from the ground as Kreese spoke. "Don't let your emotions get the better of you."</p><p>"You can win this Tory!" her boyfriend said in his black headband and GI.</p><p>Tory calmed herself down hearing Robby's voice, taking her stance. "Ready? Aiheet!"</p><p>Tory found her jab blocked, switching to a different angle to block Miguel's counter and fire off a quick series of kicks that barely missed Miguel's head. Dodging, the Eagle-Do timed his counter perfectly, his head sharp after hours of training with Daniel.</p><p>Had Tory not been lunging already for a reverse punch, already expecting a head punch prior to Miguel's jab, Miguel would've won the fight.</p><p>"Stop! Next point wins!" the referee announced.</p><p>When Tory and Miguel stood across from each other, the referee pointed to Tory's line. "That's a reverse punch! Two points, Nichols! Ready? Fight!"</p><p>Miguel dodged a kick, blocked a punch and missed his own punch. Kiai'ing loudly, Miguel swept Tory's legs out from under her when he dodged, going behind Tory during her jab.</p><p>Swiping Tory's foot aside, Miguel practically jumped into his point before jumping again to kiai and earn his winning score. Flags were raised as the crowd cheered for Miguel.</p><p>"And stop!" the referee said. "Three points Diaz! Winner!" he raised Miguel's hand.</p><p>Tory didn't even bother bowing back, running off the mat when she saw this.</p><p>"We have our first pair of semi-finalists! Miguel Diaz and Lucas Schwarber!"</p><p>Kreese watched her practically run off. "It was a close fight. You did-"</p><p>"Doesn't matter." Tory stormed off.</p><p>Robby would've gone off after her but Lucas held his shoulder. "Your match is right up after Shawn's."</p><p>"She's my girlfriend, I don't care!" Robby said.</p><p>Kreese turned, intervening. "Schwarber's right. Focus on your own fight. You're facing LaRusso's own daughter. It's going to be anything but easy."</p><p>Robby shook his head. "She looked upset."</p><p>"Oh she will be. But not as upset as I will be if you don't focus on your match. Is that clear Mr. Keene?"</p><p>"Yes Sensei." Robby bowed.</p><p>Shawn and Hawk approached each other, saying nothing as the referee offered hands to their lines. "To your lines."</p><p>Hawk and Shawn got on their lines as the referee motioned towards himself. "Face me. Bow. Face each other. Bow. Ready!"</p><p>Shawn and Hawk got into their stances.</p><p>"Fight!"</p><p>Shawn struck first, quickly dodging Hawk's counter by rolling his head under it. He fired off a jab back, Hawk catching his fist before kicking Shawn right above his hip.</p><p>"And stop!"</p><p>Shawn tutted, returning to his line as the referee spoke. "Round kick! Point Hawk! Readyyy, fight!"</p><p>Shawn was more prepared this time, being more patient with his blows and driving Hawk back to the other end of the mat while they exchanged. Knowing he was cornered, Hawk tried to slip away while striking, only to be caught mid-attack.</p><p>Shawn controlled his face punch like Kreese asked, earning his point.</p><p>"And stop!"</p><p>Johnny gave advice while Hawk watched as he held his white GI's arm sleeve. "Try to stop letting him control the mat. Don't keep your distance, stay on him."</p><p>Hawk nodded while returning to the line. "Okay reverse punch! Point Payne. Ready? Fight!"</p><p>Hawk caught Shawn off guard, landing a kick on his arm to stagger him during his kick. Not letting up, Hawk was all over him, kicking and punching his way forward.</p><p>As Shawn punched, Hawk closed the distance between them. Moving his arm off his elbow, Hawk scored a kick to the stomach with the flat side of his foot.</p><p>"And stop!" the referee separated them.</p><p>Shawn stared at Hawk, trying to break his calm composure. "Nice going Lip. Lucky shot."</p><p>Hawk, now having learned properly, turned the other cheek.</p><p>"Round kick! Two points Hawk!" the referee said. "Fighting positions! Ready? And fight!"</p><p>They exchanged for a bit as Hawk and Shawn went back and forth.</p><p>Shawn was too worried about losing the match to land his point. His punch to the head missed as Hawk moved, reaching behind Shawn's head with his leg during his attack for a hook kick that landed cleanly.</p><p>"And stop! Wheel kick, winner Hawk!" the referee raised Hawk's hand.</p><p>Shawn sighed. Instead of storming off like Tory and Doug did, he accepted his loss humbly. Hawk simply had much more experience and patience than he did, giving him superior timing and sharper strikes.</p><p>Robby clapped and gripped his old Juvie bully's arm. "You got this man." Shawn said. "No mercy."</p><p>"No mercy." Robby nodded back.</p><p>Shawn stepped off the mat as Kreese spoke to him. "What was that? 3 to 1?"</p><p>"He's their top student." Shawn shrugged.</p><p>"Useless." Kreese crossed his arms. "Utterly useless."</p><p>"Next up, Keene vs LaRusso!" announced Daryl.</p><p>Robby sniffed, rubbing his hand off his nose while walking towards Sam.</p><p>"Face me. Bow. Face each other. Bow. Readyyy? Fight!"</p><p>Sam blocked Robby's punch only to be met with a withering hail of strikes so fast she could barely weather it.</p><p>Completely forced on the defensive, Sam kicked. Easily dodged, Robby sent a backfist flying into Sam's face.</p><p>"And stop!" the referee said.</p><p>Robby just glared at Sam the whole time while walking back to his line. Sam could barely believe how much he had changed. "One point! Keene!"</p><p>"Ready? And fight!"</p><p>Having sparred with her several times during his time at Miyagi-Do, Robby was anything but careless. He recognized the strike that usually followed her hook kick and timed a body punch during her own face punch.</p><p>"And stop!"</p><p>Daniel gave advice to his daughter when the fight was paused. "Remember what you learned! Become the wave!"</p><p>"Two points! Keene!"</p><p>Sam focused, breathing quietly as Robby prepared to fight her again. "Ready?"</p><p>"Fight!"</p><p>Robby jabbed forward, only to find Sam became like a returning wave. She'd step back for a moment only to return with greater force in a very strong body kick.</p><p>Robby moved Sam's kick aside with his elbow, then grabbing her lapel during her follow up punch and sweeping her onto the mat. Finishing the fight three to nothing, Robby kiai'd loudly. Proving his Sensei wrong, Robby had correctly predicted every move Sam'd make having both trained and sparred with her.</p><p>"A stunning match for Cobra Kai! Robby Keene advances to the semi-finals!" Daryl said. "Would the remaining competitors come to the mat?"</p><p>Lucas and Robby stood on one side in the Cobra Kai tournament GIs on Daryl's right as Miguel and Hawk stood in their white Eagle-Do GIs on his left. "And there's our semi-finalists folks! Lucas Schwarber, from Cobra Kai Karate!"</p><p>Ali's son stepped forward and bowed. The audience applauded loudly for him.</p><p>"Robby Keene! From Cobra Kai!"</p><p>As Robby bowed, the crowd cheered loudly for him as well.</p><p>"Then Miguel Diaz! From Eagle-Do Karate!'</p><p>Miguel bowed, Carmen and his grandmother cheering for him the loudest.</p><p>"And last but not least, Hawk! From Eagle-Do! We'll be right back, after this quick break."</p><p>…</p><p>In the locker room, Miguel grunted, watching Daniel press tape to his bruise on his shoulder he got on the mat from Tory. "Honestly after fighting Tory? I didn't think I'd make it this far." Miguel said.</p><p>Daniel smiled widely, knowing just what to say. "Well that makes two of us."</p><p>Bobby appeared. This made Daniel smile. "Hey! Bobby Brown is that you?"</p><p>"The one and only." Bobby shook hands with Daniel.</p><p>"Who's this?" Miguel asked.</p><p>Daniel explained. "He's an old friend of Johnny's. He's great, besides uh, trying to kill me."</p><p>"Hey I said I was sorry about all that." Bobby said.</p><p>Miguel looked at the Father. "So you go back with Sensei?"</p><p>"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."</p><p>"I thought only Senseis and competitors are allowed back here." Miguel said sitting on his bench.</p><p>Bobby waved a hand. "Ah I just walked in when no one was looking. I had some advice for you."</p><p>"Advice? Aren't you supposed to be like a pastor or something?"</p><p>Bobby smiled at this. "A Father of a Protestant church. But you seem nervous."</p><p>Miguel sighed. "Ah I'm injured. And this guy's just fine."</p><p>Bobby sat down on the bench next to Miguel as Daniel nodded. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit." he said.</p><p>"I heard you won the All Valley last year. What makes you so nervous?"</p><p>Miguel spoke honestly. "I don't know him like I do Robby. I haven't been able to get a good read of him today."</p><p>"Well." Bobby said. "He's brutal. Fast. But quick with a smile and needs approval from his Sensei all the time. Huh." Bobby chuckled a bit. "Reminds him of me actually."</p><p>"How am I supposed to beat him when he DQ'd two guys no sweat? The guy I faced in the semis last year? That's the guy whose nose he just broke."</p><p>Bobby sighed. "Kreese taught him well. These guys don't waste any time when they attack. But you gotta do something they're not expecting."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Well. What has Daniel taught you?"</p><p>"A bunch of kata. And then there's." Miguel remembered something.</p><p>Bobby looked at him. "What?"</p><p>"I think I know what I have to do." Miguel said.</p><p>"Diaz! Schwarber! To the mat!"</p><p>…</p><p>Lucas and Miguel walked out onto the mat completely silent. The referee guided them to their lines before speaking. "Bow to me! Bow to each other! Fighting positions!"</p><p>Miguel was as calm as Lucas, neither remotely nervous.</p><p>"Ready? Fight!"</p><p>Completely focused, Miguel guided away each of Lucas' attacks away from him. Then he dodged a quick kick before going for a punch of his own.</p><p>Blocking, Lucas showed off the true speed of his punches. Miguel was quickly backed up, and while he prepared to do a back kick, Lucas swept him and scored.</p><p>Nodding to a cheering row of Cobras, Lucas stayed focused.</p><p>"One point! Schwarber!"</p><p>Miguel stood up and looked at his opponent. He wouldn't have any time to study his opponent, his fighting style was a violent combination of both boxing and Cobra Kai.</p><p>"Ready? Fight!" the referee said.</p><p>Miguel blocked a jab, dodging to switch angles and find his own punch blocked.</p><p>The two fought evenly, trading ground back and forth.</p><p>Lucas' head movement was expert, dropping down and being able to reverse punch Miguel's stomach while he dodged.</p><p>"And stop!"</p><p>Miguel got up from the ground, knowing he was down two points and about to lose. He looked back at Daniel, not afraid.</p><p>"That's two points Schwarber! Diaz, nothing!"</p><p>When they re-engaged, Lucas found Miguel was smart enough to keep his distance, preparing to fire off the most unexpected kind of counter. When Lucas came forward to attack, Miguel lowered himself onto one hand, raising both of his feet in time to strike Lucas' stomach.</p><p>Barely staggering him, the flags raised.</p><p>"The kick from last year! Would you look at that!" said Daryl.</p><p>Lucas watched the referee award the first point of the tournament Lucas truly lost. "That's one point Diaz! Ready? Fight!"</p><p>Lucas fired off a series of punches, dodging Miguel's counter, he kicked. Miguel dodged the strike while it was grazing his elbow.</p><p>Jumping into his spinning hook kick, Lucas had more than enough time to dodge. He missed his follow up punch, Miguel closing the distance to block with his elbow and punch Lucas in the stomach.</p><p>"And stop!"</p><p>Lucas returned to his line as the referee spoke. "That's one point! Diaz! Fighting positions!"</p><p>Miguel and Lucas prepared to fight again. "Ready? And fight!"</p><p>Not wanting to waste time trading blows anymore, Lucas struck first closing the distance, raising Miguel's fist above his head and delivering a perfect body blow strong enough to knock him down with his fist. Seeing Miguel sprawl into the mat as the flags raised, Lucas kiai'd at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"Three points Schwarber! Winner!" the referee raised Lucas' hand.</p><p>"With that, Lucas Schwarber advances to the finals!" Daryl said.</p><p>Lucas bowed with Miguel as the fight ended and he returned to Kreese's side.</p><p>"Well done." Kreese bowed his head as Doug and the others congratulated him.</p><p>Miguel rubbed his side as he approached Johnny off the mat. "Sorry Sensei. I tried my best."</p><p>"It was close. You did great." Johnny forgave him while Daniel checked on him.</p><p>"You okay? You hurt?" Daniel asked.</p><p>Miguel nodded. "I think so. I'm fine though."</p><p>Lucas watched as Robby stepped onto the mat. He talked to Hawk as they approached each other.</p><p>"Ready for a rematch?" asked Robby confidently.</p><p>"Oh this won't be anything like last time." Hawk snarled as he got on his line.</p><p>The referee spoke. "Face me. Bow."</p><p>Robby and Hawk then turned. "Face each other. Bow." Robby and Hawk got into their stances. "Ready? Fight!"</p><p>Hawk's fighting style had changed drastically since the year prior, and so had Robby's. They traded styles overall when fighting, Robby keeping Hawk mostly on defense throughout the first clash.</p><p>Hawk dodged a kick, blocked a punch, and then used one of Daniel's techniques. He used the drum block to move Robby's arm aside and create an opening for a counterpunch.</p><p>Seeing Robby knocked back under the reverse punch to the kidney, the referee stood between them. "And stop!"</p><p>Robby shook his head, he couldn't let that happen again.</p><p>"Punch to the body. One point Hawk! Ready? Fight!"</p><p>Robby was fast enough to catch Hawk off guard, almost knocking him back off the mat. Turning in time, Hawk went for a spinning backfist that missed.</p><p>As Robby came back up out of his dodge, he jabbed, creating an opening for a leg sweep that he immediately took advantage of. Scoring, the crowd cheered for a kiai'ing Robby.</p><p>"Stop!"</p><p>Hawk flipped forward off his back.</p><p>"That's one point Keene! Readyyy? Fight!"</p><p>Robby knew his jab would be blocked so he moved aside to dodge a coming front kick. He spun in place, his black headband flicking in the air as he wheel kicked.</p><p>Hawk was able to dodge in time, then pushing Robby's fist away, he countered as Robby kicked. Barely missing his strike, Hawk and Robby engaged at close range, all their punches missing or being blocked.</p><p>Hawk then rushed in with an excellent combination of strikes that ultimately resulted in him landing a point on Robby's chin.</p><p>Successfully staggering him, Hawk walked back to his line seeing the flags raised for him.</p><p>"That's two points! Hawk!"</p><p>Robby kept his composure. He would just have to find an opening.</p><p>Lucas spoke from the sidelines. "His leg! Sweep the leg!"</p><p>Robby pretended he didn't hear this, trying to get Hawk confused.</p><p>"Ready? And fight!"</p><p>Robby ran in only to miss his punch, following up with a hook kick that started at the ground disguised as a wheel but was instead a sweep. Hawk was caught completely by surprise and was then scored on.</p><p>The flags raised as Hawk got up from the ground. "That's a point for Keene! Next point wins!"</p><p>Robby bounced in place, wanting to finish the match. Hawk already had his counter prepared before the referee's hand was even in place. "Ready? Fight!"</p><p>Robby rushed forward with a roundhouse that was blocked. As soon as Hawk saw a reverse punch coming, he executed the Fly-Catching technique flawlessly. With impeccable timing, Hawk moved aside and dodged Robby's punch while he turned and grabbed his arm.</p><p>Flipping him over onto his back, Hawk scored the winning point and earned his place in the finals.</p><p>"That's three points!" Hawk watched a bit surprised that that worked. The referee raised his hand. "Winner!"</p><p>Daryl spoke. "We have our finalists now! We'll be right back, after another break!"</p><p>Robby sighed, stepping off the mat. "I was so close. Sorry Sensei."</p><p>"Don't be." Kreese turned to Lucas. "We still have a chance."</p><p>…</p><p>Lucas sat alone in the locker rooms as Tory talked to him. "You nervous?"</p><p>"Robby couldn't even beat him. How am I supposed to?" Lucas groaned, rubbing the side of his head. "Ahh!" he said.</p><p>"Hey you got this. You broke an All Valley Champ's nose, and you beat last year's!" said Tory.</p><p>Lucas sighed. "Ah. My head's all over the place."</p><p>"Maybe I can help." Robby said, holding his headband.</p><p>Lucas looked at him. "What're you doing?"</p><p>"This belongs to you now." Robby said, offering it. "You're the top Cobra Kai."</p><p>Lucas shook his head. "It's yours man."</p><p>Robby then put it back on. Clasping Lucas' hand with his own he spoke. "You got this. Don't be nervous. No mercy."</p><p>Lucas nodded. "Okay." he breathed. "I got this. No mercy."</p><p>Kreese then appeared in their corner of the locker room. "Give us a moment."</p><p>His top two students bowed, the couple speaking together. "Yes Sensei."</p><p>Kreese watched Tory and Robby walk off together. "You nervous?"</p><p>"How could I not be?" asked Lucas. "All this. The dojo, everything. It all led up to this."</p><p>"Look at me son." Kreese said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "The way I punished Johnny for losing. I won't do the same to you."</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Lucas blinked hard. "I just-"</p><p>"Are you afraid of him?"</p><p>"What? No."</p><p>Kreese sat down next to him. "Then how can you be afraid of losing?"</p><p>Lucas nodded slowly. "I guess not."</p><p>Kreese kept talking to him. "I saw you rejected Robby's offer. It wasn't a small one, you turned down a lot. Especially right now."</p><p>Lucas gulped. "Yeah. It's just that headband means everything to him."</p><p>"The day you strangled that Cobra. This is no different. Mercy is for the weak. And you have none of it. Do you?"</p><p>"I have none Sensei."</p><p>"Then you have nothing to worry about." Kreese said. "No mercy."</p><p>Lucas nodded. "No mercy."</p><p>Not too far off from where they were speaking, Johnny watched Hawk jump in place. "You nervous?"</p><p>Hawk spoke honestly. "I'm super nervous."</p><p>"I'm sure he's nervous too." said Johnny.</p><p>"How? He's everything Kreese wanted in a Cobra Kai. He's not scared of anything."</p><p>Johnny put a hand on Hawk's shoulder. "He's scared of losing. He knows that if he loses he's gonna pay for it."</p><p>"All the more reason to beat me."</p><p>"Hawk it's been almost two years since we met. And since that time, you've basically flipped the script so hard that it's not even there anymore." Johnny said.</p><p>Hawk chuckled. "You think so?"</p><p>"I know so." Johnny said. "You've become a Hawk. You're everything I could ever ask for in a student. And you are gonna win this."</p><p>Hawk nodded. "Thanks Sensei. I'm ready."</p><p>…</p><p>Lights swirled around through the darkness of the arena, Daryl speaking loudly. "Are you ready folks?"</p><p>The massive crowd cheered.</p><p>"I said are you ready folks!?"</p><p>They cheered louder.</p><p>"It's time to find out who will be our next 2019 All Valley Under 18 Karate Champion! Will it be Hawk, from Eagle-Do? Or Lucas Schwarber from Cobra Kai?"</p><p>"Fighters, to your marks!" the referee said.</p><p>Daniel spoke to Hawk before he got on the mat. "Don't forget to breathe. Focus is key."</p><p>"Don't let him control the ring," Johnny said. "Don't let him sweep you either."</p><p>Kreese had one simple order to Lucas. "No defeat. No mercy."</p><p>The referee walked behind Lucas and tied the red band around the back of his GI around his black belt.</p><p>Hawk and Lucas could hear nothing else outside of the referee's words despite the massive amounts of cheering from a crowd that packed the Arena. "You two ready?"</p><p>The boys nodded.</p><p>"Okay face me." the referee said.</p><p>Hawk and Lucas turned to him.</p><p>"Bow."</p><p>They lowered their heads.</p><p>"Face each other."</p><p>Lucas and Hawk turned to each other.</p><p>"Bow."</p><p>They lowered their heads.</p><p>"Fighting positions!"</p><p>Hawk and Lucas made no sound, completely focused despite the roar of the gigantic crowd.</p><p>In his head, Hawk remembered the first time he ever met him. Miyagi-Do was on fire, and Lucas was outboxing him for saving Demitri. Hawk shook this out of his memory. He had to win this.</p><p>"Ready? Aand fight!"</p><p>Lucas struck first, his fist pushed away by Hawk's hand. Hawk slithered away, kicking to drive Lucas back. Dodging his follow up punch, Lucas moved back, getting ready to execute a classic boxing drill.</p><p>Knowing his jab would be blocked by the space he created, Lucas lunged forward only to move back in time to make Hawk's counter-attacks miss. Without wasting a second, Lucas timed his reverse punch perfectly, knocking Hawk back from the strike to the chest.</p><p>"And stop!" the referee said as the red flags raised.</p><p>"Schwarber and Cobra Kai get the first point!"</p><p>Hawk shook his head, controlling his temper as Tory and the other Cobra Kais cheered.</p><p>"That's what I'm talking about!" roared Robby as Kreese nodded to Lucas in approval.</p><p>Hawk breathed in. He needed to focus, not fall for any more obvious traps.</p><p>"That's one point Schwarber! Readyyy? And fight!"</p><p>Hawk glanced Lucas' kick off his hand, glaring at Lucas through calm controlled fury. His strikes were as snappy as his opponents, the air crisp with the snapping of their GIs as they went back and forth.</p><p>Dodging a kick, Lucas spun into his own wheel kick.</p><p>Hawk blocked, sweeping Lucas' leg out from under him as he spun over the mat.</p><p>Showing off his incredible reflexes, Lucas did a spin mid air to land on his feet. Hawk wasted no time either controlling the mat with his footwork, being light on his feet much to Johnny's appreciation.</p><p>Sending him spinning off the mat, Hawk looked at Lucas calmly.</p><p>"Out of bounds! No point!" the referee said.</p><p>Lucas was surprised by this, he was not expecting Hawk to drive him clean off the mat just through superior positioning.</p><p>"And fight!"</p><p>Lucas and Hawk started exchanging blows so fast their Senseis were even surprised by this. They were relentless, only pausing in their trades of fists and feet for a split second just to switch angles.</p><p>In the last exchange, Hawk did not let Lucas slither away, gripping the lapel of his GI and tripping him into the mat. Hawk showed off his reflexes as well, timing his punch as Lucas fell to not let him escape this time.</p><p>As Lucas landed on the mat, Hawk's punch scored, making the white flags go up.</p><p>"Hawk and Eagle-Do tie it up! One one!" Daryl announced.</p><p>Lucas ignored the cheers, standing up. He and Hawk made calm eye contact, not saying a word to each other.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>Lucas was on the balls of his feet. Ready to strike.</p><p>"Fight!"</p><p>Lucas launched forward, missing his punch, dodging one, jumping into a series of kicks that wowed the audience from their speed and clean execution. Slithering away to a different angle, Hawk popped off punches and kicks that only Lucas could manage to avoid being struck by.</p><p>Like Hawk, Lucas could time his grabs extremely well, almost with inhuman accuracy. Spinning in the air as he grabbed Hawk's fist while he punched, Lucas spun Hawk onto the ground.</p><p>Hawk spun onto his back as Lucas' kick missed. Getting back up, he made Lucas punch air as he moved aside with a kick.</p><p>Lucas blocked the roundhouse with his elbow, turning to jab. Hawk rolled his head under the punch, barely missing his front kick as Lucas punched.</p><p>Hawk watched as he dodged his signature Hawk strike, Lucas timing his wheel kick perfectly to land on his chin.</p><p>Doug and the other Cobras roared as Lucas kiai'd and made the flags go up.</p><p>"That's two points! Schwarber."</p><p>Hawk stood up rubbing his jaw. Nodding, he kept tuning out the crowds and the noise. He was sure Daniel or Johnny was yelling some sort of advice. Maybe Miguel was saying something?</p><p>He couldn't hear them, they didn't matter right now, he only could see Lucas.</p><p>"Ready! Fight!"</p><p>Hawk moved aside as Lucas punched, Ali's son trying to strike first. Lucas turned in time to catch Hawk's kick on his elbow, parrying it off, Lucas ran forward and laid into Hawk's defense with all he had. Hawk dodged every punch, blocking the last few as he kicked while turning to a different angle.</p><p>His kick glanced off Lucas' arm, the Cobra Kai running forward to miss his punch. Attempting his Fly-Catching technique, Hawk timed a throw over his leg, tripping him in the process.</p><p>Hawk watched as Lucas spun off the ground and back into his stance, avoiding being struck. Liking his opponent's speed, Hawk's jab missed while his reverse punch and front kick were all blocked.</p><p>Wanting to win the match, Lucas timed a back kick that slid off Hawk's elbow. The Eagle-Do spun into another kick Lucas dodged. Then Hawk had a counter already in his mind in case Lucas attacked the way he expected.</p><p>Dodging and turning to a different part of the mat, Hawk wasted no time the moment he saw Lucas jab, blocking it easily. Knowing the reverse punch that followed, Hawk kiai'd while closing the distance to snap his punch right into Lucas' chest as Lucas' punch sailed aimlessly over his head.</p><p>"Stop!" the flags fluttered up.</p><p>The crowd was off their feet. "That's two points Hawk! Score is two to two!"</p><p>"Whoever wins this next point will win the tournament!" said Daryl.</p><p>All eyes were on them. The final was almost over, and the fate of the dojos decided forever.</p><p>Lucas was furious that he fell for a trap he should've known. It was time to finish the match.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>Lucas and Hawk stared each other down, knowing what stakes were on this next point.</p><p>"And fight!" the referee raised his hand and moved aside.</p><p>Lucas jabbed, quickly backing away to avoid a kick. Lucas and Hawk began trading blows again before Lucas swept Hawk off his legs. Unable to score a point in time, the fight was stopped. "And stop!"</p><p>Lucas and Hawk took their positions again, getting ready to fight once more.</p><p>"Ready? Fight!"</p><p>Lucas reverse punched, Hawk dodged. Hawk punched, Lucas moved away. Hawk kicked, and after he blocked, Lucas unleashed a hail of counters that were almost blinding in their speed.</p><p>Lucas knew this exchange had to have been their last, they were committing one hundred percent to every strike chained together.</p><p>Dodging the last kick, Hawk turned his body to send a reverse punch flying into Lucas' chin. It would've landed had Lucas not been expecting this exact strike and moved his upper body at the exact same time and snapped a perfect roundhouse to his face.</p><p>A kiai that could be heard across the Valley echoed throughout the arena, splitting the massive cheers that followed.</p><p>"Hiyaaa!" roared Lucas as he scored the winning point and Hawk fell.</p><p>The flags rose as Cobra Kai won the All Valley tournament.</p><p>Sam's eyes began to tear up. "No." she said. "No." she repeated.</p><p>"Point!" the referee raised Lucas' hand as Hawk got back up. "Winner!"</p><p>Johnny watched in awe as Cobra Kai rushed out onto the mat to swarm Lucas. "No." Sam repeated again while crying.</p><p>A crew member handed Lucas his trophy as Kreese smiled and nodded approvingly.</p><p>"I can't believe it! Cobra Kai wins the All Valley for the second year in a row!" Daryl said as Lucas was hoisted into the air.</p><p>Hawk held his face in shame, crushed by his defeat. His dojo was in tatters as well. Demetri, on the verge of tears, hugged Hawk.</p><p>Johnny couldn't watch, as Daniel watched Lucas be raised into the air with the first-place trophy in disbelief.</p><p>"You did it you madman!" Robby practically leaped into Lucas' arms.</p><p>Robby couldn't stop laughing and congratulating Lucas, the rest of Cobra Kai ecstatic as well over Lucas' win. He could hardly believe it, that with a single roundhouse he ended the single longest dynasty of Karate in history.</p><p>"Do you have anything you'd like to say son?" Daryl asked the boy who was almost tossed into the air by his own dojo.</p><p>As they lowered him, Lucas grabbed the mic. "I just have one thing to say." Sam watched through her tears as Lucas yelled at the top of his lungs. "Cobra Kaiiiii!"</p><p>Daniel couldn't believe his eyes. It was something out of a horror movie or a nightmare.</p><p>Miguel gulped, fighting, trying his best not to cry as well as Demitri. Breaking down in tears, Miguel hugged Carmen as she sobbed. His grandmother was tearful as well.</p><p>Kreese turned to Johnny smiling. Offering a smug hand to his new Champion, Kreese watched as Johnny looked away.</p><p>Kreese couldn't believe his eyes as much as Daniel. He had won. Lucas Schwarber, Ali Mills' son of all people, had redeemed Cobra Kai's name on the mat. His defeat in '84 was nothing now.</p><p>John Kreese had won. He had beaten Johnny and Daniel.</p><p>Raising his trophy into the air, Lucas cheered as Cobra Kai began chanting. "Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai!"</p><p>Sam turned to sob into her father's chest as Johnny watched as Hawk stepped off the mat.</p><p>"I-" Hawk said.</p><p>"Don't." Johnny said. "There is no such thing as a bad student. Only a bad teacher."</p><p>…</p><p>In his office back at the dojo, Kreese poured his new Champion a drink, both out of their GIs for the night. "Here. You've earned it."</p><p>"Thank you Sensei." he said before downing the bourbon.</p><p>"You don't seem fazed by the taste. You used to alcohol?"</p><p>"Unfortunately Sensei." Lucas put the glass down as Kreese poured himself one.</p><p>Kreese smiled as he chuckled. "I'm impressed. I expected Robby to be my champion. Not you."</p><p>"I did too." Lucas admitted. "I didn't think I'd win."</p><p>"I did. You had one advantage no one at the tournament did. You somehow successfully mixed boxing into Karate. Congratulations for being the first boxing Karate champion in history."</p><p>"Thank you Sensei."</p><p>Kreese sat back down. "You're the first Cobra Kai in history to not fail me after 1984. At least, at the finals. LaRusso and Johnny will never recover from this, not ever."</p><p>"I don't expect them to," Lucas said.</p><p>Kreese smiled a bit. "For someone who just won everything he ever wanted you don't seem too happy."</p><p>"I just don't understand. Why would my mom not want to talk to me after all this time?"</p><p>Kreese shrugged. "You know her better than I do. But as a girl, she was always selfish. She left Johnny the moment their relationship went sour. Look what she did to you. Her own son."</p><p>Lucas swallowed. "I guess you're right."</p><p>"You know today could not have gone any better." Kreese said. "What're you going to do now?"</p><p>"Well. What I originally planned to. I got my first place trophy." said Lucas. "I can party it out for the first few weeks of summer with everyone else. Then head back to Denver and visit my sister on her break."</p><p>"Sounds like a good plan. Except, will you be coming back?"</p><p>Lucas nodded. "Of course I will Sensei."</p><p>"Good." Kreese chuckled again. "From the moment you walked through my doors I knew you had something special in you."</p><p>"Why? Didn't you want to kick me out?"</p><p>"Originally yes. But slowly, you grew on me. A boy who had no reason to do anything in the world. Chose to come to Los Angeles and become a Cobra Kai. Become a champion."</p><p>"Are you proud?"</p><p>Kreese nodded. "Oh don't get me wrong, I'm the proudest I could ever be. That victory you won today is sweeter than I could've possibly imagined. You erased almost forty years worth of pain from me. Redeemed Cobra Kai forever."</p><p>Lucas still seemed down.</p><p>"I thought we just went over this. What's wrong Mr. Schwarber?"</p><p>"My mother. Even now, after I won. How come she hasn't reached out to me?"</p><p>Kreese stood up out of his chair to walk to Lucas' side. "Ali Mills abandoned you. She divorced your father and ruined your entire life. Then she took you away from your beloved sister. Do you think she'll ever let you see her after what happened today?"</p><p>"I. I don't know."</p><p>"No you do know. You are more Cobra Kai than anyone has been since its creation. And yet you are still weak. After strangling that Cobra. After winning the All Valley. You doubt me."</p><p>Lucas frowned. "I'm sorry Sensei. I hope I haven't lost your trust."</p><p>"Oh you never will. Not after today. You're young. Life can be confusing." Kreese patted his shoulder before leaving. "I'll be right back."</p><p>Lucas sat there thinking as his first-place trophy sat at his side. The second the door to Cobra Kais bathroom shut closed, he stood up slowly.</p><p>Everything Hawk, Robby, and Kreese had ever told him filled a bubble. A huge storm of doubt in his head.</p><p><em>'It's not too late for you.'</em> Hawk said.</p><p><em>'Where is Cobra Kai going?'</em> Robby asked.</p><p><em>'A boy who had no reason to do anything in the world. Became a champion.'</em> Kreese hissed with pride.</p><p>As if his feet were on autopilot, Lucas walked over to Kreese' desk. Using his new brute strength his Sensei gave him, tearing the cabinet open by tearing it off his hinges. Lucas discovered the truth about Cobra Kai, ironically by using the arm muscle strength Kreese gave him to ruin it forever.</p><p>On the very same day he became its greatest champion.</p><p>What Lucas found inside he did not like at all. It brought him to tears. He couldn't believe his eyes.</p><p>Kreese returned from the bathroom seeing Lucas in tears.</p><p>"A Cobra does not cry Mr. Schwa-" Kreese stopped himself, seeing his desk was torn off its hinges by the very strength he gave Lucas.</p><p>"You piece of shit!" Lucas rubbed his tears aside. "I loved you. Like a father! Robby and Tory loved you! Like a father! And you betrayed us!"</p><p>"Son. You shouldn't have opened that desk." threatened Kreese as he walked forward.</p><p>"Why not?" Lucas threw Ali's letters over his Sensei. "How could you? After all we did for you? You lied to us?"</p><p>"What about those stupid letters? Your mother doesn't love you Lucas. You're an idiot if you believe she still does. Only I do."</p><p>"Oh you do? Oh you love all of us don't you?" Lucas asked. "This...fucking place is a hellscape. You tortured us. Tormented us. Made us hurt each other. And for what? Profit!"</p><p>"Profit? I love Cobra Kai. I am Cobra Kai."</p><p>"Then Cobra Kai is a goddamn mistake." Lucas then threw another paper at Kreese. "You would drag us down to your level. Spread this. This lie everywhere! As if it was some sort of prophecy! A bible!"</p><p>Kreese looked at the paper Lucas threw at him.</p><p>"You were with Terry Silver since the moment you took over the dojo. He funded this whole thing! He bribed the police! And you lied to our faces about it! You never gave a shit about us. You never cared about anyone except for yourself!"</p><p>Kreese looked up at Lucas. "You won. What more could you ask for?"</p><p>"My sister. My mother." spat Lucas. "She wrote to me since the day we met. She knew I would come to you for help. And you knew I needed to talk to her! That I needed to see my sister!"</p><p>Kreese scratched his chin. "As of today, you just became the ultimate power in the San Fernando Valley. Everyone everywhere will love you. Respect you. Fear you and this dojo. You command enough power to make Karate and this entire godforsaken snowflake generation you just melted. Bow at your feet!" roared Kreese at the top of his lungs. "So. Lucas. I'll ask you again. What more could you want!?" Kreese yelled.</p><p>"Peace. From you. From this damned war! It's not Johnny Lawrence's fault this started! It's not Daniel LaRusso's. It's yours! This is." Lucas started yelling at the top of his lungs. "All! Your! Fault!"</p><p>Kreese held his jacket. "And what're you gonna do?"</p><p>"I'm gonna tell everyone. I'm gonna tell everyone I can about what you've done here. That you lied to us. That you never cared a single little bit about us. You lured us in with…" Lucas kicked the trophy away with his shoe, shattering it completely. "Stories of how we could win a real war. But now I see you. Really see you for who you are. You're a monster. And your own children, Robby, Tory. Me. You never cared about us."</p><p>As Lucas walked forward, Kreese prepared to lunge forward and grab him. But he was expecting something like this, very used to his ways. He moved aside and tripped Kreese into a wall, knocking him over.</p><p>"Keep your damned trophy. It's all you'll ever get from me." Lucas said before leaving.</p><p>Another Sensei was standing on the mat.</p><p>"Took you long enough." Johnny said. "Took me an even longer time to realize what you just did."</p><p>Kreese rubbed the blood off his nose looking at Johnny. "What're you doing here?"</p><p>"I can find loopholes just like you. You might be able to declare that it's open season on me. But not if I do it first." Johnny said.</p><p>"This is what I get for fighting fair? You cheating on our deal?" asked Kreese.</p><p>"Think of it as payback for all you did." Johnny crossed his arms.</p><p>Kreese looked at him. "Oh yeah. Think of what as payback?"</p><p>Eagle-Do walked in. Bert, Mitch, Hawk, Chris, Miguel, Sam, Nate, and everyone who signed up to train with Daniel and Johnny entered the dojo.</p><p>"Oh you think I wasn't prepared for this?" Kreese chuckled. "Ms. Nichols!" Kreese yelled. "It's time."</p><p>Wearing normal clothing instead of their Cobra Kai GIs just like everyone else, Cobra Kai left the backroom.</p><p>"You're outnumbered and outmatched," Kreese said. "We already beat you all once. We can do it again."</p><p>"Then it's a good thing I brought help." Johnny said.</p><p>Bobby and Jimmy came in, including three other members of Kreese's original Cobra Kai dojo.</p><p>"Chunkins?" Kreese said. "Robertson?"</p><p>Jerry Robertson cracked his knuckles. "You might have won today. But we decide when the fight ends," he said. "Or don't you remember?"</p><p>Seeing the scales now tipped evenly, Kreese watched as Lucas stood in the middle. "What are you waiting for?" Kreese asked him. "Pick a side."</p><p>Standing completely still, Lucas didn't move.</p><p>"Why're you even here?" Kreese asked his old students from the 80s.</p><p>Bobby spoke. "Johnny promised us Cobra Kai'd be over if we did this. For good."</p><p>"Cobra Kai never dies. But fine." sighed Kreese. "End this."</p><p>Cobra Kai and Eagle-Do battled it out. Lucas had a side picked for him when Hawk fought him.</p><p>The dojo erupted into fights, everyone battling everyone one on one.</p><p>Miguel and Robby fought each other, going back and forth. Lucas had to defend himself against a vengeful Hawk. Demitri faced off against Kyler as Doug and Mitch battled it out.</p><p>The sides were even, Bobby fighting Kreese as Johnny stepped in. He had no chance against both of them, but Johnson saved him by punching Johnny in the face.</p><p>Daniel watched from his own one-sided fight against both Big Red and Fields.</p><p>Mikey and Chris went back and forth as Hawk and Lucas pummeled each other.</p><p>Lucas kicked Hawk over on the ground. "I already beat you. Just give it up!"</p><p>"Never!" Hawk snarled.</p><p>As Lucas dodged the punch, he caught Hawk's arm. Cracking his elbow with his arm, he threw Hawk aside. "It's over man. Let it go!"</p><p>"I said never!" roared Hawk.</p><p>As the fights kept going, Lucas trapped Hawk in a spinning headlock around his legs. Just as his Sensei taught him, he prepared to end the fight, preparing to submit Hawk and knock him out.</p><p>However, Lucas looked around. He saw Eagle-Do and Cobra Kai beating the hell out of each other and knew it had to end. This had to be over.</p><p>Making Hawk gasp for air when he released him from his jean covered legs, Lucas ran to the office past all the fighting. He made sure to pocket Terry Silver's legal document before running back out to talk to Hawk.</p><p>"What're you doing?" asked Hawk, wondering why Lucas showed any mercy.</p><p>"Finishing this. We can do this. Together. You just have to trust me." Lucas said.</p><p>Reminded strongly of his own sudden change months prior when he saved Demitri, Hawk agreed as he nodded. "Okay. What do we do?"</p><p>Lucas led Hawk out of the dojo in chaos.</p><p>Sam and Tory kept fighting. They hadn't settled things at the tournament, at least not the way Tory wanted.</p><p>Hawk's fake ID had saved the Valley along with Lucas' mercy.</p><p>When they returned from the liquor store around the corner from where Cobra Kai was, they flung bottles of beer and liqour at the walls of the dojo.</p><p>Tory stopped fighting Sam as she looked at Hawk and Lucas in shock. "What're you doing?"</p><p>"Learning from you." Hawk said as both him and Lucas burned down the dojo together.</p><p>The fire began to spread rapidly, catching everyone's attention.</p><p>Big Red was the first one to run out, and everyone soon followed not wanting to lose their lives.</p><p>Before the fight could resume in the parking lot of the ruined dojo, Lucas stood on top of a car and tossed out Terry Silver's paper. "Everyone listen up!"</p><p>Johnson and Demitri stopped fighting, turning to Lucas.</p><p>"Sensei Kreese has been lying to all of us. He bribed the police and worked with Terry Silver knowing we had already asked about him." Lucas stopped looking over his friends and turned to Kreese. "He lied. And he doesn't care about any of us. He never has."</p><p>Tory picked up the legal document as Lucas kept talking. "This is all over. From now on, I'm never fighting for Cobra Kai." Lucas looked out over his friends. "I suggest you all do the same."</p><p>Tory looked at Kreese. "Is this true?"</p><p>Kreese tried to explain. "Look-"</p><p>"Is it true?"</p><p>Kreese scratched his chin, chuckling at Lucas. "You remind me so much of your mother. Honorable until the end."</p><p>"He's more of Ali's son than he will ever be yours," Bobby said scornfully. "The sooner you realize it the better."</p><p>Lucas dropped down from the car and punched his old Sensei in the mouth. Watching the man wipe blood off his mouth on the ground, Lucas spoke. "I'm finally gonna see her again. Thank you Sensei. For one last lesson."</p><p>"You insufferable traitorous-"</p><p>When Kreese swung back, Tory held his arm. She pushed him back, standing next to Lucas.</p><p>"Cobras. Get these traitors." Kreese said.</p><p>Big Red and the others did nothing, surrounding themselves behind Lucas and Tory. Mikey and the others formed a shield between Kreese and Lucas, protecting him.</p><p>"Robby. My right hand man. Get them." Kreese said.</p><p>Robby saw the writing on the wall. "It's like you said Sensei. Only the strong survive."</p><p>Everyone began to leave as Kreese's nose bled in front of his burning dojo. Police and firefighter sirens wailed as Kreese saw his fate was sealed. Cobra Kai burnt down as Kreese watched it walk away from him.</p><p>"You'll pay for this! I know your name! Lucas Schwarber!" Kreese raised his hand after him. "You'll regret this! I promise!"</p><p>Saying nothing to him, Lucas left.</p><p>…</p><p>Having no other alternative, the Cobras reconvened at Lucas' apartment.</p><p>"I can't believe it." Tory said. "I just-"</p><p>"He probably threatened your landlord just to keep you as a student. He'd been hiding letters my mom sent me to me all this time." Lucas said pointing to Terry Silver's legal document the Cobras had already looked over multiple times. "He probably lied to us about everything he could too."</p><p>"It makes too much sense Tory," Robby said to his girlfriend. "We might have won the tournament. But we lost everything else."</p><p>Tory held back her tears, covering her face. "No."</p><p>Lucas knelt in front of her on his couch. "Look at me."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Look at me!" Lucas said. "Tory! It's over. We lost. We were wrong all along."</p><p>Tory held her face in her hands. For an entire year, she had followed someone as a father figure, and he turned out to be the worst kind of person. Her tears flowed out of her eyes. She could never remember being so sad.</p><p>Doug sighed. "What are we even supposed to do now?"</p><p>"Party. We did win the tournament after all." Lucas said with a shrug.</p><p>Tory shook her head through her tears. "I can't believe this. After everything he did for us."</p><p>"We were too angry at everything," Robby said, shaking his head. "We didn't care if he lied to us or not. Kreese took advantage of everything we had going on in our lives. He knew we were angry. And he used it against us."</p><p>Doug sighed. "He would have been fine with us giving our lives for him. But, everything we struggled for. Everything we trained for. We won. We got it."</p><p>"We won jackshit," Lucas said, drawing a cold can of soda from his fridge. "I won. Jackshit. What more bullying? More vandalism? Yeah we trained our asses off? But Mikey? Big Red? Johnson? Me? You? Everyone? He'd have thrown us out like garbage if we lost, and if we hadn't he wouldn't have stopped until we beat Johnny and his students bloody."</p><p>Kyler was the most silent out of everyone. Seeing Terry's paper, it all made too much sense. He was the wrong kind of person, and he had every reason to follow Kreese. Kyler remembered how he treated Sam. That in part, he was responsible for starting this whole fiasco.</p><p>He remembered what he did to Miguel, and Demitri, and even Hawk when he was still Eli.</p><p>Kyler finally said something. "Guys. We fucked up."</p><p>"We did." Lucas said. "And the only way we can ever hope to come back from this is by apologizing."</p><p>Robby nodded. "How could they ever forgive us? We did everything wrong."</p><p>"They'll know why we did it." Lucas said.</p><p>Tory began sobbing. Robby rubbed her back, the girl crying into his shoulder.</p><p>"This is worse than when my mom died." cried Tory. "God this is the worst day of my life."</p><p>"Don't be sad." said Lucas. "Starting today, we make up for what we've done. All of it. No matter how painful it may be."</p><p>"We treated them like complete shit." Robby sighed. "They have no right to forgive us."</p><p>Lucas looked down. "All along Hawk knew we could be helped. If I hadn't found that piece of paper? We'd have been fighting for Kreese our entire lives. Beating people. Stealing. Breaking things. We won the most important thing tonight. Not the All Valley."</p><p>"What? A shit ton of guilt?" tutted Doug.</p><p>Lucas shook his head. "We redeemed Cobra Kai. Not in the way Kreese wanted. In our own way. When we party tonight on the beach, we're going to change things. For good. The right way. The way it was meant to be."</p><p>…</p><p>Hawk checked Doug's Snapchat story at Sam's house.</p><p>Miguel saw the look on his face. "What's got you all happy?"</p><p>"Check it out." Hawk smiled while showing them his phone.</p><p>Miguel watched Doug and Kyler on the beach holding beers and laughing as Doug took a selfie video titled 'Apology Beach Party.'</p><p>"Apology beach party?" Demitri asked. "What they kick our asses and now they want forgiveness?"</p><p>Hawk put his phone away. "I was right. Sensei Dan was right. Someone living without any forgiveness in their heart is living a fate worse than death. We have to forgive them. Or at least try. Kreese might've won the tournament, but he lost everything that mattered."</p><p>Miguel agreed with Demitri. "They're monsters. All of them!"</p><p>"Lucas showed mercy to me tonight," Hawk said. "In the dojo. It was his idea to buy liquor and burn down Cobra Kai. He saved me. He saved all of us. He saved the Valley. He exposed Kreese. He ruined Cobra Kai forever."</p><p>"Yeah right after winning for him." scoffed Demitri. "Give me a break. Give them a week, they'll go right back to bullying us."</p><p>"Only one way to find out." Hawk said smiling.</p><p>Miguel watched as Hawk began to walk away. "Hawk wait up!"</p><p>…</p><p>On a massive bonfire on the beach surrounded by a giant rambunctious party, Lucas smiled, watching Eagle-Do approach. "Hey you guys came!"</p><p>"Hey." Miguel put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "So you guys are all done with Kreese?"</p><p>Doug nodded. "Pretty much."</p><p>Lucas explained. "Sensei Kreese lied to me about my mom. He lied to us about Terry Silver. We're done fighting you guys. It's over."</p><p>Miguel was in shock. "Just like that?"</p><p>"I can hardly believe it myself." Robby said with his arm over a saddened Tory. "But we need to make peace if we're ever going to build all that we destroyed."</p><p>"Build?" Demitri laughed. "You're Cobra Kai. You can't build anything."</p><p>Robby shook his head. "We're past all that. We have to make peace."</p><p>"Why? You guys are major assholes! Huge-"</p><p>Miguel cut off Demitri. He walked forward and saw the honesty in Robby's eyes. "We've been fighting for over a year. You almost killed me. And you want us to be at peace? For good?"</p><p>"I swear I do. I promise you. I do." Robby nodded to Miguel.</p><p>Robby extended his hand forward to Miguel.</p><p>Everyone at the party knew the significance of this handshake. Everyone fell silent and watched as Miguel looked at Robby's hand.</p><p>Nodding slowly, Miguel walked forward and shook it.</p><p>"So what do we do now?" Demitri asked as Miguel and Robby finished shaking hands.</p><p>"I have no clue." Lucas shrugged. "Hey, let's party! We got a beach party here! We got a keg!"</p><p>Hawk smiled. "I like the sound of that!"</p><p>"We won guys!" Doug said leaning back as he put sunglasses on and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Let's get fuckin' annihilated!" Doug said the last part of his sentence by dragging it out as long as he could.</p><p>Hawk and Lucas shook hands but Hawk just chuckled. "Screw that man. Come here." Hawk laughed, ignoring their yearlong rivalry and actually hugging him.</p><p>Lucas, now understanding the peace. Accepted.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tourney of Victory</p><p>
  <em>Robby: 14</em>
</p><p>The party around the bonfire on the beach was as happy as it could possibly be. Old friends were reunited, and the war in the Valley was finally over.</p><p>Demitri smiled seeing Doug and Hawk finally embrace each other as friends again. "I feel like we should be playing the victory song from the end of Return of the Jedi."</p><p>Instead of telling him to stop being nerdy, Hawk smiled. "We kind of sort of am."</p><p>Robby sat on a log overlooking the ocean. Seeing him sad, Lucas approached. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I thought I could trust Kreese. He was the one person I felt I could really trust."</p><p>Lucas put a hand on his shoulder. "You can trust me dude. Always."</p><p>Lucas gave him a side hug as Robby smiled, feeling better enough to get up and dance with Tory around the bonfire.</p><p>Soon after Miguel found Robby chatting with Chris.</p><p>"Hey." Miguel nodded to Chris as he left them alone.</p><p>"Hey." said Robby.</p><p>"That took courage. What you did."</p><p>Robby nodded. "If I hadn't found out sooner? God. I'd be-"</p><p>"Don't think about it."</p><p>Robby shook his head. "After I put you in a wheelchair? I couldn't even say I was sorry. God I was such an ass."</p><p>Miguel chuckled. "You really were. But Sensei Johnny? Sensei Daniel? You really owe them the apology. They were destroyed when they found out you were with Kreese."</p><p>"Yeah well I'm past all that." Robby said.</p><p>"You're still keeping that headband."</p><p>Robby shrugged. "I should give it back to my dad."</p><p>Miguel smiled. "I'm so happy you guys came around. Thanks."</p><p>"Don't thank me." Robby turned to the 2019 All Valley Champion. "Thank him."</p><p>Miguel watched Lucas surrounded by friends who couldn't stop congratulating him.</p><p>Miguel broke through the crowd. "How's it feel to be the new Champ?"</p><p>"Better when I let go of Kreese. How'd it feel for you?"</p><p>Miguel shrugged. "It felt okay. I wanted to thank you. I-"</p><p>Lucas hugged him. This surprised Miguel but he accepted anyway.</p><p>Not too far off from there, Tory sat in the sand, completely heartbroken.</p><p>"Hey. You guys don't seem too happy for having just won everything." Sam said to her.</p><p>"Won?" gasped Tory. "I lost everything today. I don't have anyone."</p><p>"You have Robby. And Lucas." Sam said.</p><p>Tory snickered. "Lucas. LA was never his home. He's going back to Denver."</p><p>"But he's friends with you guys. Won't he come back?"</p><p>"He said he will but." Tory looked at Sam. "Why're you being so nice to me?"</p><p>Sam spoke honestly. "You guys really were the worst. But until we can really forgive each other for all that's happened. We'll never be able to fix anything."</p><p>Tory sighed. "I was mad at you. I was mad at Miguel. It just blinded me I guess."</p><p>"It's okay." Sam offered a hand. "I forgive you."</p><p>Tory shook her hand and walked off. She didn't know if she could fully forgive her back.</p><p>Lucas sat down with Hawk sipping a few beers. "Why'd you do what you did? Why didn't you just let that paper burn away with everything else?"</p><p>Lucas smiled. "It didn't feel right. Not after everything that happened. The violence. The madness. It wouldn't have stopped. It couldn't keep happening."</p><p>Hawk looked at Kyler approach Sam. "Well thanks."</p><p>Kyler frowned. "I was a total ass to you and Miguel. And Demitri. I'm sorry."</p><p>"You really did love Kreese didn't you?" Sam asked.</p><p>Kyler nodded. "I did. But if Luke, the top Cobra Kai wasn't down with him. Then there's no reason I should be either."</p><p>The party played in the background as Sam sighed. "Yeah you were kind of as bad if not worse than Tory. But you have a lot to make up for."</p><p>"I know." Kyler said.</p><p>Miguel watched as Cobra Kai got rid of their tough exteriors, truly relaxing for once around Eagle-Do.</p><p>Doug and Hawk laughed and drank together. Lucas and Mitch were talking. Chris mostly talked while Kyler drank quietly. Everyone was calm. For once, at one party. Everything seemed like it would be okay.</p><p>Sam walked up to his side. "Tonight went better than I thought it would."</p><p>"Yeah especially after losing the tournament. I thought we were done for." said Miguel.</p><p>"You seem happy. Genuinely happy." Sam said.</p><p>Miguel chuckled. "Why shouldn't I be? Look around. It's over. Once and for all."</p><p>"I can hardly believe it. Especially after everything that's happened." Sam said. "We lost, so much."</p><p>"That bonsai. It's the only thing we lost that can never be truly brought back." said Miguel. "Everything else? It can be brought back."</p><p>Sam brushed her hair back. "The fight at the school. This tournament. I thought Cobra Kai was going to win. Completely, I thought they would."</p><p>"I did too." Miguel said. "But it turns out they really were good all along."</p><p>Shawn and Nate seemed to be getting along well. Everything was going perfectly.</p><p>Lucas stood up on a log speaking. "Hey everyone. Listen up!"</p><p>The party turned their attention to him. "Cobra Kai is finished. Everything we did this year. Everything you guys suffered. It's over."</p><p>The party hooted and howled.</p><p>"Yeah Luke!" Doug said.</p><p>"But it's time to put that all behind us. Which is why after I come back from Denver this summer. I'm announcing that." Lucas smiled. "I'm staying here."</p><p>The party cheered louder after this.</p><p>After everything settled down Robby sat down next to Lucas. "You let that trophy burn."</p><p>"It was never about winning."</p><p>Robby chuckled. "Ironic don't you think?"</p><p>"I know. But I can't just leave you guys." said Lucas. "We've been through too much together. Ending Cobra Kai? For good? It's the best thing we've ever accomplished."</p><p>"That win at the tournament was pretty sweet though." Robby admitted.</p><p>Lucas smiled at this. "It was. But we have to worry about something important now."</p><p>"Like what?" Robby asked.</p><p>"The aftermath." responded Lucas. "What do we really do now?"</p><p>Robby nodded slowly. "I have to apologize to my dad and Mr. LaRusso. And then. I don't know. Try to get my GED just like Tory?"</p><p>Lucas watched Robby's girlfriend talk to Yasmine calmly for once. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."</p><p>"I know you must get tired of hearing this. But why'd you do it? Why'd you expose Kreese? You were unstoppable. We were unstoppable."</p><p>Lucas shook his head. "Exactly. It never would've stopped. And I knew it would've never ended. The lies. The fighting. And for what? Nothing. We were accomplishing a whole lot of nothing."</p><p>Robby stood up and patted Lucas' shoulder. "Great job today man. You killed it you maniac."</p><p>Lucas watched as the party continued happily around him. He remembered all he struggled for this year. Killing a Cobra, training as if in the army. He really earned his win, and Lucas knew that he truly earned its result.</p><p>Demitri then sat down next to him. "So Mr. Super Cobra. Congrats on not being a total douche."</p><p>"Thanks." Lucas said.</p><p>"You really came through. You would've been fine bullying us till we graduated?"</p><p>Lucas shrugged. "Not really. It was starting to become clear just how much Kreese was willing to lie to us. It was a bit obvious all along, I think we just hated you guys too much to care."</p><p>"Thanks for waking up then." Demitri said.</p><p>"You've got a pretty hot girlfriend." Lucas looked at Yasmine.</p><p>Demitri sighed. "I have no clue why she went with me and not someone like you. Even after she changed."</p><p>Lucas smiled. "People change. Sometimes for the better."</p><p>"You could've had everything you ever wanted. You would've owned this whole Valley. And you gave it all away. That took. I mean that just took balls! And tact." said Demitri.</p><p>Lucas chuckled. "I realized winning was just part of Kreese's plan. That if I didn't end it, no one ever could. Not your Senseis, no one. It had to be me."</p><p>"Well great job not sucking." Demitri laughed. "If you'll excuse me. I have to go find some more Mellow Yellow. I mean- Beer."</p><p>"We're not bullies anymore." snickered Lucas. "You can drink whatever you want."</p><p>Kyler nodded to Chris as he kept talking. "You guys kicked so much ass this year. I was sure you'd never stop man. You were like the Terminators."</p><p>Kyler sipped his White Claw quietly. "Yeah." he said simply.</p><p>"Chris can you give us a second?" asked Miguel.</p><p>Nodding, he walked off. Miguel turned to his bully. "So you changed."</p><p>"Maybe." Kyler said.</p><p>"You started this. You started everything. Why'd you want to end it?"</p><p>"I really didn't." Kyler shrugged. "I found I had no choice but to face. Um. The truth."</p><p>Miguel laughed. "I never would've guessed you would finally realize it."</p><p>"Hey um. Rhe." Kyler cleared his throat. "Miguel. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be." Miguel smiled. "You learned what really mattered. And to me. That's all that counts at the end of the day."</p><p>…</p><p>Robby stood in the doorway of Johnny's home offering his old headband back to him.</p><p>"I'm." Robby held back his tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I-"</p><p>Johnny cut him off by hugging him. Still holding him, Johnny smiled at Robby. "You. Are my son. And you will always be my son."</p><p>Robby hugged his father.</p><p>Johnny chuckled quietly.</p><p>This was the real victory to him. More than anything that could've happened on the mat of the All Valley. It didn't matter if Kreese was gone. It didn't matter Cobra Kai was done for.</p><p>This was all he wanted.</p><p>"You acted like a real idiot." Johnny smiled as he let go of his son. "But I can't blame you. I fell for the same trap at your age."</p><p>"I'm sorry dad."</p><p>"You shouldn't be." Johnny said. "You were the student I wanted all along."</p><p>"Can I. Can I stay at your place now?" Robby asked.</p><p>Johnny looked at him. "Where have you been staying since the dojo burned down?"</p><p>"Lucas' house. At least for last night." Robby said.</p><p>Johnny chuckled a bit. "Sounds like a pretty nice deal. A bachelor pad for two of the best fighters in the Valley."</p><p>Robby shook his head. "He's visiting his mom in Denver. Didn't see a reason to stay alone."</p><p>"Gives you a nice place to take Tory." Johnny shrugged.</p><p>Embarrassed in front of his own father, Robby covered his face. "You know about that?"</p><p>"It made too much sense to not be true." Johnny ushered Robby into his apartment. "Come on. I got something to tell you."</p><p>Inside Johnny's home, Robby sat down on the table as Johnny passed him a cold drink. "Ali Mills is Luke's mom."</p><p>"Yeah I knew that much."</p><p>"But only what Kreese told you." Johnny sat down across from him. "Ali is a lot like Luke. He's basically if her and Bobby had a kid."</p><p>"Thought he was Greg Schwarber's son."</p><p>"Oh he is, I was just making a point. But Ali was the love of my life. Seeing her right around Christmas was the best thing that happened to me in a long time." Johnny said. "But even though I'm sure she's proud of what Luke's done. I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you."</p><p>"Why? I did everything wrong."</p><p>Johnny chuckled. "No I did. I trusted Kreese. Almost let him ruin everything. But that's over. And you helped."</p><p>"Thanks dad." Robby said.</p><p>…</p><p>Bobby nodded to his excited group of parishioners. They were all very happy that Cobra Kai was done, but its old Sensei wanted to talk to him.</p><p>"What do you want?" Bobby said when his church walked past Kreese.</p><p>"Forgiveness."</p><p>Bobby turned around. "You won't get it from me."</p><p>Kreese made Bobby stop walking. "Terry Silver is dead. Died last weekend of a heart attack."</p><p>Bobby walked up to Kreese's coroner's note. "You don't have to believe me. But you can believe this doctor."</p><p>Bobby saw that the note did not look fake at all. "I'm. I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I never even got to say goodbye. Just hoped that you and I could before I left."</p><p>Bobby actually looked sad. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"Out east. The last VA office in the country that can help me is out in Georgia. I'm leaving forever. I'm not coming back."</p><p>Bobby fell silent for a moment. "But. Why?"</p><p>"When you get to be my age and you lose your last true friend. Everything you've ever done wrong starts to come back to you. Seeing Schwarber, someone I considered a son...finish Cobra Kai forever. It killed me."</p><p>Seeing the look on Kreese's face, Bobby wanted to say something but Kreese kept talking. "I'm sorry Bob. For everything. I can't bring myself to apologize to Johnny. Not when I ruined him at the All Valley. So I want you to do one last favor for me."</p><p>Bobby nodded, putting the coroner's note away. "Of course. Anything."</p><p>"Tell Johnny that the place the original dojo was at from the 80s is vacant. Has been for years. He is more than welcome to teach there. And teach Cobra Kai, the right way it was meant to be taught."</p><p>"Why would he do that? Why would you do that?" asked Bobby in disbelief.</p><p>"I lost. I won the All Valley, but I taught Lucas Schwarber too well ironically. He's the best Cobra Kai I've ever trained. And thus, he grew too wary. Too mistrusting. I both failed and succeeded with that boy. And, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you and the others Bobby. I'm sorry."</p><p>Bobby watched as Kreese began to walk away. Seeing him finally, truly defeated, broke his heart.</p><p>"Sensei." Bobby said, making him stop.</p><p>Kreese turned.</p><p>"There has never been." Bobby held back his tears of both joy and sadness. "A more loyal father."</p><p>"There has. You Bobby Brown. You were my favorite student, not Johnny. Always."</p><p>Bobby watched as Kreese opened the doors to his church and left into the sunlight.</p><p>"Goodbye Sensei."</p><p>Kreese smiled. "Goodbye Bob."</p><p>…</p><p>Everyone talked nervously in Cobra Kai's reopened dojo. It was in the exact location from 1984, with even almost the same equipment. Even the classic white Cobra Kai GIs were being used by every student and white belts.</p><p>When they saw Johnny step out in his Sensei's GI, they began applauding.</p><p>"Quiet!" barked Johnny. "Fall in!"</p><p>The class instantly organized themselves into rows.</p><p>Johnny looked out over the class. "Kreese might be gone. We might've won the All Valley two years in a row. But Cobra Kai has changed."</p><p>He looked at his son in the front row, wearing his old headband. "You've all forgotten the meaning of mercy. The meaning of forgiveness. The meaning of friendship."</p><p>Johnny glared at Doug, Kyler, Tory, and the others as they stood next to his own Eagle students. "You acted like a group of shitheads. You turned into ruthless bullies. Borderline criminals. You turned into losers!"</p><p>He made them look down at their feet in shame.</p><p>"Until recently it looked like nothing would ever change." Johnny turned to Lucas. "But it's all my fault. From now on, Cobra Kai isn't about none of that Strike First, Strike Hard, No mercy bullshit. It's about honor. Trust. And doing the right thing. Is that clear?"</p><p>Miguel and the rest of the class spoke in unison. "Yes Sensei!"</p><p>Johnny explained. "Cobra Kai has died. Kreese's Cobra Kai, and his bullshit Karate is dead forever. But mine is just starting."</p><p>Miguel nodded.</p><p>"Kreese has dragged the good name of Cobra Kai through the mud. Until he gave me back the dojo, there's been nothing left of what Cobra Kai was supposed to be about. Which is why you're all wearing white belts. You're going to learn the right way from me. Starting from scratch."</p><p>Johnny spoke in front of Doug's face. "You're going to learn how to fight like winners. Not like a bunch of assholes! How to conduct yourselves with pride and honor, not destruction. How to build trust." Johnson nodded. "I see my class here. I see Kreese's class too."</p><p>"It's gonna take a lot to fix what Kreese broke. But if we can work together I promise you this can all work." Johnny looked at Mitch and Hawk. "You all put great trust in me when you decided Cobra Kai should come back the right way. This dojo might've been a mistake, but no longer. We're going to make things right! Kreese and Terry Silver are gone for good. This dojo is mine."</p><p>Robby looked at his father. "That's right. You all heard me. Cobra Kai is mine."</p><p>The class smiled and nodded. "You are all my students. Now and always. Cobra Kai will never again act the way it did these last few months. If anyone in this dojo breaks these rules." he glared at Kyler and a few others. "You will be out of Cobra Kai forever."</p><p>Johnny chuckled. "Yeah it might be fun. Beating people up a few times. Calling each other names. Pushing each other around. But not to hurt each other. Not to destroy and degrade. Not to be a bunch of pussy ass bullies. Cobra Kai isn't about that anymore. Cobra Kai has changed. I'm changing it. So class."</p><p>Lucas, Doug, Kyler, Tory, Robby, Big Red, Johnson, Fields, Mikey and Kreese's class stood in one part of the dojo.</p><p>Miguel, Hawk, Mitch, Bert, and the Eagle dojo stood on the other.</p><p>Johnny and Kreese's dojos had combined to form Johnny's Cobra Kai.</p><p>"Are you ready to learn the true way of the fist?" asked Johnny.</p><p>The class yelled together. "Yes Sensei!"</p><p>…</p><p>Everyone celebrated Johnny's new dojo on the beach in early June.</p><p>Kyler and Miguel were actually smiling and getting along, both boys wearing swim trunks and unbuttoned polo shirts.</p><p>Even Miyagi-Do came along to join the beach party under the sun.</p><p>"Damn you weren't kidding." Lucas said to Doug. "These beaches are really nice."</p><p>"I told you. Hey here come some beach babes." Doug said.</p><p>A pair of attractive girls in bikinis spoke to Lucas. "Hey you're Luke Schwarber right? The All Valley Champ?"</p><p>"Yeah. That's me." he said as Miguel elbowed him playfully.</p><p>"Can we get a selfie with you?" her friend asked.</p><p>Kyler laughed when they walked away. "Slay 'em man slay 'em."</p><p>"Hey Robby! How's the water?" Tory asked in her own bikini.</p><p>Robby gulped at his own girlfriend. "Uh. It's uh. It's...fine. It's great actually!"</p><p>"Ha!" Mitch laughed before Bert tossed him into the ocean.</p><p>Music played calmly as Miyagi-Do and Johnny's new Cobra Kai had their beach party.</p><p>Sam spoke to Miguel. "So you're a Cobra Kai again."</p><p>"Technically. But Sensei Johnny's in charge."</p><p>Sam smiled. "I'm just glad you're happy. Kreese might be gone, but that doesn't change anything."</p><p>"It changes everything, what do you mean?"</p><p>"I can still sweep your leg." chuckled Sam.</p><p>"Can you?" asked Miguel.</p><p>They got into a playful fight, Sam sweeping Miguel and then kissing him in the sand.</p><p>Miyagi-Do and Cobra Kai played beach volleyball against each other. Mitch set up the ball for Lucas who scored an easy point.</p><p>"That's it! Whoo!" Hawk high fived his new friend. Lucas smiled, loving the union between Johnny and Kreese's dojos.</p><p>Demitri served the ball back, Chris jumping into the air for Hawk to bop it for Kyler to score this time.</p><p>Miguel and Robby watched the volleyball game together.</p><p>"Never thought we would be training under my dad together." said Robby.</p><p>"Me neither." Miguel said. "So wait. My side won?"</p><p>"Pyrrhic victory." Robby scoffed. "Luke saved everything."</p><p>Miguel chuckled in surprise at how much fun both dojos, new and old were having. "Can't believe this all ended like this."</p><p>"Well I still have a shitton of stuff to figure out," said Robby. "My dad was right. Kreese broke everything. Now we have to fix it. Tory and I have to get our GEDs. Luke needs to finish college. Not to mention you all are still in highschool."</p><p>Miguel still was blown away by how everything resolved. "So Kreese took the dojo from Sensei. Then Kreese won the tournament. And then Kreese lost everything and had an epiphany and gave the dojo back to Sensei?"</p><p>"Pretty much. You forgot all the ass kickings you guys ate." Robby sipped his drink.</p><p>Miguel turned to him. "Oh? Did we? I remember you guys. Wait."</p><p>"We never lost." said Robby. "Not once. Might have been assholes, but yeah, we got shit done."</p><p>Miguel sighed. "Guess you're right."</p><p>Miguel looked out over Miyagi-Do and Cobra Kais beach party. It was going to be a really fun, really wonderful, albeit strange summer.</p><p>The two laughed together, both amazed their old rivalry was over for good.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Denver, Colorado.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Ali opened the door to see Lucas standing on her front porch. "Luke is that you? You've gotten so much more...muscular!"</p><p>He chuckled. "Hey mom."</p><p>"We have a lot to talk about." Ali said and her son hugged.</p><p>Instead of saying anything, Lucas passed her a photograph of him, Tory, Doug, Robby, and Kyler in their Cobra Kai tournament GIs at the 2019 All Valley.</p><p>In response, Ali passed Lucas a very similar picture of Bobby, Dutch, Johnny, Jimmy, and Tommy all at the 1984 All Valley.</p><p>Smiling, Lucas embraced his mother again.</p><p>When he saw his seven year old sister Hannah again, Lucas held back the tears in his eyes. It was the culmination of an entire journey.</p><p>But for the rest of the summer. He was home.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <strong>The End.</strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>Credits:</p><p>(Glory of Love - Peter Cetera)</p><p>Tory struck in class, kiai'ing in Johnny's new Cobra Kai dojo in the original 80s location.</p><p>Peyton List - As Tory Nichols</p><p>Robby laughed with Miguel on the beach.</p><p>Tanner Buchanan - As Robby Keene</p><p>Xolo Mariduena - As Miguel Diaz</p><p>Hawk and Lucas kept playing beach volleyball.</p><p>Jacob Bertrand - As Hawk</p><p>Dylan Minnette - As Lucas Schwarber</p><p>The rest of Miyagi-Do and Johnny's new Cobra Kai kept enjoying their beach party happily.</p><p>Mary Mouser - As Samantha LaRusso</p><p>Gianni DeCenzo - As Demitri</p><p>Joe Seo - As Kyler Song</p><p>John Cihangir - As Doug Rickenberger</p><p>Kreese walked out of Bobby's church in the sun.</p><p>Martin Kove - As the Sensei John Kreese</p><p>Johnny smiled, finally embracing his son.</p><p>William 'Billy' Zabka - As Johnny Lawrence</p><p>Daniel and Miguel practiced Kata on the lake.</p><p>Ralph Macchio - As Daniel LaRusso</p><p>(Guest Starring)</p><p>Ali opened the door for Lucas.</p><p>Elizabeth Shue - As Ali Mills</p><p>Jerry cracked his knuckles against his old Sensei.</p><p>Larry B. Scott - As Jerry Robertson</p><p>Bobby forgave Kreese in his church.</p><p>Ron Thomas - As Bobby Brown</p><p>Jimmy stood alongside Jerry in the dojo before it burned down.</p><p>Tony O'Dell - As Jimmy</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thus concludes the claimed 'best' on fanfic 'or better written' fic on AO3 of Cobra Kai. Will I continue this?</p><p>Yes. Yes I will. Don't know when, but 'Too Late for Love' will come out for people who helped support this fanfic since the very beginning. A huge shoutout to people claiming this is the best fanfic of Cobra Kai out right now for some reason?</p><p>I guess I can't complain. Despite the small response on both AO3 and fanfic, the few people who have commented have claimed this is the best Cobra Kai fic they've read out right now, and or claim it's their favorite. So small following, but extremely loyal. Thanks guys.</p><p>I don't really know why this fic had such a loyal albeit small following? The only "OC" I used has been made canon by Ali in the third season. I just added an actor and a character to Ali's own words on her canon son she named within the show "Cobra Kai." Just odd.</p><p>OCs can be unpopular, but I technically didn't use any? Every character I used has been established in the show. Even Luke, like I said, is canon by Ali's own words in Season 3. Just odd that's all.</p><p>I hope I wasn't too sappy with the ending but the next fic is mostly going to be a group of character snippets. It won't really be a Season 5? It's more like fluff and character drama.</p><p>Honestly I am struggling to find something to write about in Season 5. There is no more tension. No more fights, no more good and bad. It's literally just a slice of life, which I guess is what Cobra Kai is? But still, I think I changed my biggest problem I had on this website.</p><p>A looong time ago I wrote a blatant OC insert fic that was the biggest misstep ever for one reason: The ending.</p><p>Lucas Schwarber is the canon counterpart to David Mills, and likewise, they are extremely similar in how I've characterized them. However, I ended Young Hearts Beat Fast terribly. There was no tension because Kreese sucked in that fic, he basically had no one.</p><p>But I've changed that. And now I have to make tension in a basically tensionless story.</p><p>Too Late for Love will be my biggest writing challenge ever. There is no more tension in the story. Kreese and Silver are gone and Johnny runs Cobra Kai again.</p><p>He already made it clear that bullying can't happen anymore so I basically have to use canon characters to create drama practically out of thin air.</p><p>Oh well, you can all comment on what you'd like to see next.</p><p>Anyway, what'd you all think of the ending? Was it as strong as the rest of the fanfic is claimed to be or was it weak sauce? Feel free to let me know, and I'll see you all later.</p><p>Coastal Records and Vaporwave Fan, signing out for the last time on this story.</p><p>Thanks for reading everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>